La Nouvelle Génération
by Opaline-Sunshine
Summary: Suite d'« Alliance Ultime ». 16 ans plus tard, c'est au tour de Nadeshiko, la fille de Sakura, de se découvrir des pouvoirs magiques et de devoir accomplir une importante mission.
1. Introduction

La Nouvelle Génération  
  
Introduction  
  
Cette histoire se passe 16 ans après l'Alliance Ultime. Sakura et Lionel ont eu une fille, Nadeshiko. Tiffany est toujours célibataire mais elle attire bien des regards. Elle est devenue photographe de mode pour un réputé magazine de Tokyo. Sakura est mannequin, tout comme l'a été sa mère. Elle travaille avec sa meilleure amie, ce qui enchante cette dernière. Lionel est maître de Karaté, ce qu'il enseigne à sa fille dès son plus jeune âge... On n'a toujours aucune nouvelle d'Anthony et de Katia Moreau, toujours en Angleterre. Kéro et Yué se sont matérialisés dans le Livre de Clow, là où ils veillent sur les cartes magiques qui ont repris leur forme originelle après l'Alliance Ultime. Sakura peut toutefois consulter les gardiens à tout moment.  
  
Nadeshiko a maintenant 12 ans. Elle ressemble de plus en plus à sa mère. Elle a hérité des cheveux bruns de son père et des yeux verts de Sakura. Ses cheveux sont identiques à ceux de sa grand-mère, longs et ondulés.  
  
Mais cette jeune fille possède un don qu'elle ignore... Un pouvoir qui lui sera révélé...Et qui l'entraînera dans une nouvelle quête...

Note de l'auteure :  
Bonjour ! Je vous présente la suite de mon fanfic : « Alliance Ultime » que j'ai baptisée « La Nouvelle Génération ». J'essaierai de ne pas vous décevoir ! En attendant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos commentaires et suggestions par e-mail ! Ils seront très appréciés.  
  
Opaline 


	2. Le Livre Mystérieux

Le Livre Mystérieux La Nouvelle Génération  
  
Chapitre 1 : Le livre mystérieux  
  
Nadeshiko Kinomoto-Li dort profondément dans son lit aux draps roses. Sa chambre est pourvue d'une grande fenêtre aux rideaux blancs. Un ordinateur est installé sur un bureau en bois dans un coin. Près de son lit, un réveil est posé sur la table de chevet. Les rayons du soleil matinal réchauffent son beau visage, ce qui ne tarde pas à la réveiller. Elle ouvre ses grands yeux verts et sourit. Il est encore tôt. Avant d'aller à l'école, elle revêt son uniforme et brosse ses longs cheveux bruns qui lui descendent jusqu'à la taille. Souriant une dernière fois à son reflet dans le miroir, la jeune fille de 12 ans descend les escaliers de sa maison et se rend dans la cuisine où sa mère boit un café. Elle remarque l'entrée de sa fille et va lui donner un baiser sur la joue. Notre Sakura a bien changé. Ses cheveux lui arrivent aux épaules à présent.  
  
Sakura : Bonjour mon ange. Bien dormi ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Oui, très bien. ( S'assied à table et dévore son petit-déjeuner )  
  
Sakura : J'ai fait tes œufs comme tu les aimes.  
  
Nadeshiko : Merci m'man ! T'es super ! ( Se lève ) Bon, je file au Collège !  
  
Sakura : Mais il est encore tôt, ma chérie !  
  
Nadeshiko : Je vais faire ma promenade matinale. ( Embrasse sa mère et attrape son sac à dos ) Bonne journée ! Et embrasse p'pa pour moi !  
  
Sakura : Promis ! Allez, sois prudente !  
  
Nadeshiko mit son sac sur ses épaules et sortit dehors, humant l'air pur du début du printemps. Les cerisiers étaient en fleurs depuis longtemps. Elle se promit d'en rapporter quelques-unes unes à sa mère. Les pétales tombaient parfois autour d'elle. Elle aimait cette sensation du soleil sur sa peau et du parfum des cerisiers embaumant l'air. Le Collège Tomoéda fut bientôt en vue, quelques élèves s'attroupant déjà dans la cour, discutant des dernières nouvelles et tendances de l'heure. Une jeune fille aux courts cheveux noirs vint à la rencontre de Nadeshiko. C'est sa meilleure amie, Jade Satsumi.  
  
Jade : Salut Nadeshiko ! Tu vas bien ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Oui et toi ?  
  
Jade : Super bien ! Tu es toujours aussi matinale à ce que je vois. ( Elle sourit et lui fait un clin d'œil )  
  
Nadeshiko : J'aime bien me lever tôt.  
  
Jade : Regarde là-bas ! C'est Yuïchi !  
  
Nadeshiko tourna la tête. Yuïchi Ming était le capitaine de l'équipe de soccer du groupe A de l'école ( Dans ce collège, les équipes sont maintenant divisées en groupes nommés par les lettres de l'alphabet de A à D ) En le voyant, ses cheveux rouges dans le vent, son allure sportive et son sourire éclatant, Nadeshiko rougit. Jade connaissait le béguin qu'elle éprouvait pour lui et adorait la taquiner avec ce sujet.  
  
Jade : Tu ne vas pas lui parler ?  
  
Nadeshiko ( bafouille ) : Quoi ??? Mais tu rigoles !!!  
  
Jade ( lui donne un petit coup de coude ) : Allez, tente ta chance !  
  
Nadeshiko ( hésite ) : Euh...Euh...  
  
Jade la prit par le bras, contre le gré de la pauvre Nadeshiko qui était affolée. Tant bien que mal, Jade la traîna jusqu'à Yuïchi. En voyant le sourire qu'il lui adressait, le visage de Nadeshiko s'empourpra. Il était encore plus beau garçon de près.  
  
Jade : Salut Ming ! Tu connais mon amie Nadeshiko ?  
  
Yuïchi : Mais oui ! ( Vers Nadeshiko ) Tu es la fille du mannequin, Sakura Kinomoto !  
  
Nadeshiko ( rougit ) : Oui...  
  
Yuïchi : Tu dois être aussi photogénique qu'elle, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Nadeshiko ( rougit encore plus ) : Je crois...  
  
Voix de garçon au loin : Hé Yuïchi ! Tu viens ? On va en cours !  
  
Yuïchi : J'arrive ! Au fait, Nadeshiko... Si, je peux t'appeler comme ça...  
  
Nadeshiko : Bien sûr...  
  
Yuïchi ( sourit ) : Très joli ton diamant dans le nez. Bon, je file ! ( S'éloigne ) À plus tard les filles !  
  
Nadeshiko ( rêveusement ) : A plus tard...  
  
Jade ( une fois qu'il est parti ) : Je te l'avais dit ! Il a même remarqué ton diamant ! Que de compliments aujourd'hui !  
  
En effet, Nadeshiko a le nez percé. Elle caressa du bout des doigts son petit diamant et esquissa un sourire rêveur. Une fois dans la classe, elle s'assit à son pupitre et posa son chapeau. Une voix de fille, un peu prétentieuse, s'éleva derrière elle. C'est Miaka Hino, sa pire ennemie. Première de la classe et très populaire auprès de la gente masculine, elle tourmente parfois Nadeshiko.  
  
Miaka : Tiens, tiens, ne serait-ce pas Kinomoto-Li ? En effet, tu n'as pas le physique de ta mère, ça se voit.  
  
Nadeshiko : Ferme ton clapet, Hino.  
  
Miaka ( ricane et va lui murmurer méchamment à l'oreille ) : Tes efforts sont vains, Kinomoto-Li. Yuïchi sera mon petit ami que tu le veuilles ou non !  
  
Lorsque le professeur, Monsieur Matobasa, entra dans la classe, les élèves prirent leurs places habituelles. Avant d'aller s'asseoir à son pupitre, deux rangées plus loin, Miaka adressa un sourire dédaigneux à Nadeshiko. Cette dernière avait toujours détesté Miaka et se retint de lui lancer une insulte à la figure. Le reste de l'avant-midi se passa à merveille. À l'heure du dîner, Nadeshiko et Jade dégustaient des sushis dans la cour de l'école.  
  
Jade : Alors... Tu vas aller voir le match de soccer ce midi ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Il y en a un ? Contre qui ?  
  
Jade : L'équipe A contre la B. Et ton cher Yuïchi y sera.  
  
Nadeshiko ( les yeux pleins d'étoiles ) : Yuïchi...  
  
Jade : Si on se dépêche, on pourra voir son équipe ! Allez, viens !  
  
Elles engloutirent le reste de leur repas et se rendirent au terrain de soccer. L'équipe de Yuïchi était en plein match. L'équipe A était en avance avec 5 points contre 4 pour le moment. Nadeshiko devinait la force de l'équipe B. C'était la seule capable d'arriver au niveau de celle de Yuïchi. Leurs matchs étaient sources de curiosité. D'ailleurs, un attroupement de jeunes filles dans les estrades avaient le regard rivé sur le ballon noir et blanc, suivant son parcours et tentant de deviner l'issue du match. Nadeshiko fit de même. L'équipe A prit contrôle du ballon. Les frères jumeaux Yum et Yim se passèrent habilement le ballon jusqu'à ce que Yuïchi s'en empare après la passe qu'ils lui avaient adressé. Poursuivit par l'équipe adverse, il fila vers les buts. Cependant, un joueur lui barra la route. C'était un garçon aux yeux pers, aux cheveux châtain foncés qui dégageait une incroyable impression de supériorité. Il reprit contrôle du ballon sans que Yuïchi ne puisse réagir et alla compter un but dans les filets l'équipe adverse, contournant les autres joueurs avec une vitesse inouïe. C'était maintenant 5 à 5. Avant la mise au jeu finale, Nadeshiko s'approcha de Jade.  
  
Nadeshiko : Hé Jade ! Tu connais ce type ? Celui qui a volé le ballon à Yuïchi...  
  
Jade : Euh...Je crois que oui. C'est le nouvel élève de la classe de Mme Tamara, mon frère m'en a parlé. Il s'appelle Seï. Seï Yanasomi. C'est un excellent élève, sportif, bon cuisinier...Mais il est super mystérieux. Malgré cela, il a un impressionnant cercle d'amis.  
  
Nadeshiko : Étrange... En tout cas, il est assez fort au soccer pour déjouer Yuïchi... C'est un ennemi de taille.  
  
Jade : Plusieurs filles l'ont approché mais il les repousse toutes. C'est un solitaire... Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il t'a remarquée. Il t'a fixée à plusieurs reprises dans le match depuis que nous sommes arrivées.  
  
Nadeshiko : Ah bon ?  
  
Le match reprit. Yuïchi et Seï étaient dans le feu de l'action. Yuïchi, qui contrôlait le ballon, fit une passe à son ami Rôjyo qui se fit intercepter par Seï. Ce dernier contrôla le ballon avec une aisance particulière. Il fit une passe à l'allié gauche de son équipe qui lui renvoya le ballon d'un coup de pied. Yuïchi s'approcha tant bien que mal de Seï qui courait plus vite qu'un guépard. En tentant une échappée, Yuïchi tomba sur le dos, couché sur le sol. Seï l'avait évité et l'autre capitaine avait manqué d'équilibre. Seï compta un but, ce qui mit fin au match. Les applaudissements et les cris des supporters se firent entendre. Yuïchi se releva et épousseta la poussière de ses vêtements. Seï vint le voir.  
  
Seï : Désolé, Ming. Je ne voulais pas te blesser.  
  
Yuïchi : Ce n'est rien Yanasomi... Je vais bien. ( Lui tend la main ) Bravo. Tu as très bien joué.  
  
Seï lui rendit sa poignée de main et s'éloigna vers les vestiaires. Nadeshiko le suivit du regard. Elle crut le voir lui sourire puis continuer son chemin. C'était décidément un garçon étrange...  
  
À l'agence de mannequins, Sakura finissait quelques poses avec Tiffany. Pour les photos, Sakura avait revêtu une robe d'été rouge à bretelles, à motifs de fleurs jaunes et elle avait mis un chapeau de paille sur sa tête. Ses bras étaient ornés de bracelets en or. Peu après, les deux amies prirent une tasse de thé ensemble avant de reprendre les photos. Tiffany avait les cheveux coiffés en chignon, portait un chandail et une jupe de style chinois ainsi que des sandales assorties.  
  
Sakura : Quelle journée !  
  
Tiffany : Tu es vraiment superbe dans la collection d'été, Sakura.  
  
Sakura : Merci Tiffany.  
  
Tiffany : Je suis vraiment contente de travailler avec toi. ( Elle sourit )  
  
Sakura ( lui rend son sourire ) : Moi aussi !  
  
Tiffany : Comment va Nadeshiko ?  
  
Sakura : Très bien. Elle fait de grands progrès à l'école... Son père en est très fier.  
  
Tiffany : Tant mieux.  
  
Sakura : Tu veux venir souper chez moi ce soir ?  
  
Tiffany : Avec plaisir ma chère Sakura ! Ça me fera très plaisir de revoir Lionel et Nadeshiko !  
  
Sakura : Bon, reprenons le travail, on a encore plusieurs ensembles à photographier, qu'en dis-tu ? Le Grand défilé est cette semaine, ne l'oublions pas.  
  
Tiffany : D'accord ! Au travail !  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Sakura sortit de la cabine d'essayage, vêtue d'un chandail rose sans manches et attaché dans le dos. Ses pantalons violets coupés aux trois-quarts étaient ornés de petits diamants. Elle portait des sandales couleur platine à semelles compensées et une ceinture formée d'anneaux dorés, très basse sur la taille. Maquillée et coiffée à l'aide d'assistantes, Sakura prit place devant un décor de bord de mer et Tiffany recommença son travail, armée de son appareil photo et dictant les poses à prendre. Pendant ce temps, Nadeshiko rentrait tranquillement chez elle. Il n'y avait personne pour le moment. Elle alla se préparer une collation dans la cuisine. En dévorant son sandwich à belles dents, elle descendit au sous-sol. Sakura et Lionel y avaient aménagé une salle de jeux. Nadeshiko s'affala sur le sofa et ouvrit le poste de télévision. Soudainement, elle crut entendre un bruit sourd qui venait d'en haut. Nadeshiko secoua la tête, croyant à une hallucination.  
  
Nadeshiko ( secoue la tête ) : Voyons, il n'y a pas eu de bruit ! J'ai dû rêver...  
  
Mais, le bruit sourd se fit entendre à nouveau. Nadeshiko, effrayée, ferma la télévision. Le bruit résonna une troisième fois à ses oreilles. Elle saisit son bâton de base-ball dans sa main droite et lentement, gravit les escaliers pour arriver en haut. Le silence était revenu. La jeune fille avança tranquillement dans le couloir de la maison et arriva devant le bureau familial, là où les membres de la famille pouvaient lire ou étudier en paix. Elle tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Rien à l'horizon. Nadeshiko entendit à nouveau le bruit. Il venait à présent du grenier. La fille de Sakura avala sa salive et monta au premier étage. Ses mains étaient crispées sur le bâton de base-ball, de la sueur lui perlait au front. Ce n'était pas la maison qui craquait... Ce bruit n'était pas naturel.  
  
Nadeshiko ( en pensée ) : Si seulement Jade était là... ! J'ai beau être une championne d'arts martiaux, je m'affole parfois pour un rien ! Si c'est un voleur, j'appelle la police !!! Mais, si c'était un cambrioleur, pourquoi irait-il dans le grenier ? Pourtant il n'y a là que des caisses poussiéreuses et des objets anciens... Allons, Nadeshiko, respire... Tout va bien... Oui tout va bien...  
  
Arrivée au bout du couloir du premier étage, près des chambres, elle tira sur la ficelle qui retenait la trappe du grenier. Un escalier se déroula. Toujours armée du bâton, Nadeshiko monta dans le grenier. Il fait un peu noir. Une odeur de poussière mêlée à un parfum de lilas flotte dans l'air. La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle mais seulement des caisses peuplent cet endroit. En promenant son regard, un objet attira son attention... C'est un livre, grand et épais. Intriguée, Nadeshiko s'en approcha. Sa couverture parait ancienne, elle est décorée d'un mandala, cercle décoré de formes formant un joli motif agréable à regarder. En lettres de style médiéval est écrit « Livre des Sortilèges ». Nadeshiko toucha du bout des doigts le mandala. De la poussière s'est déposée sur l'ouvrage. Un bruit de porte qui se referme la fit sursauter mais la voix de son père la rassura aussitôt.  
  
Voix de Lionel ( au rez de chaussée ) : Nadeshiko ? Tu es là ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Oui, p'pa. Je suis dans le grenier.  
  
Voix de Sakura : Nous recevons ta Tante Tiffany ce soir. Vas te changer, je vais préparer le repas !  
  
Nadeshiko : D'accord maman !  
  
Nadeshiko fixa une dernière fois le mandala. Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l'ouvrage poussiéreux qui semblait l'attirer vers elle comme un aimant. Elle dut quitter le grenier, à regret, traînant son bâton de base- ball. Une fois que la trappe se fut refermée derrière elle, Nadeshiko se rendit dans sa chambre. Dans le noir presque total de la remise, le mandala sur la couverture du Livre des Sortilèges s'illumina d'une douce lueur...  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard, Sakura remuait la soupe de légumes lorsque Lionel, très distingué avec ses jeans, son veston noir, sa chemise et sa cravate blanche, déposa un baiser au creux du cou de sa femme. Sakura sourit. Lionel lui entoura la taille de ses bras.  
  
Lionel : La fée de la soupe est de retour ?  
  
Sakura : On dirait bien. Passe-moi le basilic, s'il te plaît.  
  
Lionel obéit. Sakura avait revêtu sa robe rouge des jours de fête, celle que Tiffany lui avait confectionnée quelques années auparavant. La jeune femme ouvrit le four et saupoudra légèrement le poulet dodu qui y cuisait. Nadeshiko descendit les escaliers. Son uniforme du collège avait laissé place à un chemisier blanc agrémenté de froufrous et à une longue jupe bleu marin. Portant un serre-cou noir agrémenté d'une fausse marguerite et d'un ruban rouge, elle avait laissé ses cheveux libres. Lionel siffla d'admiration.  
  
Lionel : Tu es superbe, Shiko ! ( C'est le surnom que lui donne son père ) Presque autant que ta mère.  
  
Sakura ( les mains sur les hanches ) : Comment ça « presque » ?  
  
Lionel : Euh...Rien... Je blaguais, Sakura. ( À Nadeshiko ) Tu es à croquer dans cet ensemble.  
  
Nadeshiko ( grimace ) : Je déteste être habillée de la sorte ! Mes talons hauts me font souffrir !!  
  
Sakura : Allons, après le repas, tu pourras disposer si tu le souhaites. ( On entend la sonnerie du four ) Ah ! Mon poulet est prêt !  
  
Lionel ( soupire ) : Dis donc, tu es exactement comme à noël ! Toujours aux prises avec des millions de plats à la fois !  
  
Sakura ( Fait un clin d'œil à Lionel ) : Si tu es gentil, je te donnerai une part de mon gâteau au triple chocolat que tu aimes tant.  
  
Lionel : Ça marche !  
  
Lionel attrapa à nouveau Sakura par la taille et la fit tournoyer dans la pièce. Ils rirent aux éclats et s'embrassèrent longuement sur la bouche. Nadeshiko ne put réprimander une exclamation de dégoût.  
  
Nadeshiko : Beurk ! Allons, vous n'êtes pas seuls ici ! Y a moi !!  
  
Sakura ( entre deux embrassades ) : Vas chercher le vin, s'il te plaît ma chérie...  
  
Nadeshiko ( ronchonne ) : Ouais, ouais...  
  
Nadeshiko soupira. Décidément, ses parents ne changeraient jamais ! Elle descendit de nouveau à la cave et alla prendre une bouteille de vin verte sur laquelle était posée une étiquette décorée d'une grappe de raisins. Près du dessin est écrit « Vin Rouge de Qualité. Vignoble de Marseille, France. » C'est une bouteille importée qui vaut très cher. Les parents de Nadeshiko avaient eu ce vin en cadeau de mariage et n'en avaient pas beaucoup consommé jusqu'à maintenant. Lorsqu'elle remonta enfin, Lionel allumait des chandelles violettes disposées sur la table de la salle à manger. Une nappe de dentelle fine la recouvre. L'argenterie est sortie et les serviettes en tissu également. Au centre de la table trône déjà un plat de salade César, à ses côtés sont posés des bols de porcelaine. Nadeshiko aimait beaucoup lorsqu'ils recevaient sa tante à dîner. Justement, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Elle s'empressa d'aller répondre. C'est effectivement sa tante Tiffany, vêtue d'une jolie robe blanche. En voyant sa nièce, Tiffany sourit et serra Nadeshiko dans ses bras.  
  
Tiffany : Bonsoir Nadeshiko ! Tu as bien grandi !  
  
Nadeshiko : Heureuse de te revoir, Tante Tiffany !  
  
Sakura : Tiffany, te voilà enfin ! Entre donc !  
  
Les deux jeunes femmes se donnèrent l'accolade. Nadeshiko alla se laver les mains dans la salle de bain et retourna à la salle à manger. Sakura venait d'emporter les plats sur la table. Le repas se passa à merveille, ponctué de souvenirs retrouvés. Après le dessert, les adultes se retrouvèrent ensemble pour discuter et faire la vaisselle. Nadeshiko s'excusa poliment et se retira dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit son ordinateur et se brancha sur internet. Sur la messagerie instantanée, Jade afficha quelques mots.  
  
Jade : Salut Nadeshiko ! Ça va ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Oui. On a invité ma tante à souper et ils font la vaisselle. Toi ?  
  
Jade : Mon frère s'est accaparé la télé et il ne me reste que l'ordinateur !  
  
Nadeshiko : Ha ha ha ha ha ! Il ne changera jamais ce bon vieux Julien !  
  
Jade : Je préfère nettement lorsqu'il est collé devant la télé. Là, au moins, il ne me dit pas « Jade, c'est mon tour d'aller sur l'ordinateur ! Allez dégage ! »  
  
Nadeshiko : Ha ha ha ! Ton frère prend toute la place on dirait !  
  
Jade : Ça, c'est parce qu'il a fait l'erreur de naître deux minutes avant moi ! Le crétin ! J'aurais pu être l'aînée...Mais non ! C'est monsieur Julien qui est venu en premier ! Heureusement que nous ne sommes pas des jumeaux identiques ! Je ne voudrais pas lui ressembler !!  
  
Nadeshiko : Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Jade... Il changera bien un jour.  
  
Jade : Boff... En tout cas, tu as de la chance d'être enfant unique ! Je donnerais tout pour être à ta place !  
  
Nadeshiko : Ne dis pas cela. Je me sens très seule ici parfois... Heureusement que tu es ma meilleure amie !  
  
Jade : Ouais...J'ai de la chance de t'avoir. Merci Nadeshiko.  
  
Nadeshiko : Ce n'est rien.  
  
Nadeshiko détourna son regard un instant de l'ordinateur. Les rires des adultes se faisaient entendre à l'étage du dessous. La jeune fille sourit. Elle tapa quelques mots sur le clavier.  
  
Nadeshiko : Les adultes ont l'air de bien s'amuser en bas.  
  
Jade : Ah ouais ? Moi, mes parents sont à une réunion de leur club de lecture. Quel ennui !  
  
Nadeshiko : Et tu es seule avec Julien, je pense.  
  
Jade : Pas vraiment... Il a invité son ami Magaki, ils sont scotchés à leur jeu vidéo présentement.  
  
Nadeshiko : J'ai fait une trouvaille dans mon grenier il y a quelques heures.  
  
Jade : Ah oui ? Qu'as-tu trouvé ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Un gros livre. Il a l'air mystérieux. J'allais l'ouvrir mais ma mère m'a interpellée.  
  
Jade : Whaou !! C'est quoi le titre ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Je ne me souviens plus très bien... le « Livre de la Sorcellerie », je crois.  
  
Jade : Ça a l'air passionnant ! Tu me le montreras un de ses jours.  
  
Nadeshiko : D'accord. Veux-tu venir chez moi demain ?  
  
Jade : Ok !   
  
Nadeshiko : Bon, je te laisse maintenant. Je vais aller voir ce livre.  
  
Jade : À demain au Collège !  
  
Nadeshiko : À demain !  
  
Nadeshiko ferma la fenêtre de conversation et bailla un bon coup. Les conversations d'en bas s'étaient estompées, laissant place à un bavardage tranquille, presque inaudible. Sur le réveil matin, l'heure indiquait 21h30. Nadeshiko se débarrassa avec joie de ses talons hauts et se massa doucement la plante de pieds. Elle mit ses pantoufles roses et monta, sans bruit, au grenier. Le livre était toujours là, posé sagement sur le coffre. Nadeshiko toucha la couverture d'un brun légèrement rougeâtre. En soufflant un bon coup, Nadeshiko enleva la poussière de l'ouvrage. Intriguée, elle ouvrit le livre et découvrit, à la première page, un texte écrit à l'encre de chine. Nadeshiko le lit lentement.  
  
Nadeshiko : « J'invoque les esprits des grands sorciers de ce monde. Faites que le pouvoir ne fasse plus qu'un entre mes mains. J'accepte de remplir la mission qui m'est due. Je veux le pouvoir, donnez moi le pouvoir ! »  
  
Un vent violent entra par le toit. Le livre se mit à diffuser une étrange lumière blanche. Nadeshiko, effrayée, ne pouvait pas bouger. Quelques pages s'envolèrent par la fenêtre entre-ouverte du grenier. Une petite sphère de lumière bleutée lui apparut, sortie des pages jaunies. Les yeux agrandis par la terreur, Nadeshiko sentait une boule lui bloquer la gorge, l'empêchant d'hurler. La sphère bleue tourna autour de Nadeshiko et entra dans sa poitrine, sans aucune douleur. Le vent cessa de souffler. Nadeshiko tomba à genoux par terre, le cœur battant. Mais elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises car le livre scintilla de nouveau. Une petite créature en sortit. Un chaton brun ailé au pelage tigré de noir. Le chaton sembla s'éveiller d'un profond sommeil. Il ouvrit ses grands yeux bleus.  
  
Chaton ( voix de fille ) : Bien le bonjour jeune demoiselle !  
  
Nadeshiko ( terrifiée ) : Qui...Qui êtes vous ?!?!?!?!????  
  
Chaton : N'ayez pas peur ! Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Mon nom est Kirjala, gardienne du Livre des Sortilèges. La prophétie de Kyla s'est accomplie, tu as découvert ce livre et tu possèdes le pouvoir des anciens.  
  
Nadeshiko : Euh... De quoi tu parles ?!?!? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ??  
  
Kirjala ( rit doucement ) : Tu apprendras, jeune fille. Au fait, quel est ton nom ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Nadeshiko.  
  
Kirjala : Enchantée de te connaître. Tu possèdes des pouvoirs magiques à présent...Mais pas n'importe lesquels. Tu es unique... Tu es la fille de deux chasseurs de cartes.  
  
Nadeshiko : Chasseurs de cartes ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
  
Kirjala : Peu importe... Tes parents ont des pouvoirs magiques même si ils te les ont dissimulés. Ce don restera à jamais dans leur sang. Le tien t'a été donné à la naissance...Mais il a pris une autre forme... Tu ne te rappelles pas du petit chien blessé ? C'est grâce à tes pouvoirs qu'il a été guéri.  
  
Nadeshiko replongea dans sa mémoire. Un jour, alors qu'elle n'avait environ que 3 ans, elle se promenait dans le parc du Pingouin avec son père et sa mère. Un petit chien errant qui boitait un peu était accouru vers elle. Malgré les avertissements de ses parents, Nadeshiko avait caressé la fourrure hirsute de l'animal. Sa patte droite portait une vilaine entaille qui saignait. Elle avait alors serré le petit chien contre elle et l'avait câliné. Après l'avoir relâché, Nadeshiko lui avait tiré une branche d'arbre pour qu'il joue. En lui rapportant le bâton, ses parents avaient découvert que l'animal ne boitait plus, aucune goutte de sang ne perlait à sa patte comme si l'entaille s'était refermée. La jeune fille ne tenta même pas de comprendre comment la chatonne parlante savait ce qui s'était passé.  
  
Kirjala : C'était déjà un de tes dons, jeune Nadeshiko. Tu peux guérir les blessures, voilà une preuve de l'existence de sang de magicien dans tes veines. ( Se tourne vers le livre ) Voyons voir...  
  
Kirjala feuilleta quelques instants le livre. Puis, elle répéta le mouvement, mais beaucoup plus vite. Les yeux agrandis par la peur, elle se retourna vers Nadeshiko.  
  
Kirjala : Les 7 formules !!!!!!! Elles ont disparu !!!!!!!!!!! Comment cela a t-il pu arriver ??????  
  
Nadeshiko : Euh...en prononçant les mots de la première page, un vent violent est apparu et quelques pages se sont envolées par la fenêtre...  
  
Kirjala : Qu...QUOI ???????????????????????????????? Ah non ! C'est pas vrai !!!!!!!!  
  
Nadeshiko : Qu'est-ce que c'est « Les 7 formules » ?  
  
Kirjala : Les plus grands sorciers de tous les temps ont enfermé de mauvais esprits dans ce livre sous forme de pages, de formules... Mais la sorcière Kyla a prédit qu'une jeune fille née de parents possédant des pouvoirs le trouverait. Les 7 formules seraient alors portées par un vent violent et seraient dispersées sur la terre... et c'est ce qui est arrivé malheureusement... ( La pointe de sa patte ) TU dois donc les récupérer !  
  
Nadeshiko : Quoi ??? Moi ??  
  
Kirjala : En prononçant les mots de la première page, tu as pu acquérir le pouvoir des anciens. Tu es maintenant une magicienne. Il existe de mauvais sorciers qui voudront récupérer les 7 formules... Tu dois les en empêcher ! Si une de ces formules tombe entre les mains de quelque noir magicien, le chaos s'abattra sur ce monde.  
  
Nadeshiko : Euh...Mais comment vais-je faire cela ?  
  
Kirjala ferma ses yeux bleus et récita une formule. Le livre se remit à briller et il alla léviter devant Nadeshiko qui le regarda, les yeux agrandis par la surprise.  
  
Kirjala : J'en appelle aux forces des Anciens. Moi, Kirjala, Gardienne du Livre des Sortilèges, je vous présente celle qui devra accomplir la mission prédite par la puissante Kyla. Elle se nomme Nadeshiko ! Ô esprits ancestraux de l'Ordre du Soleil Rouge, conférez lui vos pouvoirs... Dévoilez lui la Clé mystique !  
  
Un éclat de lumière surgit des pages et une nouvelle sphère de la taille d'une balle de tennis, rouge cette fois, se matérialisa devant Nadeshiko. Elle se transforma en une petite clé superbe, faite d'or, incrustée d'un gros rubis taillé en étoile et gravée de petits symboles, reliée par une chaîne. L'objet se déposa lentement au creux de la main que Nadeshiko avait tendue. Le scintillement s'éteignit et le livre reprit sa place sur le coffre poussiéreux. Kirjala ouvrit les yeux et elle esquissa un sourire.  
  
Nadeshiko : Euh...Et comment vais-je me servir de ça ?  
  
Kirjala : Tu verras lorsque le temps sera venu, jeune fille.  
  
Voix en bas : Nadeshiko ? Où es-tu ?  
  
Prise de panique, Nadeshiko attrapa Kirjala par la peau du cou et la cacha dans son dos. Elle étouffa les protestations de la chatonne avec sa main.  
  
Nadeshiko : Je suis en haut !  
  
Lionel : Viens dire au revoir à Tante Tiffany avant qu'elle parte !  
  
Nadeshiko : D'accord, p'pa !  
  
En sortant du grenier, elle libéra Kirjala et lui fit signe de se taire. En saisissant le Livre des Sortilèges au passage, elle referma la trappe, se rendit dans sa chambre et déposa l'ouvrage sur son lit.  
  
Kirjala : Hé !!! Mais tu as failli m'étouffer ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!?!?  
  
Nadeshiko : Rentre dans ton livre, vite !  
  
Kirjala : Je ne peux pas.  
  
Nadeshiko : Pourquoi ?!?!?  
  
Kirjala : Je ne retournerai dans mon livre que lorsque ta quête sera finie.  
  
Nadeshiko : Alors tu attends, je reviens ! Et ne touche à rien !  
  
Kirjala : D'accord...D'accord...  
  
Nadeshiko descendit au rez-de-chaussée, alla embrasser sa tante et ses parents avant de prétendre qu'elle irait se coucher. Les adultes lui souhaitèrent bonne nuit et la jeune fille retourna dans sa chambre. Kirjala était assise, ses petites ailes repliées sur son dos. En entendant la porte se refermer, elle regarda la nouvelle magicienne.  
  
Nadeshiko : Bon, je vais prendre un bain.  
  
Kirjala : Je viens !  
  
Nadeshiko : Quoi ??  
  
Kirjala : Je suis pleine de poussière, tu vois ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Euh...Bon d'accord...À condition que tu utilises le lavabo pour te laver !  
  
Kirjala : D'acc' Nadeshiko !  
  
Nadeshiko : Tu peux m'appeler Shiko si tu veux. Bon, allez, viens.  
  
Les deux nouvelles amies s'engouffrèrent dans la salle de bain que l'humaine verrouilla à l'aide du loquet. Elle coula d'abord son bain où elle ajouta de la mousse parfumée à la pêche. La salle de bain était joliment décorée, ce qui plut à la chatonne. Nadeshiko fit couler l'eau du lavabo et ferma le fond avec un bouchon.  
  
Kirjala : C'est joli ici !  
  
Nadeshiko : C'est vrai. ( Sourit ) Bon, tu as du savon et de l'eau... J'espère que tu sais comment te laver ?  
  
Kirjala ( un peu indignée ) : Mais oui voyons donc ! La Gardienne du Livre des Sortilèges n'est pas une malpropre ! Je me lave depuis 300 ans tu sauras !  
  
Nadeshiko : C'est ton âge ???  
  
Kirjala : Euh...Oui... Mais je suis éternellement jeune, d'où mon apparence.  
  
Nadeshiko : Ah, d'accord... Bon, alors maintenant tu te retournes !!!  
  
Kirjala : Entendu !  
  
La chatonne obéit, se glissant dans l'eau chaude du lavabo, le dos tourné à Nadeshiko qui se défit de ses vêtements. Après avoir entré dans son bain, toute recouverte de mousse, elle attrapa une éponge rose et un savon.  
  
Nadeshiko : C'est bon, retourne-toi.  
  
Kirjala ( après l'avoir aperçue ) : Hi hi hi ! Un bonhomme de mousse !  
  
Nadeshiko : Hey !!!!!! C'est pour conserver...Mon intimité, voilà.  
  
Kirjala : Je comprends... Ne t'inquiètes pas.  
  
Nadeshiko : Tu viens d'où ?  
  
Kirjala : Eh bien... Je viens de la Chine. Après la création du livre, on me désigna comme gardienne, me dotant de l'immortalité et de pouvoirs magiques. Depuis l'époque où je me suis endormie dans le livre et celle-ci, le temps ne me sembla écoulé que depuis seulement quelques minutes.  
  
Nadeshiko : Wow... Et comment as-tu atterri ici ?  
  
Kirjala : Je suppose que le livre a voyagé longuement à travers les âges...Et les maisons. Des milliers de gens on dû réciter la formule sans que rien ne se passe... Mais la prophétie de Kyla désignait une seule jeune fille et c'est toi qui a été élue...  
  
Kirjala se savonna de ses pattes et s'éboua dans l'eau. Nadeshiko rit doucement. En effet, lorsque Kirjala ressortit la tête de dessous l'eau, elle était détrempée et ses poils partaient dans tous les sens. L'humaine se savonna elle aussi et, après s'être rincée, se prélassa dans l'eau chaude mousseuse.  
  
Kirjala : Parle-moi un peu de toi maintenant. J'aimerais en savoir plus.  
  
Nadeshiko : Eh bien... Je vais au Collège Tomoéda. Ma meilleure amie s'appelle Jade. J'aime beaucoup la géographie mais je déteste les maths ! Et...( rougit ) J'ai un œil sur un garçon...  
  
Kirjala : Ah oui ? Comment s'appelle t-il ?  
  
Nadeshiko ( rêveusement ) : Yuïchi...  
  
Kirjala : Et tu aimes manger quoi ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Des sushis et des pâtes. Je sais cuisiner des gâteaux, d'ailleurs je suis une experte quand on en fait en cours de cuisine !  
  
Kirjala : Moi j'aime la bouffe mexicaine.  
  
Nadeshiko : Mexicaine ?  
  
Kirjala : Oui. J'adore les Tacos ! Surtout lorsqu'ils sont plein de fromage fondu ! Mmm... Et j'adore les desserts ! En particulier la crème glacée.  
  
Nadeshiko : Moi aussi j'aime bien la crème glacée.  
  
Kirjala : N'oublie pas que tes pouvoirs devront rester secrets. Il ne faut pas que n'importe qui l'apprenne. Tu aurais alors des ennuis.  
  
Nadeshiko : Marché conclu. Bon, euh...retourne-toi encore, je vais sortir de l'eau.  
  
La chatonne obéit. Nadeshiko évacua l'eau de son bain, se sécha avec une serviette et revêtit son pyjama bleu poudre à motifs de lunes et d'étoiles. Kirjala sortit également de l'eau et Nadeshiko la frotta avec un linge sec. L'humaine se brossa les dents et, sa nouvelle amie sur son épaule, elles retournèrent dans la chambre, où Nadeshiko improvisa un lit à son invitée avec des coussins. Kirjala, ravie, se blottit dans sa couchette. Nadeshiko fit de même.  
  
Nadeshiko : Bonne nuit Kirjala...  
  
Kirjala : Bonne nuit Nadeshiko...  
  
Lorsque le noir envahit la chambre, les deux colocataires s'endormirent. Dehors, sur le toit d'une maison voisine de celle du couple Kinomoto-Li, un garçon regardait la fenêtre de la chambre de Nadeshiko. Il sourit. Sa longue cape ondula dans la brise nocturne. Dans sa main se trouvait un court sceptre orné d'une lune dorée...  
  
Voilà qui conclut le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle histoire ! La découverte des pouvoirs de Nadeshiko ressemblait beaucoup à celle des pouvoirs de Sakura n'est-ce pas ? C'est le premier épisode de la série qui m'a inspirée ainsi. J  
  
Écrivez-moi vos commentaires ! Réponse assurée !  
  
Bon... !  
  
Opaline 


	3. Les Quatre Soeurs

Les Quatre Soeurs La Nouvelle Génération  
  
Chapitre 2 : Les quatres sœurs  
  
Cette nuit là, les songes de Nadeshiko furent étranges. Un de ces rêves lui apparut plus nettement que les autres. Elle se voyait près d'un lac où abondaient les lucioles. Des fleurs de lotus blancs s'épanouissaient dans la nuit. La pleine lune se reflétait sur les eaux calmes et transparentes du point d'eau. Un objet porté par les vaguelettes s'échoua à ses pieds. Elle s'accroupit et le ramassa. C'était un bracelet... Mince, fait d'argent et agrémenté d'un superbe saphir et d'une pierre de jade. Nadeshiko le contempla durant un instant jusqu'à ce qu'elle relève la tête. Sur l'autre rive du lac se tenait une personne dont la noirceur couvrait les traits.  
  
Nadeshiko : J'ai l'impression de connaître cette personne... Mais qui cela peut-il bien être ?  
  
C'est avec cette question en tête que Nadeshiko s'éveilla. Kirjala était postée à la fenêtre, le soleil du matin réchauffant son pelage tigré. La chatonne se retourna et alla saluer la jeune fille.  
  
Kirjala : Bonjour Shiko.  
  
Nadeshiko : Bonjour Kirjala. Tu as bien dormi ?  
  
Kirjala : Oui... Merveilleusement bien.  
  
Nadeshiko : Je dois aller au Collège maintenant...  
  
Kirjala : Que vas-tu faire de moi ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Eh bien... À partir de 9h00 du matin, il n'y a plus personne ici, tu pourras donc sortir de la chambre. ( Se lève et fait son lit ) Et, le soir, c'est moi qui arrive toujours en premier, donc pas de problème sur ce coup là.  
  
Kirjala : D'accord.  
  
Nadeshiko : Je vais t'apporter de quoi déjeuner.  
  
Nadeshiko revêtit son uniforme derrière son paravent et se coiffa devant son miroir. La jeune fille sourit et descendit à la cuisine. Ses parents étaient déjà attablés. Lionel, le nez dans son journal et Sakura, occupée à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Nadeshiko embrassa ses parents et commença à dévorer les céréales que contenait le bol apporté par sa mère. Sakura s'assit à table également.  
  
Nadeshiko : Bonjour p'pa. Bonjour m'man.  
  
Lionel : Bonjour Shiko.  
  
Sakura : Quel est le programme de la journée au collège ?  
  
Nadeshiko ( la bouche pleine ) : Sport, cuisine et arts plastiques.  
  
Lionel : Des matières que tu aimes, je crois.  
  
Nadeshiko ( avec un sourire ) : Oui ! ( Un peu renfrognée ) Et Miaka va encore se prendre pour la meilleure de l'univers !  
  
Sakura : Voyons, Shiko...Ne pense pas cela. ( L'embrasse sur la joue ) Pour moi, tu es la meilleure.  
  
Nadeshiko : Merci maman. ( Termine son repas ) Je vais faire une dernière chose et je reviens.  
  
Surpris, Sakura et Lionel virent leur fille ouvrir le frigo, en sortir une part de gâteau et monter dans sa chambre. Lorsque Kirjala découvrit la pâtisserie, elle fit un grand sourire.  
  
Kirjala ( aux anges ) : Wahouuu !! Du gâteau !! Et aux carottes en plus !! Merci Shiko !  
  
Nadeshiko : De rien. Bon, à ce soir !  
  
Kirjala : À ce soir !  
  
Rendue au Lycée, Nadeshiko aperçut Jade et son frère dans la cour. Ce dernier, du nom de Julien, est un garçon aux courts cheveux noirs, comme sa sœur, et a de beaux yeux bleus. Son visage s'empourpra lorsque Nadeshiko lui adressa un signe de la main. ( Il a le béguin pour elle depuis qu'il la connaît ) Il détourna le regard. La fille de Sakura alla rejoindre ses amis.  
  
Nadeshiko : Salut Jade ! Salut Julien !  
  
Les autres : Salut Nadeshiko !  
  
Jade : On commence en sport aujourd'hui ! Tu as hâte ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Ça oui ! ( Sourit ) Et toi Julien ?  
  
Julien ( rougit ) : Euh... Je commence en Arts plastiques avec Monsieur Atamoto.  
  
Nadeshiko : J'ai le même cours aujourd'hui ! Tu aimes dessiner ?  
  
Julien : Oui... ( Rougit de plus belle ) Si tu veux, je te montrerai mes croquis un de ces jours...  
  
Nadeshiko : Bien sûr.  
  
Lorsque la cloche sonna, Jade et Nadeshiko se rendirent aux vestiaires. Magaki Zukari, le meilleur ami de Julien, s'approcha de lui. C'est un garçon aux cheveux châtain clair et aux yeux d'une teinte vert émeraude.  
  
Magaki : Oh la la, Julien... C'est elle, l'amie de ta sœur ?  
  
Julien : Oui. ( La regarde au loin ) Nadeshiko Kinomoto-Li.  
  
Magaki : Elle est vraiment jolie...Tu avais raison.  
  
Julien : Mais, elle aime déjà un autre garçon, je le sais... Et bien d'autres sont épris d'elle. Je n'aurai jamais de chance.  
  
Magaki ( lui tapote l'épaule ) : Allons, Julien... Ne te décourage pas. Ça viendra un jour.  
  
Julien soupira en guise de réponse. Quelques minutes plus tard, au cours de gym, Nadeshiko et Jade regardaient Miaka faire ses prouesses sur le cheval d'assaut. Tous les garçons, ou presque, avaient les yeux rivés sur elle. Soudain, la fille de Sakura ressentit un vent froid lui glacer les veines malgré la chaleur réconfortante du soleil matinal. Un appel retentit dans son corps, comme si il se dirigeait vers un point invisible. Jade vit que son amie était préoccupée et s'approcha d'elle.  
  
Jade : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Nadeshiko ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Je ne sais pas... Une drôle d'impression...  
  
Dans la maison des Kinomoto-Li, Kirjala ressentit cet appel également. Elle tourna son regard vers la fenêtre de la chambre de la petite magicienne.  
  
Kirjala ( à elle-même ) : Une formule...  
  
Dans la cour de l'école, le vent se souleva. Il fut bientôt si fort que le groupe dû rentrer à l'intérieur. Le ciel s'obscurcit et des coups de tonnerre grondèrent dans le ciel. Nadeshiko trouva aussitôt une anormalité à ce ciel bleu passé à celui d'un orage en un rien de temps. L'appel glacé retentit à nouveau en elle. Était-ce dû à la magie ? La pluie se mit à tomber, forte et sans pitié. La terre se mit à trembler et les élèves, pris de panique, se réfugièrent dans une salle de classe. Nadeshiko, elle, ne bougea pas. Elle restait clouée sur place, regardant l'orage se déchaîner, la terre trembler. La secousse cessa après quelques instants mais le tonnerre restait bien présent. Nadeshiko se sentit attirée vers le dehors. Jade la prit par le bras.  
  
Jade : Nadeshiko... Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Je ne sais pas...  
  
Un coup de tonnerre puissant déchargea une flèche de foudre qui embrasa un arbre proche du collège. La pluie n'arrêta pas l'incendie du malheureux feuillu malgré son intensité. La sensation froide se répercuta à nouveau en Nadeshiko. Elle devait agir. La fille de Sakura s'avança près de la porte, la main sur la poignée.  
  
Jade : Où vas-tu ??  
  
Nadeshiko : Je reviens, ne t'inquiètes pas !  
  
Attrapant un imperméable qu'elle gardait toujours dans son casier, la jeune fille sortit, le cœur battant la chamade, dans la tempête déchaînée. La pluie la détrempa en un rien de temps. Ruisselante d'eau, Nadeshiko se sentait stupide d'avoir voulu braver les éléments. Elle se résignait à rentrer lorsque le tonnerre retentit. Quatre flèches de foudre descendirent du ciel et se mélangèrent pour se fondre, se séparer à nouveau en quatres formes humaines. Dans le ciel se tenaient quatres filles, de 16 ans en apparence, pourvues d'ailes de papillons de la couleur de la nuit. Toutes habillées de violet, aux cheveux respectivement bleus, rouges, blonds et bruns, elles avaient l'air menaçantes. La blonde, armée d'un long sceptre rose arborant un éclair d'or s'avança un peu en avant des autres.  
  
Nadeshiko : Qui êtes vous ?  
  
Fille blonde : Je suis Freya, esprit du vent !  
  
Fille aux cheveux bleus : Je suis Kiori, esprit de l'eau !  
  
Fille aux cheveux rouges : Je suis Reyko, esprit du feu !  
  
Fille aux cheveux bruns : Et je suis Europania, esprit de la Terre !  
  
Les quatres : Nous sommes les sœurs des Éléments ! Et nous avons pour but de t'éliminer, élue des anciens !  
  
Voix : Nadeshiko, attention !  
  
C'était Kirjala. Elle s'interposa entre les esprits et Nadeshiko. Une lueur rageuse brûlait dans ses yeux. Les autres élèves, tous réfugiés en classe, ne furent pas témoins de l'événement.  
  
Nadeshiko : Qui sont-elles ?  
  
Kirjala : Ce sont les esprits qui forment la formule des Quatres éléments ! Elles sont très dangereuses ! Tu dois les capturer ! Utilise la clé mystique !  
  
Nadeshiko : Mais comment ?  
  
Freya, Kiori, Reyko et Europania brandirent chacune leur sceptre décoré selon leur élément. Elles le braquèrent sur la magicienne qui se sentit soulevée de terre et entourée de lianes puissantes. Kirjala tenta de l'approcher pour la libérer mais une barrière de feu entoura la prisonnière. La chatonne grogna. Ses ailes roses se firent soudain plus grandes. Un cercle de magie orné de trois cercles enchevêtrés et d'une étoile apparut en dessous d'elle. Un éclat de lumière illumina son corps qui fut bientôt si lumineux qu'il était impossible d'en discerner les contours. Kirjala se transforma, sous les yeux horrifiés de Nadeshiko, prisonnière des plantes, en un fauve beaucoup plus grand. La lumière s'estompa et Nadeshiko découvrit une nouvelle Kirjala. Elle s'est métamorphosée en une sorte de tigre au pelage roux tirant sur le noir. Ses yeux sont toujours aussi bleus. Ses ailes ont grandi, ses pattes sont devenues griffues. Kirjala ouvrit sa gueule et Nadeshiko vit qu'elle était pourvue de crocs longs, blancs, de véritables couteaux. Un rugissement menaçant résonna à ses oreilles. Europania brandit son sceptre vers Nadeshiko et un rayon de couleur verte se dirigea vers la prisonnière. Redoutant le pire, la jeune fille ferma les yeux. Rien ne se passa pourtant. Nadeshiko ouvrit les yeux et vit que Kirjala l'avait protégée de ses ailes. Avec ses griffes, elle libéra son amie. Europania grogna.  
  
Europania : Pourquoi ce fauve stupide a t-il paré mon attaque ??  
  
Reyko : Cet animal porte un pouvoir presque illimité en lui. Ça sera difficile de l'éliminer...  
  
Kiori ( brandit son sceptre ) : Océan de bulles meurtrières !  
  
De la goutte d'eau en cristal bleu qu'ornait le sceptre de Kiori, sortit une flèche de bulles. Les ailes de Kirjala protégèrent à nouveau Nadeshiko. La tigresse ouvrit la gueule vers les sœurs et une boule de lumière grosse comme un ballon de soccer fut projetée sur elles. Pendant leur confusion, Kirjala se tourna rapidement vers sa protégée.  
  
Kirjala : Nadeshiko, utilise la Clé Mystique, c'est notre seule chance !  
  
Nadeshiko : Mais... Comment je dois m'en servir ?  
  
Kirjala : Compose une incantation ! Vite !  
  
Nadeshiko ( sort sa clé ) : Euh...Euh...  
  
Soudain, comme par magie, les mots fusèrent de son esprit. Tout était clair comme de l'eau de roche.  
  
Nadeshiko : Clé Mystique crée par les Anciens, dévoile-moi ta véritable apparence ! Par le pouvoir du Soleil Rouge, je te commande de m'obéir !! Apparais !  
  
Une aura rose entoura Nadeshiko, le cercle qui avait apparu sous Kirjala durant sa transformation se dessina sous ses pieds. La clé s'agrandit pour devenir un superbe sceptre au manche violet orné de rubans multicolores. Une étoile rouge pourvue d'ailes et faite de rubis se trouvait à son bout. Incrustée à l'intérieur de cette décoration, une sphère argentée s'y trouvait. Nadeshiko contempla avec admiration cet objet puis serra le manche dans sa main.  
  
Nadeshiko : Formule des Quatres Éléments, retourne à ta forme originelle ! Que ton pouvoir soit mien ! Obéis-moi comme à ta maîtresse, je te l'ordonne !  
  
L'étoile fut illuminée d'un rayon bleuté. Les quatres sœurs se mirent soudain à pousser des cris. Un fort vent se souleva. Leurs corps se transformèrent en fumée et cette vapeur démoniaque se matérialisa dans la sphère en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire. Le ciel orageux redevint bleu et parsemé de légers nuages blancs. Lorsque Nadeshiko regarda Kirjala, la tigresse était redevenue chatonne.  
  
Nadeshiko : Euh...Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ???  
  
Kirjala : On dirait que tu as vaincu les quatres sœurs des éléments... Tu as capturé la première formule !  
  
Nadeshiko : Et, elles sont dans... Mon sceptre ?  
  
Kirjala : Oui... Mais, à l'origine, elles n'étaient que des pages dans Le Livre des Sortilèges. Elles y sont retournées mais tu peux les interpeller avec tes pouvoirs pour qu'elles te viennent en aide. Tu possèdes une grande force, Nadeshiko. Tu es digne de tes pouvoirs.  
  
Nadeshiko : Et... Pourquoi tu as grandi ???  
  
Kirjala : C'était ma véritable forme...Enfin, si on peut l'appeler ainsi. À chaque formule capturée, une partie de ma force me revient et je prends un nouvel aspect. La formule des Quatres éléments m'a permis de retrouver ma forme véritable mais mes pouvoirs ne sont pas tous revenus. Il te reste encore 6 formules à capturer pour que ta quête soit accomplie.  
  
Nadeshiko : Et, elles sont toutes comme celle-la ?  
  
Kirjala : Non... Certaines sont presque inoffensives...Elles sont toutes différentes les unes des autres. Reste à savoir en quelle forme elles vont se matérialiser...  
  
Voix de Jade : Nadeshiko ?  
  
Nadeshiko ( paniquée ) : Kirjala, vas te cacher !  
  
La chatonne obéit et alla se cacher dans les feuilles d'un arbre. Le sceptre était redevenu clé et l'arbre qui était en feu avait retrouvé toute sa splendeur, comme si rien ne c'était passé. Jade courut vers son amie.  
  
Jade : Nadeshiko ! Tu vas bien ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Euh...Oui.  
  
Jade : Qu'étais-tu allée faire dehors ?  
  
Nadeshiko : J'avais échappé mon... ma boucle d'oreille ! Mais je l'ai retrouvée, regarde !  
  
Nadeshiko écarta une mèche de ses cheveux et montra un petit anneau doré qui lui tenait lieu de boucle d'oreille. Jade haussa les épaules et prit son amie par la main. Elles rentrèrent ensemble à l'intérieur. Kirjala rentra à la maison. Elle entra par la fenêtre de la chambre de Nadeshiko et se posa sur le lit. Utilisant ses pouvoirs, la chatonne saisit le Livre des Sortilèges et le fit flotter devant elle. L'ouvrage s'ouvrit et dévoila une page jaunie ornée d'écritures à l'encre de chine et de superbes dessins représentant les quatres sœurs en cercle, se tenant par la main. Il était écrit :  
  
« J'en appelle au Vent, à la Terre, à l'Eau et au Feu,  
  
Sœurs crées de la main de Gaïa, déesse Lune  
  
Reyko, fille de Feu  
  
Europania, fille de la Terre  
  
Kiori, fille des Océans  
  
Et Freya, fille des tempêtes  
  
Entendez mon appel, obéissez à mes ordres !  
  
Je vous l'ordonne ! »  
  
Kirjala sourit. La première formule était retournée entre de bonnes mains. Elle ressentit soudainement une impression de chaleur familière. Guidée par cet appel, elle se rendit dans la chambre de Sakura et Lionel. Il y régnait une atmosphère calme. Décorée avec un joli style chinois, la pièce invitait à la détente. Kirjala, guidée par l'appel constant qui retentissait dans ses veines, promena son regard autour d'elle. Une impression de « déjà-vu » l'envahit. Utilisant ses pouvoirs de télékinésie, elle ouvrit le dernier tiroir de la commode en érable vernis, appuyée sur le mur en face du lit. Ce qu'elle craignait voir surgit devant ses yeux. Le Livre de Clow... La serrure éclata dans une gerbe d'étincelles et le livre s'ouvrit. Le corps de Kéro en émergea, les yeux fermés. Il les ouvrit brusquement et il aperçut Kirjala devant lui, les yeux agrandis par la surprise.  
  
Kéro : Kirjala ?  
  
Kirjala : Kérobéros ?  
  
Kéro : Ça fait longtemps... Je ne t'attendais pas à te voir réapparaître après 300 ans d'absence...  
  
Kirjala : Les 7 formules ont été libérées, l'élue a été dévoilée... Je l'aide dans sa quête.  
  
Kéro : Et qui est cette élue ?  
  
Kirjala : La fille de ton ancienne protégée, Nadeshiko.  
  
Kéro : J'avais toujours pressenti que Sakura aurait un enfant doté de pouvoirs. Dès son mariage, je l'ai su... Et maintenant, ces formules ont été libérées... Combien en a t-elle capturées jusqu'à présent ?  
  
Kirjala : L'une des plus puissantes, celle des Quatres Éléments.  
  
Kéro : Décidément, cette Nadeshiko a du potentiel... ( Nostalgique ) Ça me rappelle Sakura et les Cartes de Clow...  
  
Kirjala : Tu sais bien que, même si elles y ressemblent, les 7 formules d'Akira sont encore plus destructrices... Ce sont les dernières créations des sorciers de l'Ouest et de l'Est, membres de l'Ordre du Soleil Rouge. Il me semble que Clow en faisait partie ?  
  
Kéro : Oui. Il est resté dans cet Ordre plus de 20 ans. C'est là qu'il a découvert ses talents de création.  
  
Kirjala : C'est étrange de te revoir après trois siècles. Je me rappelle de la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. Tu étais sous un cerisier en fleurs, dans le jardin de Clow Reed. J'ai toujours su que tu formerais une magicienne puissante.  
  
Kéro : Et c'était réciproque de ma part envers toi... Crois-tu que Nadeshiko a découvert...  
  
Un bruit de porte se refermant au rez de chaussée interrompit Kéro. La voix de Nadeshiko retentit.  
  
Nadeshiko : Kirjala ? Tu es là ??  
  
Kirjala ( à Kéro ) : Je te retrouve plus tard. Retourne vite dans le livre !  
  
Kéro ferma les yeux et se matérialisa dans le livre. L'ouvrage et sa serrure se refermèrent avant de retourner dans le tiroir. À toute allure, Kirjala descendit les escaliers et alla rejoindre Nadeshiko.  
  
Nadeshiko : Où étais-tu ?  
  
Kirjala : Euh... En haut. Je faisais quelque chose.  
  
Nadeshiko haussa les épaules et se rendit au sous-sol avec Kirjala. Elles s'affalèrent sur le sofa. Dehors, sur le même bâtiment que la veille, était assis le jeune homme mystérieux. Le vent jouait dans sa cape. Le soleil couchant teintait son corps d'orangé. Il sourit.  
  
Salut tout le monde ! C'était le chapitre 2 de mon nouveau fanfic ! Je vous réserve encore des surprises, ne vous inquiétez pas ! lol  
  
Écrivez-moi en grand nombre ! J'attends de vos nouvelles !  
  
Opaline 


	4. Le Bracelet de Jade

Le Bracelet de Jade La Nouvelle Génération  
  
Chapitre 3 : Le bracelet de Jade  
  
Nadeshiko fit à nouveaux d'étranges rêves cette nuit là. La vision du bracelet s'embrouilla pour faire place à une superbe licorne blanche se cabrant dans les eaux d'un immense lac agrémenté d'une chute magnifique. Le jeune homme apparut dans son songe précédent revint la hanter. En se réveillant, Nadeshiko se posait encore plus de questions. Vu que Sakura et Lionel avaient du travail ce jour là, Kirjala et Nadeshiko restèrent seules. Elles écoutaient la télévision lorsque le téléphone sonna.  
  
Nadeshiko ( répond ) : Oui allô ? Ici Nadeshiko !  
  
Voix de Jade : Salut Shiko ! Ça va ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Jade ! Oui très bien et toi ?  
  
Jade : Super bien ! Tu veux venir prendre une collation chez moi ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Bien sûr ! Je me change et j'arrive !  
  
Jade : Je vais avoir un truc à te montrer. On se voit tout à l'heure ?  
  
Nadeshiko : D'accord ! À plus tard ! ( Raccroche )  
  
Kirjala : Tu vas me laisser toute seule ? Je veux des gâteaux moi aussi !  
  
Nadeshiko : Eh bien...Tu l'as dit toi-même « Tes pouvoirs doivent rester secrets » et comme tu sors de l'ordinaire...  
  
Kirjala : Bon... D'accord je resterai ici.  
  
Nadeshiko : Je vais dans ma chambre et je reviens !!  
  
Folle de joie, Nadeshiko monta les escaliers en chantonnant un air japonais. Lorsqu'elle eut disparu, Kirjala aperçut le sac à main de son amie qui traînait sur le fauteuil. Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur son visage et elle entreprit de se glisser dans la sacoche violette. Nadeshiko revint quelques minutes plus tard, vêtue d'un ensemble composé d'un pantalon en toile beige et d'un chandail, noir sans manches arborant une aile dorée. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en deux petits chignons attachés par de fines baguettes chinoises sur le dessus de sa tête, laissant le reste de sa chevelure libre.  
  
Nadeshiko : Kirjala ? Kirjala, où es-tu ?? ( À elle-même ) Elle a dû aller au sous-sol... Bon, tant pis ! ( Elle est trop naïve cette Nadeshiko ! lol )  
  
Comme prévu, Nadeshiko prit son sac à main, le mit en bandoulière, attrapa ses clés, verrouilla la porte et se mit à marcher dans les paisibles rues de Tomoéda. Alors qu'elle tournait le coin de la rue Tokoya, elle percuta quelqu'un et se retrouva par terre. Elle se releva en bredouillant des excuses.  
  
Nadeshiko : Oh la, la... Je suis désolée...  
  
Garçon : Ce n'est rien.  
  
La fille de Sakura reconnut Seï, le garçon qui avait battu Yuïchi au soccer. Elle esquissa un joli sourire.  
  
Nadeshiko : Je te connais toi ! Tu es Seï Yanasomi !  
  
Seï : Et toi tu es l'amie de Jade Satsumi, la sœur de Julien ! Je vous ai vus dans la cour du Collège l'autre jour.  
  
Nadeshiko : Bravo pour ta victoire au match de soccer ! Tu es très talentueux.  
  
Seï : Merci. Au fait, quel est ton nom ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Nadeshiko Kinomoto-Li.  
  
Seï : Tu es la fille de Sakura Kinomoto, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Oui. Elle est très connue on dirait ! ( Sourit )  
  
Seï : En effet. Ça te plairait qu'on aille dans un café dimanche ? Pour discuter...  
  
Nadeshiko : Bien sûr ! Ce sera avec joie, Seï !  
  
Seï : Rejoins-moi à 13h au Café Izbaki.  
  
Nadeshiko : J'y serai ! À dimanche !  
  
Seï : Au revoir, à dimanche !  
  
Seï continua sa marche. Le regard de Nadeshiko le suivit durant un moment. Une impression étrange émanait de ce garçon dont on ne savait que peu de choses. La fille de Sakura reprit son chemin et arriva finalement devant la maison de Jade. Elle appuya sur la sonnette et ce fut Julien qui répondit. En voyant Nadeshiko, il fut surpris et rougit. Totalement figé, il balbutia quelques mots presque incompréhensibles.  
  
Julien : Euh... Bon... Jour... Na... De ..Sh.. i... K... K... k... o... o...  
  
Nadeshiko : Bonjour Julien, Jade est là ?  
  
Julien : Euh... euh... dans... sa... cha... chambre....  
  
Nadeshiko : Je peux aller la voir ?  
  
Julien : Bien... bien sûr...  
  
Julien, rouge et confus, ouvrit toute grande la porte et laissa Nadeshiko entrer dans la maison. Jade descendit les escaliers et aperçut son amie. Elle se précipita vers elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Jade : Nadeshiko ! Te voilà enfin ! Julien ne t'a pas trop importunée... Enfin j'espère !  
  
Nadeshiko : Bien sûr que non. Il est même très gentil. ( Julien rougit encore )  
  
Jade : On va dans ma chambre ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Je te suis ! ( Se retourne vers Julien ) Bye !  
  
Julien : Bye...  
  
Le jeune garçon de 12 ans ne quitta pas l'amie de sa sœur des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparut de sa vue. Il ressentait toujours une impression de chaleur intense en la voyant, son cœur battait la chamade... Il était amoureux de Nadeshiko mais il savait qu'il ne la conquerrait jamais. Pourtant, il continuait d'espérer qu'un jour, elle le remarque... Il soupira et retourna s'affaler devant la télévision. Pendant ce temps, Jade et Nadeshiko étaient dans la chambre bleu marin appartenant à la première. Nadeshiko promena son regard autour d'elle. De nombreuses affiches de champions sportifs et de dragons constellent les murs. Jade se dirigea vers sa commode et en sortit une boîte en bois d'ébène, aussi noire que ses cheveux. Elle l'ouvrit et dévoila un bracelet d'argent orné d'un saphir et d'une pierre de jade posé sur un coussin de velours rouge.  
  
Jade : Regarde, je l'ai acheté dans une boutique du centre-ville ! Il est joli n'est-ce pas ? ( le tend à son amie qui le prend dans ses mains )  
  
Nadeshiko ( admirative ) : Il est vraiment beau...  
  
Soudain, une vision bizarre envahit l'esprit de Nadeshiko. Elle se rappelait le bracelet de son rêve, en tout points identique à celui qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.  
  
Jade : Nadeshiko ? Ça va ?  
  
Nadeshiko ( sort de sa rêverie ) : Euh...Oui, oui, tout va bien Jade. ( Tend le bracelet à sa propriétaire )  
  
Jade : Je l'ai pris à cause de la pierre de Jade, vu que c'est mon prénom. ( Le met à son poignet gauche ) Il me va très bien !  
  
Nadeshiko ( sourit ) : Ça oui ! Il te convient parfaitement !  
  
Soudain, un éclat de lumière blanche émergea des deux pierres précieuses et rentra dans la poitrine de Jade. Ses yeux restèrent clos pendant un moment.  
  
Nadeshiko : Jade ??? Jade ??? Que ce passe t-il ???  
  
Pour toute réponse, Jade ouvrit ses yeux qui avaient viré au violet. Une force invisible propulsa Nadeshiko sur un mur. Son sac à main s'agita et Kirjala en sortit, sous les yeux agrandis par la surprise de sa protégée.  
  
Kirjala : Vite, utilise ta clé ! Jade est possédée par une formule !  
  
Nadeshiko : Mais... Qu'est-ce que...  
  
Kirjala ( l'interrompt ) : Pas le temps de discuter ! C'est la formule des Combattants !! Tu dois la neutraliser !!  
  
Jade posa un regard meurtrier sur les deux amies. Ses cheveux noirs étaient hérissés en pointes. Elle ouvrit la bouche et sa voix devint grave et teintée d'agressivité.  
  
Jade : Shakan Shaya ! Olk Màran !  
  
Nadeshiko : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ???  
  
Kirjala : C'est la langue de Shaïentus ! Une langue employée par certains sorciers du Nord. Je ne sais malheureusement pas ce qu'elle vient de dire ! Je n'ai jamais appris le Shaïentus !  
  
Jade : Ika San Rei ! Uro Meil !  
  
Une épée redoutable ornée d'une poignée en rubis apparut dans la main gauche de Jade. Dans la droite apparut un sabre recourbé au pommeau de saphir. Elle fit tournoyer ses armes avec habileté et sourit méchamment.  
  
Jade : Shakan Lakor Za !  
  
Kirjala : Si seulement nous avions la formule de la Connaissance ! Tu pourrais déchiffrer son langage !  
  
Nadeshiko : ATTENTION !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jade fonça sur la jeune fille et la chatonne ailée. Le tranchant du sabre passa à deux millimètres de la joue de Nadeshiko. La jeune fille roula sur elle même jusqu'au bout de la chambre. Jade tenta de la blesser de nouveau et son amie l'évita de peu. Nadeshiko invoqua rapidement sa clé. Le sceptre apparut.  
  
Kirjala : Cette formule ne peut être capturée comme tu l'as fait pour celle des Quatres éléments ! Tu dois l'affaiblir !  
  
Nadeshiko : Comment ?  
  
À ce moment là, la fenêtre de la chambre s'ouvrit comme par magie et une flèche dorée se planta dans l'épaule de Jade qui hurla de douleur. Elle échappa ses armes sur le sol. Ne cherchant pas à comprendre, Nadeshiko empoigna son sceptre.  
  
Nadeshiko : Freya, esprit de la foudre, neutralise l'esprit maléfique de ce corps !!  
  
Une lueur rose émana de l'étoile du bâton magique. La sphère à l'intérieur devint blanche et lumineuse. Un rayon doré se matérialisa en l'esprit de la foudre. Freya tendit sa main, paume au dehors, vers Jade et une traînée de foudre l'entoura, se resserra autour d'elle comme un filet maléfique. Les cris de la prisonnière se transformèrent en grognements d'agressivité. Elle se débatta furieusement.  
  
Kirjala : Maintenant !!!!  
  
Nadeshiko : Formule des Combattants, retourne à ta forme originelle ! Que ton pouvoir soit mien ! Obéis moi comme à ta maîtresse, je te l'ordonne !  
  
Un éclat bleuté émana de l'étoile rouge. Jade ouvra la bouche et la lumière blanche en ressortit, se matérialisa en un guerrier au visage voilé. Il joignit ses paumes, s'inclina et reprit sa place dans le sceptre. Une autre formule est capturée ! Jade s'évanouit sur le sol de la chambre. Nadeshiko se précipita vers elle et lui soutint le dos.  
  
Nadeshiko : Jade... Jade réveille toi ! Je t'en supplie ! Jade !  
  
Kirjala s'approcha de la blessure et en retira la flèche dorée. La chatonne ailée regarda l'objet avec curiosité. Soudain, la flèche disparut en fumée entre ses pattes.  
  
Kirjala : Une flèche d'Ankor.  
  
Nadeshiko : Une flèche de quoi ?  
  
Kirjala : Une flèche d'Ankor. Ce sont des armes magiques qui, en se plantant dans la peau, répandent un poison qui neutralise l'esprit maléfique mais qui est sans danger pour l'être humain.  
  
Nadeshiko : Qui a bien pu lui envoyer ce truc ??  
  
Kirjala : Je ne sais pas... En tout cas, ça l'a sauvée...  
  
Jade se mit à gémir et ouvrit les yeux. Kirjala courut se cacher dans le sac à main de Nadeshiko. La fille aux cheveux noirs regarda son amie avec de grands yeux étonnés.  
  
Jade : Nadeshiko ? Que m'est-il arrivé ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Rien, rien... Tu as perdu l'équilibre et tu t'es cognée la tête.  
  
Jade : Et mon bracelet ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Euh... Je ne sais pas où il est...  
  
Jade : Tant pis. On va manger ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Bien sûr ! Je suis heureuse que tu ailles bien !  
  
En souriant, la main dans la main, les deux copines descendirent les escaliers et allèrent prendre une crème glacée pour refaire le plein d'énergie.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Sakura s'éveilla. Elle sentit la chaleur de quelqu'un près d'elle et sourit. Sakura s'était assoupie sur la poitrine de son Lionel. Le mari de la jeune femme se réveilla à son tour et lui caressa les cheveux.  
  
Sakura : Bonjour Lionel...  
  
Lionel : Bonjour ma Sakura chérie. Bien dormi ?  
  
Sakura : Oui. ( Se blottit amoureusement contre Lionel ) Je n'ai jamais autant bien dormi depuis des jours.  
  
Lionel : Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ? On a tout le temps que l'on veut, vu qu'on a congé de travail.  
  
Sakura ( embrasse tendrement son mari ) : Tu pourrais entraîner Shiko au Karaté. Et ensuite... on ira faire un tour.  
  
Lionel ( enlace Sakura ) : Bonne idée ma fleur de cerisier.  
  
Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Une voix leur parvint par l'embrasure de la porte.  
  
Voix ensommeillée de Nadeshiko : M'man ? P'pa ?  
  
Sakura ( lâche Lionel et s'enveloppe dans sa couverture ) : Oui ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Je vais prendre une douche... ( baille ) J'ai un rendez-vous dans quelques heures.  
  
Lionel : Avec qui ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Avec un garçon que je connais... Seï Yanasomi.  
  
Lionel : Oh... Un mec que tu as en vue ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Arrête papa... c'est pour discuter entre amis.  
  
Sakura : Vas-y, je vais te préparer le petit déjeuner.  
  
Nadeshiko ( Baille à nouveau ) : D'accord...  
  
Nadeshiko s'éloigna, encore très endormie. Sakura se tira du lit et s'habilla sous le regard tendre de Lionel.  
  
Sakura : Rendez-vous à la cuisine dans 10 minutes.  
  
Lionel : Ça marche !  
  
Sakura descendit les escaliers. Elle eut soudain une drôle de vision. Un jeune garçon vêtu d'une cape, ayant un sceptre bizarre dans une main, au visage caché dans l'ombre. À cela succéda l'image de la licorne se cabrant dans les eaux d'un lac. Sakura secoua la tête. Quelque chose lui disait que cette vision était hors du commun...  
  



	5. Rendez vous et Révélations

La Nouvelle Génération  
  
Chapitre 4 : Rendez-vous et Révélations  
  
Après sa douche, Nadeshiko se rendit dans sa chambre. Kirjala écoutait la télévision lorsqu'elle vit sa protégée arriver. Nadeshiko se changea derrière son paravent et arbora sa tenue devant Kirjala. C'est un pantalon violet à pattes d'éléphants ainsi qu'un chandail sans manches rose piqueté de paillettes argentées. Elle a mit deux boucles d'oreilles en forme de gros anneaux et ses cheveux sont coiffés en deux tresses.  
  
Nadeshiko : Comment tu me trouves ?  
  
Kirjala : Superbe !  
  
Nadeshiko : Tu es sûre que tu ne t'ennuieras pas à la maison ? Je peux t'emmener à quelque part si tu veux...  
  
Kirjala : Non... J'irai sûrement survoler la ville pour prendre l'air tout à l'heure mais, ça ira.  
  
Nadeshiko : Bon, à plus tard !  
  
Nadeshiko donna une caresse à Kirjala sur la tête et sortit de sa chambre. Dans la cuisine, Lionel revint avec le courrier et le journal du matin. Il tendit une enveloppe à sa fiancée.  
  
Lionel : Tiens, on te l'envoie.  
  
Sakura : Qui cela peut-il être ?  
  
Lionel : Je ne sais pas, il n'y a pas d'adresse d'expéditeur.  
  
Sakura prit un coupe papier qui traînait près du téléphone et ouvrit l'enveloppe, intriguée.  
  
« Chère Sakura,  
  
Voilà bien des années que nous nous sommes parlés pour la dernière fois. Ici en Angleterre, la vie coule des jours heureux. Il pleut souvent mais lorsque le soleil perce les nuages, on peut voir de superbes lilas qui poussent dans les parcs. Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas t'avoir écrit durant tout le temps que nous avons été séparés. Un « contretemps » m'en a empêché.  
  
Comment va la vie ? Tu dois avoir bien grandi n'est-ce pas ? D'après mes suppositions, tu dois être dans la vingtaine à l'heure qu'il est. La vie passe tellement vite...  
  
Moi et Katia nous nous sommes fiancés voilà 4 ans et nous habitons un appartement de Londres avec Spinel Sun et Ruby Moon. Ta présence nous manque et c'est pourquoi nous viendrons te rendre visite au cours du mois de mai. J'ai également une chose très importante à te communiquer. Si cela te convient, réponds-nous par la poste !  
  
Donne-moi vite de tes nouvelles. Tu trouveras ci-joint notre adresse.  
  
Amitiés,  
  
Anthony Hiiragissawa »  
  
Sakura : Lionel ! Anthony nous a écrit !  
  
Lionel ( boit son café ) : Et que raconte t-il ?  
  
Sakura ( lui tend la lettre ) : Il a l'air d'aller bien. Il projète même de nous rendre visite.  
  
Nadeshiko : Bonjour !!  
  
Sakura : Bonjour ma chérie ! Ton petit-déjeuner est sur la table.  
  
Nadeshiko ( s'assied ) : C'est quoi cette lettre ?  
  
Sakura : De vieux amis m'ont écrit.  
  
Nadeshiko ne posa pas plus de questions et termina son petit-déjeuner aussi vite qu'elle l'avait commencé. Elle embrassa ses parents et sortit en coup de vent de la maison. Après avoir pris l'autobus, Nadeshiko arriva devant le café Izbaki, un petit établissement coquet en plein centre-ville. Seï l'attendait devant la porte. Il la vit et la salua d'un geste de la main. Nadeshiko alla le rejoindre.  
  
Nadeshiko ( s'incline respectueusement ) : Bonjour Seï.  
  
Seï ( fait de même ) : Bonjour Nadeshiko. Comment vas-tu ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Très bien, merci et toi ?  
  
Seï : Super ! On prend un cappuccino ? C'est moi qui t'invite.  
  
Nadeshiko : Ce n'est pas la peine...  
  
Seï : Allons donc, on est entre amis !  
  
Nadeshiko : Eh bien... Dans ce cas, j'accepte ! ( Sourit )  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'assirent sur la terrasse et commencèrent à boire leur breuvage. Un silence un peu gêné s'en suivit. Ce fut Nadeshiko qui brisa la glace.  
  
Nadeshiko : Alors, Seï... D'où viens-tu ?  
  
Seï : Je viens de Pékin. Mes parents et moi avons déménagé il y a quelques semaines à Tomoéda pour rejoindre mon grand-père et ma grand-mère maternels.  
  
Nadeshiko : Tu as des animaux de compagnie ?  
  
Seï : Oui, un chat.  
  
Nadeshiko : Quelle coïncidence ! Moi j'ai une chatte !  
  
Seï ( sourit ) : Quels sont tes centres d'intérêts ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Le Karaté, l'informatique et les arts. J'aime aussi lire.  
  
Seï : Wow... Moi je fais de l'escrime.  
  
Nadeshiko : C'est super !  
  
Seï : Tu as entendu parler de la Fête du Printemps ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Non... C'est quand ?  
  
Seï : Samedi prochain. Au Temple Tsukimine.  
  
Nadeshiko : J'adore les fêtes !  
  
Seï : Il y aura des stands de tirs, des spectacles de musique et même des kiosques de bonne aventure.  
  
Nadeshiko : La bonne aventure ?  
  
Seï : Oui ! Ça va être génial ! ( Regarde sa montre ) Oh, zut ! Je dois te quitter malheureusement... J'ai quelque chose d'important à faire.  
  
Nadeshiko : Ça m'a quand même fait plaisir de te parler, Seï. Tu es très gentil.  
  
Seï : Toi aussi. Bon, à lundi au Collège !  
  
Nadeshiko : À lundi !  
  
Seï s'éloigna sous le regard bienfaiteur de Nadeshiko. Il tourna le coin de la rue et entra dans un immeuble à logements. Seï grimpa les escaliers et entra dans un appartement sombre. Un chaton au pelage noir est couché sur le canapé. Il tourna ses yeux en forme d'amandes vers le garçon.  
  
Chaton : Tu en as mis du temps ! As-tu rencontré la jeune fille ?  
  
Seï : Oui, Diego. ( S'affale sur le fauteuil )  
  
Diego : Bien... Est-elle celle que nous recherchons ?  
  
Seï : Elle est exactement comme dans la prophétie. C'est cette magicienne, j'en suis sûr.  
  
Diego : L'autre jour tu as failli nous faire repérer ! Si tu n'avais pas lancé cette flèche stupide...  
  
Seï : Ne commence pas à râler, Diego. Elle avait besoin d'aide.  
  
Diego : La prochaine fois que tu fais un truc pareil, je me transforme et je t'écrase comme une mouche !  
  
Seï : Calme-toi ! Tu es trop tendu, mon vieux.  
  
Diego ( soupire ) : Tu as encore raison... Tu as TOUJOURS raison et ça m'exaspère !  
  
Seï : Alors là tu te trompes, je fais des erreurs très souvent.  
  
Diego : Comme cette histoire de stupide flèche !  
  
Seï ( change de sujet ) : Et si tu allais manger un truc à la cuisine ? Ça te dégourdira les pattes.  
  
Diego : Bonne idée ! Je commençais à avoir un petit creux justement.  
  
Sans demander son reste, Diego détala à toutes pattes vers la cuisine. Seï tendit le bras vers une petite table pourvue d'une lampe et alluma l'appareil. Un gros livre sans titre est posé sur le meuble. Seï le prit et commença sa lecture.  
  
« Tu ne troubleras point la tranquillité des sept formules d'Akira  
  
Enfermées dans leur grimoire sacré  
  
Mais un jour, l'inévitable se produira  
  
Par une nuit étoilée  
  
L'élue désignée par les anciens  
  
Née de parents magiciens  
  
Découvrira les incantations  
  
Qui s'envoleront  
  
Portées par un fort vent  
  
Elle devra récupérer  
  
Les 7 formules échappées  
  
Aidée par la Tigresse au pelage roux cendré  
  
Mais au bout de la quête attend  
  
L'ultime épreuve de son vivant  
  
Si elle réussit à la traverser  
  
Le monde vivra en paix  
  
Pour une longue durée  
  
La petite licorne qu'elle est  
  
Au sang particulier  
  
Cache un secret  
  
Qu'elle devra toute seule, trouver »  
  
Seï réfléchit quelques instants après sa lecture. Il avait déjà entendu parler de la « Sorcière au Sang de Licorne » quelque part...  
  
Le samedi soir suivant, Sakura, Lionel et Nadeshiko étaient en route pour le Temple Tsukimine, les filles vêtues de kimonos et d'un Yukata dans le cas de Lionel. Nadeshiko arborait fièrement sa tenue bleue marine décorée de motifs d'Orchidées. Sakura portait un kimono violet à fleurs de cerisiers tandis que Lionel portait un Yukata vert à rayures brunes et rouges. En arrivant à l'orée du temple, Nadeshiko aperçut Jade, vêtue de rouge.  
  
Nadeshiko : Salut Jade !  
  
Jade : Salut Nadeshiko ! Bonsoir Monsieur Li et Madame Kinomoto. ( S'incline respectueusement )  
  
Sakura : Bonsoir Mademoiselle Satsumi. Où est donc votre mère que je puisse lui présenter mes amitiés les plus sincères ?  
  
Jade : Je vais la chercher et je reviens ! ( Sourit )  
  
Jade tourna le dos et se dirigea vers le petit pont qui enjambait l'étang du temple. C'est là que Sakura s'était fait attaquer par une Dravias, quelques années auparavant, là qu'Ariane lui avait révélé son identité elfique, son véritable nom : celui d'Isilya Undomérel. Cette chère Isilya lui manquait beaucoup. Qu'est-elle devenue ? Et Lingolas ? Trop de questions restaient sans réponse pour la maîtresse des cartes. Ses réflexions furent interrompues quand Jade revint, accompagnée d'une femme aux longs cheveux couleur d'ébène comme ceux de sa fille, vêtue d'un kimono noir à motifs de coquelicots rouges. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur la famille Kinomoto-Li.  
  
Femme ( s'incline ) : Bonsoir. Je suis Erykah Satsumi, la mère de Jade. Ravie de vous connaître.  
  
Sakura : Je suis Sakura Kinomoto et voici mon mari Lionel Li.  
  
Lionel : Mes respects à vous, madame Satsumi.  
  
Jade : Nadeshiko, si on allait voir les stands ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Bonne idée ! ( Vers ses parents ) À tout à l'heure !  
  
Sakura : À plus tard ! Sois prudente !  
  
Main dans la main, Nadeshiko et Jade s'éloignèrent. Sakura sourit. Elles visitèrent plusieurs stands de tir et gagnèrent même quelques peluches. Les deux filles arrivèrent bientôt devant une grande tente pourpre décorée d'étoiles et de lunes jaunes. À l'entrée était posé un écriteau : « Madame Esméralda, voyante ».  
  
Jade : Wow ! Une voyante !  
  
Nadeshiko : Et si on allait la consulter ?  
  
Fébriles, les jeunes filles entrèrent dans l'immense demeure de toile. Une douce odeur de jasmin parvint aux narines de Nadeshiko. Une table basse et des coussins sont disposés au centre de la pièce. De multiples chandelles blanches sont allumées et diffusent une douce lueur orangée. Intriguées, Nadeshiko et Jade s'assirent sur les coussins. Une belle jeune femme d'environ 20 ans, vêtue comme une bohémienne, leur apparut derrière un rideau de perles roses au fond de la pièce. Sa robe violette est bouffante aux manches et elle porte un foulard attaché en biais, agrémenté de grelots, à la taille. Ses bras sont ornés de bracelets et ses oreilles sont les hôtes de deux gros anneaux dorés. Pétrifiées de stupeur, Nadeshiko et Jade ne dirent rien. Voyant leur mine étonnée, la voyante rit doucement.  
  
Voyante ( avec un accent espagnol ) : Tiens, voilà donc les courageuses jeunes filles qui sont venues me consulter ! Je suis Madame Esméralda et je suis là pour prédire votre avenir... Ou en tout cas, vous révéler quelques faits de votre futur. Qui veut commencer en premier ?  
  
Jade : Mm... Moi Madame...  
  
Mme Esméralda ( s'assoit ) : Bien. ( Prend un jeu de cartes et les mélange ) Je vais te tirer aux cartes, cela te convient-il ?  
  
Jade : Oui.  
  
Mme Esméralda ( dispose 5 cartes en forme de croix ) : Esprits révélateurs des Cartes d'Esméralda, faites moi découvrit la destinée de celle qui observera ces cartes... ( Vers Jade ) Retourne la Carte du milieu.  
  
Jade la retourne et une carte décorée d'une femme portant une couronne et un sceptre orné d'une lune lui est dévoilé.  
  
Mme Esméralda : L'impératrice. C'est bien ce que je pensais... Elle te représente dans le jeu de cartes. Maintenant, retourne la carte qui se trouve immédiatement à la gauche de l'impératrice. Elle devrait représenter tes amours.  
  
C'est maintenant une carte ornée d'un pigeon portant une lettre scellée par un cœur qui se dévoile à Jade. La voyante sourit.  
  
Mme Esméralda : C'est le messager. Tu connaîtras bientôt l'amour, jeune fille. Il y a un garçon qui s'intéresse beaucoup à toi quelque part.  
  
Jade : Ah oui ? C'est une bonne nouvelle !  
  
Mme Esméralda : Retourne la Carte du Haut et du Bas. Elles devraient révéler tes rêves.  
  
Jade retourna les cartes. Une représentant un bateau et l'autre un vase rempli de pièces d'or.  
  
Mme Esméralda : J'ai souvent vu ces cartes se révéler à moi. Le bateau veut dire que tu rêves de voyager et le vase aux pièces d'or représente ta soif de richesse. Tu veux avoir du succès dans tes affaires. C'est bien... On a une jeune fille ambitieuse ici. ( Jade rit ) Retourne la dernière carte. Elle devrait te faire un résumé de tout ce que tu as découvert.  
  
Jade retourna la dernière carte. L'image d'une femme portant un bouquet de roses dans ses bras, vêtue de blanc, les cheveux dans le vent, un sourire aux lèvres, se révéla à elle. Mme Esméralda sourit.  
  
Mme Esméralda : Tu connaîtras le bonheur, ma jeune amie. Tu connaîtras parfois quelques obstacles, représentés par les épines des roses, mais tu sauras les surmonter.  
  
Nadeshiko : C'est super, Jade ! Tu auras un beau futur !  
  
Jade : Merci de m'avoir tirée aux cartes, Madame.  
  
Mme Esméralda : Ce n'est rien. ( À Nadeshiko ) À ton tour maintenant.  
  
Jade : Je t'attends dehors !  
  
Nadeshiko : D'accord !  
  
Jade sortit de la tente en remerciant une dernière fois Mme Esméralda. La voyante ramassa les cartes et les remit dans le paquet qu'elle mélangea à nouveau. Elle disposa les cartes en croix en récitant la formule. Mme Esméralda ordonna à Nadeshiko de retourner la carte du milieu. Ce ne fut pas l'impératrice qui apparut, mais une Licorne. La voyante ouvrit de grands yeux.  
  
Mme Esméralda : Ça alors... Je n'avais jamais observé ce phénomène avant...  
  
Nadeshiko : Que veut-il dire ?  
  
Mme Esméralda : Je n'en sais rien. La Licorne... Cela veut dire que tu possèdes un don caché, ma petite... Retourne celle de gauche.  
  
Nadeshiko obéit. Ce fut un chérubin tenant un cœur dans ses mains qui lui apparut.  
  
Mme Esméralda : D'après ce que je vois, tu aimes quelqu'un en secret... C'est bien... L'amour est très important pour toi. ( Nadeshiko rougit ) Retourne les cartes du haut et du bas.  
  
Nadeshiko dévoila deux cartes insolites. Un ange et un dragon.  
  
Mme Esméralda : Voici encore des cartes étranges...  
  
Nadeshiko : Que veulent-elles dire ?  
  
Mme Esméralda : Le Dragon est signe qu'un ennemi te guette. Quant à l'ange, il est symbole de bienveillance. Selon moi, cela veut dire que si un adversaire s'impose à toi, un allié t'aidera à le vaincre. Retourne la dernière.  
  
Nadeshiko dévoila la carte. Un cristal. Mme Esméralda resta sans voix. Elle prit la carte dans sa main droite et la fixa longuement. Son regard se promena de l'objet à Nadeshiko plusieurs fois. Elle reposa la carte et soupira.  
  
Nadeshiko : Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
  
Mme Esméralda : Le cristal... Ne m'est pas souvent apparu depuis que je tire aux cartes... Et cela fait plusieurs années...  
  
Nadeshiko : Dites-moi ce qu'il représente !!  
  
Mme Esméralda : Tu n'es pas comme les autres. Tu possèdes un don exceptionnel. Tu as une mission qui t'es confiée. Je l'ai su dès que la Licorne m'est apparue. Jeune fille, tu as un secret caché au plus profond de toi, que tu ignores, mais qui ne tardera pas à faire surface. Prends garde à toi. Le Cristal est symbole de mystère, il ne peut rien me révéler. Tout est entre tes mains.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Nadeshiko retrouva Jade à la sortie de la tente. Dans son esprit résonnaient encore les mots de la voyante. Esméralda avait découvert sa mission de magicienne en lisant les cartes. Un ennemi la guettait à présent. Et cet allié ? Qui est-il ? Pourquoi le Cristal lui était-il apparu ? Que signifie t-il ? Et le secret qu'elle doit découvrir ? Jade remarqua l'air préoccupé de Nadeshiko.  
  
Jade : La voyante t'a parlé de quelque chose d'étrange ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Oui... Un truc mystérieux. Elle-même ne le comprenait pas.  
  
Jade : Retrouvons les parents, tu veux bien ?  
  
Nadeshiko : D'accord.  
  
Plus loin, la voyante rangeait ses cartes de tarot quand un jeune garçon fit irruption dans la tente. Mme Esméralda fixa le nouveau venu.  
  
Garçon : J'ai besoin d'une information.  
  
Mme Esméralda : Désolée, je ne réponds plus aux questions.  
  
Garçon : Mais... C'est important...  
  
Mme Esméralda : Allez voir ailleurs.  
  
Garçon : Je vous donnerai 300 yens.  
  
Mme Esméralda : 300 ? Vous voulez m'acheter une information ? Pourquoi ferait-je cela ?  
  
Garçon : C'est une question à propos de l'Ordre du Soleil Rouge.  
  
Mme Esméralda ( méfiante ) : Comment connaissez-vous ce nom ?  
  
Garçon ( pose une bourse pleine d'argent sur la table ) : dites-moi tout ce que vous savez à propos du Graal.  
  
Mme Esméralda : Et si je refuse ?  
  
Garçon ( sort un poignard ) : Vous paierez de votre vie.  
  
Mme Esméralda : À peine un adolescent et déjà un meurtrier ?  
  
Garçon : Je vais le devenir si vous ne me parlez pas du Graal. Je sais tout sur vous... Votre descendance de la plus puissante voyante de l'Ordre du Soleil Rouge, Malika Lozako... Cousine de Kyla Hidoshi. Cette même Kyla qui a prédit la libération des formules d'Akira la Démoniaque.  
  
Mme Esméralda : Pourquoi savez vous cela ?  
  
Garçon : Je lis en vous comme dans un livre ouvert. Vous portez la marque de Malika Lozako dans votre chair...  
  
Mme Esméralda : Doublez votre mise et je vous dis tout.  
  
Garçon : C'est une affaire, Esméralda ! Marché conclu. ( Dépose une seconde bourse pleine d'argent devant la voyante ) Parlez-moi du Graal...  
  
Ce soir là, Nadeshiko repensa longuement à sa consultation avec la voyante. Elle décida d'interroger Kirjala.  
  
Nadeshiko : Kirjala... Connais-tu ce que signifie le Cristal ?  
  
Kirjala : Le Cristal ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Je me suis fait tirer aux cartes et la voyante a pigé la carte du Cristal. Que signifie t-elle ?  
  
Kirjala : Selon moi, le cristal est un pouvoir relié à la légende des licornes. On racontait dans l'antiquité que la Licorne avait le pouvoir de déceler la moindre faille dans le matériau le plus pur... Comme un cristal ou un diamant.  
  
Nadeshiko : Le pouvoir de déceler le mal ?  
  
Kirjala : Oui... En quelque sorte. Si cette carte t'a été révélé, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose que tu dois découvrir en toi.  
  
Nadeshiko : Tout cela me paraît insolite... Et toujours à propos de mon entretien avec la voyante, elle a pigé la carte du Dragon et la carte de l'Ange. Selon Mme Esméralda, la voyante en question, un ennemi me guetterait et un allié pourrait me venir en aide... Que comprends-tu à cela ?  
  
Kirjala : Je ne sais pas... Les 7 formules d'Akira sont très puissantes. Pour le moment nous avons la Formule des Quatres éléments et la Formule des Combattants. Elles sont parmi les plus puissantes. Autrefois, certains mauvais magiciens voulaient les obtenir pour les utiliser à des fins diaboliques... Depuis la libération des formules, certains ont dû être au courant d'une façon ou d'une autre... Et ils voudraient bien les récupérer... Qui que soit cet ennemi, garde l'œil ouvert, Nadeshiko. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver...  
  
Voilà qui termine mon chapitre 4 ! J'ai eu un peu de difficulté à l'écrire car je manquais d'inspiration... Mais graduellement, elle est revenue ! J Un grand merci à Elendil ( Je t'adore !! ) et merci à tous ceux qui m'écrivent !  
  
Continuez à m'envoyer vos commentaires et n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos suggestions !  
  
!  
  
¤¤¤ Opaline ¤¤¤ 


	6. Voyage au pays des rêves

La Nouvelle Génération  
  
Chapitre 5 : Voyage au Pays des Rêves  
  
Le lendemain matin, au Collège, Nadeshiko se rendait dans sa salle de classe lorsqu'elle aperçut Yuïchi en train de rigoler avec ses amis. Son visage s'empourpra et elle ne vit pas que Miaka marchait en sens inverse. Nadeshiko lui fonça dessus et les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent par terre.  
  
Miaka : Hé, Kinomoto-Li ! Tu ne pourrais pas faire attention ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Excuse-moi Hino...  
  
Miaka : Tes excuses ne me suffisent pas, stupide pimbêche ! Tu as ruiné ma coiffure ! ( Refait sa queue de cheval haute )  
  
Nadeshiko : Pimbêche ?? Tu ferais mieux de te regarder avant de parler, espèce d'erreur de la nature !!  
  
Miaka : Je vais t'en faire moi, des erreurs de la nature !!!!!!  
  
Elles en étaient presque aux mains lors que Yuïchi s'interposa entre elles. Nadeshiko rougit. Les quelques élèves qui s'étaient attroupés autour des filles s'en allèrent comme si rien ne s'était passé.  
  
Yuïchi : On se calme les filles... C'était juste un accident.  
  
Miaka : Dis ça à Kinomoto-Li ! C'est elle qui m'a fonçé dedans !  
  
Nadeshiko : Je n'ai pas fait exprès, tu sauras ! Espèce d'éléphant stupide !  
  
Miaka ( en colère ) : Comment tu m'as appelée ?!?!?!?!  
  
Yuïchi : On se calme mesdemoiselles !! ( Miaka se tait ) Bon, vous allez vous excuser et conclure que c'est un accident.  
  
Miaka : Je préfèrerais manger des racines bouillies plutôt que de m'excuser à cette idiote !  
  
Miaka tourna le dos à Yuïchi et s'éloigna. Elle ne se retourna qu'une seule fois pour lancer un regard meurtrier à Nadeshiko et continua son chemin. Les amies de Miaka, Soraya et Kiyuki, rejoignirent leur amie en silence.  
  
Yuïchi : Ça va Nadeshiko ?  
  
Nadeshiko ( toute rouge ) : Oui... Merci Yuïchi.  
  
Yuïchi lui sourit gentiment et entra dans la classe. Après les cours, Nadeshiko et Jade allèrent faire un peu de shopping.  
  
Jade : Alors, à cause d'un stupide accrochage, Miaka en a fait tout un plat ?  
  
Nadeshiko ( grogne ) : Oui... Comme j'aimerais la voir s'envoler pour Tombouctou, un de ces jours ! Cette pimbêche me pourrit la vie ! Et en plus, elle veut voler mes chances avec Yuïchi !  
  
Jade : Ne t'en fais pas... ( Prend une tenue au hasard et la montre à Nadeshiko ) Ça me ferait bien ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Euh... Remplace le veston rouge par un bleu marin et il va aller à merveille avec la jupe.  
  
Jade ( fait le remplacement ) : Comme ça ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Voilà ! Là, tu vas être superbe au prochain noël !  
  
Jade : C'est dans longtemps... On est au début du printemps, Nadeshiko !  
  
Nadeshiko : Euh... Enfin, c'est toi qui décide...  
  
Jade : Regarde là-bas, dans les bijoux ! Il y a un capteur de rêves décoratif ! Il irait super bien avec le décor de ta chambre, qu'en dis-tu ?  
  
Nadeshiko s'avança vers le comptoir à bijoux. Le capteur de rêves est tout simplement magnifique. Il est violet. Là où pendent les lanières de cuir décorées de perles vertes, sont attachés de jolies plumes brun clair et blanches. Nadeshiko caressa du bout des doigts l'enchevêtrement de fils blancs au centre du cerceau en branche d'arbre.  
  
Nadeshiko ( dans un murmure ) : Il est superbe !!!  
  
Vendeuse : Bonjour mademoiselle ! Ce capteur de rêves vous plaît ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Oui... Beaucoup. Comment coûte t-il ?  
  
Vendeuse : 3 Yens. (Note : Dans mon histoire, l'argent sera toujours en yens)  
  
Nadeshiko : Je le prends !  
  
Ravie, Nadeshiko remit l'argent à la vendeuse qui lui donna un sac contenant son achat. La jeune fille la remercia et se dirigea vers Jade qui l'attendait encore dans le rayon des vêtements.  
  
Jade : Tu l'as acheté ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Oui ! J'ai hâte de le montrer à Kirjala !  
  
Jade ( étonnée ) : C'est qui cette Kirjala ?  
  
Nadeshiko ( embarrassée ) : Euh... C'est... Ma chatte ! Oui, ma chatte !  
  
Jade : Depuis quand as-tu un animal ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Environ quelques jours.  
  
Jade : Ah bon... Tu te rappelles l'histoire du bracelet en argent ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Oui.  
  
Jade : J'ai décidé de m'en acheter un autre. Tu m'aides à me décider ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Pas de problème ! ( Elle sourit )  
  
Ce soir là, Nadeshiko montra avec fierté son capteur de rêves à la chatonne ailée. Cette dernière regarda l'objet avec un mélange d'indifférence et d'étonnement dans le regard.  
  
Kirjala : C'est quoi ce truc ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Ça vient de l'Amérique ! Il paraît que ça aide à faire de beaux rêves et éloigner les mauvais.  
  
Kirjala : De la camelote quoi !  
  
Nadeshiko : Mais non ! C'est très décoratif ! Vois comment il est joli sur le mur où est appuyé mon lit !  
  
Kirjala : Bon... Si tu le dis... Déjà que ton pingouin bleu m'effraie...  
  
Nadeshiko ( prend la peluche dans ses mains et la montre à Kirjala ) : Lui ?  
  
Kirjala ( sursaute et prend un air effrayé ) : AAAAAHHHH !!!! PAS UN PINGOUIN !!!!!!!!!! AU SECOUUUURS !!!! ÉLOIGNE CETTE CHOSE DE MOI !!!  
  
Nadeshiko : Tu n'aimes pas cet animal ?  
  
Kirjala : J'ai déjà eu une mauvaise expérience avec l'un d'eux. C'était un mutant créé par Akira la Démoniaque pour renverser l'ordre du Soleil Rouge. On m'a envoyé le combattre mais j'ai échoué. Depuis ce jour, je déteste les pingouins !!!  
  
Nadeshiko ( rit ) : Tu as peur d'un innocent, gentil et mignon pingouin en peluche ???  
  
Kirjala : Le mutant mesurait 20 mètres de haut. Noir avec un bec affûté comme un couteau. Des yeux rouge sang et un cri d'enfer qui vous perce les tympans. Des pieds palmés pouvant écraser un tank d'un seul coup. Et par- dessus tout... Il SENTAIT LE FROMAGE POURRI !!!!!!!!  
  
Nadeshiko ( rit ) : Oh lalalalala ! Pauvre Kirjala ! Mais tu vois, le mien est tout petit, bleu glacé avec des jolis reflets argentés, avec de jolis pieds blancs et de minuscules yeux noirs ! ( Vraiment, j'ai déjà vu une peluche comme ça ! Elle était trop kawaii ! ) Et en plus, il ne vit pas.  
  
Kirjala : Il me fait peur quand même. Ce mutant m'a traumatisée à jamais.  
  
Nadeshiko : Bon, si tu ne l'aimes pas, je vais le cacher sous mes couvertures et mes coussins. Comme ça, tu ne le verras pas.  
  
Kirjala : C'est bien la première fois que tu as une bonne idée !  
  
Nadeshiko ( la prend par la peau du cou ) : Ah oui ? Je vais t'en faire des idées pareilles ! ( lui frotte la tête avec son poing )  
  
Kirjala : Au secours !! Un pingouin mutant !!! ( rigole )  
  
Nadeshiko ( la lâche ) : Hé ! Mais c'est une bonne idée d'insulte pour Miaka ! Faut que je le note !  
  
Kirjala ( soupire ) : Bon... et ça ne fait que commencer !  
  
Un tourbillon... Une spirale sans fin. Un jardin au loin. Les fleurs sont superbes. Un cerisier pousse sous le soleil. Le vent joue dans l'herbe. Nadeshiko s'avance comme dans un rêve. Elle ne voit personne dans ce havre de paix. Les rayons du soleil l'aveuglent presque. Il semble qu'elle voit quelqu'un près du cerisier. Une femme aux longs cheveux. Elle tient une petite fille contre elle en souriant. Nadeshiko la reconnaît immédiatement. C'est sa mère lorsqu'elle était encore enfant. Elle ne doit pas avoir plus de deux ans. Stupéfaite, Nadeshiko regarde l'adulte qui est en réalité sa Grand-Mère. Comme elle est belle ! Soudain, un second tourbillon apparaît. Nadeshiko disparaît. Elle se trouve à présent dans une immense salle éclairée principalement par des chandelles. Julien, le frère de Jade, est assis sur une chaise. Nadeshiko l'interpelle.  
  
Nadeshiko : Julien ??? Julien Satsumi ? C'est toi ? Mais que fais-tu ici et en smoking ?  
  
Aucune réponse. Elle entend une porte s'ouvrir à la volée. Lorsque Nadeshiko se retourne, elle croit rêver. C'est ELLE-MÊME ! Vêtue de blanc, telle une princesse. Un diadème d'argent est posé sur ses cheveux relevés en chignon. Un collier de diamants est attaché à son cou. Sur ses épaules nues se reflètent la lumière orangée des flammes. Nadeshiko est sur le point de s'étouffer. La fille est sa réplique parfaite. Julien se lève de sa chaise. La seconde Nadeshiko s'approche de Julien.  
  
Julien : Te voilà enfin.  
  
Jumelle de Nadeshiko : Je pensais ne pas vous voir ici.  
  
Julien : Et si nous dansions ? ( Tend sa main et la 2e Nadeshiko la prend )  
  
Jumelle de Nadeshiko : Volontiers, gentleman.  
  
Une valse débute, une musique pure, comme sortie de nulle part. Les deux partenaires dansent au centre de la salle. La véritable Nadeshiko n'en croit pas ses yeux. Comment peut-elle voir cela ? Le tourbillon violet l'emporte à nouveau. Elle est à présent en train de voler dans les airs. Elle reconnaît Yuïchi sur le dos d'un dragon noir. Il est habillé tel un chevalier. Il combat une hideuse créature, un griffon.  
  
Yuïchi : Prends ça, créature de malheur ! Rien ne m'empêchera d'aller délivrer la Princesse de Topoka !  
  
Nadeshiko : Non mais, c'est quoi ce cirque ? On dirait le héros de Super Dragon 2, le jeu vidéo préféré de Yuïchi ! ( Aux anges ) Il est vraiment beau en chevalier !!!  
  
Yuïchi prend son épée et la plante dans la gorge de l'hideux griffon. L'animal hurle et le sang gicle. Le griffon laisse échapper un râle et tombe dans le vide jusqu'à un lac aux eaux vertes. Un grand bruit d'éclaboussement se fait entendre. La créature a été vaincue.  
  
Yuïchi : Victoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiire !  
  
Dragon : Bien joué, chevalier Yuïchi !  
  
Yuïchi : Merci fidèle Zokito ! Allons vers le château des brumes pour délivrer la Princesse !  
  
Nadeshiko : Ça s'est bien les garçons ! Toujours à rêver de combats !  
  
L'instant d'après, Nadeshiko se retrouve dans un second jardin. Miaka, vêtue d'une longue robe blanche, est assise sur un trône d'or. Une dizaine de garçons lui apportent bijoux, plats exquis et tenues superbes.  
  
Garçon #1 : Grande Reine Miaka, acceptez nos humbles offrandes !  
  
Garçon #2 : Acceptez ce collier de quartz rosé cueilli à même les coffres de Tokyo juste pour vous !  
  
Garçon #1 : Mangez cette grappe de raisins qui provient d'une vigne spécialement plantée pour votre majesté !  
  
Garçon #3 : Accordez-moi un peu de votre précieux temps pour essayer cette tenue confectionnée pour votre altesse !  
  
Miaka : Un seul à la fois, je vous prie, charmants domestiques !  
  
Nadeshiko : Quelle idiote cette Miaka ! Toujours aussi prétentieuse !  
  
Nadeshiko trouve une pomme pourrie sur le sol à ses pieds. Elle la ramasse et la lance sur la tête de Miaka qui ne ressent rien du tout. ( Évidemment ! C'est une illusion ! lol )  
  
Nadeshiko : Bien fait pour toi, sale pimbêche !  
  
Le décor se liquéfie soudainement. Les gouttes de paysage se fondent sous ses pieds et deviennent un lac. Le lac de son rêve avec la Licorne ! Justement, là voilà qui se cabre dans l'eau. Le cheval à la corne torsadée est d'une blancheur de neige, sa crinière et sa queue sont constellées de minuscules points brillants. Dans ses yeux bleus se reflètent la paix et la sincérité. Le cheval mythique aperçoit Nadeshiko et s'approche d'elle. Il s'accroupit à ses pieds, comme pour l'inviter à monter. Lorsque Nadeshiko touche la licorne, son pyjama se transforme en une superbe robe médiévale de couleur magenta. La licorne se relève dans une gerbe d'eau et se met à courir vers nulle part. La chute qui coule dans le lac s'ouvre comme un rideau. La licorne, portant Nadeshiko sur son dos, file comme le vent. Ils entrent dans une immense caverne aux murs où poussent d'énormes diamants gros comme des oranges. La lune qui fait entrer sa lumière par une crevasse au plafond, fait rayonner les pierres précieuses.  
  
Nadeshiko : Comme c'est beau ! Des diamants aussi gros, je n'en ai jamais vu ! Ça alors !  
  
La licorne continue sa course jusqu'à une seconde chute d'eau qui s'ouvre sur leur passage. Ce n'est pas un jardin qui s'ouvre à eux, mais une cathédrale titanesque dépourvue de bancs d'église. Le cheval s'arrête brusquement et s'accroupit de nouveau pour que Nadeshiko descende. La jeune fille regarde les vitraux multicolores de l'église, qui représentent tous des anges. À la place de l'autel, se trouve un objet géant qui semble tourner sur lui-même, dans la lumière du soleil, cette fois, filtrée en rayons multicolores par les vitraux. Nadeshiko s'en approche, la licorne marche à ses côtés. Elle le reconnaît immédiatement.  
  
Nadeshiko : C'est... Mon capteur de rêves !!  
  
Une lumière aux teintes arc-en-ciel, sortie des filets du capteur de rêves, l'aveugle soudainement. Nadeshiko se réveille en sursaut dans sa chambre, dans son lit. Elle ne croit toujours pas à ce qu'elle a vu cette nuit. Comment a t-elle pu voir les rêves des autres ? Elle va à la fenêtre et l'ouvre toute grande. L'odeur du printemps l'apaise. L'astre de feu rayonne déjà de toute sa force au firmament. C'est en repensant aux rêves de la veille qu'elle se rend à l'école. Rendue dans la cour, Miaka, Soraya et Kiyuki sont assises sur un banc et discutent. Soraya a de beaux cheveux blonds tandis que Kiyuki les a noirs avec des mèches rouges. Nadeshiko décide soudainement de les espionner et se cache derrière un chêne.  
  
Miaka : Vous ne croirez jamais à quoi j'ai rêvé cette nuit !  
  
Soraya : Raconte-nous !  
  
Miaka : J'ai rêvé que j'avais des serviteurs et ils me traitaient comme une reine !  
  
Kiyuki : Le même rêve que d'habitude, finalement ! ( Rit )  
  
Nadeshiko ( en pensée ) : Mais, j'ai rêvé à ça cette nuit !  
  
Miaka : Quand je me suis réveillée, j'avais mal à la tête... Comme si on m'avait lancé un truc... Mais ça va mieux maintenant. Étrange, vous ne trouvez pas ?  
  
Nadeshiko : La pomme pourrie !!! Le fruit que je lui ai lancé !! ( Confuse ) Oh lalalala ! C'est quoi ce cirque ?!?!  
  
Soraya : C'est étrange, en effet.  
  
Kiyuki : Bon, arrêtez vos histoires de bizarreries et allons en cours, qu'en dites-vous ?  
  
Miaka : Bonne idée, Kiyuki.  
  
Les trois amies se levèrent et entrèrent dans l'établissement scolaire. Nadeshiko les suivit du regard. Pourtant, l'histoire du mal de tête de Miaka n'était pas normale ! Pendant ce temps, à la maison, Kirjala et Kéro étaient en grande discussion.  
  
Kéro : Quelle est la vraie histoire des 7 formules ?  
  
Kirjala : Il y avait autrefois une sorcière maléfique qui vouait sa vie au démon. Elle s'appelait Akira. Un jour, elle créa des esprits maléfiques qui s'abattirent sur le monde. Les Sorciers de l'Ordre du Soleil Rouge furent désignés pour capturer ces esprits et les transformer en formules magiques. Ils les rendirent pacifiques mais ils ne contrôlaient pas leur forme matérielle en dehors du grimoire magique. Ce sont leurs dernières créations. On enferma les 7 formules d'Akira dans le Livre des Sortilèges et on me désigna comme gardienne. Et voilà... Elles ont été libérées par Nadeshiko, comme Kyla l'avait prédit.  
  
Kéro : Clow a enfermé celle des Quatres éléments n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Kirjala : Oui. Il faut dire qu'après la capture des esprits maléfiques, Akira se révolta contre les sorciers de l'Ordre. Elle leur envoya toutes sortes de mutants de sa création pour les anéantir et récupérer ses formules. Mais les Sorciers de l'Ordre du Soleil Rouge furent plus forts. Akira fut détruite lors de l'attaque d'Odenheid, sa forteresse. Cette Akira était le mal incarné... et encore... Plusieurs craignent son retour. Que devons- nous croire à ce sujet ?  
  
Kéro : Il faut ouvrir l'œil. D'après moi, depuis la libération des formules par Nadeshiko, il doit y avoir des sorciers qui les convoitent. Le monde est vaste... Et les ennemis ne manquent pas.  
  
Kirjala : Nadeshiko m'a raconté qu'une voyante lui a prédit la venue d'un allié. Sûrement quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider dans sa quête.  
  
Kéro : Un allié ? Ce pourrait être possible. Pour le moment, il faut seulement rester vigilants. Qui sait ce qui va arriver ?  
  
Kirjala et Kéro se regardèrent d'un air grave. Le futur leur restait incertain.  
  
Ce soir là, Nadeshiko s'assit sur son lit et prit son capteur de rêves entre ses mains. Elle sentait une étrange sensation glacée dans tout son corps, comme lors de la capture de sa première formule. Elle effleura du doigt les douces plumes brunes et blanches. Sa tête se mit à tourner, elle ressentit une violente douleur à la tête puis s'écroula sur son lit. Elle sombra dans un sommeil immédiat. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans une sorte d'immensité au ciel couvert de nuages bleus, des petits arbustes calcinés poussaient sur le sol teinté d'azur et un fort vent chaud fouettait son visage. Ses longs cheveux ondulaient dans le vent comme un drapeau tourmenté par une tempête. Dans cet endroit cauchemardesque, rien n'aurait pu prendre vie. Nadeshiko, contre le vent, avança jusqu'à un arbuste noirci et le toucha d'un doigt. La plante se décomposa en cendres sous ses yeux. Le ciel aux nuages bleutés semblait former un infini tourbillon.  
  
Nadeshiko ( pense ) : Mais... Où suis-je ? Ce doit être un rêve...  
  
Soudain, le ciel aux nuages bleus laissa échapper des éclairs qui grondèrent au-dessus de la tête de Nadeshiko. La jeune fille leva les yeux vers l'horizon de couleur bleu marin qui était déchiré par l'orage. Soudain, à quelques mètres d'elle, le sol se souleva. Un tourbillon de vent et de sable d'une dizaine de mètres de largeur par une centaine de mètres de hauteur monta des profondeurs du sol azuréen. L'orage s'intensifia et des éclairs se mêlèrent à la tornade grandissante.  
  
Nadeshiko : Ce n'est pas un rêve... C'EST UN CAUCHEMAR !!!!  
  
Désespérée, Nadeshiko se mit à courir vers nulle part. La tornade qui rejoignait les cieux commença à avancer, les arbustes brûlés se décomposaient violemment et leurs cendres se mêlaient au tournoiement des éléments. Elle se heurta soudainement à une pierre couchée sur le côté de la grosseur d'un sofa, comportant un creux profond. La tornade se rapprochant, elle ne se soucia pas de sa douleur au ventre due à sa collision avec la roche et se jeta dans le trou de son abri improvisé. Le vent s'écrasa brusquement sur la roche. Elle vit pendant de longues minutes, un vent bleuté qui traversait de chaque côté de son abri. Un grondement sourd accompagnait la vision de cauchemar.  
  
Nadeshiko : Mais où suis-je tombée ? Pourtant je ne vois personne... Ce n'est sûrement pas le rêve de quelqu'un...  
  
Le bruit se calma soudainement, et le vent bleuté disparut. Le cœur battant, Nadeshiko sortit de son abri. L'orage grondait toujours au loin mais la tornade était partie. Elle regarda furtivement le paysage désolé. Le sol se mit à trembler sous ses pieds, à quelques centimètres d'elle, le sol se fissura et une éblouissante lumière blanche en sortit. Nadeshiko sursauta et recula, les yeux fixés sur la crevasse qui s'élargissait peu à peu.  
  
Nadeshiko : Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ?!?!  
  
De la fissure émergea un fauve violet à la crinière rouge hérissée en pointes. Sur son dos était assise une femme vêtue d'une vaporeuse robe noire aux manches évasées. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent avec cruauté sur Nadeshiko. Le tonnerre illumina l'horizon.  
  
Femme : C'est donc toi la magicienne ? Tu es vraiment pathétique ! Ta naïveté te perdra. En entrant ici, tu as déclenché un processus irréversible, tous les beaux rêves des mortels sont en train de se matérialiser ici dans la Terre des Cauchemars ! Ils ne feront désormais plus que des mauvais rêves pour les siècles à venir ! ( Rire diabolique ) Ainsi le veut la volonté de Nera, la gardienne du monde paradoxal !  
  
Nadeshiko : Le monde des rêves ?  
  
Nera : En te promenant dans les songes des autres mortels, tu as réveillé mon esprit de gardienne. Il est interdit aux humains de voyager dans les rêves des autres, sous peine de cauchemars éternels ! Et c'est ce qui arrivera dans moins d'une heure à tous les habitants de cette terre par ta faute !  
  
Nera éclata de rire une seconde fois et sortit un court sceptre au manche bleu orné d'une étoile à 8 branches à son embout. Elle l'agita et une représentation de la terre en miniature apparut sous les yeux de Nadeshiko. Une myriade de filets dorés sortaient de chaque pays pour s'échapper dans l'espace. Les continents devenaient gris et ternes au fur et à mesure que le processus avançait.  
  
Nera : Voilà ce qui arrive à tous les mortels si ils pénètrent au très secret pays des rêves. Tous les humains paient de ton erreur en ce moment et toi également !  
  
Nadeshiko : Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Si on ne fait pas de beaux rêves, personne ne pourra réaliser sa destinée ! Il n'y aura pas de guérisons, ni de progrès ! Les rêves alimentent la vie des gens, leur donnent de l'espoir ! Et vous, ignoble créature, vous détruisez l'existence des humains !  
  
La représentation de la terre s'effaça. Nera descendit de sa monture et pointa le paysage du doigt. Des arbustes calcinés commençaient à apparaître partout sur la terre bleue. Ils étiraient leurs branches frêles vers le ciel orageux comme d'effrayantes griffes. La gardienne prit son sceptre de nouveau et le pointa sur Nadeshiko qui se retrouva propulsée au delà de la roche qui lui avait servi d'abri. Elle atterrit lourdement dans la terre bleue. Le sol eut des remous et des arbustes meurtris apparurent autour d'elle avec un étrange bruit de succion. Elle était paralysée ! Ses membres refusaient catégoriquement de bouger ! Nera grimpa sur la roche et fit signe à son fauve d'attaquer. L'animal violet courut vers Nadeshiko et lui sauta dessus. Ses griffes lacérèrent le ventre de Nadeshiko et elle reçut des morsures aux bras. Elle eut des hurlements de douleur. Le sang coulait sur le sol. Nadeshiko en eut les larmes aux yeux. Elle était paralysée comme une idiote à cause d'un sortilège et sa mort était imminente.  
  
Voix masculine : Lâche-la sale bête !  
  
Le fauve leva la tête et laissa Nadeshiko pour chercher de ses yeux en amande celui qui l'avait interpellé. Le félin reçut une flèche dans le cou et se mit à feuler rageusement. Il perdit du sang avant de grogner et de s'effondrer, mort. Nadeshiko sentit le sortilège paralysant la quitter. Ses membres sanglants la supportèrent à peine. La vue brouillée par la fatigue, elle ne vit pas un garçon portant une cape noire à capuchon s'approcher d'elle et poser sa main sur son front. Son visage était caché dans l'ombre.  
  
Garçon : Maka Samborei !  
  
Les plaies de Nadeshiko se refermèrent instantanément. Elle ressenti une intense chaleur dans tout son corps. Sa vue cessa d'être brouillée. Nera se mit à pousser des cris de colère.  
  
Nera : Stupide créature ! Tu vas regretter d'avoir tué mon Mangora Tigré !  
  
Garçon ( à Nadeshiko ) : Utilise tes pouvoirs, magicienne. Retourne dans le monde réel et détruit l'objet de la malédiction !  
  
Nadeshiko : L'objet de quoi ?  
  
Garçon : Fais vite, le temps presse !  
  
Nadeshiko : Comment retourner dans le monde réel ?  
  
Garçon : Tue la gardienne, c'est une formule magique d'Akira ! Utilise ton sceptre et invoque les anciens ! ( Aide Nadeshiko à se relever ) Je vais te projeter dans le monde réel et j'occuperai Nera le temps que tu détruises sa source de pouvoir !  
  
Nadeshiko : Mais... Qui es-tu ?  
  
Garçon : Nous nous retrouverons bientôt, belle magicienne. Vite, le temps file, mon amie !  
  
Le garçon tendit sa main face à Nadeshiko, paume au dehors. Il y eut une lueur blanche puis la magicienne se retrouva affalée sur son lit, les bras en croix, Kirjala à ses côtés.  
  
Kirjala : Nadeshiko !! Tu es étendue là depuis 2 heures ! Tu ne respirais presque plus ! Je t'ai crue morte !  
  
Nadeshiko : J'ai vu des choses étranges... On m'a dit de détruire... L'objet de la malédiction...  
  
Kirjala : Le quoi ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Le capteur de rêves ! Il est possédé par une formule !  
  
Kirjala : Rêve ? Ce doit être la Formule des Voyageurs ! Capture-la !  
  
Nadeshiko ( Sort sa clé ) : Clé Mystique crée par les Anciens, dévoile-moi ta véritable apparence ! Par le pouvoir du Soleil Rouge, je te commande de m'obéir !! Apparais !  
  
Le cercle de magie de Nadeshiko apparut sous ses pieds et la clé se transforma en bâton magique. Elle empoigna le manche de son sceptre et le pointa sur le capteur de rêves.  
  
Nadeshiko : Formule des Voyageurs , retourne à ta forme originelle ! Que ton pouvoir soit mien ! Obéis moi comme à ta maîtresse, je te l'ordonne !  
  
Le cercle de magie apparut de nouveau sous les pieds de la magicienne tandis que le capteur de rêves se déformait en fumée mouvante. La brume prit les formes de Nera, le visage déformé par les blessures. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se matérialisa dans le sceptre de Nadeshiko qui luit un instant d'un éclat rougeâtre avant de redevenir normal. Épuisée, Nadeshiko tomba à genoux sur le sol tandis que Kirjala sautillait de joie.  
  
Kirjala : Hourra ! Une autre formule de capturée !! Plus que 4 ! Comme ça va vite ! ( Tapote la tête de Nadeshiko ) Tu as bien travaillé, la Formule des Voyageurs, qui sert à se déplacer dans les rêves, est une des plus féroces des créations d'Akira. Maintenant, tous les habitants de la planète ont retrouvé leurs beaux rêves !  
  
Nadeshiko : Elle était vraiment cruelle, cette Nera. Au fait, un inconnu est venu m'aider. J'étais blessée et il m'a guérie d'un seul coup.  
  
Kirjala : Tu as été guérie ? Par un inconnu ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Il a dit qu'on se reverrait bientôt. C'est peut-être l'allié dont Mme Esméralda m'a parlé !  
  
Kirjala : Sûrement...  
  
Nadeshiko : Tu as l'air inquiète, Kirjala, quelque chose te tracasse ?  
  
Kirjala : Si cet allié t'a guérie et est allé dans la Terre des Cauchemars, où siège Nera, c'est qu'il possède une force magique égale à la tienne... Donc ce garçon est un puissant magicien, tout comme toi.  
  
Nadeshiko : Un magicien ?  
  
Les deux acolytes se regardèrent longuement d'un air inquiet. Elles devaient à présent s'attendre à ce qu'un nouvel allié les rejoigne... Dans la nuit paisible qui enveloppait la ville de Tomoéda, un garçon portant un long manteau noir marchait le long de l'allée des cerisiers. Il sourit en voyant les fleurs s'épanouir dans la nuit fraîche du printemps naissant. Ces fleurs qui lui rappelaient tant son monde, le pays d'Ilmen-Anor...  
  
Salut les amis, ça boume ?? Ce chapitre a été particulièrement long à écrire mais je m'en suis bien sortie. Merci à ma grande amie Elendil ainsi qu'à Sophie qui va à la même école que moi, au Québec ! Vous m'avez donné de bons conseils, les filles ! Je vous adore !!! J J'espère que mes lecteurs ont aimé ce nouveau chapitre de « La Nouvelle Génération » ! Le 6e épisode devrait paraître dans moins d'un mois si l'inspiration est de mon côté.  
  
Écrivez-moi en grand nombre, réponse ultra assurée !! J  
  
¤¤¤¤Opaline¤¤¤¤  
  
p.s J'ai un site web que j'ai commencé voilà quelques temps avec ma grande amie, Olivia ( C'est son pseudo ). Si ça vous chante, vous pouvez aller y faire un tour ! Il est quand même assez médiocre... lol Au programme, mangas, films et bien plus encore ! Le site est encore en construction mais beaucoup de rubriques sont en opération. J Have Fun !  
  
Lien : http:groups.msn.com/LeMondeFantastiquedOpalineetdOlivia 


	7. Vision à Tokyo

La Nouvelle Génération  
  
Chapitre 6 : Vision à Tokyo  
  
Samedi matin. Nadeshiko fait la grasse matinée mais Kirjala est depuis longtemps éveillée. Elle regarde le soleil matinal tandis que son amie ronfle, blottie dans ses couvertures. Utilisant une impulsion mentale, elle sort le Livre des Sortilèges d'en dessous du lit de Nadeshiko et le fait léviter devant elle. L'ouvrage s'ouvre et les formules Des Quatres Éléments, Des Combattants et Des Voyageurs se dessinent sous ses yeux dans leurs pages respectives. Le guerrier masqué vêtu de noir arborant son sabre et la femme au voile sombre, son sceptre étoilé dans une main, ont rejoint les quatres sœurs dans le livre sacré. Rassurée, elle replace le grimoire sous le lit de sa protégée. L'aura de Nadeshiko est paisible. Après la perte d'énergie de la veille, la jeune fille a bien vite récupéré. Kirjala sourit.  
  
Kirjala ( pense ) : Nadeshiko assume bien sa mission. Et dire que je ne peux rien lui révéler sur la prophétie de Kyla ! Elle le découvrira bien vite...  
  
La chatonne soupire et son regard retourne se poser sur l'allée des cerisiers en contre-bas. Le vent détache les pétales qui tombent délicatement sur le sol, telle une pluie rose. Une vision étrange la frappe. Un temple abandonné surgit dans son subconscient. Le sol est jonché de pétales de fleurs de cerisier. Une fille aux longs cheveux rouges vêtue d'une robe noire se tient, pieds nus, devant l'établissement sacré. Elle prend un œillet dans sa main droite, un œillet taché de sang !! En le laissant tomber sur le sol, toutes les pétales de cerisiers se volatilisent, ne laissant plus que la plante ensanglantée.  
  
Fille ( voix onirique ) : L'aube se lèvera, le crépuscule mourra...  
  
La vision prend fin. Kirjala ouvre les yeux brusquement. Il lui semble connaître cette fille. Une impression de déjà-vu, comme celle qui l'avait envahie lors de ses retrouvailles avec Kéro, la prend soudainement.  
  
Plus tard, Nadeshiko est bien réveillée. Elle dévore ses céréales à grosses bouchées tandis que Sakura fait la lessive et Lionel travaille dans le bureau familial. Un air japonais connu passe sur les ondes de la radio locale. Nadeshiko entend la boîte aux lettres se refermer au-dehors. Ravie, elle sort sur le porche et sort le courrier que le facteur vient d'apporter. Facture, publicité, facture, facture, publicité... Rien de très intéressant jusqu'à ce qu'elle saisisse le journal du matin ! Elle dépose les lettres sur le comptoir et déroule le papier grisâtre imprimé de caractères japonais. Le gros titre lui saute aux yeux :  
  
« UN LIVRE VIEUX DE 5000 ANS RETROUVÉ HIER SOIR DANS LA RÉGION DE KYOTO »  
  
Intéressée, l'adolescente continue la lecture de l'article.  
  
« Hier soir, un groupe d'archéologues de la région de Tomoéda ont retrouvé un manuscrit ancien qui pourrait représenter une importante richesse pour le japon. Le soi-disant livre serait vieux de 5000 ans et proviendrait d'une lointaine époque ancestrale chinoise. Retrouvé sur les ruines du temple Kamiyaki, l'ouvrage est en presque parfait état. Il serait, selon les hypothèses du professeur Akoshi, un recueil de poèmes écrit par un auteur inconnu. Le livre vaudrait environ 7 millions de Yens. Il sera exposé au musée Takeruda vers le milieu du mois de mai de l'an en cours. C'est un rendez-vous à ne pas manquer ! »  
  
Nadeshiko ( pense ) : Un recueil de poèmes ? Ce doit être beau...  
  
La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit vers la fin de l'après-midi alors que Nadeshiko se préparait un casse-croûte. Ses parents étant affalés devant la télé en écoutant un film, blottis l'un contre l'autre, Nadeshiko se décida à aller ouvrir. Une très belle femme aux cheveux longs accompagnée d'un jeune homme à lunettes se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.  
  
Nadeshiko : Bonjour... Puis-je vous aider ?  
  
Femme : J'aimerais voir Sakura Kinomoto, habite t-elle ici ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Euh... oui. Un instant je vous prie... ( Vers le salon ) Maman ! Tu as de la visite !  
  
Sakura vint rejoindre Nadeshiko devant la porte. Son regard se mit à briller et un sourire réjoui apparut sur ses lèvres.  
  
Sakura ( donne l'accolade aux arrivants ) : Katia ! Anthony ! Je suis si heureuse de vous revoir !  
  
Anthony : Nous sommes heureux de te revoir nous aussi, Sakura ! ( La regarde ) Tu es aussi belle qu'avant !  
  
Sakura ( rosit ) : Oh, ne dis pas cela... Je ne suis pas si jolie que ça pour une femme d'une trentaine d'années !  
  
Anthony : Je t'assure que tu es superbe !  
  
Sakura : Merci beaucoup Anthony... Tu es toujours aussi charmant !  
  
Katia : Qui est cette jolie jeune fille ?  
  
Sakura ( met une main sur l'épaule de Nadeshiko ) : Voici ma fille, Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko, voici Anthony et Katia, de bons amis à moi.  
  
Lionel ( arrive ) : Anthony ! Katia ! ( Serre la main d'Anthony et donne l'accolade à Katia ) Quelle joie de vous revoir !  
  
Anthony : Mais voilà ce cher vieux Lionel ! En grande forme à ce que je vois !  
  
Lionel : En effet, et toi aussi !  
  
Sakura : Que diriez-vous de prendre le thé avec nous ?  
  
Katia : Avec plaisir, ma chère Sakura !  
  
Ravie, Sakura guida les invités vers le salon. Elle apporta par la suite des biscuits en forme de fleurs de cerisier cuisinés par Lionel, ainsi qu'une théière bleue accompagnée de tasses. Elle servit le liquide chaud à tout le monde et s'assit à table.  
  
Katia ( à Nadeshiko ) : Alors, Nadeshiko... Tu vas au Collège Tomoéda ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Oui.  
  
Katia : J'y ai enseigné à ce collège ! Tes parents y sont allés.  
  
Nadeshiko ( sourit ) : Ils me l'ont raconté.  
  
Sakura : Anthony... De quel imprévu voulais-tu parler dans ta lettre ?  
  
Anthony : Eh bien... ( Prend la main de sa fiancée ) Nous nous sommes mariés et... nous avons eu un enfant...  
  
Lionel : Un garçon ou une fille ?  
  
Katia : Une fille. Elle s'appelle Dawn et elle a 12 ans. ( Sort des photos de son porte-feuille ) La voici.  
  
Nadeshiko eut la photo entre les mains en premier. Une jolie fille de son âge aux cheveux rouges se tenait assise près de l'océan. Sa chevelure ondulait dans le vent. Ses beaux yeux verts scintillaient comme des diamants. Elle porte une robe jaune doré à motifs fleuris. Son regard est à la fois joyeux et mélancolique.  
  
Nadeshiko ( prête la photo à son père ) : Elle est très belle.  
  
Katia : Oui... Je l'adore.  
  
Lionel : Est-elle venue avec vous au japon ?  
  
Anthony : Oui. Elle s'est endormie à l'hôtel après notre long voyage.  
  
Sakura ( observe la photo ) : Elle est jolie... ( Sourit à sa fille ) Mais tu restes ma préférée.  
  
Nadeshiko ( sourit aussi ) : Merci maman...  
  
Anthony : On a décidé de faire le tour des attractions locales, pour renouer avec le passé. Le voyage durera deux semaines. Pour revenir à Dawn, si Nadeshiko veut la rencontrer, je propose qu'on aille tous à la Tour de Tokyo demain pour une petite visite qu'en dites-vous ?  
  
Lionel : La Tour de Tokyo ? Cela me semble être une merveilleuse idée ! Il y a une éternité que je n'y ai pas été ! Et toi Sakura, qu'en penses-tu ? ( Prend une gorgée de thé )  
  
Sakura : Très bonne idée !  
  
Nadeshiko : J'ai toujours voulu y aller... et en plus, j'aimerais bien rencontrer Dawn.  
  
Anthony : Donc, on se retrouve là-bas vers midi ?  
  
Sakura : D'accord !  
  
Pendant que la discussion se poursuit chez les Kinomoto-Li, dans un prestigieux hôtel de Tokyo, Dawn s'éveille. La jeune fille au teint clair se lève de son lit. Elle remarque soudain qu'un garçon est assis sur une chaise près du lit, il la regardait dormir. Un sourire est peint sur son visage. Dawn ne semble nullement effrayée.  
  
Dawn : Seï.  
  
Seï : Dawn.  
  
Dawn : Comment es-tu entré ici ?  
  
Seï : La porte n'était pas verrouillée.  
  
Dawn : Menteur. Tu as rencontré la voyante ?  
  
Seï : Oui. Elle m'a tout dit sur le Graal. Facile à impressionner mais farouche, cette Esméralda. ( Il sourit et change de sujet ) Tu es jolie quand tu es décoiffée.  
  
Dawn : Ne te perds pas en compliments, Seï Yanasomi. Mes parents vont revenir d'un instant à l'autre.  
  
Seï ( s'approche d'elle et s'assoit sur le lit ) : Je me suis ennuyé de toi, tu sais... J'avais hâte de te revoir. ( L'embrasse dans le cou mais Dawn le repousse )  
  
Dawn : Arrête, ce n'est pas le moment.  
  
Seï ( l'embrasse dans le cou à nouveau ) : Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser. Tu m'as manqué, mon soleil du matin, ma petite démone... ma princesse des ténèbres...  
  
Dawn : J'ai dit assez ! ( Seï s'approche si près d'elle que leurs nez se touchent presque )  
  
Seï : Je suis ton plus dévoué serviteur, je ferais tout pour toi.  
  
Seï, aveuglé par sa passion, laissa tomber le mur de glace qui entourait sa personnalité habituelle et embrassa fougueusement Dawn dans le cou pour remonter jusqu'à sa joue. Ses lèvres cherchèrent les siennes mais Dawn lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre. Tordu en deux par la douleur, Seï recula en gémissant.  
  
Seï : Aïe ! Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!?!?!  
  
Dawn : Je t'ai dit de me laisser tranquille. Je ne t'appartiens pas.  
  
Encore engourdi par la douleur, Seï se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de sortir, il regarda la jeune fille droit dans les yeux.  
  
Seï : Nous sommes encore associés, Dawn. La chasseresse mourra, son heure approche... J'ai besoin que ta puissance se mêle à la mienne pour que le Graal revienne à la vie. N'oublie pas...  
  
Seï sortit, se drapant dans une cape noire. Il parut s'évaporer dans l'air. Dawn jeta un regard mauvais à l'endroit où il avait disparu. Le lendemain matin, la famille Kinomoto-Li attendait leurs invités à la gare de Tokyo. Ils arrivèrent à l'heure prévue. Nadeshiko remarqua Dawn en premier, celle- ci étant habillée de noir malgré le chaud soleil. Ses cheveux rouges étaient bouclés et ses yeux verts avaient un air mélancolique. À son cou pendait une croix d'argent. Pendant que les adultes échangeaient des salutations, Nadeshiko et Dawn se fixèrent droit dans les yeux. Katia mit la main sur l'épaule de sa fille.  
  
Katia : Nadeshiko, voici Dawn. Dawn, voici la fille dont nous t'avons parlé.  
  
Dawn s'inclina comme le voulait la coutume puis émit un mince « bonjour ». Dans le train qui s'ébranlait, Nadeshiko la regarda avec tristesse. La fille aux cheveux rouges avait le regard tourné vers la fenêtre, ne prêtant aucune attention aux autres. Nadeshiko s'approcha d'elle en titubant sous le mouvement du train et s'accrocha à un poteau près de Dawn. Cette dernière, se retourna lentement.  
  
Nadeshiko : Salut. Tu as l'air de t'ennuyer ici, je me trompe ?  
  
Dawn : Je m'ennuie de Londres. ( Se cale dans son siège ) J'ai accompagné mes parents pour voir le japon, mais j'ai un peu le mal du pays.  
  
Nadeshiko : Je te comprends. Ça ne doit pas être facile d'être éloigné de chez soi.  
  
Dawn : En effet, non. Toi c'est Nadeshiko, je pense. ( Nadeshiko opine du chef ) Tu es sympathique, merci de m'aider à m'adapter.  
  
Nadeshiko : C'est la moindre des choses ! ( Sourit ) Tu as beaucoup d'amis en Angleterre ?  
  
Dawn : Pas vraiment... Deux ou trois bons copains, mais je suis assez solitaire. Je préfère lire et écouter de la musique à aller faire la fête.  
  
Nadeshiko : C'est bien de se retrouver seul avec soi-même. Tu as déjà entendu parler de la Tour de Tokyo ?  
  
Dawn : Un peu... C'est un monument important du Japon, en tout cas. Y est-tu déjà allée ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Jamais. C'est la première fois. Mes parents ont l'air de bien connaître cet endroit.  
  
Dawn : Les miens aussi. ( Sort des bonbons de sa poche ) Tu en veux ?  
  
Nadeshiko : D'accord. ( Prend le caramel que lui tend Dawn ) Merci.  
  
Dawn : De rien.  
  
Le train s'immobilisa alors que Nadeshiko mettait le caramel dans sa bouche. Le petit groupe sortit et, après quelques minutes, arrivèrent devant l'imposante tour. Sakura vit dans son esprit renaître les rêves de son passé, alors que ce monument y apparaissait souvent. Depuis de nombreuses années, elle n'avait plus refait ce songe. La tour rouge et blanche, se dressant dans le soleil de midi, émerveilla Nadeshiko. En regardant Dawn, elle vit que la jeune fille semblait revivre un souvenir. S'engouffrant dans le bâtiment puis dans l'ascenseur, le groupe poursuivit ses bavardages. Une fois en haut, Nadeshiko eut le cœur qui fit un bond dans sa poitrine. La ville ensoleillée luisait en bas. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle regarda les immeubles qui semblaient si petits. Dawn était près d'elle, mais ne manifestait pas le même enthousiasme. Son visage restait froid et avait la même expression passible que dans le train.  
  
Nadeshiko : C'est beau la vue d'ici, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Dawn ( marmonne ) : Ouais...  
  
Nadeshiko : Ça ne semble pas te plaire, je me trompe ?  
  
Dawn ne répondit pas. Elle devint soudainement pâle et s'effondra par terre. Effarée, Nadeshiko se pencha sur elle pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Mais elle fut prise de tournis et sombra dans les ténèbres. Elle ouvrit les yeux mais tout était noir. La salle n'était éclairée que par la pleine lune qui projetait des rayons fantomatiques à travers la vitre.  
  
Nadeshiko : Dawn ? Papa ? Maman ? Êtes-vous là ?  
  
Silence. Nadeshiko s'approcha près de la fenêtre et ce qu'elle vit la glaça d'horreur. Sa mère ! Plus jeune certes, avec les cheveux plus courts, mais c'était bien sa mère ! Avec un étrange bâton à la main, avec à son embout une sorte d'étoile dans un cerceau ailé. Une souris volante jaune est près d'elle. Son père apparaît de la même manière, mais vêtu d'un costume vert semblable à cette tenue qu'il lui avait montrée, une soi-disant tenue de cérémonie traditionnelle de sa famille. Un sabre est dans sa main. Le vent siffle dans leurs cheveux et leurs vêtements. Ils fixent une chose que Nadeshiko ne voit pas. Que font-ils là ? Est-ce une image du passé ? Une main blanche se pose sur son épaule, la faisant crier. En coup de vent, elle se retourne. Un garçon aux cheveux bruns la regarde.  
  
Nadeshiko : Qui es-tu ???  
  
Garçon : N'aie pas peur. Mon nom est Tulindo. Je suis un elfe. Ne te souviens-tu pas de moi ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Ta voix me rappelle quelque chose... C'est toi qui m'as sauvée des griffes de Nera !!  
  
Tulindo : Oui. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, belle magicienne. Je dois rapidement te résumer la situation.  
  
Nadeshiko : La situation ?  
  
Tulindo : Lorsque tu as libéré les 7 formules d'Akira, un cycle depuis longtemps oublié a renaît. Quand Akira la Démoniaque a créé ses sept formules, elle voulait détruire le monde et les convertir à la magie noire. Les magiciens de l'Ordre du Soleil Rouge l'ont interceptée et ont capturées ses formules pour les métamorphoser afin qu'elles soient inoffensives. Car si les incantations d'Akira sont réunies par une main maléfique, le Graal reviendra à la vie et les forces de l'univers seront enfermées dans un tourbillon sans fin.  
  
Nadeshiko : Le Graal ?  
  
Tulindo : Tu verras bientôt ce que c'est.  
  
Soudain, Tulindo se plia en deux comme si il était blessé et il gémit. Nadeshiko voulut l'aider mais l'elfe la repoussa d'un geste.  
  
Tulindo : Ma force s'affaiblit... À cause de l'énergie que j'ai prise pour entrer en contact avec toi...  
  
Nadeshiko : Quand nous reverrons-nous ?  
  
Tulindo : Très bientôt. Prends garde, des forces maléfiques veulent les formules d'Akira... Elles te guettent... La prochaine formule est toute proche, je sens son aura augmenter, alors ouvre l'œil...  
  
Tulindo gémit de nouveau et son corps devint peu à peu translucide. Nadeshiko voulut l'aider mais Tulindo la repoussa de nouveau.  
  
Tulindo : Retrouve-moi... À croisée des chemins... Au prochain croissant de lune... Je t'expliquerai tout.  
  
Nadeshiko : Attends ! Ne pars pas tout de suite !!  
  
Tulindo : Ma force ne suffit plus... Utilise la Formule des Voyageurs au prochain croissant et rejoins-moi à la croisée des chemins... Je t'attendrai...  
  
Tulindo disparut. Nadeshiko hébétée, ne bougeait plus. Soudain, elle se retrouva, allongée, une serviette glacée sur le front, soutenue par sa mère à genoux. Lorsque les beaux yeux de Nadeshiko reprirent leur éclat vert, Sakura serra sa fille dans ses bras. Lionel sourit et caressa les cheveux de Nadeshiko.  
  
Sakura : Dieu soit loué... Elle reprend vie !  
  
Nadeshiko : Que s'est-il passé ?  
  
Lionel : Tu es restée inconsciente plusieurs minutes, tu as dû t'évanouir.  
  
Nadeshiko : Et Dawn ? Comment va t-elle ?  
  
Comme elle disait ces mots, Dawn s'avança vers Nadeshiko, suivie de ses parents.  
  
Katia : Dawn ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'habiller en noir avec ce soleil ! Tu as attrapé un coup de chaleur !  
  
Dawn : Désolée maman... Je vais bien, Nadeshiko, j'ai eu un malaise mais j'ai repris des forces.  
  
Dawn tendit la main pour aider Nadeshiko à se relever. Une série de flashs déferla dans l'esprit de la magicienne lorsque sa main prit celle de Dawn. La licorne, un cristal, une fille aux cheveux rouges dans le vent, un œillet blanc ensanglanté. Intriguée, Nadeshiko fixa Dawn durant quelques instants puis le groupe rentra paisiblement vers la gare, après avoir repris l'ascenseur. Sur le sommet de la Tour de Tokyo, assis sur des barreaux rouges et blancs, un garçon aux cheveux bruns observe Nadeshiko qui s'éloigne. Ses oreilles sont pointues et il porte une tunique vert forêt. Il sourit en voyant Nadeshiko partir de la Tour. Il a mal aux côtes après l'effort qu'il a subi mais tout va bien. Un bruit attire son attention. Un autre garçon aux cheveux noirs cette fois est derrière lui, vêtu de noir, un sceptre lunaire à la main.  
  
Garçon en noir : Tiens, si ce n'est pas Tulindo, fils de Lingolas et d'Isilya, elfes Kisharis ? Je savais que tu entrerais en contact avec la magicienne en utilisant ton don. Saches que les cendres vont brûler de nouveau, l'aube va se lever et le crépuscule mourra, telle est la destinée de Nadeshiko.  
  
Tulindo : Ce n'est pas le stupide héritier de Shendo, l'allié d'Akira la démoniaque, qui va m'arrêter. Tu regretteras d'avoir prononcé ces paroles lorsque la magicienne aura accompli sa quête.  
  
Garçon en noir : On est agressif, sorcier Kisharis. Je serai heureux de voir ton sang couler sur le soleil du Graal, mêlé à celui de la magicienne humaine ! Ceux qui ont été trop naïfs pour croire à la mort de la Démoniaque ont eu tort. Les cartes sont jouées, Tulindo. Le poison va infecter la plaie... dans peu de temps... Et même les remèdes elfiques n'y pourront rien. Mais... tu as compris le message, Kisharis. Alors, reste sur tes gardes, le mal n'est pas disparu...  
  
Le garçon en noir tourna les talons et se jeta dans le vide. Tulindo se leva et observa l'endroit de sa chute... Il n'était plus là.  
  
Tulindo : Rejoins-moi à la croisée des chemins, Nadeshiko... Il le faut...  
  
Salut tout le monde !!!!!!! Eh oui, ce chapitre a pris un sacré bout de temps à se faire écrire ! Mon one-take prenait tout mon temps, mais je l'ai achevé et il devrait être en ligne sous peu. Un énorme merci à la merveilleuse Elendil et à tous les gentils lecteurs qui m'écrivent. Vos commentaires me donnent du courage ! Continuez à m'envoyer des e-mails !  
  
Voilà ! !  
  
Opaline 


	8. Fleurs de Lune

La Nouvelle Génération  
  
Chapitre 7 : Fleurs de Lune  
  
Une fois à la maison, Nadeshiko fila à sa chambre et déballa les événements à Kirjala qui méditait en faisant flotter le « Livre des Sortilèges ». La chatonne ailée écouta attentivement.  
  
Kirjala : La croisée des chemins ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cet endroit.  
  
Nadeshiko : C'est pourtant ce que Tulindo m'a dit.  
  
Kirjala : Cet elfe m'intrigue. Je vais t'accompagner dans ton périple. Le monde des rêves, tel que représenté dans la Formule des Voyageurs, est un vaste dédale infini. On peut facilement s'y perdre et ne jamais en revenir. Il faudra confectionner un fil magique, comme dans la légende du fil d'Ariane.  
  
Nadeshiko : Le fil d'Ariane ?  
  
Kirjala : C'est Ariane qui a permis à son bien-aimé de vaincre le Minotaure dans la légende grecque. Son fil était fait pour s'étirer à l'infini et il aidait à retrouver son chemin si on était perdu.  
  
Nadeshiko : Comment va t-on recréer le fil d'Ariane ?  
  
Kirjala : Je n'en sais rien... Seule la Formule de la Création pourrait nous aider.  
  
Nadeshiko : Mais nous ne l'avons pas... On pourrait essayer avec les autres formules !  
  
Kirjala : Bonne idée... Mais je ne crois pas que ça marche... Nous avons les Quatres Éléments, les Combattants et les Voyageurs. Ce n'est pas ça qui va nous aider... La seule solution qui nous reste, c'est la poussière de lune.  
  
Nadeshiko : Où en trouve t-on ?  
  
Kirjala : Je ne sais pas... L'endroit est toujours différent. Mais le plus souvent, c'est dans un boisé qui a des chênes centenaires, là où pousse des fleurs de lune.  
  
Nadeshiko : Je vais m'y mettre demain soir. Il ne reste que trois jours avant le croissant, donc on devrait avoir un peu de temps.  
  
Le lendemain matin, à la pause, Jade et Nadeshiko allèrent s'asseoir sous un arbre. Le soleil se filtrait à travers ses feuilles et la brise caressaient leurs visages.  
  
Jade : Alors, comment s'est passée ta fin de semaine ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Euh... Bien... J'ai été à la Tour de Tokyo et j'ai rencontré des vieux amis de mes parents qui sont en voyage ici.  
  
Jade : Ils sont sympathiques ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Oui. Mais leur fille est lunatique et renfermée.  
  
Jade : Ils ont une fille ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Ouais, elle a notre âge et elle s'appelle Dawn. Je lui ai parlé dans le train et elle semblait s'ennuyer. Par contre, elle a été assez gentille avec moi. Je pense avoir été la seule à qui elle a démontré de la sympathie.  
  
Jade : Elle ne doit pas avoir beaucoup d'amis.  
  
Nadeshiko : Ce qui m'a semblé étrange c'est qu'elle semblait connaître la tour même si elle n'y était jamais allé.  
  
Jade : Peut-être a-t-elle lu sur le sujet ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Non... Ça ressemblait vraiment à de la nostalgie, comme si elle avait déjà visité la Tour de Tokyo auparavant.  
  
Jade : Voilà une histoire bien étrange.  
  
En retournant en classe, Nadeshiko rencontra Yuïchi dans un couloir. Elle devint rouge pivoine et s'apprêtait à tourner les talons pour s'enfuir quand le jeune garçon l'interpella.  
  
Yuïchi : Eh ! Salut Nadeshiko !  
  
Nadeshiko ( bredouille ) : Sa... Salut Yuïchi...  
  
Yuïchi : Tu vas bien ? T'es toute rouge... Aurais-tu de la fièvre ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Non non... tout va bien... ( Rougit encore plus ) Merci pour l'autre jour avec Miaka...  
  
Yuïchi : Ce n'est rien. Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour une gentille fille comme toi ?  
  
Nadeshiko ( sourit timidement et baisse la tête ) : Yuïchi... ( Relève la tête avec vigueur ) Voudrais-tu... Qu'on se fasse une petite sortie ensemble ?  
  
Yuïchi : Je vais y réfléchir... Ça me conviendrait... Disons... Mercredi soir ?  
  
Nadeshiko ( sent son cœur faire un bond ) : Oui... Au Sanctuaire Tsukimine ? J'ai entendu dire qu'ils font la bénédiction du printemps ce soir là.  
  
Yuïchi : Ah oui ! Je me souviens maintenant. Tu vas y aller avec tes parents ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Comme à tous les ans.  
  
Yuïchi : J'aimerais bien les rencontrer. ( Fait un clin d'œil ) Et peut- être avoir un autographe de ta mère ! ( rit )  
  
Nadeshiko ( sourit ) : Je lui demanderai avec joie. Alors c'est d'accord ?  
  
Yuïchi : D'accord. Allons en cours maintenant, tu veux bien ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Je te suis, Yuïchi. ( En pensée, pendant qu'elle marche à côté de lui ) Yahooooooooou ! Un de mes rêves les plus fous se réalise ! J'ai un rendez-vous avec Yuïchi ! C'est définitivement une super journée !  
  
À la fin de la journée, Nadeshiko rentra, un grand sourire aux lèvres, chez elle. La jeune fille monta dans sa chambre et s'installa à l'ordinateur. Elle se brancha sur Internet puis sur sa messagerie instantanée. Nadeshiko regarda son écran et ouvrit son courrier électronique. Tandis que la fenêtre s'affichait lentement, Jade, qui était connectée, lui envoya quelques mots sur la messagerie.  
  
Jade : Salut, comment sa va ?  
  
Nadeshiko : SUPER BIEN !!!! Devine quoi ?!??!?  
  
Jade : Quoi ?  
  
Nadeshiko : J'ai un rendez-vous avec Yuïchi Ming !!!!  
  
Jade : Pour vrai ??  
  
Nadeshiko : Ouiiiiiiiiiii ! Je crois que je vais tomber dans les pommes... J'arrive pas à y croire !  
  
Jade : Tu as de la chance ! C'est le garçon le plus en vue !  
  
Nadeshiko : C'est un véritable rêve qui se réalise ! Euh... Attends-moi un peu, je vais voir mes e-mails.  
  
Jade : D'accord.  
  
Nadeshiko regarda sa boîte de réception. Un message à l'expéditeur inconnu s'afficha devant elle. Des symboles étranges, écrits avec une grande finesse, se déroulaient devant elle. Nadeshiko ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Elle ouvrit à nouveau sa fenêtre de conversation avec Jade.  
  
Nadeshiko : Tu ne croieras jamais ce que je viens de voir !  
  
Jade : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
  
Nadeshiko : J'ai reçu un message insolite... Écrit dans une drôle de langue...  
  
Jade : C'est peut-être un erreur d'envoi.  
  
Nadeshiko : Non, l'adresse de destination est précisément la mienne !  
  
Jade : Alors là, c'est digne des films de suspense les plus cools ! Es-tu capable de le déchiffrer ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Non, le problème c'est que je ne connais absolument pas ce langage !  
  
Jade : Je dois aller faire mes devoirs. Julien prend la relève sur l'ordinateur. Redonne moi des nouvelles !  
  
Nadeshiko : D'accord. Bye Jade.  
  
Jade : Bye Shiko.  
  
Fin de la Conversation avec Jade   
  
Nadeshiko : Kirjala, viens ici s'il te plaît !  
  
La chatonne ailée quitta sa lecture pour voleter jusqu'à Nadeshiko. Elle se posa sur son épaule et regarda le e-mail avec un œil intéressé.  
  
Kirjala : Que ce passe t-il ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?  
  
Kirjala ( plisse ses yeux en forme d'amandes ) : On dirait de l'elfique.  
  
Nadeshiko : De l'elfique ?  
  
Kirjala : Oui, c'est écrit en Tengwar Sindarin.  
  
Nadeshiko : Tu sais le lire ?  
  
Kirjala : Pas beaucoup... L'une des magiciennes de l'Ordre du Soleil Rouge était une elfe, la puissante Malwalosce, la sorcière à la chevelure fauve. Elle me l'a un peu appris, mais je ne l'ai pas utilisé depuis longtemps. Je crains de ne pas le déchiffrer correctement.  
  
Nadeshiko : Essaie quand même... On verra bien.  
  
Kirjala : Élue des magiciens antiques... tu ne sais pas ce qui vient vers toi... même si tu crois le savoir.... Euh... Si tu entres au royaume de la nuit, ses filets te captureront pour corrompre ton esprit... La source d'argent t'es ouverte, le sang en est le prix... Trouve les poèmes d'Atsukané et les chemins te seront ouverts. Ils te dévoileront la faille dans le cristal.  
  
Nadeshiko : La faille dans le cristal ? Les poèmes d'Atsukané ?  
  
Kirjala : Les poèmes d'Atsukané sont une formule d'Akira. Plus connue sous le nom de « Formule de la Connaissance ». Peu importe l'expéditeur de ce message, il doit être du côté de la lumière. Il voulait te prévenir contre quelque chose...  
  
Nadeshiko : Tulindo.  
  
Kirjala : Quoi ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Tulindo ! Ce doit être lui qui m'a envoyé ce message !  
  
Kirjala : L'elfe ? ( Rit ) Ils savent utiliser des ordinateurs ?  
  
Nadeshiko : On dirait bien que oui.  
  
Kirjala : Vraiment étrange !  
  
Deux jours plus tard, alors que la nuit fut tombée, Kirjala et Nadeshiko sortirent en douce de la maison, en passant par la fenêtre et marchèrent tranquillement dans les rues de Tomoéda, en vue du Parc du Grand Pingouin, où se trouvaient le boisé que les deux amies voulaient explorer. Le vent était doux et quelques lucioles voletaient dans l'air lorsqu'elles s'engagèrent dans les buissons, armées d'une lampe de poche.  
  
Nadeshiko : Tu as entendu ?  
  
Kirjala : Entendu quoi ?  
  
Nadeshiko ( sur ses gardes ) : Une branche qui a craqué... Et pourtant le vent a cessé de souffler dès que l'on est entrées ici. ( Prend une pose de karaté ) Montrez vous !!  
  
Aucune réponse. Nadeshiko se détendit d'un cran, les nerfs à vif. Kirjala soupira.  
  
Kirjala : Allons plutôt chercher les fleurs de lune tu veux bien ?  
  
La chatonne ailée s'engagea plus loin dans les fourrés. Nadeshiko, inquiète et apeurée à la fois, suivit la gardienne des formules d'Akira. Soudain Kirjala poussa un cri de joie, faisant sursauter la magicienne aux aguets.  
  
Kirjala : Wahouuuuu ! Viens vite Nadeshiko ! J'ai trouvé des Fleurs de Lune !  
  
Nadeshiko alla rejoindre son amie dans une clairière où l'immense pleine lune dardait ses rayons argentés sur des fleurs à la blancheur délicate. Des centaines de lucioles virevoltaient entre les plantes. On aurait dit un immense manteau de points lumineux. Elles en ramassèrent une poignée, que Kirjala prit en charge. Elles s'apprêtaient à rentrer lorsque le craquement se répéta. Nadeshiko se remit en alerte. Les buissons aux abords de la clairière bougèrent soudainement. Une chose noire se déplaçant très vite en sortit. Elle fit un bond prodigieux pour atterrir à un mètre de Nadeshiko. C'était une personne vêtue de noir, au visage presque entièrement couvert. On aurait dit un Ninja. Dans son dos était attaché un sabre long et effilé. Sans crier gare, le ninja s'attaqua à Nadeshiko qui le bloqua avec ses bras croisés et l'envoya écraser des fleurs plus loin d'un coup de pied dans le ventre.  
  
Nadeshiko : Qui êtes-vous ?  
  
Le Ninja ne répondit pas, fonçant tête baissée vers Nadeshiko, la poussant violemment de ses mains et lui décrochant un coup de pied circulaire dans les cheville. Nadeshiko s'écrasa au sol, gémissant de douleur. Le Ninja dégaina son sabre, sauta sur la jeune fille, l'écrasant de son poids et approchant la lame de sa gorge. Kirjala, les yeux furieux, grogna et se transforma en tigresse.  
  
Kirjala : Ne touche pas à ma maîtresse, espèce de salaud !  
  
Elle fonça sur le Ninja, dégageant Nadeshiko. Kirjala reçut un coup de lame à la gorge, mais la blessure sembla mineure à l'animal qui griffa brusquement le Ninja au ventre, tandis que son sang coulait lentement par la plaie ouverte. Le Ninja visa de nouveau Nadeshiko, faisant un triple saut périlleux arrière, enchaînant avec une vrille et frappant l'adolescente d'un coup de pied à la figure. La magicienne lui décrocha des coup de poings dans les côtes et deux à la mâchoire. Elle le fit tomber avec un coup de pied circulaire dans les jambes et il s'écroula sur le dos. À califourchon sur lui, la magicienne lui décrocha un coup de poing mais il fut arrêté par la main du Ninja qui lui tordit le bras et la poussa pour se dégager. Prenant une pose de combat, le Ninja fixa Nadeshiko de ses yeux haineux.  
  
Ninja ( voix d'homme ) : Coriace, petite diablesse... Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot ! On se reverra !  
  
Kirjala : Qui es-tu pour t'attaquer ainsi à nous ?  
  
Sans répondre, l'homme détala aussi vite qu'il était venu. Kirjala reprit sa forme initiale et tomba sur le sol. Nadeshiko courut vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.  
  
Nadeshiko : Tu vas bien Kirjala ?  
  
Kirjala : Je crois que oui... Il m'a filé une sacrée raclée...  
  
Nadeshiko : Tu perds ton sang !  
  
Kirjala : Je vais arranger ça.  
  
Posant sa petite patte sur sa gorge sanglante, Kirjala utilisa ses pouvoirs magiques et la plaie se referma. Elle déploya ses ailes roses et se défit de l'étreinte de Nadeshiko.  
  
Kirjala : Ce Ninja devait être du côté obscur, y a pas de doute !  
  
Nadeshiko : Il y a des ennemis partout !  
  
Kirjala : Sois vigilante, il va revenir... Je le sais. Rapportons les fleurs, vite ! Il ne faut pas traîner ici !  
  
Les acolytes sortirent précipitamment du boisé, n'osant pas regarder derrière elles. Le Ninja, quant à lui, monta sur le toit d'un immeuble à logements surplombant le Parc du Grand Pingouin. Un garçon aux courts cheveux noirs, vêtu d'une toge et tenant un sceptre lunaire à la main l'accueillit avec un regard grave. Le Ninja leva les yeux au ciel, des ailes blanches apparurent sur son dos et l'entourèrent entièrement. Lorsqu'elles s'ouvrirent à nouveau, c'est un chat qui avait pris la place du combattant.  
  
Garçon : Te revoilà Diego.  
  
Diego : J'ai échoué, maître Seï ! Je n'ai pas pu la tuer...  
  
Seï : Je me douterais que tu ne réussirais pas à le faire. Elle est trop coriace... ( Se gratte le menton ) Faudra trouver un nouveau plan.  
  
Diego : Si Mlle Dawn aurait voulu coopérer...  
  
Seï : La ferme ! Dawn n'y est pour rien. C'est toi le perdant ! Si tu ne me serais pas autant utile avec les manuscrits, je t'éliminerais sur-le-champ !  
  
Diego : Vous êtes perturbé dès que je parle d'elle. Puis-je savoir la raison de votre énervement, Maître Seï ?  
  
Seï : Même pas en enfer, Diego. ( Tourne les talons ) Retournons à la maison, il faut échafauder un nouveau plan pour éliminer Nadeshiko et Kirjala !  
  
À suivre...  
  
Salut !! Comment vous allez ? Moi super bien ! Ce chapitre m'a pris un sacré bout de temps à écrire. Mais le résultat est là, j'espère que vous appréciez. J Je voudrais profiter de l'occasion pour saluer Elendil qui est ma source d'inspiration première J et Olivia, ma meilleure amie. Je vous aime très fort !! Également un beau bonjour à Mystick !! Un gros merci à tous ceux qui m'écrivent, n'arrêtez pas ! Au fait, j'aurais une petite question... Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'envoyer les noms des membres de la famille de Lionel ? Je vous remercie d'avance. N'hésitez pas à visiter mon site !! Opaline ¤¤¤¤¤ 


	9. Le Labyrinthe d'Anarmaya

La Nouvelle Génération  
  
Chapitre 8 : Le Labyrinthe d'Anarmaya  
  
Trois jours après l'incident du Ninja, le croissant de lune allait pointer ses rayons dans la nuit noire. Toute la journée durant, Nadeshiko regarda l'horloge dans ses cours à la dérobée, souffrant chaque seconde qui la séparait de l'étrange rendez-vous dans le monde paradoxal. Le soleil était chaud à l'extérieur, les oiseaux chantaient. Jade remarqua l'étrange comportement de sa meilleure amie.  
  
Jade ( à voix basse ) : Pourquoi tu fixes l'horloge comme si elle allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Euh... J'ai quelque chose de très important ce soir et je n'en peux plus d'attendre...  
  
Jade : Ah bon ? C'est quoi ?  
  
Professeur : Mesdemoiselles Satsumi et Kinomoto-Li !! Arrêtez vos bavardages, vous n'êtes pas dans un café, vous êtes dans un cours de maths !  
  
Jade et Nadeshiko : Désolées, Monsieur Usimagi.  
  
Nadeshiko ( après que le prof se soit remis à écrire au tableau ) : Quel rapace celui-la !  
  
Jade ( rit ) : T'as raison.  
  
Le cours suivant était les Arts Plastiques, la matière préférée de Nadeshiko. Les élèves se mirent à leur chevalet et tentèrent de reproduire le simple panier de fruits mis comme modèle. Mais Nadeshiko avait la tête ailleurs. Elle prit son fusain et commença à dessiner les contours d'un visage, des oreilles pointues, un corps élancé vêtu d'une tunique verte. Des yeux perçants, une peau blanche. Ravie, la jeune fille contempla son portrait. Elle venait de dessiner Tulindo avec une étonnante précision. Monsieur Atamoto, l'enseignant, remarqua le portrait de Nadeshiko.  
  
Monsieur Atamoto : Mlle Kinomoto-Li... Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
  
Nadeshiko ( rougit ) : Euh... Un personnage sortit de mon imagination.  
  
Monsieur Atamoto : Je suis ravi que vous ayez autant de talent, mais le but de l'exercice d'aujourd'hui est de reproduire ce panier de fruits.  
  
Nadeshiko : Désolée monsieur... Mon esprit vagabonde aujourd'hui.  
  
Monsieur Atamoto ( gentiment ) : Eh bien essayez de le ramener graduellement sur terre, jeune demoiselle. ( Sourit ) Reprenez le travail je vous prie.  
  
Nadeshiko : Bien monsieur.  
  
À regret, Nadeshiko mit sa feuille de côté et commença à reproduire le panier de fruits. Le cours d'arts plastique était commun à deux groupes d'élèves, celui de Nadeshiko et l'autre dont faisaient partie Julien et Seï. Le frère de Jade levait les yeux de son travail toutes les deux secondes pour voir la jolie amie de sa sœur dessiner et il négligeait totalement son travail. Jade vit le manège de son frère et rit sous cape. Julien entendit le rire trop familier de Jade et grogna en la foudroyant du regard. Ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur Nadeshiko et son visage s'empourpra de nouveau. Malgré ses efforts, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder. L'amour l'avait enchaîné à elle comme les tentacules d'une pieuvre qui retiennent leur proie.  
  
Sakura était assise dans sa chambre, tournant et retournant entre ses doigts le collier que lui avait donné Linìel Omaliké, la dernière-née des Kisharis avant la guerre contre Huorgorn Le Destructeur. Dans sa tête, elle revit la gentille petite elfe lui donner, les yeux plein d'espoir. C'est dans cette atmosphère de nostalgie que Lionel entra dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit près de sa fiancée.  
  
Lionel : Tu as l'air triste... Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ?  
  
Sakura : Linìel... Isilya et Lingolas me manquent. J'aimerais tant les revoir un jour...  
  
Lionel : Si on allait faire un tour ?  
  
Sakura : Un tour ?  
  
Lionel embrassa Sakura sur les lèvres et lui prit la main. Ils allèrent à la fenêtre et le jeune homme l'ouvrit lentement. L'air tiède de la nuit leur fouetta le visage.  
  
Lionel : Prends ta clé et allons prendre l'air ensemble.  
  
Sakura : Mais Nadeshiko... ?  
  
Lionel : Elle est occupée. Pour une fois que l'on a notre moment tous les deux...  
  
Sakura : Tu es sûr que...  
  
Lionel : Tout ira bien.  
  
Sakura sourit et prit sa clé dans ses mains. Il y avait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait de magie...  
  
Sakura : Clé qui détient les pouvoirs de l'étoile, je te somme d'apparaître au nom du pacte. Révèle moi ta vraie forme, je te l'ordonne ! Libération !  
  
Le cercle des cartes de Sakura apparut, la clé se transforma en sceptre. Elle invoqua la Carte du Vol et des ailes apparurent sur les dos des deux amoureux. Ils s'envolèrent dans la nuit, regardant le paysage défiler sous leurs yeux. Les étoiles brillaient doucement dans le ciel. Le vent s'engouffrait dans leurs ailes blanches. Une délicieuse sensation de chaleur habitait la chasseuse de cartes car la magie était toujours présente en elle à son grand bonheur. Ils survolèrent le Parc du Grand Pingouin, le Temple Tsukimine puis ils arrivèrent à la Tour de Tokyo... Assis sur les barreaux rouges et blancs, ils regardaient la ville en dessous, éclairée par des centaines de fenêtres lumineuses, comme des étoiles qui se seraient écrasées au sol.  
  
Sakura : Lionel...  
  
Lionel : Mmm ?  
  
Sakura : Je t'aime.  
  
Lionel : Je t'aime Sakura.  
  
Sakura ( appuie sa tête sur l'épaule de Lionel ) : Tu ne peux pas savoir comment je suis heureuse d'être avec toi.  
  
Lionel : Au fait, j'ai une nouvelle importante à te communiquer...  
  
Sakura : Laquelle ?  
  
Lionel : Ma mère nous invite tous en Chine. Nous partons le 27 Mai.  
  
Sakura : Pourquoi veut-elle nous voir ?  
  
Lionel : Je n'en sais rien... Peut-être pour rencontrer Nadeshiko. Je lui ai parlé d'elle mais elle ne l'a jamais vue.  
  
Sakura : Ça va me faire drôle de revoir ta mère et tes sœurs.  
  
Lionel : À moi aussi.  
  
Sakura : Oublions la Chine pour un moment... J'ai une autre préoccupation... Et c'est de t'avoir seulement pour moi.  
  
Sakura serra Lionel dans ses bras et ils laissèrent leurs pensées vagabonder tandis que leurs yeux contemplaient les immeubles en contrebas. Pendant que les amoureux contemplaient la ville paisible, Nadeshiko et Kirjala préparaient le grand rituel dans la chambre de la magicienne.  
  
Nadeshiko : Que devons-nous faire ?  
  
Kirjala : Écrase les fleurs dans ce bol et donne moi-le.  
  
Nadeshiko ( obéit ) : Comme ça ?  
  
Kirjala : Oui, maintenant répète après moi. J'appelle Gaïa déesse lune, transforme le fruit de tes enfants en le fil d'Ariane qui nous aidera dans la quête que nous menons. Entends notre appel !  
  
Nadeshiko : J'appelle Gaïa déesse lune, transforme le fruit de tes enfants en le fil d'Ariane qui nous aidera dans la quête que nous menons. Entends notre appel !  
  
Le bol se mit à briller, un torrent de lumière en sortit et émergea comme un jet d'eau dans une fontaine. Il y eut trois explosions de paillettes argentées et le calme revint. Dans le bol, à la place des fleurs écrasées, se tenait, sagement enroulé sur lui-même, le Fil d'Ariane. Un long fil épais de couleur dorée.  
  
Kirjala : Invoque la Formule des Voyageurs, vite !!  
  
Nadeshiko ( après avoir invoqué son sceptre ) : Formule des Voyageurs, j'appelle ton pouvoir à être mien. Puissante Nera, gardienne du monde paradoxal, emmène-nous dans ton univers ! Je te l'ordonne !!  
  
Il y eut un tourbillon bleu, puis, Nadeshiko et Kirjala se retrouvèrent plongeant dans le néant en poussant un long cri. Elles atterrirent au sol dans un bruit mat et se relevèrent en gémissant. Elles se trouvaient maintenant dans un univers brumeux, entouré de murs qui touchaient presque le ciel. Des murs faits de verre en apparence, là où leurs corps se reflétaient. Le ciel a peine visible semblait étoilé mais les murs étaient si lumineux que le noir n'avait pas d'emprise sur les voyageuses.  
  
Nadeshiko : On dirait qu'on a réussi...  
  
Kirjala : Anarmaya... La Terre des rêves. Nous devons être dans le Labyrinthe Paradoxal.  
  
Nadeshiko : Où est la croisée des chemins ?  
  
Kirjala : Regarde le panneau.  
  
Nadeshiko : Quel panneau ?  
  
Kirjala : Celui derrière toi.  
  
Nadeshiko se retourna et vit un étrange panneau de bois où étaient gravés des inscriptions.  
  
« Amakiya Zan Anarmayien »  
  
Nadeshiko : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces inscriptions ?  
  
Kirjala : La politesse, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? C'est du Shaïentus, la langue des magiciens et des esprits. Ça veut dire en gros « Bienvenue dans le Labyrinthe d' Anarmaya ». Y a des gens qui vivent ici et qui y voyagent, tu sais.  
  
Nadeshiko ( tombe à la renverse ) : Ça ne nous dit toujours pas où est la croisée des chemins...  
  
Kirjala : Regarde sur l'autre panneau.  
  
Nadeshiko : Y en a un autre ?!?!??!?!  
  
Kirjala fit pivoter Nadeshiko à gauche et elle vit un autre panneau. Une flèche montrant le haut indiquait « Lyncha Elfi », une à gauche « Zeido Bakara » et une à droite indiquant « Chemas Kreiza ».  
  
Nadeshiko : J'y comprends rien !!  
  
Kirjala : Heureusement que je connais leur significations. Tu as les Hauts- Elfiques, où vivent les elfes, Le Lac des Rêves où sont puisés les rêves des mortels et la Croisée des Chemins qui mène aux grandes cités.  
  
Nadeshiko : C'est donc à droite. Mais tu m'avais pourtant dit que tu ne pouvais pas lire le Shaïentus...  
  
Kirjala : Euh... Bon... J'ai appris seule... Attache le fil d'Ariane à ce poteau et suis-moi, je vais te guider.  
  
Confiante, Nadeshiko suivit Kirjala dans le dédale de cristal, une extrémité du fil doré à sa cheville et l'autre attachée au poteau d'information. Nadeshiko avait l'impression d'avancer dans le vide mais Kirjala semblait savoir où elle allait. Soudain, près d'un tournant, un énorme aigle violet, aux serres et au bec affûté de couleur doré et aux yeux injectés de sang leur barra le passage. Il poussa un cri strident et frappa les deux amies de sa serre gauche, les envoyant valser sur une paroi. Nadeshiko se releva et empoigna son sceptre.  
  
Nadeshiko : Reyko fille de Feu ! Apparais et élimine mon ennemi !  
  
Une boule de feu se forma autour de l'étoile ornant le sceptre à long manche de la magicienne. Reyko, la fille aux cheveux enflammés, apparut avec une épée à la main. Elle la pointa vers l'aigle et une déflagration de feu fut projeté sur la créature qui poussa un nouveau cri. Une odeur de roussi emplit l'air. L'aigle ouvrit ses ailes et s'envola en gémissant dans un nuage de poussière. Reyko joignit les paumes et se transforma en vapeur pour reprendre sa place dans le sceptre.  
  
Kirjala : C'était sûrement une des créatures maléfiques du monde de Ulrikzito, la Terre des Cauchemars. Elles s'échappent parfois pour semer la terreur à Anarmaya.  
  
Nadeshiko : Décidément, Anarmaya est très étrange.  
  
Kirjala : Et encore tu n'as pas vu la cité de Fulcain et toutes les autres qui sont construites ici. Elles sont plus extraordinaires que tout ce qui peut exister dans ce monde.  
  
Étonnée, Nadeshiko continua sa route aux côtés de Kirjala. Elles arrivèrent soudain à un cul-de-sac et Nadeshiko grogna. Elles retournèrent sur leurs pas, en suivant le fil d'Ariane. Mais, comble du malheur, il avait été coupé. Nadeshiko prit le fil restant dans sa main et soupira. L'autre extrémité avait disparu, laissant le couloir désert. Elles tentèrent de le retrouver, tournèrent quelques coins mais rien ne les mit sur la piste.  
  
Kirjala : Demande à Nera qu'elle nous aide.  
  
Nadeshiko : Nera, Gardienne du monde Paradoxal ! Apparais sur-le-champ et aide nous à trouver notre chemin ! Formule des Voyageurs !!  
  
La femme au voile noir apparut, tenant son sceptre. Elle le prit dans ses deux mains et ferma les yeux. Une étrange aura violette émergea de son corps. Les rayons se répercutèrent sur les murs et revinrent dans son sceptre.  
  
Nera : Je ne trouve aucune issue... Les filets paradoxal ne m'ont rien révélé, maîtresse.  
  
Nadeshiko : Ah non !!! On est fichues !!! Pourquoi le fil a-t-il été rompu ? Qui l'a coupé ??  
  
Kirjala : Je crois qu'on ne va pas tarder à le savoir Nadeshiko...  
  
Un animal aux pattes d'un lion, au corps d'un cheval, à la tête d'un aigle et aux ailes brunâtres hérissées de pointes atterrit lourdement sur le sol de verre. Son bec doré s'ouvrit pour laisser échapper un rugissement et son haleine fétide heurta Nadeshiko. Il battit des ailes brusquement et le souffle de vent souleva de terre Nadeshiko, Nera et Kirjala qui allèrent s'écraser sur le mur du cul-de-sac ( Encore ! lol ). Nera se releva rapidement et tendit une main, paume au dehors, vers la créature. Un étrange symbole s'y dessina et un rayon doré alla frapper l'animal à la figure. Regardant la gardienne avec des yeux haineux, la bête ouvrit le bec et un rayon rouge en sortit pour atteindre Nera à la poitrine. La gardienne fut projetée à terre mais recommença son attaque, la sueur lui perlant au front. Bientôt, les deux rayons entrèrent en collision dans une lutte effrénée.  
  
Nadeshiko : Quel est cet animal ?  
  
Kirjala : Un Griffon. Il ne faut pas que Nera continue comme ça, elle va épuiser toute son énergie.  
  
Nadeshiko : NERAAA !!  
  
La gardienne du monde paradoxal avait cédé. Elle s'effondra mollement sur le sol et Nadeshiko se précipita sur elle. Alors que le griffon allait lui sauter dessus, Kirjala se transforma et le griffa sauvagement. Les deux créatures échangèrent morsures et écorchures pendant que la jeune magicienne était aux côtés de Nera qui, encore couverte de sueur, respirait difficilement.  
  
Nadeshiko : Nera, tu vas bien ???  
  
Nera ( dans un souffle ) : Ça va aller...  
  
Nadeshiko : N'épuise pas ton énergie ainsi, tu aurais pu te tuer !  
  
Nera : Pardon maîtresse...  
  
Nadeshiko ( mets une main sur le front de Nera ) : Reprends des forces, nous allons trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici...  
  
Pendant ce temps, Kirjala mordit le griffon au cou et un flot de sang s'échappa de la morsure. Le griffon frappa la tigresse au visage et la griffa. Kirjala lui fonça dessus et planta ses griffes dans le dos de son adversaire. Les yeux du griffon se révulsèrent et il s'effondra, mort, dans son sang. Kirjala regarda le cadavre, le souffle court. Elle reprit sa forme de chatonne.  
  
Kirjala : J'ai eu cette perfidie, enfin ! Il était coriace... ( À Nadeshiko ) Va-t-elle bien ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Elle a perdu beaucoup d'énergie.  
  
Kirjala posa ses petites pattes sur le bras de Nera qui gisait sur le sol, la tête soutenue par Nadeshiko. Une douce lueur baigna le corps de la femme en noir et elle ouvrit les yeux.  
  
Nera : Merci, Gardienne du Sceau des Formules... Tu m'as redonné de la force. ( Se relève sans aide )  
  
Nadeshiko : Que faisons-nous maintenant ?  
  
Nera : Ce Griffon a tranché le fil d'Ariane, donc nous n'avons plus de piste pour retrouver la Croisée des Chemins.  
  
Nadeshiko : Nous avons trois routes possibles... À droite, à gauche ou tout droit.  
  
Nera : Je vais essayer la chance.  
  
L'esprit de la formule des Voyageurs posa son sceptre par terre et le fit tourner dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Il tourna longtemps et s'arrêta dans un petit grincement sur la droite. Nera le ramassa.  
  
Nera : En route !  
  
C'est ainsi que le trio continua son chemin vers le mystérieux lieu de rendez-vous. Les jambes de Nadeshiko étaient douloureuses mais elle ne se plaignit pas. Il lui semblait tourner en rond depuis des siècles lorsqu'un spectacle étonnant se révéla à ses yeux baignés d'espoir...  
  
À suivre...  
  
Salut tout le monde ! Avez-vous apprécié ? J'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre. Je dois tout d'abord saluer quelques écrivaines de fanfics comme moi qui m'inspirent énormément : la merveilleuse Elendil et la très gentille Chylee qui promet beaucoup ! J Vous avez immensément de talent les filles !! Également quelques auteures que je lis ; Azizuki, Narya, ¤Sweet Elli¤ et Clairette que j'encourage à poursuivre leurs beaux fanfics !  
  
Merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'écrivent, ça me fait toujours chaud au cœur. N'arrêtez pas de m'envoyer vos commentaires et suggestions !  
  
Voilà, bye bye et au prochain chapitre !  
  
Opaline  
  
Mon site : http:groups.msn.com/LeMondeFantastiquedOpalineetdOlivia 


	10. Nouvelle Amitié

La Nouvelle Génération  
  
Chapitre 9 : Nouvelle amitié  
  
Nadeshiko, Nera et Kirjala venaient d'entrer dans un environnement fantastique. Une petite tour en forme de spirale faite de verre entourée d'un jardin d'arbres à fleurs multicolores, fabriquée à l'intersection de six chemins, y était construite.  
  
Nera : La croisée des chemins d'Anarmaya !  
  
Voix de Tulindo ( en sortant de derrière un arbre ) : Je t'attendais belle magicienne. Le voyage n'a pas été trop long ?  
  
Kirjala : On a été attaquées par des créatures d'Ulrikzito.  
  
Tulindo : Encore... Depuis trois mois, elles pullulent. Des voyageurs se font attaquer par des créatures de la Terre des Cauchemars. Je me demande bien pourquoi. Enfin, Nadeshiko, je vais pouvoir t'en apprendre plus sur ta quête. Suis-moi.  
  
Nadeshiko suivit l'elfe à l'intérieur de la tour qui fut tout à coup beaucoup plus grande que le laissait croire son apparence extérieure, car dehors, la tour ne faisait que trois mètres de haut sur deux de large. Une véritable forêt amazonienne y poussait. Une grande fontaine d'où l'eau sortait en jets étincelants de la bouche de six dragons marins en cercle et qui formait comme un grand rideau dans un bassin de marbre se révéla à ses yeux. Émerveillée, Nadeshiko alla s'asseoir sur un banc de bois appuyé sur un cerisier en fleurs et admira le paysage. Un oiseau au plumage aux teintes allant du bleu marin au bleu azur passa au dessus de la fontaine où Tulindo était assis sur son bord. Un doux chant résonna à leurs oreilles.  
  
Tulindo : Je savais que ça te plairait.  
  
Nadeshiko : Alors... Raconte-moi tout ce que je dois savoir.  
  
Tulindo : Aux débuts des temps, il existait un seul monde en harmonie. Les légendes elfiques racontent qu'un créateur a insufflé la vie en chaque être qu'il créait avec sa glaise magique. Il créa les animaux et les humains. Les deux premiers, Meyo et Gaïa, représentaient le Soleil et la Lune. Ils engendrèrent les rivières, les lacs, les fleurs. La paix régnait. Mais un jour, les deux se querellèrent violemment pour savoir qui aurait l'entier pouvoir sur la planète. Pour mettre fin à leur dispute, le Créateur les sépara de la terre où ils étaient nés et les envoya dans le ciel où ils auraient chacun leur règne pendant une partie de la journée : le jour et la nuit, en jurant qu'ils ne croiseraient plus jamais. Pendant leur querelle, Meyo et Gaïa avaient libéré des énergies qui formèrent une seconde planète.  
  
Nadeshiko : Un monde parallèle ?  
  
Tulindo : Oui. Mais alors un cataclysme éclata. La planète qui avait créé de leur colère et de leur haine représentait tout le mal du monde. Des créatures s'y étaient formées et attaquèrent la paix de la Terre primordiale. Ces animaux malsains détruisirent les créatures qu'ils avaient créé avec tant de soins. Meyo et Gaïa, affolés, demandèrent l'aide du Créateur qui fondit la planète malsaine à l'autre, mais il créa une barrière magique pour ne pas que les créatures attaquent la Terre primordiale. On appela cette partie malsaine, enfer, gouvernée par la plus effroyable des créatures de cet univers... Le Diable.  
  
Nadeshiko frissonna en pensant à cette évocation du mal. Tulindo tourna la tête et vit Kirjala assoupie sous un arbre fruitier. Nera tressait des couronnes avec les fleurs séchées qu'elle trouvait par terre. Il passa une main dans l'eau fraîche et poursuivit son récit.  
  
Tulindo : Pendant la sombre période de destruction, Meyo et Gaïa avaient beaucoup pleuré car ils étaient impuissants face à cette apocalypse. Le Créateur, bien déterminé à ce qu'ils ne se querellent plus, les avait empêché de retourner sur la Terre à tout jamais. Donc, leurs larmes tombaient sur la terre en grosses gouttes de pluie. De ces gouttes naquirent les elfes. Ils peuplèrent la terre durant un temps, mais ils était décidés à avoir un monde à eux. C'est ainsi que fut créé le monde parallèle des elfes où ils vivront pour l'éternité, le monde des rêves. Sur la Terre des humains, la vie continua d'évoluer et c'est ainsi que nous connaissons maintenant cette vie.  
  
Nadeshiko : C'est une étrange histoire.  
  
Tulindo : Oui... Tu m'avais demandé ce qu'est le Graal... Eh bien c'est un objet créé par l'Ordre du Soleil Rouge destiné à maintenir le bien sur la terre. Mais Akira s'en empara et créa ses formules à partir de cette force en y injectant le mal. Donc, si le Graal est de nouveau entre les mains de quelque être démoniaque qui connaît la formule qui déclenchera tout... Un immense trou noir envahira la terre. Tout disparaîtra dans d'atroces souffrances, dans un torrent de feu. Les esprits autrefois enfermés dans l'Enfer resurgiront et cette planète, autant pour les humains que pour les elfes, deviendra cendres brûlantes habitée par des êtres démoniaques. Ta mission n'est pas seulement de récupérer les formules d'Akira... Mais aussi d'empêcher la destruction du monde.  
  
Nadeshiko : Comment y arriverai-je ?  
  
Tulindo : En puisant dans tes rêves. Ils sont les plus belles et les plus affreuses créations des humains, les plus complexes, leur source d'espoir ou de trépas. Les rêves alimentent la magie du bien. Les cauchemars, celle du mal. N'oublie jamais de rêver et d'espérer en un monde meilleur. Si tu veux le changer, tu peux le faire.  
  
Nadeshiko : Donc la force primordiale de l'Univers sont les rêves et les espérances ?  
  
Tulindo : Exactement. Au cours de ta quête, tu en apprendras plus par toi- même.  
  
Soudain, une lumière éblouissante jaillit de la fontaine aux dragons. Une tache noire apparut dans l'air, avec l'image du croissant de lune qui disparaît avec les lueurs de l'aube. Le vent se souleva. Kirjala et Nera quittèrent leurs occupations et allèrent vers Nadeshiko.  
  
Tulindo : Vous devez partir. L'aube se lève et vous ne pourrez plus accéder à cet endroit avant la prochaine lune. Nadeshiko... Je te souhaite bonne chance dans ta mission.  
  
Nadeshiko : Merci Tulindo.  
  
La jeune magicienne se leva et alla enlacer Tulindo qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle marque d'affection. Ses joues rosirent un peu. Nadeshiko se défit de l'étreinte et empoigna son sceptre.  
  
Nadeshiko : Formule des Voyageurs, ramène-nous à la réalité ! Je te l'ordonne !  
  
Nera joignit les paumes et disparut dans le sceptre. De la grande étoile sortit le tourbillon bleu qui les avait amené dans le Labyrinthe. Il entoura Nadeshiko et Kirjala. Avant de disparaître complètement, la magicienne vit Tulindo une dernière fois qui la saluait.  
  
Tulindo : Namarië Nadeshiko... Nous nous reverrons... N'oublie pas que les vœux sont éternels...  
  
Nadeshiko n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce que ces paroles voulaient dire qu'elle s'éveillait par terre, sa clé dans une main, Kirjala endormie sur le plancher, roulée en boule. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son cadran et se leva d'un bond.  
  
Nadeshiko : Ah non !! Je suis en retard !!!  
  
Laissant une Kirjala dans les bras de Morphée, Nadeshiko s'habilla rapidement et dévala les escaliers. Elle avala ses œufs, sa rôtie et sa soupe Miso à la vitesse de l'éclair, but un grand verre de jus d'orange, attrapa son petit-déjeuner et sortit en coup de vent de la maison. À la table du souper ce soir là, Lionel annonça la grande nouvelle à sa fille entre deux bouchées de steak.  
  
Lionel : Nadeshiko...  
  
Nadeshiko : Oui p'pa ?  
  
Lionel : J'ai une grande nouvelle. Nous partons dans trois jours pour la Chine !  
  
Nadeshiko : La Chine ??  
  
Sakura : Nous allons voir ta grand-mère Li... et tu viens avec nous.  
  
Nadeshiko : Wow !! C'est trop super !!  
  
Lionel : Je vais te présenter à tes tantes. Je suis sûr qu'elles vont t'adorer.  
  
Nadeshiko : Comment est grand-mère ?  
  
Lionel : Ça tu vas le voir très vite.  
  
Sakura : N'oublie pas de préparer tes bagages demain soir, Shiko. Nous irons dans la matinée à la clinique médicale pour nos vaccins de voyage. L'avion part à 4h00 du matin, alors n'oublie pas de régler ton cadran à la bonne heure.  
  
Nadeshiko : D'accord maman.  
  
Sakura : Vas mettre ton kimono, nous partons pour la Bénédiction.  
  
Nadeshiko : Ki... Mo... No ? ( Affolée ) AAAAAAHHH !  
  
Elle se leva et fila dans sa chambre. Nadeshiko se mit à fouiller avec frénésie dans sa penderie. Kirjala, plongée dans son jeu vidéo, leva les yeux une fraction de seconde et remarqua l'air affolé de Nadeshiko.  
  
Kirjala ( rit ) : Hey Shiko ? Pourquoi tu cours comme une déchaînée ?  
  
Nadeshiko : C'est la Bénédiction du Printemps...... ET MON RENDEZ-VOUS AVEC YUÏCHI AUSSI AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH !!  
  
Finalement, un quart d'heure plus tard, c'est une Nadeshiko essoufflée qui descendit les escaliers où l'attendaient ses parents. Sakura et Lionel resplendissaient. La chasseuse de cartes ayant revêtu son kimono rouge du nouvel an et Lionel son Yukata vert forêt à motifs de fleurs de cerisier. Nadeshiko était vêtue d'un ancien kimono rouge de sa mère ( Celui de l'épisode « L'étrange Prédiction ) et arborait deux chignons sur sa tête attachés avec des élastiques perlés où pendaient des rubans dorés.  
  
Nadeshiko : Je suis prête !  
  
Sakura : Tu es splendide !! Allons y maintenant.  
  
Sur la route vers le Temple, Lionel observa avec nostalgie le kimono de sa fille en se rappelant comment il avait rougit en voyant Sakura vêtue ainsi, accompagnée de Tiffany, lorsqu'elles étaient venues le visiter au nouvel an.  
  
Lionel : Pourquoi te tords tu les mains ainsi Shiko ?  
  
Nadeshiko ( rougit ) : Hein ??? Euh...  
  
Sakura : Tu ne serais pas un peu nerveuse par hasard ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Non... Non... Pas du tout...  
  
Sakura sourit. Soudain, alors que la petite famille était en vue du temple, Nadeshiko aperçut Yuïchi avec ses parents. Elle rougit furieusement lorsqu'il lui adressa un salut de la main en souriant.  
  
Lionel ( donne un petit coup de coude à Sakura et chuchote à son oreille ) : C'est lui la cause de sa nervosité je crois...  
  
Sakura ( rit doucement ) : Je pense que tu as raison, Lionel.  
  
Yuïchi ( s'approche d'eux et s'incline ) : Bonsoir, monsieur Li. Bonsoir Mme Kinomoto. Je suis Yuïchi Ming, un compagnon de classe de Nadeshiko.  
  
Sakura ( s'incline ) : Bonsoir jeune homme. Je suis ravie de te rencontrer.  
  
Yuïchi : Vous êtes bien la mannequin qui pose souvent pour Tokyo Woman Magazine ?  
  
Sakura : Absolument.  
  
Yuïchi : J'aime beaucoup vos photos, vous êtes un excellent mannequin.  
  
Sakura : Merci, c'est très aimable. ( Sourit ) Il ne faut pas oublier la photographe avec qui je travaille, sans elle je ne n'aurais pas une si bonne mine sur les photos ! ( Rit )  
  
Yuïchi : Je pourrais avoir un autographe ? ( Sort son carnet de signatures )  
  
Sakura : Avec plaisir !  
  
Sakura fit une dédicace à Yuïchi et il la remercia avec son sourire le plus éclatant. Pendant la cérémonie, le prêtre psalmodia des prières en japonais. Tous y répondirent avec les réponses traditionnelles et se mirent à genoux pour se recueillir en silence. Le prêtre passa dans chaque rangée et, avec une huile parfumée, traça un petit symbole dans le front de chacun. Ensuite, il revint à l'avant, fit se lever tout le monde et leva les bras en chantant un hymne religieux que tous entonnèrent. Pour terminer, tous les fidèles allèrent sonner la grande cloche en faisant un vœu et allèrent déposer des fleurs ou des pièces de monnaie sur la statue de bouddha après avoir frotté son gros ventre rond pour attirer la chance. Après la cérémonie de bénédiction, un orchestre invité joua des airs japonais très entraînants et tous dansèrent avec joie. Nadeshiko regardait tout le monde danser autour d'elle et aperçut soudain Yuïchi. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle alla lui tapoter l'épaule.  
  
Nadeshiko : Tu veux danser avec moi ?  
  
Yuïchi : Avec plaisir !  
  
Nadeshiko ( pense ) : Oh mon dieu !! Il a dit oui !!!! Super chouette !!!  
  
Yuïchi prit la main de Nadeshiko et la fit tourner avant de lui prendre l'autre main et d'entamer une danse traditionnelle. Après avoir dansé, Nadeshiko entraîna Yuïchi à l'autre bout de la piste de danse, traversèrent un minuscule boisé jusqu'au petit lac où se reflétait le croissant de la lune . Des lucioles voletaient dans l'air et des lotus s'épanouissaient dans les eaux claires. Les deux adolescents s'assirent sur le petit quai de bois. Nadeshiko sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Yuïchi prit une petite poignée de pierres plates et les fit rebondir à la surface de l'eau lisse qui formait comme un immense miroir géant.  
  
Nadeshiko : Wow ! Comment fais-tu pour qu'elles rebondissent aussi bien ?  
  
Yuïchi : Il faut les jeter comme ça. ( La lance avec un petit coup de poignet )  
  
Nadeshiko ( s'essaie mais sa tentative rate ) : Oups...  
  
Yuïchi : Je vais te montrer.  
  
Il prit la main de Nadeshiko avec douceur, ce qui la fit rougir, et lui montra le mouvement. La pierre rebondit en sept bonds consécutifs à la surface de l'eau avant de sombrer dans le lac.  
  
Nadeshiko : Yuïchi...  
  
Yuïchi : Oui ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Je... Je... Voudrais te dire que... Je... C'est compliqué...  
  
Yuïchi : Quoi donc ? Je peux tout entendre, vas-y.  
  
Nadeshiko : Eh bien... Je te connais depuis très longtemps déjà... C'est pour ça que j'aimerais te dire... Je... Je tiens beaucoup à toi... Tu comptes énormément à mes yeux... Je t'aime.  
  
Yuïchi ne répondit pas. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.  
  
Yuïchi : Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi aussi Nadeshiko... Je... ( embarrassé ) Je ne voudrais pas te blesser... Je t'aime moi aussi... Mais... comme si...  
  
Nadeshiko : Comme quoi ?  
  
Yuïchi : Comme si tu étais ma propre sœur. Je... sais que tu vas m'en vouloir et me maudire jusqu'à la fin de tes jours... Mais... l'amour que je ressens pour toi est seulement comme ça...  
  
Nadeshiko sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceaux. Elle détourna le regard tandis que ses larmes inondaient son beau visage. Yuïchi l'enlaça. Tandis qu'il parlait, Nadeshiko perçut une pointe de tristesse.  
  
Yuïchi : Je suis désolé... Terriblement... Je sais que je te brise le cœur mais je ne peux rien y faire... Mon cœur est déjà pris...  
  
Nadeshiko ( en pleurant ) : Tu es amoureux de Miaka Hino n'est-ce pas ?? Avoue donc que c'est ça... ( Renifle )  
  
Yuïchi : Non... Pas cette idiote... Mais je ne préfère pas dévoiler son nom.  
  
Nadeshiko: Elle a de la chance...  
  
Yuïchi lui offrit son mouchoir à carreaux et la jeune fille en larmes se moucha bruyamment.  
  
Yuïchi : Tu me pardonnes ?  
  
Nadeshiko ( dans sa tête ) : Il est si gentil... Il s'excuse parce-qu'il sait que nous n'avons pas le même amour réciproque... Moi je l'aime de passion, lui d'amitié. C'est un véritable ange...  
  
Yuïchi : Alors... On reste amis ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Oui. Amis. ( Sourit à travers ses larmes ) Je te pardonne... même si tu n'as pas à t'excuser.  
  
Yuïchi : Saches que je serai toujours là si tu en as besoin. ( Lui tend la main et Nadeshiko la prend )  
  
Nadeshiko : Moi aussi je suis là. Je ne souhaite que ton bonheur Yuïchi.  
  
C'est ainsi que, main dans la main, les deux nouveaux amis allèrent rejoindre leurs parents. Ils se séparèrent après un salut respectueux et en se donnant l'accolade de nouveau. Sur le chemin du retour, Sakura remarqua les yeux rougis et les joues humides de sa fille. Une fois à la maison, elle entra dans la chambre de Nadeshiko, en pyjama, qui se décoiffait. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, Kirjala s'était cachée sous le lit.  
  
Sakura : Tu as pleuré ? Ce garçon t'a brisé le cœur ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Il n'éprouve pas le même amour que moi j'éprouve pour lui. À ses yeux je suis sa sœur. Sur le coup, j'ai eu le cœur brisé mais il s'est excusé que nos sentiments ne soient pas les mêmes et nous avons décidé de devenir amis.  
  
Sakura : Donc je ne dois pas m'inquiéter...  
  
Nadeshiko : Non maman... Tout va bien.  
  
Sakura ( embrasse Nadeshiko sur la joue ) : Ne t'en fais pas, je sais que l'amour véritable ne tardera pas. Il y a une passion digne des contes de fée qui t'attend, j'en suis certaine.  
  
Nadeshiko : Merci maman... Bonne nuit.  
  
Sakura : Bonne nuit ma chérie. N'oublie pas ta valise.  
  
Nadeshiko : Promis.  
  
Sakura caressa les cheveux de sa fille et quitta la chambre. Nadeshiko brossa sa chevelure ondulée, désinfecta son diamant qu'elle porte au nez avec précaution et appliqua une crème hydratante sur ses mains et éteignit sa lampe de chevet. Cette nuit là, alors que Kirjala dormait paisiblement, Nadeshiko regarda la lune en songeant a son nouvel ami. À Hong-Kong, au même moment, une femme aux traits un peu âgés, au visage grave et aux longs cheveux noirs relevés en un chignon complexe vêtue d'une robe de chambre bleu foncé regardait le ciel à travers les grandes fenêtres d'une terrasse donnant sur un superbe jardin. Une seconde jeune femme, plus jeune, rousse et très belle, entra dans la pièce et posa la main sur l'épaule de l'aînée.  
  
Fille : Il est tard, mère. Vous devriez dormir.  
  
Mère : C'est toi qui en as le plus besoin, ma chère Hueimei...  
  
Hueimei : Suivez-moi, je vais vous préparer une tasse de camomille.  
  
Mère : Je te rejoins dans la salle à manger.  
  
Hueimei : D'accord.  
  
Hueimei sortit en silence de la chambre, ses pantoufles produisant un bruit sourd à chaque pas sur le plancher de marbre. La mère d'Hueimei replongea son regard dans le ciel nocturne avant de soupirer longuement. Son intuition lui disait que quelque chose de malveillant les surveillait... Cette quiétude était éphémère... Elle refermant la porte et se dirigea vers le grand escalier qui menait au rez-de-chaussée. Dans la chambre redevenue silencieuse, un rayon de lune éclairait un vieux portrait de famille... Sur ce cliché, quatres filles rousses et un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns accompagnés de la femme aux cheveux noirs étaient assis sous un pommier en fleurs. Sur le bureau où était posé le cadre avec la photo, était également disposé une lettre avec comme expéditeur, le nom de Lionel Li...  
  
À Suivre...  
  
Salut ! Comment ça va ? Un autre chapitre de terminé ! Je l'ai terminé durant un samedi pluvieux. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. Je me suis dit « Pourquoi pas une déclaration qui est différemment réciproque, mais qui termine bien ? » C'est comme ça que j'ai écrit la fin de ce chapitre. Le 10e ( wow déjà ! lol ) s'en vient très bientôt. J'ai un merci très spécial à faire à Elendil de m'avoir aidé et à Coukcinelle qui m'a beaucoup inspirée avec son fabuleux fanfic  
  
« Amour Sauvage » que j'ai récemment lu. Si vous voyez un fanfic écrit par elle, lisez-le c'est vraiment superbe ! Ça m'a donné des idées... Sûrement pour un prochain One-Shot ! J Sur ce, je vous laisse ! À la prochaine et n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos commentaires !!  
  
Opaline  
  
p.s Vous pouvez toujours visiter le site que j'ai fait avec ma bonne amie Olivia à l'adresse suivante ! : http:groups.msn.com/LeMondeFantastiquedOpalineetdOlivia 


	11. Départ pour HongKong

La Nouvelle Génération  
  
Chapitre 10 : Départ pour Hong-Kong  
  
Le lendemain matin, Nadeshiko manqua une demi-journée d'école pour aller avec ses parents prendre ses vaccins réglementaires pour leur voyage en Chine. À l'heure du midi, elle alla ranger ses choses dans son casier et arpenta les couloirs jusqu'au Gymnase où avait lieu les cours d'escrime. Jade faisait partie de ce groupe, tout comme Magaki, le meilleur ami de Julien. Nadeshiko s'assit dans les estrades et observa les deux escrimeurs qui s'affrontaient. Leurs épées s'entrecroisèrent en différents mouvements. Ils tournèrent face à face et l'un des deux trancha sur le côté. Son adversaire évita le coup et toucha l'autre de la pointe de l'arme d'entraînement. Une lumière rouge s'alluma, ponctuée d'une alarme stridente. Les deux escrimeurs enlevèrent leur masque. Le visage de Jade, la vainqueur, apparut. Son adversaire était un garçon aux cheveux noirs. Ils s'inclinèrent avec respect, puis Jade, qui avait remarqué la présence de Nadeshiko dans les estrades, alla la rejoindre, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Jade : Salut Shiko !  
  
Nadeshiko : Salut Jade ! Bravo pour ton match !  
  
Jade : Merci ! Tu étais à la Bénédiction hier, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Soudain, le souvenir blessant de la veille revint en mémoire de Nadeshiko. Mais elle l'oublia vite et répondit sans tristesse apparente à Jade.  
  
Nadeshiko : Oui... Je ne t'ai pas vue... Où étais-tu ?  
  
Jade : Au fond de la dernière rangée. J'ai voulu te rejoindre mais lorsque tout le monde s'est mis à danser, je t'ai perdue de vue. Et toi, où étais- tu ce matin ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Chez le médecin pour mes vaccins de voyage. Je vais en Chine demain pour voir la parenté de mon père.  
  
Jade : Tu y resteras durant combien de temps ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Mon père a dit une ou deux semaines. Il va falloir que tu me prêtes tes notes de cours quand je reviendrai.  
  
Jade : Pas de problème. Je vais me changer aux vestiaires et je reviens.  
  
Nadeshiko : Je t'attends.  
  
Jade traversa le couloir et salua l'entraîneur, Monsieur Yokotasi, qui la félicita de sa victoire et la jeune fille disparut dans les vestiaires. Le reste de la journée se passa sans problèmes. À la fin des cours, tandis que Nadeshiko rangeait ses chaussures, Yuïchi vint la saluer. Le premier réflexe de Nadeshiko fut de sentir son cœur s'effondrer en miettes mais le sourire rassurant du jeune homme lui mit un peu de baume au cœur.  
  
Yuïchi : Salut Nadeshiko !  
  
Nadeshiko : Salut...  
  
Yuïchi : Tu vas bien ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Oui... Un peu fatiguée...  
  
Yuïchi : J'ai entendu dire que tu pars demain pour Hong-Kong.  
  
Nadeshiko : C'est le cas. ( Referme sa porte de casier )  
  
Yuïchi : J'ai un cadeau pour toi.  
  
De sa poche d'uniforme, Yuïchi sortit un petit bracelet en argent agrémenté de petites breloques représentant des bonhommes sourires, des fleurs et le symbole « amis » en japonais.  
  
Yuïchi : C'est pour que tu saches que je serai avec toi même si tu es ailleurs.  
  
Nadeshiko : Yuïchi... C'est trop gentil !! Merci, tu es un ami formidable...  
  
Yuïchi : Bon voyage ! On se revoit en cours dans deux semaines !  
  
Nadeshiko : À dans deux semaines !  
  
Yuïchi serra Nadeshiko dans ses bras et longea le corridor jusqu'à la porte de sortie. La jeune fille regarda le bracelet comme si c'était le plus précieux diamant du monde et le serra sur son cœur en souriant.  
  
À 3h00 du matin, l'alarme du réveil-matin de Nadeshiko sonna. En grognant, la jeune fille tâtonna sur sa table de chevet et éteignit la stridente sonnerie. Kirjala s'éveilla en sursaut.  
  
Kirjala : Heiiiiiin ???? Une attaque de Pingouins Mutants ??!?!?!? ( Rappelez vous qu'elle a ces animaux en horreur lol )  
  
Nadeshiko ( endormie ) : Non... On doit partir pour Hong-Kong dans une heure, alors dégrouille tes pattes Kirjala.  
  
Encore embaumée de sommeil, l'adolescente fit son lit et boucla ses valises. Elle revêtit une robe longue de style chinois, à manches courtes, mit ses sandales assorties et coiffa ses cheveux en deux chignons comme la veille. Kirjala se cacha dans son sac à dos et la magicienne lui laissa un généreux espace pour qu'elle puisse respirer, avec quelques biscuits pour provisions. Ses souliers claudiquant dans l'escalier, la fille de Sakura descendit les escaliers et prit un léger petit déjeuner. Ses parents la rejoignirent bien vite. Sakura se prépara du café et observa sa fille des pieds à la tête.  
  
Sakura : Tu es très jolie ce matin.  
  
Nadeshiko : Merci maman. J'ai hâte de voir Grand-mère Yelan.  
  
Lionel : Ça va lui faire un choc... Voilà presque trois ans que je ne suis pas allé à Hong-Kong. Et en plus, elle ne t'a jamais vue... J'ai toujours voyagé seul ou avec ta mère en te plaçant chez tante Tiffany. Mais maintenant, je crois que tu es assez grande pour voyager avec nous. Je suis sûre qu'elle appréciera ta présence.  
  
Sakura : Et tes sœurs, Lionel ! Depuis notre mariage, je n'en ai pas entendu parler.  
  
Lionel : Je sais que Futeie travaille dans une agence d'avocats, qu'Huanren s'est fiancée avec un cuisinier du grand hôtel Ukedawachi, que Shiehua est enceinte de son premier enfant et qu'elle est mariée avec un homme d'affaires, mais je ne sais pas ce que devient Hueimei.  
  
Sakura : J'ai hâte de les revoir ! Elles étaient si gentilles !  
  
Lionel : Tu as tout Nadeshiko ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Ouais.  
  
Lionel : Bon, allez tout le monde, il faut partir.  
  
Terminant leur léger petit déjeuner, tous entamèrent la route vers l'aéroport de Tokyo, qui était à environ une demi-heure de marche. Durant le trajet, Nadeshiko caressait doucement les petites breloques du bracelet de Yuïchi en souriant. Une fois arrivés dans l'immense aéroport, la jeune fille ne put se retenir de lâcher une exclamation d'émerveillement.  
  
Nadeshiko : C'est immense !  
  
Sakura : Ça me rappelle des souvenirs... n'est-ce pas Lionel ?  
  
Lionel : Ouais... on peut dire ça....  
  
Lionel embrassa Sakura sur la joue en souriant. Tous se dirigèrent vers la file de gens qui attendaient l'avion pour Hong-Kong, des hommes et des femmes d'affaire pour la plupart. Nadeshiko enleva son sac à dos, le mit sur sa poitrine en le tenant avec ses bras et regarda autour d'elle. Les grands écrans numériques affichant les vols prévus faisaient défiler leurs données en caractères verts. Kirjala jeta un œil à l'extérieur.  
  
Kirjala ( chuchote ) : Wow ! Des écrans géants !  
  
Nadeshiko : Chouette hein ? Fais attention qu'on ne t'entende pas...  
  
Kirjala : Compte sur moi !  
  
Sakura : Nadeshiko, à qui parles-tu ?  
  
Nadeshiko ( rouge de confusion ) : Heu... à personne... ( Une fois que sa mère a tourné le dos ) T'as failli nous faire repérer !  
  
Kirjala : Désolée... J'ai pas fait exprès...  
  
Une fois que les formalités furent remplies et les passeports estampés, ils passèrent au détecteur de métaux. Kirjala utilisa ses pouvoirs de sorte qu'elle soit invisible au rayon et tout se passa sans embrouille. La voix aimable d'une jeune femme résonna dans l'interphone.  
  
Annonceure : Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! Le Vol 423 à destination de Hong-Kong, Chine, partira dans 15 minutes. Veuillez vous rendre immédiatement à la porte D-23. Je répète, le Vol 423 à destination de Hong- Kong, Chine, partira dans 15 minutes. Veuillez vous rendre immédiatement à la porte D-23. Merci.  
  
Lionel : C'est nous ! Allons vite ! Ne traîne pas Shiko !  
  
La japonaise suivit ses parents dans le long couloir de l'avion, remit ses billets à l'agent de bord et alla s'installer dans un siège dans l'immense engin volant. Un peu nerveuse, elle regarda par la fenêtre où des techniciens faisaient les dernières vérifications. L'atmosphère était ponctué des légers bavardages des passagers. Pour le décollage, Sakura resta près de Nadeshiko. Lorsque le sol s'éloigna sous leurs yeux après un envol peu ébranlé, elle alla rejoindre Lionel dans un siège derrière celui de leur fille. L'aube était douce et l'horizon s'illuminait peu à peu dans une explosion de couleurs. Kirjala eut la permission de sortir la tête, si elle désirait, du sac à dos, de temps à autre. Elle contempla le firmament en plein éveil et ses yeux en amande brillèrent de joie.  
  
Kirjala : Super ! C'est la première fois que je voyage en avion ! C'est génial ! J'ai hâte de voir Hong-Kong... C'est ma ville natale.  
  
Nadeshiko : Sans blague ?  
  
Kirjala : En réalité, j'ai vécu la moitié de ma vie là avant d'être envoyé à Shanghai. Mais je considère Hong-Kong comme ma ville de naissance. Je me demande si il y a encore les sept piliers là-bas.  
  
Nadeshiko : Les sept piliers ?  
  
Kirjala : Un monument de pierre important. Seule une personne possédant la magie qu'aurait eu un grand maître comme Clow Reed ou Malwalosce peut le déclencher. Si on a de la chance, on pourra sûrement le voir.  
  
Nadeshiko : À quoi il ressemble ?  
  
Kirjala : Oh, pas grand chose... Des pilliers d'au moins 4 mètres qui soutiennent un plafond en voûte, un peu comme dans la Grèce Antique. Ils représentent chacun un élément. L'amour, la sincérité, l'amitié, la lumière, l'équilibre, la création et l'intelligence. C'était un lieu de rendez-vous privilégié de l'Ordre du Soleil Rouge. C'est là qu'ils se réunissaient le plus souvent. Chaque membre avait un pilier unique. Malwalosce avait celui de l'amour, Kyla Hidoshi, la voyante, avait celui de l'intelligence. Clow Reed possédait l'amitié, Malika Lozako, la cousine de Kyla, avait l'équilibre, Sheyo Itamaki, l'expert en arts martiaux, avait la création et le grand chef, Sanjiro Hemukawa avait l'ultime ; la lumière.  
  
Nadeshiko : Ça devait être impressionnant.  
  
Kirjala : Je me souviens de l'avoir vu un jour... C'était un spectacle incroyable. Mais il existe la légende du pilier brisé. À l'origine, il y en aurait eu huit, mais l'un d'eux, représentant la Renaissance se serait fracturé.  
  
Nadeshiko : Qui en tirait son pouvoir ?  
  
Kirjala : On l'ignore encore... Enfin, c'est une autre histoire...  
  
Après une heure de vol, l'hôtesse de l'air servit des boissons et Nadeshiko s'acheta une boisson gazeuse. Tandis qu'elle remettait l'argent à la femme habillée en bleu, elle remarqua que l'employée fixait d'un air étonné son sac à dos. L'hôtesse avait cru le voir bouger... Elle secoua la tête, rendit la monnaie à Nadeshiko et dirigea son plateau roulant vers le siège de ses parents. La fille de 12 ans rit sous cape et déboucha sa bouteille où elle prit une gorgée du liquide pétillant et sucré. La voix du contrôleur résonna dans l'interphone de l'avion.  
  
Contrôleur : Bonjour chers passagers et passagères du vol 423. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à la compagnie Air-Tokyo 3000. Il est présentement 7h34 de l'avant-midi. Je vous rappelle que vous pouvez utiliser vos cellulaires en tout temps, mais veuillez à mettre les sonneries en mode vibration pour garder la quiétude du vol. La même règle s'applique à vos téléavertisseurs. Les toilettes chimiques vous sont accessibles à l'arrière de l'avion. Un film vous sera présenté dans quelques instants. À l'avant, il y aura le long métrage « Le Samouraï Tourmenté » de Iwakabi Orchamiko. À l'arrière vous sera représenté « Fleur d'Orient » de Yamika Urzamakogi. Si vous le désirez, vous pouvez mettre vos écouteurs qui sont branchés dans la prise A-1. Bonne représentation !  
  
Les lumières se tamisèrent et un grand écran se dévoila. Le générique apparut. Il désignait entre autres une jolie actrice du nom de Katori Makaya, interprétant le rôle principal. Le film débuta sous la vue d'un splendide jardin où étaient construites des statues de dragons. Le personnage de Katori Makaya était assise près d'une petite cascade et promenait ses doigts dans l'eau. Soudain, un homme au regard agressif la surprit. Intéressée, Nadeshiko mit les écouteurs au moment où l'homme ouvrait la bouche.  
  
Homme : Tsung Ayaka, pourquoi es-tu à nouveau en train de rêvasser ?  
  
Ayaka : Je... Je prenais l'air, Ouabeicho-San.  
  
Ouabeicho : Rentre tout de suite à l'intérieur, Geisha ! Les invités t'attendent pour que tu serves le thé ! Dépêche toi !  
  
S'éloignant de la cascade à regret, la Geisha entra dans un splendide manoir chinois et parcourut une dizaine de couloirs avant d'arriver à la salle à manger où étaient agenouillés quatres hommes près de la table basse. En servant le thé fumant, elle croisa le regard du beau jeune homme aux cheveux bruns qui la regardait intensément. À voir ses joues s'empourprer, Nadeshiko devina que la Geisha était amoureuse. Commença alors une série de péripéties où les deux chinois qui s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments en secret et tentaient par tous les moyens de cacher leur amour au reste du monde. Ils vivaient une passion dévorante dans l'ombre, de peur qu'ils soient châtiés pour cette imprudence, car une Geisha ne pouvait être amoureuse. Un peu plus loin dans le film, Ayaka et l'homme, prénommé Sanokubé, s'étaient réunis sur un balcon en pleine nuit.  
  
Sanokubé : Ayaka... Pourquoi devons-nous cacher notre amour au reste du monde d'une façon si cruelle ? J'éprouve pour toi la plus ardente des passions...  
  
Ayaka : Beau Sanokubé, mes sentiments envers toi sont réciproques... Mais ce lien indestructible me rallie avec force à mon destin de servante... Je suis née ainsi et je le resterai pour toujours... Et même avec toute la volonté du monde, je ne pourrai jamais m'en défaire.  
  
Sanokubé : Et si nous partions ? Si nous allions nous réfugier à Kyoto, là où réside le grand empereur ? Il nous hébergerait sans crainte. Je suis son porteur de messages, mais aussi son neveu. Je te ferais passer pour ma fiancée et nous vivrions dans la paix, avec la sécurité royale.  
  
Ayaka ( Sourit ) : Ne le suis-je pas déjà ? J'accepterais volontiers mais tu connais maître Ouabeicho... Cet immonde personnage ne me garde qu'à cause de l'entente qui fait de moi sa servante. Il est trop paresseux pour faire ses corvées et je dois les faire sans rechigner sous peine de punition sévère... Il a signé le contrat qui me soumet à lui pour le reste de ma vie... Même en m'enfuyant à l'autre bout du monde, il me retrouverait. Je ne suis pas que sa servante, je suis aussi celle qu'il veut épouser.  
  
Sanokubé : Mais ne veux-tu pas tenter ta chance, belle orchidée ? Le destin a voulu que nos cœurs se rencontrent, pourquoi ne nous laisserait-il pas vivre ensemble, sans poids sur les épaules ?  
  
Ayaka : Je serais prête à tenter ma chance. Mais si Ouabeicho me retrouve, il faudra le déjouer avec toute la ruse du monde.  
  
Sanokubé : Nous réussirons, je te le promets, Ayaka. Rejoins-moi au jardin à minuit demain soir avec tes bagages et nous prendrons le bateau pour Kyoto. J'ai un ami qui travaille sur une péniche qui livre des tapis précieux à l'empereur. Il nous aidera.  
  
Ayaka : Remerciées soient tes connaissances, mon aimé.  
  
Sur ce, ils se rapprochèrent et eurent un tendre baiser qui se prolongea quelques minutes au son d'une musique traditionnelle chinoise. Puis, les amants se séparèrent et la Geisha alla se coucher, la tête reposant sur son oreiller de bois et sa belle chevelure noire se déversant comme une cascade de tous les côtés du coussin dur. Lorsque, un peu plus tard, les amants se retrouvèrent de nouveau et, sur la péniche de Iwanbo le marchand, naviguaient en regardant la lune se refléter dans les eaux du grand fleuve, Nadeshiko soupira rêveusement. Ils regardaient le loin disparaître, main dans la main. Le vent faisait onduler les cheveux de la Geisha.  
  
Nadeshiko : C'est mignon, hein Kirjala ? Ils s'aiment même si il y a des interdits. Kirjala... ? Kirjala, tu m'écoutes ?  
  
Nadeshiko regarda dans son sac et vit soudain la chatonne roulée en boule, écoutant la musique du baladeur de la magicienne à presque plein volume. Elle souleva un écouteur et la fit sursauter.  
  
Nadeshiko : Hé oh, la gardienne !  
  
Kirjala : Hein quoi ??? Tu me parlais ???  
  
Nadeshiko : Ah, laisse tomber... Tu as faim ?  
  
Kirjala : Un peu. J'ai surtout hâte de me dégourdir les pattes à l'aéroport.  
  
Nadeshiko : T'inquiètes pas, il reste deux heures de route. Je reviens... Tâche de ne pas te faire remarquer.  
  
Nadeshiko se leva et alla aux cabinets privés à l'arrière de l'avion. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint s'asseoir à côté de Kirjala qui avait remis les écouteurs sur ses oreilles. Lorsque le film prit fin sur le mariage d'Ayaka et Sanokubé, Nadeshiko enleva ses écouteurs et sortit son jeu vidéo portatif pour s'occuper le reste du voyage. Finalement, la voix du contrôleur résonna dans l'avion.  
  
Contrôleur ; Rebonjour à vous, chers passagers et passagères ! Nous approchons de l'aéroport de Hong-Kong. L'atterrissage est prévu pour deux minutes. Veuillez boucler vos ceintures et vous détendre. Placez tous vos rebuts dans le sac gris épinglé près de vos sièges. Nous vous remercions d'avoir choisi Air-Tokyo 3000, bonne fin de journée à tous !  
  
L'avion atterrit après ce délai sur la piste de l'aéroport de Hong-Kong sans embrouille. Nadeshiko suivit ses parents dehors et le soleil lui brûla les paupières dès qu'elle fut sortie de l'appareil. Le vent chaud lui caressa le visage doucement. Tous remplirent leurs formalités de nouveau puis, attrapèrent leurs bagages et entreprirent de se frayer un chemin dans la foule dense et compacte. Soudain, Nadeshiko vit son père faire de grands signes.  
  
Lionel : Futeie !! Futeie Li !!  
  
C'est alors que Nadeshiko vit une jeune femme vêtue d'un tailleur noir à boutons dorés, de talons aiguilles et arborant une intense chevelure rousse apparut au travers des gens et alla serrer Lionel dans ses bras en riant.  
  
Futeie : Lionel !!! ( Rit ) Je suis si heureuse de te revoir !!! Sakura !! ( La serre dans ses bras ) Quel bonheur de vous retrouver !  
  
Sakura : Je suis contente de te retrouver moi aussi Futeie !  
  
Futeie : Qui est cette adolescente avec vous ?  
  
Lionel : C'est notre fille, Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko, voici ta tante Futeie.  
  
Nadeshiko ( s'incline ) : Bonjour tante Futeie.  
  
Futeie : Bonjour jeune fille. ( Sourit ) Tu es splendide dis donc ! Comme tu ressembles à ton père ! Allez, ne perdons pas de temps, venez je vous conduis chez Yelan !  
  
Ils sortirent du bâtiment et Nadeshiko vit l'immense ville remplie de voitures qui filaient à toute vitesse sur les routes d'asphalte au travers des immenses constructions de bétons. Ébahie, la fille de 12 ans se sentit soudainement minuscule dans cet univers si grouillant de vie. Futeie conduisit la petite famille jusqu'à une luxueuse limousine noire qui les attendait un peu plus loin. Un homme en complet salua les invités et les fit entrer dans la voiture. Nadeshiko s'asseya, les yeux agrandis par la surprise. Alors qu'ils s'ébranlaient, Futeie remarqua l'air étonné de Nadeshiko.  
  
Futeie : C'est chouette non ? J'ai loué les services de ce brave homme qui travaille pour moi. C'est mon service de déplacement personnel. ( Rit ) La compagnie me l'offre. Vu que je vous recevais j'ai cru bon de vous faire cette surprise.  
  
Lionel : Et comment vont Huanren, Shiehua et Hueimei ?  
  
Futeie : Très bien. Sheihua a eu son premier enfant récemment. Une petite fille prénommée Chang. Elle et son mari en sont très fiers. Huaren est mariée à son cuisiner, un chic type, et vit un grand amour. Hueimei est restée travaille comme dessinatrice de mode mais elle visite très souvent Maman.  
  
Lionel : Chang... Quel joli nom... Il veut dire « Libre » n'est-ce pas ? À ce propos... Comment va Yelan ?  
  
Futeie : Elle est très mystérieuse. Depuis que tu es reparti à Tomoéda vivre avec Sakura, elle se comporte d'une manière encore plus étrange qu'avant. Yelan ne sort presque plus de chez elle et reste de longues journées dans le jardin à prier au sanctuaire des ancêtres. Je ne sais pas ce qui la pousse à agir ainsi. Peut-être qu'elle sent un danger venir... Tu sais comment elle est superstitieuse.  
  
Lionel : Oui...  
  
Futeie : Néanmoins, je suis sûre qu'elle sera heureuse de vous revoir. Justement, nous y voilà !  
  
La limousine s'immobilisa devant une immense grille vert forêt. Futeie descendit sa fenêtre et pressa le bouton de l'interphone accroché au mur.  
  
Futeie : Bonjour ici Futeie Li ! Je viens voir Mme Yelan.  
  
Voix d'une domestique : Bonjour Mlle Li. Je vous ouvre immédiatement.  
  
Il y eut un signal sonore et l'imposante structure de fer s'ouvrit pour découvrir un chemin poussiéreux bordé de pommiers en fleurs. La voiture s'arrêta devant un escalier blanc menant à un grand balcon puis à une double porte de bois verni. Futeie, Lionel, Sakura et Nadeshiko sortirent de la voiture en remerciant leur conducteur et allèrent cogner. Une femme ressemblant à Futeie, à cause de sa flamboyante chevelure rousse, leur répondit. Vêtue à la chinoise, ses beaux yeux bruns s'agrandirent de surprise et un grand sourire réjoui se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit Lionel. Elle ne cacha pas sa joie en lui sautant au cou et en riant aux éclats.  
  
Femme : Lioneeeeel !! Quel bonheur de te revoir tu m'as tellement manqué !  
  
Lionel : Hueimei !! Je te présente ma fiancée, Sakura, et notre fille Nadeshiko.  
  
Hueimei ( regarde Sakura et va lui donner l'accolade ) : Sakura ! Mais oui, je me rappelle de toi !! ( Regarde Nadeshiko ) Je suis ravie de te rencontrer, Nadeshiko-Chan.  
  
Nadeshiko : Mes respects à vous, Hueimei-Chan.  
  
Hueimei : Entrez donc, je vais vous conduire à vos chambres ! Je vous attendais avec impatience !  
  
La petite famille suivie de Futeie fut conduite dans les couloirs du manoir par Hueimei. Nadeshiko découvrit sa chambre et poussa un grand cri de ravissement. Elle était rouge, composée d'un lit à baldaquin avec de superbes draps blancs bordés de dentelle et les tentures du lit sont d'un blanc immaculé également, retenues par des poteaux où sont gravés des dragons en relief. Un canapé noir est installé dans un coin, garni de gros coussins. De jolies lanternes chinoises pendent du plafond et une fenêtre voilée de jaune ensoleille la pièce. Le tapis du sol est d'un beau bleu foncé. Des tableaux représentant une très belle femme aux cheveux noirs dans un jardin sont accrochés aux murs et Nadeshiko lui trouva une ressemblance avec l'actrice du film qu'elle avait visionné dans l'avion. Elle prétexta vouloir ranger ses affaires et le reste de la troupe disparut dans les couloirs. Nadeshiko referma la porte et fit sortir une Kirjala affamée et aux muscles engourdis de son sac à dos orange.  
  
Kirjala : Ouf ! Enfin sortie ! Je commençais à en avoir assez de ce sac de malheur ! ( Déploie ses ailes et fait le tour de la pièce ) Wow ! C'est joli ici !  
  
Nadeshiko ( ouvre sa valise et range ses choses ) : J'aime bien moi aussi. Tu veux quelque chose à manger ?  
  
Kirjala : Oui, s'il te plaît.  
  
Nadeshiko ( lui jette un sac de chips ) : Tiens, patiente avec ça. Je t'apporterai un bon dîner tout à l'heure.  
  
Kirjala : Où vais-je dormir ? ( Ouvre le sac et commence à grignoter )  
  
Nadeshiko : Dans le placard ? Je laisserai la porte ouverte et je mettrai tes coussins favoris.  
  
Kirjala : Ça marche ! Super, j'aurai mon propre quartier général !! ( Rit )  
  
Nadeshiko : Heureusement que mes affaires ne prennent pas beaucoup de place ! ( Les range dans le placard et dispose les coussins de Kirjala ) Tu n'étoufferas pas.  
  
Kirjala : Tu es vraiment une super amie, Shiko.  
  
Nadeshiko : Merci ! Je te laisse la fenêtre ouverte si tu veux explorer le coin mais ne te fais pas remarquer. Je vais aller voir grand-mère. ( Sort ) À plus tard !  
  
Nadeshiko arpenta les longs couloirs et crut qu'elle s'était perdue réellement à trois ou quatre reprises avant de retrouver son chemin dans l'immense dédale. Elle aperçut alors ses parents descendre un grand escalier en colimaçon et sortir dehors dans le grand jardin des Li. En les suivant, elle observa brièvement le grand hall au plafond en voûte orné de statues antiques et entra à son tour dans la profusion de fleurs multicolores qui dégageaient des parfums délicieux. Sur le chemin de dalles pierreuses, elle entendit le bruissement d'une fontaine et vit les pommiers fleuris s'épanouir dans le soleil. Elle passa près de différentes terrasses où la vigne s'enroulait comme des serpents ondulants sur les barreaux de fer habilement tordus en de superbes motifs. Finalement, après avoir observé toutes les merveilles fleuries qui étaient dans ce jardin, elle rejoignit ses parents qui s'étaient arrêtés devant une sorte de petit isoloir ouvert fait de pierre où était agenouillée une femme. Elle se recueillait sur une statue de Bouddha qui devançait le mur de fond, couvert d'écritures. Sa tante Hueimei baissa la tête et sa voix s'éleva parmi les pépiements d'oiseaux.  
  
Hueimei : Mère, mon frère Lionel est arrivé avec sa fiancée, Sakura, et votre petite-fille Nadeshiko.  
  
La femme se leva et se retourna lentement. Ses yeux gris-bleus rencontrèrent le regard de Nadeshiko qui sentit une puissante aura émaner de cette femme peu âgée. Ses yeux qu'elle ne pourrait désormais plus jamais oublier. Les yeux de sa grand-mère, Yelan Li.  
  
À suivre...  
  
Coucou ! Wow que d'inspiration pour ce chapitre ! J'ai adoré l'écrire !! Je remercie Elendil qui m'a aidé avec les noms des sœurs de Lionel et que je supporte entièrement pour la suite de son fanfic ! Ne lâches pas ! Il se peut qu'une nouvelle création de mon cru voie le jour très bientôt... C'est une probabilité ! Bon, je vous laisse ! !  
  
Opaline  
  
Mon site : http:groups.msn.com/LeMondeFantastiquedOpalineetdOlivia 


	12. Tomoe et Manji

La Nouvelle Génération  
  
Chapitre 11 : Tomoe et Manji  
  
Nadeshiko se sentit soudain toute petite devant cette femme au regard sévère. Sa voix, étrangement aigre-douce, s'infiltra en la jeune fille et lui procura une sensation glacée. Mais son regard l'attirait comme un aimant. Ces yeux bleus-gris qui la fixèrent durant un long instant avant d'accrocher leur emprise mystérieuse sur Lionel. Mais il ne semblait troublé pour rien au monde.  
  
Yelan : Lionel. Voici donc ta fille dont tu m'avais parlé dans ta lettre.  
  
Lionel : Exact mère. Et voici ma femme, Sakura.  
  
Yelan dévisagea Sakura et s'inclina légèrement en signe de respect. Son regard se reporta sur Lionel.  
  
Yelan : Je suis heureuse de te revoir mon fils. Combien de temps resteras- tu au manoir ?  
  
Lionel : Environ deux semaines. Je veux faire découvrir à Nadeshiko la ville où j'ai grandi. J'irai aussi voir le reste de la famille... Stéphanie, Shiehua et Huaren.  
  
Yelan : Bien. Allons dîner sous le pavillon si vous le voulez. Hueimei, dis au cuisinier de servir au jardin. N'oublie pas de demander aux servantes de nous apporter du vin et du cocktail non-alcoolisé pour la jeune demoiselle.  
  
Hueimei : Je reviens mère. ( S'éloigne )  
  
Yelan : Tiens, Futeie, je ne t'avais pas remarquée. Comment vont tes affaires présentement ?  
  
Futeie : On a réglé une affaire importante dernièrement. Une longue histoire... Pour me récompenser, la compagnie d'avocats m'a donné mon chauffeur privé pour un certain temps. Leurs récompenses sont toujours dans ce genre.  
  
Yelan : Eh bien... On dirait que tout va pour le mieux. Suivez moi, je vais vous conduire au pavillon.  
  
Yelan se retourna une dernière fois pour saluer les ancêtres de la famille Li puis, soulevant les pans de sa longue robe bleu foncé en velours et descendit les petits escaliers du sanctuaire avant de prendre l'avance sur les autres afin de leur montrer le chemin. Ils arrivèrent bientôt près d'un grand et magnifique pavillon à la structure de fer peinte en vert forêt où s'enroulaient de la vigne sauvage. Une table vitrée était posée en dessous, entourée de chaises de jardin très belles, en fer noir. Yelan s'asseya sur la chaise au bout de la table et invita ses hôtes à prendre place. Futeie prit place à sa droite, Lionel à côté de Futeie, Sakura à gauche en face de lui et Nadeshiko à côté de sa mère. Seul la chaise à la gauche immédiate de Yelan restait vide pour Hueimei. Cette dernière les rejoignit bientôt, suivie de servantes en tabliers blancs portant des plats. Ils disposèrent une montagne de sushis au centre de la table, accompagnés de rouleaux de printemps fumants et de riz. De petits bols blancs en céramique contenaient les sauces nécessaires pour déguster les rouleaux prirent place près des mets. Des assiettes aux motifs fleuris leur furent distribuées ainsi que des verres transparents dans lesquelles coulèrent le vin et le cocktail commandés. Les servantes disposèrent les baguettes et, après s'être inclinées, s'en allèrent sans un mot. Le repas débuta.  
  
Lionel : Que devient Stéphanie ?  
  
Yelan : Elle s'est mariée à un jeune homme nommé Watsuki Edogawa. Il est fidèle et très présent pour sa fiancée. Elle vient parfois me voir et me décrit son bonheur durant de longues minutes. Ils ont deux enfants, mais leurs noms m'échappent.... Je pense que c'est Tomoe et Manji.  
  
Lionel : Wow ! Je suis oncle trois fois ! Si on compte Chang, la fille de Shiehua.  
  
Yelan : Oui, la famille s'est agrandie... Ça me réjouit énormément. Après les malheurs des années passées...  
  
Lionel : Malheurs ?  
  
Yelan : Oh, c'est une autre histoire, ne t'inquiètes pas, mon fils...  
  
La conversation se porta ensuite sur les occupations de chacun. Nadeshiko décrivit son école et ses cours, tout en nommant ses nombreux amis. Yelan l'écouta attentivement. Lorsque le dîner prit fin, Nadeshiko alla porter quelques rouleaux de printemps à Kirjala et un ou deux sushis. La chatonne dévora son repas et agita sa queue tigrée.  
  
Kirjala : C'est délicieux, dis donc ! Alors, que faisons-nous cet après- midi ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Papa a dit que l'on va aller voir grand-tante Stéphanie et son mari, Watsuki. J'ai hâte de rencontrer ma petite-cousine Tomoe et mon petit- cousin Manji !  
  
Kirjala : Et moi, que vais-je faire ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Tu pourrais sûrement venir avec nous. Je te cacherais. Papa a dit qu'ils ont un grand jardin alors tu pourrais aller y faire de l'exercice.  
  
Kirjala : D'accord.  
  
Sakura ( derrière la porte de la chambre ) : Nadeshiko ? ( Cogne ) Es-tu la ??  
  
Nadeshiko : Vite, dans le placard !!!  
  
Nadeshiko cacha son amie dans le placard et ouvrit à sa mère en affichant un sourire angélique.  
  
Nadeshiko : Tu m'as appelée ?  
  
Sakura : Prépare-toi, nous allons voir ta grand-tante. Tu parlais à quelqu'un ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Non... Pas du tout... Laisse moi prendre mon sac et je reviens.  
  
Nadeshiko enfouit Kirjala dans son sac à dos orange et sortit de la chambre en suivant sa mère. Ils accompagnèrent Futeie jusqu'à sa voiture personnelle et la petite famille s'engagea sur le chemin poussiéreux en cahotant. Le manoir Li s'éloignait derrière eux tandis qu'ils quittaient la petite lande campagnarde pour rejoindre la bruyante activité de la ville. Nadeshiko resta silencieuse tout le long du voyage, observant les voitures qui s'entassaient de peine et de misère sur le boulevard. Des centaines de klaxons résonnaient autour d'elle, lui faisant presque tourner la tête. Finalement, après presque une heure passée dans le bouchon de circulation, les passagers se retrouvèrent transportés dans un petit village chic de la banlieue de Hong-Kong. Nadeshiko aperçut une coquette résidence en pierres rouges où la voiture s'arrêta. Contente de se dégourdir les jambes, l'adolescente sortit du véhicule noir en respirant un bon coup d'air frais. Lionel monta les trois petits escaliers menant au porshe et cogna trois coups sur la porte de chêne massif. Une femme aux cheveux noirs coiffés en deux chignons leur ouvrit et un grand sourire illuminait son visage alors qu'elle sautait au cou de Lionel.  
  
Femme : Lionel !!!! Oh mon dieu !!! Je suis si contente de te revoir !!!!  
  
Lionel : Stéphanie ! Mais tu as bien changé dis donc !  
  
Stéphanie : Sakura ! ( Va lui donner l'accolade )  
  
Sakura : Ravie de te revoir de nouveau Stéphanie !  
  
Stéphanie ( crie derrière elle ) : Tomoe ! Manji ! Venez dire bonjour !  
  
Un garçon aux cheveux noirs tout ébouriffés et une fillette aux longs cheveux raides d'environ 7 ans avec une expression d'indifférence sur le visage arrivèrent suivis d'un homme habillé en jardinier. Nadeshiko ne les trouvait pas beaucoup souriants comparés à leur père qui affichait ses dents blanches toutes bien alignées d'un air aimable.  
  
Homme : Bonjour ! Vous devez sûrement être Lionel ! Je suis Watsuki Edogawa, le mari de Stéphanie.  
  
Lionel ( lui serre la main ) : Bonjour Watsuki ! Je suis Lionel, le cousin de Stéphanie. Voici ma femme, Sakura et ma fille, Nadeshiko.  
  
Watsuki : Enchanté, mesdemoiselles. Je faisais un peu de jardinage dans la cour, excusez mon accoutrement... Tiens, bonjour Mlle Futeie !  
  
Futeie : Bonjour Watsuki.  
  
Watsuki : Nous nous sommes vus au Jardin Takawado ! Comment vont vos rosiers mamzelle ?  
  
Futeie : Vos trucs m'ont bien aidé, ils ont repris de la vigueur. Merci bien.  
  
Stéphanie : Watsuki est horticulteur.  
  
Sakura : Vous devez avoir de la chance ! Côtoyer toutes ces fleurs ! Moi qui adore les regarder !  
  
Watsuki : Ce sont de vraies merveilles... Comme Stéphanie d'ailleurs !  
  
Stéphanie ( rougit ) : Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Allez, venez je vous prépare une tasse de thé !  
  
Futeie, Lionel, Sakura et Nadeshiko suivirent leurs hôtes jusqu'à un salon bien coquet où leur furent servis des tasses de thé fumantes. Après avoir terminé la sienne, Nadeshiko demanda à explorer le jardin, ce que Stéphanie approuva avec un grand sourire. Donc, pendant que les adultes parlaient, Nadeshiko sortit explorer le jardin. Il était somptueux. Des myriades de fleurs colorées s'étalaient sous ses yeux ravis. Une petite fontaine agrémentait l'endroit de son doux bruissement et une petite véranda était aménagée. Nadeshiko voulu faire sortir Kirjala pour qu'elle prenne l'air mais la chatonne sommeillait paisiblement. N'osant pas la déranger, la jeune fille déposa délicatement son sac par terre et s'asseya au bord de la fontaine où barbotaient des poissons rouges aux larges queues blanches dentelées. Soudain, une silhouette se dessina au dessus de son reflet et Nadeshiko se retourna en poussant un cri de surprise. C'était Manji.  
  
Nadeshiko : Tu m'as fait peur dis donc ! Tu es Manji n'est-ce pas ? ( Il fait un signe de tête affirmatif ) Moi c'est Nadeshiko.  
  
Manji : Tu connais la légende des piliers de pierre ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Quoi ??? ( Dans sa tête ) Ne me dites pas qu'il connaît mes pouvoirs et le fait que je voudrais voir les Sept Piliers ?  
  
Manji : Les piliers de pierre qui sont cachés chez Grand-mère Li.  
  
Nadeshiko : Chez Yelan ?  
  
Manji : Oui. On raconte qu'à toutes les nuits d'éclipse de lune, les fantômes des piliers se réunissent.  
  
Nadeshiko : Les fantômes des piliers ? De quoi ont-ils l'air ?  
  
Manji : On raconte qu'il y a trois femmes et quatres hommes. Tous des chinois. Ils mettent leur main sur les piliers en prononçant une sorte de formule magique et que tout s'illumine. Mais ensuite, on ne sait pas ce qu'ils font. Le hasard veut qu'une éclipse soit prévue ce soir.  
  
Dans l'esprit de Nadeshiko résonnèrent alors les paroles de Kirjala dans l'avion qui la menait à Hong-Kong.  
  
« Des pilliers d'au moins 4 mètres qui soutiennent un plafond en voûte, un peu comme dans la Grèce Antique. Ils représentent chacun un élément. L'amour, la sincérité, l'amitié, la lumière, l'équilibre, la création et l'intelligence. C'était un lieu de rendez-vous privilégié de l'Ordre du Soleil Rouge. C'est là qu'ils se réunissaient le plus souvent. Chaque membre avait un pilier unique. Malwalosce avait celui de l'amour, Kyla Hidoshi, la voyante, avait celui de l'intelligence. Clow Reed possédait l'amitié, Malika Lozako, la cousine de Kyla, avait l'équilibre, Sheyo Itamaki, l'expert en arts martiaux, avait la création et le grand chef, Sanjiro Hemukawa avait l'ultime ; la lumière. »  
  
Nadeshiko : Tu crois aux histoires de fantômes ?  
  
Manji : On ne peut pas dire que je n'y crois pas.  
  
Nadeshiko : Mais pourquoi me racontes-tu ça à moi ?  
  
Manji : Tu le comprendras.  
  
Voix de fille : Manji ?  
  
Tomoe venait de sortir par la porte arrière de la maison. Nadeshiko la trouva tout de suite mystérieuse avec ses grands yeux verts et ses cheveux qui tombaient sur ses épaules comme des rideaux.  
  
Tomoe : Que fais-tu ici ?  
  
Manji : Je discutais avec notre petite-cousine. Tu sais que c'est l'éclipse ce soir ?  
  
Tomoe devint livide. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Son regard passa de Nadeshiko à Manji. Elle échappa l'arrosoir qu'elle tenait dans ses mains qui se renversa à ses pieds.  
  
Tomoe : Les fantômes reviennent ce soir ?  
  
Manji : Oui.  
  
Tomoe : Je ne veux pas... Je...  
  
Nadeshiko : Qu'as-tu Tomoe ?  
  
Tomoe : Je... Je... Non...  
  
Tomoe n'en dit pas plus et ramassa son arrosoir. Elle entra dans la maison en tremblant.  
  
Nadeshiko : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?  
  
Manji : On ne sait pas pourquoi mais à toutes les éclipses de lune, Tomoe fait d'affreux cauchemars. Elle me dit qu'une sorcière aux cheveux rouges veut la tuer mais elle ne me révèle jamais les autres détails. Tomoe est très sensible et elle déteste avoir ces visions. Elle ne se confie qu'à moi. Ma sœur pense souvent que le diable va venir la chercher et que les visions qu'elle a sont mauvaises. Elle pense que son don est nocif et qu'il causera un malheur.  
  
Nadeshiko : Un don ?  
  
Manji : Ma sœur peut voir l'avenir. Moi je vois le passé.  
  
Nadeshiko : Tu es sérieux ?  
  
Manji : Très sérieux. Parfois cela m'aide à déterminer les événements qui arriveront mais ce n'est pas aussi précis que les prédictions de Tomoe.  
  
Nadeshiko : Essaie de me prédire quelque chose.  
  
Manji : Dans environ 10 secondes, un corbeau va se poser sur la branche du pommier qui pousse derrière toi et il va manger la chenille dont l'œuf a éclos là il y a trois jours.  
  
Dix secondes plus tard, un gros corbeau se posa sur la branche et prit une chenille verte qui vagabondait sur la branche, dans son bec. Il l'avala d'un trait, lissa ses plumes et reprit son envol en croassant. Nadeshiko en resta bouche bée.  
  
Manji : Tu vois que je te dis la vérité... Si tu veux une autre preuve, le papillon qui s'est posé sur la fleur orange il y a deux minutes va venir se poser sur la fontaine et puis sur ta tête avant d'aller boire le nectar des fleurs de l'autre côté du jardin... Tout ça... Maintenant.  
  
L'insecte aux couleurs chatoyantes quitta son perchoir parfumé qu'était la fleur orange et effectua les déplacements que Manji avait prédits.  
  
Nadeshiko : Mais pourquoi tout me dire à moi ? C'est très... dangereux de révéler ces informations, tu sais.  
  
Manji : Tu as le cœur pur... Et en plus, tu as un secret toi aussi. Un secret qui ressemble au mien.  
  
Nadeshiko ( en pensée ) : Il lit dans les cœurs et les esprits... Ce garçon est vraiment à part...  
  
Manji : Et si nous allions voir Tomoe ? La pauvre doit être traumatisée...  
  
Nadeshiko : Euh... D'accord...  
  
Un peu nerveuse, Nadeshiko suivit Manji qui lui tenait la main. Le petit garçon la guida à l'étage et entra dans une chambre aux couleurs reposantes qui s'harmonisait avec des couvre-lits aux motifs de planètes. Tomoe qui était assise sur son lit, les yeux rougis et les joues humides de larmes, leva timidement la tête. Manji lâcha la main de Nadeshiko pour aller l'enlacer comme seul un frère attentionné peut le faire. Après leur accolade, Manji invita Nadeshiko à s'asseoir sur son lit, à la gauche de celui de Tomoe où il avait pris place.  
  
Manji : Tomoe... Raconte-nous ce que tu sais.  
  
Tomoe ( renifle ) : Sur quoi ?  
  
Manji : Les rêves que tu fais.  
  
Tomoe : Pourquoi je le devrais ?  
  
Manji : Parce-que Nadeshiko doit le savoir.  
  
Tomoe : Oh... D'accord... ( Prend une grande inspiration ) À toutes les éclipses de lune, je fais le même rêve. Je suis dans le jardin de Grand- mère Li, l'astre du ciel se couvre. Les lucioles tournoient autour de moi. Je vois les sept piliers. Sortis de nulle part arrivent Sept Fantômes. Quatres hommes et trois femmes. Ils mettent leur main chacun sur un pilier, prononcent une formule et les pierres où leurs mains sont posées s'illuminent. Cette vision là s'efface pour laisser place à... Une fille qui te ressemble un peu, le visage dans le noir, accompagnée d'une chatonne ailée et d'un garçon aux oreilles pointues, qui est debout sur l'arche d'un temple au coucher du soleil. Ensuite, je me sens aspirée dans un tourbillon et je me retrouve dans une grande salle...  
  
La respiration de Tomoe s'accéléra. Nadeshiko devina que c'était le début de la partie cauchemardesque de son rêve.  
  
Tomoe : Par terre il y a 13 bougies noires autour d'un cercle magique. Soudain, je me retourne et une fille aux cheveux rouges, portant une très belle robe noire me prend par la gorge. Elle m'étouffe et me jette au milieu du cercle des bougies noires. Il y a comme des sables mouvants... J'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer... J'entends le rire de la fille... Le rire du diable. La dernière chose que j'entends en me réveillant est... « L'aube se lèvera, le crépuscule mourra » et une chanson qui dit « Amakané, zoubach leo taman oyazo leiya eterna remo zaba xiao len. » Pendant que j'étouffe sous la vase, je vois Manji, ma mère, mon père subir le même sort. Ils saignent... Ma respiration devient de plus en plus difficile... et ensuite, je me réveille. Je ne veux pas que ça arrive !!!!  
  
Nadeshiko : Certains de tes rêves se sont déjà réalisés ?  
  
Tomoe : Oui. En réalité, ce sont mes cauchemars qui se réalisent... J'avais rêvé un jour que mon petit lapin mourrait écrasé sous une voiture dans la rue. Pourtant, sa cage ne s'ouvre jamais sauf quand je la nettoie et que je le nourris. Mais un jour, il a réussi à sortir et est allé dehors... Il est mort exactement comme je l'ai rêvé... Et si ce rêve là se réalise aussi, je vais perdre tous ceux que j'aime... Et je ne veux pas que ça arrive !!!! ( Pleure )  
  
Nadeshiko ( essuie les larmes de Tomoe ) : Tout va bien, Tomoe. Ça n'arrivera pas, je te le jure.  
  
Manji : Ce soir, va voir les fantômes.  
  
Nadeshiko : Mais qu'est-ce que je vais devoir faire ? Et si ils veulent...  
  
Manji : Ils ne te feront rien. Tu es spéciale et cette particularité te permettra de leur parler. Si ils montrent de l'agressivité envers toi, montre-leur ça.  
  
Manji prit une amulette dans un tiroir et le donna à Nadeshiko. Un symbole de protection était peint sur la plaque de bois vernis carrée.  
  
Manji : Garde-la précieusement. Je te la donne.  
  
Nadeshiko : Merci Manji...  
  
Ce soir là, à la table du souper, Nadeshiko mangea peu, tournant et retournant entre ses doigts l'amulette de Manji. Elle regardait l'horloge frénétiquement, comme le jour où elle était allée dans le Labyrinthe d'Anarmaya.  
  
Yelan : Quelque chose ne va pas, Nadeshiko ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Non, tout va bien, grand-mère. Je n'ai pas trop faim, c'est tout. Je peux aller dans le jardin ?  
  
Yelan : Mais bien sûr.  
  
Nadeshiko : Merci grand-mère.  
  
Nadeshiko sortit dans le jardin des Li et les effluves parfumées des fleurs l'entourèrent. L'allée baignée de la lueur du soleil couchant serpentait entre les rosiers blancs. Nadeshiko suivit la petite route, cherchant les sept piliers. Elle passa devant un petit étang où les joncs abritaient des poissons argentés et écouta le dernier chant du rossignol joyeux perché quelque part au sommet d'un chêne noueux. Après presque dix minutes de marche parmi la flore, elle commençait à désespérer. Une idée logique lui parvint à l'esprit. Courant le long du chemin en sens inverse, Nadeshiko rentra dans le manoir Li et grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu'à sa chambre. Kirjala qui lisait paisiblement, dressa les oreilles et releva la tête vers son amie.  
  
Kirjala : Où étais-tu ?  
  
Nadeshiko ( essoufflée ) : Dans le jardin... Comment... On retrouve... Des lieux magiques ?  
  
Kirjala : Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Tomoe... Manji... L'éclipse... Les fantômes... je veux les voir !  
  
Kirjala : Tu parles des Sept Piliers ? C'est donc ce soir... Bien. Je vais t'aider. On va utiliser une incantation qui nécessite quelques ingrédients... Il fait encore soleil, donc ça sera facile. Vas dans le jardin me chercher une rose blanche fanée et un Lys Tigré. Essaie de me trouver un briquet ou des allumettes et un bol s'il te plaît... Et une Obsidienne, tu sais, les pierres noires.  
  
Aussitôt, Nadeshiko redescendit dans le jardin et rapporta les fleurs demandées à Kirjala. Elle se glissa en douce à la cuisine où plusieurs servantes faisaient la vaisselle en bavardant, dos tourné à Nadeshiko. La jeune fille fouilla dans quelques tiroirs et trouva un bol et une boîte d'allumettes provenant d'Amérique, sûrement un souvenir de voyage pensa la magicienne. Restait à trouver l'Obsidienne. Nadeshiko monta à l'étage et alla voir dans la chambre de sa Grand-mère. Heureusement vide.  
  
Nadeshiko ( pense ) : Où est-ce qu'elle range ses bijoux ? Ah, ce coffre là- bas... Ça doit être ça...  
  
Nadeshiko, un peu mal à l'aise d'emprunter ainsi des choses sans la permission de Yelan, aperçut un superbe coffre à bijoux en or posé sur une commode. Elle l'ouvrit et fouilla parmi les colliers de diamants et de perles, les bracelets en ivoire sertis de rubis, les boucles d'oreilles en émeraude ou en topaze, les bagues serties de quartz roses et trouva finalement une minuscule chaîne en or où pendait une grosse Obsidienne, une pierre noire légèrement tachetée, aussi appelée « Pierre de Lumière ». Soudain, une voix la fit sursauter et son cœur manqua de flancher.  
  
Yelan : Nadeshiko ? Que fais-tu ici ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Euh... Grand-mère ! Je... voulais... regarder tes bijoux... J'explorais la maison et j'ai vu... Je suis désolée... Je n'aurais pas dû.  
  
Yelan : Ce n'est pas grave... Je sais que tu ne voulais rien voler... ( Sourit et prend le collier des mains de Nadeshiko ) Tu as trouvé mon vieux collier.  
  
Nadeshiko : Il est joli.  
  
Yelan : C'est un cadeau qui me vient d'un ami très cher. Un certain Utsuki Kouroï. Je devais avoir ton âge quand je l'ai eu à mon anniversaire. Je te le donne.  
  
Nadeshiko : Mais... Grand-mère... C'est trop... Garde-le.  
  
Yelan : J'insiste... ça te fera un souvenir de Hong-Kong.  
  
Nadeshiko ( sourit ) : Merci. Je l'apprécie beaucoup.  
  
Yelan : De rien, ma petite.  
  
Nadeshiko sourit et prit le collier avant de sortir de la chambre. Soulagée que sa grand-mère n'ait pas remarqué son manège, elle alla dans sa chambre. Le soleil commençait à disparaître et l'orangé du ciel faisait place au bleu de la nuit. La lune commençait à se préciser. Une pleine lune. Nadeshiko étala les ingrédients devant Kirjala.  
  
Kirjala : Merci... Bon, on a pas beaucoup de temps. L'éclipse va commencer dans moins de trois heures et le soleil se couche. ( Émiette la rose blanche dans le bol ) Tiens le Lys et donne moi les allumettes. Répète après moi. Que le cadeau de la terre, au feu soit consumé.  
  
Nadeshiko : Que le cadeau de la terre, au feu soit consumé.  
  
Kirjala : Qu'en ces cendres brûle l'éternité. ( Met le feu à la rose et fait signe à Nadeshiko d'ajouter le Lys ) Esprits voyageurs, montrez moi la voie.  
  
Nadeshiko ( ajoute le Lys qui se consume avec la rose ) : Qu'en ces cendres brûle l'éternité. Esprits voyageurs, montrez moi la voie.  
  
Kirjala : Montrez nous le chemin qui conduit aux Sept Piliers, lorsqu'à minuit l'heure aura sonné !  
  
Nadeshiko : Montrez nous le chemin qui conduit aux Sept Piliers, lorsqu'à minuit l'heure aura sonné !  
  
Kirjala prit l'Obsidienne dans ses pattes et les avança au dessus du feu. Nadeshiko y posa les siennes par dessus la pierre. L'Obsidienne rayonna un court instant alors que les cendres des fleurs s'éteignaient. Kirjala et Nadeshiko lâchèrent la pierre qui tomba dans le bol.  
  
Kirjala : Maintenant on doit attendre... La magie va faire effet dans trois heures.  
  
Au moment où elle prononçait ces mots, Yelan Li regardait par la fenêtre les constellations naissantes. Son regard gris acier se perdit dans le ciel.  
  
Yelan : C'est commencé...  
  
À suivre...  
  
Salut Ici Opaline !! Ce chapitre m'a pris beaucoup de temps à écrire, j'espère que vous appréciez le résultat !! J'espère que je ne vous endors pas trop avec mes longs textes. Lol. J Un petit scoop pour la suite... Sakura va bientôt jouer un rôle très important dans l'histoire et Dawn va refaire surface ! je vous laisse le suspens. !! Envoyez moi vos commentaires bien vite, je les attend avec impatience ! En passant, un gros merci à la très sympathique Kari qui publie mes fics fidèlement ! Écrivez-moi en grand nombre !  
  
!  
  
Opaline 


	13. Le Conseil des Sept Piliers

La Nouvelle Génération  
  
Chapitre 12 : Le Conseil des Sept Piliers  
  
Sakura et Lionel marchaient dans les rues campagnardes en amoureux, alors que la lune se révélait dans la nuit. Main dans la main sur le chemin de gravier, leurs pas faisaient d'étranges bruits granuleux dans le silence. Lionel se rappela de son enfance lorsqu'il accompagnait son majordome au marché et quand il s'attardait dans la boutique de magie tenue par Olako Dren-Wang, un marchand que l'on qualifiait souvent de fou à lier mais que le petit garçon trouvait très sympathique. Le couple arriva bientôt dans un quartier rural endormi. Seule une vieille femme chinoise aux cheveux blanc comme de la neige se balançait nonchalamment sur sa chaise berçante sur le perron de sa maison. Sa robe rouge en velours était si longue qu'elle traînait par terre, à ses pieds, en une cascade de tissu écarlate. Elle remarqua les amoureux et se redressa sur sa chaise.  
  
Vieille femme : Hé, jeune homme ! Tu es le fils Li !  
  
Lionel : Oui...  
  
Vieille femme : Comme tu as changé ! Je vois que tu as même une fiancée... Comme le temps passe vite !  
  
Lionel : Qui êtes vous ?  
  
Vieille femme : Je suis la femme d'Olako Dren-Wang. Il me parlait souvent de toi en revenant le soir après sa journée de travail. Tu étais le petit garçon qui regardait l'épée du Grand Dragon dans la vitrine du fond de la boutique pendant des heures en te disant qu'un jour, elle serait à toi.  
  
Lionel : Vous êtes la femme d'Olako-Kun ? J'ignorais qu'il était marié.  
  
Vieille femme : Je savais que je te verrais un jour. Les cartes m'annonçaient une prochaine visite importante... Au fait, jeune femme, tu es bien la fiancée de Li ?  
  
Sakura : Oui, madame. Je suis Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
Vieille femme : Approche... N'aies pas peur.  
  
Sakura lâcha doucement la main de Lionel et s'approcha de la vieille femme dont les cheveux blancs rayonnaient comme une couronne hivernale autour de son visage ridé. Elle leva ses mains osseuses aux longs ongles crochus et prit la main gauche de la jeune femme. Elle passa un doigt dans les lignes de la paume en marmonnant. Ses yeux d'un bleu étonnamment glacé se plantèrent dans ceux de Sakura qui crut que le temps s'était arrêté. Le visage ridé de la vieille asiatique avait une expression de parfaite stupéfaction. Elle reprit son air calme et lâcha doucement la main de Sakura en regagnant son fauteuil grinçant. Elle ferma les yeux, soupira et les rouvrit. Le même effet d'arrêt du temps rejaillit en Sakura.  
  
Vieille femme : La chair de ta chair est en danger. Vous devrez vous unir toutes les deux face aux esprits malins... Je vois le Diable qui vous guette. Je vois un danger... Soyez forte, Sakura. Ne les laissez pas prendre la flamme de votre vie.  
  
Sakura : De quoi parlez-vous ?  
  
Vieille femme ( regarde la lune ) : Ils vont arriver.  
  
Sakura : Qui ?  
  
Vieille femme : Seule elle le sait.  
  
Sakura : Qui, " elle " ?  
  
Vieille femme : Il n'est pas nécessaire que vous le sachiez. Elle a déjà son ange gardien auprès d'elle. Soyez sans crainte pour le moment... Mais lorsque le grand combat arrivera, ne laissez rien vous séparer. L'union fait la force et cette force est plus importante que vous ne le croyez.  
  
La vieille femme se leva et s'appuya sur sa canne qui ressemblait à une branche épaisse toute tordue. Elle s'avança en clopinant jusqu'au pas de sa porte et regarda une dernière fois le couple.  
  
Vieille femme : J'ai été très heureuse de vous voir, Li. Allez en paix.  
  
Lionel : Moi aussi, j'ai été très content de vous voir... Au revoir Mme Dren- Wang.  
  
Vieille femme : Que le ciel vous protège.  
  
Mme Dren-Wang entra dans sa maison et referma la porte avant de tirer les rideaux. Sakura et Lionel s'éloignèrent du perron et entreprirent de retourner au Manoir Li. Inquiétée des paroles de la vieille femme, Sakura serra plus fort la main de son mari. Lionel remarqua la tension qui parcourrait le corps de Sakura.  
  
Sakura : J'ai peur, Lionel.  
  
Lionel : De ce qu'elle a dit ?  
  
Sakura : Oui...  
  
Lionel : Peut-être qu'elle est aussi folle qu'Olako après tout.  
  
Sakura : Moi je suis sûre qu'elle n'a pas menti... Rentrons maintenant... Je vais avoir besoin de sommeil...  
  
Sakura n'osa plus dire un mot et se rapprocha de Lionel. Bras dessus, bras dessous, ils continuèrent leur route. Vers Minuit, au manoir, Nadeshiko et Kirjala commençaient à être fatiguées. Malgré un nombre incalculable de barres de chocolat, la jeune magicienne dodelinait de la tête et ses paupières s'alourdissaient. Nadeshiko se résignait à s'abandonner au sommeil lorsque Kirjala poussa un grand cri d'excitation.  
  
Kirjala : L'éclipse !! Le sortilège va faire effet !!  
  
Le bol toujours posé par terre commença à briller. L'Obsidienne devint blanche et un grand rayon traversa obliquement la pierre pour aller frapper la fenêtre. Le chemin de lumière se prolongea jusque dans le jardin. La fatigue quitta automatiquement le corps de Nadeshiko qui empoigna un blouson et suivit la chatonne jusque dehors. Le jardin abondait de lucioles et de papillons de nuit.  
  
Nadeshiko : Il est déjà minuit ??  
  
Kirjala : Il nous reste deux minutes avant minuit. Il faut vite trouver les Sept Piliers.  
  
Serrant l'amulette de Manji dans sa main, Nadeshiko s'enfonça dans les tréfonds du jardin avec sa compagne féline. La lune était presque disparue dans l'ombre. Suivant le faisceau de lumière, les deux amies s'éloignèrent du chemin de pierres et traversèrent une ligne de haies. Un mur de pierre couvert de lierre leur apparut.  
  
Kirjala : Le rayon va de l'autre côté... Utilise la formule des Combattants.  
  
Nadeshiko : Pourquoi ?  
  
Kirjala : Ben, pour défoncer le mur voyons donc ! Moi j'ai des ailes et je peux aller de l'autre côté sans problème, mais toi, tu es trop lourde pour que je t'amène.  
  
Nadeshiko : Y a pas une autre solution ?? ( Voit le regard sévère de Kirjala ) Bon, d'accord, je vais le faire... Clé qui détient le pouvoir des Anciens, je te somme d'apparaître. J'en appelle aux forces de l'univers. Obéissez-moi sur-le-champ ! Libération !!  
  
La clé que portait Nadeshiko à son cou se détacha et se transforma en sceptre magique. Il y eut une bourrasque de vent durant la métamorphose et le cercle apparut sous les pieds de la magicienne. Tout redevint normal. Nadeshiko se concentra.  
  
Nadeshiko : Formule des Combattants, fais entrer ta force en moi ! Je te l'ordonne !  
  
L'étoile rouge se mit à briller et un faisceau de lumière blanche entoura Nadeshiko. Elle prit son élan et donna un coup de pied horizontal fabuleux qui ébranla peu le mur. Kirjala qui avait atteint le haut du mur en volant, soupira.  
  
Nadeshiko : Zut ! Il veut pas se briser ! Stupide mur... On dirait qu'une barrière m'empêche de le détruire !  
  
Kirjala : Ce doit être de la magie... Essaie de sauter !  
  
Nadeshiko s'accroupit et se releva en sautant comme un ressort. Elle fit un saut périlleux qui la projeta de l'autre côté. La magie cessa son effet. Fière d'avoir traversé, elle se félicita intérieurement, toute souriante. Kirjala alla la rejoindre. Elles se trouvaient maintenant dans une véritable clairière sauvage. Un immense socle rond supportait Sept Piliers rondelets de pierre blanche en cercle qui servaient de support à un toit en demi-sphère de verre brisé en maints endroits, couvert presque entièrement de lierre. Sur chaque pilier était marqué un signe étrange.  
  
Nadeshiko : Les Sept Piliers !! C'est super, on l'a trouvé Kirjala ! Kirjala... ? Héééé !!! Où tu es ???  
  
Soudain, le rayon de la lune disparut entièrement, ne laissant que du noir quasi-total autour de Nadeshiko, seule et paniquée. Elle serra plus fort dans sa main l'amulette de Manji. Son cœur fit un bond lorsqu'un pilier devint d'un blanc lumineux et elle entendit une note de musique. Il s'éteignit et celui à sa droite fit de même et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que tous y aient passé en produisant une note différente. Ensuite ils s'allumèrent tous en même temps. Le cœur de Nadeshiko se figea d'horreur lorsqu'elle vit des formes de lumière sortir de chaque pilier...  
  
Nadeshiko : Des fantômes !  
  
Les apparitions perdirent de leur éclat lumineux et prirent des formes humaines vêtues de longues robes superbes. Il y avait trois hommes et trois femmes, tous chinois sauf une femme aux oreilles pointues que Nadeshiko devina être une elfe. Ils mirent chacun une main sur leurs piliers respectifs et chantèrent une étrange chanson sans paroles. Une table ronde et des sièges de pierre apparurent sous le plafond en voûte. Un chinois vêtu d'une tunique rouge aux motifs courbes dorés s'assit à la place d'honneur. À sa gauche, prit place une femme aux longs cheveux noirs vêtue de bleu et à sa droite ce fut un homme habillé de la même couleur qui y prit place. Les autres se répartirent au hasard. Nadeshiko s'aperçut également que Kirjala prenait également place à la réunion, assise sur l'épaule de la femme elfe. L'homme à la place d'honneur prit la parole.  
  
Homme : Compagnons de l'Ordre ancestrale du Soleil Rouge, vous avez répondu à l'appel. Nous allons procéder au rituel de présentation... ( se lève et tend les bras vers le ciel ) Je suis Sanjiro Hemukawa ! Le Représentant de la Lumière !  
  
Un des piliers s'alluma. La femme à sa gauche fit de même.  
  
Femme : Je suis Kyla Hidoshi ! La Représentante de l'Intelligence !  
  
Homme à la droite de Sanjiro : Je suis Sheyo Itamaki ! Le Représentant de la Création !  
  
Leurs piliers respectifs s'allumèrent. Un homme aux longs cheveux noirs portant des lunettes rondes et une femme aux cheveux bruns relevés en chignon se levèrent.  
  
Homme aux lunettes : Je suis Clow Reed ! Le Représentant de l'Amitié !  
  
Femme au chignon : Je suis Malika Lozako ! La Représentante de l'Équilibre !  
  
Leurs piliers s'illuminèrent. Finalement, la femme elfe aux cheveux roux crêpés comme une crinière de lion qui tenait Kirjala dans ses bras se leva.  
  
Femme elfe : Je suis Malwalosce d'Anarmaya ! La Représentante de l'Amour !  
  
Kirjala : Je suis Kirjala d'Anarmaya ! La Représentante de l'Espoir !  
  
Le sixième pilier s'alluma. Kirjala se transforma en tigresse rousse tigrée de noir. Ses yeux paraissaient encore plus bleus qu'à l'habitude. Le dernier des sept piliers s'alluma enfin et tous reprirent place. Sanjiro prit la parole.  
  
Sanjiro : Le conseil peut commencer. Malwalosce d'Anarmaya, à vous l'honneur.  
  
Malwalosce : Merci Grand Sanjiro. La prophétie de Kyla-Chan Hidoshi s'est réalisée. Nadeshiko Kinomoto-Li a ouvert le livre des Sortilèges et a libéré les Formules d'Akira Mestamagi dite la Démoniaque que nous avons rendues en partie inoffensives. Elle a déjà récupéré les Quatres Éléments capturés par Clow-Kun, les Combattants de Sheyo-Kun et les Voyageurs capturés par moi-même, Malwalosce-Chan. Il lui reste à récupérer la Connaissance de Malika-Chan ainsi que les formules de la Création de Sanjiro-Kun et celle de la Guérison neutralisée par Kirjala-Chan. Et il reste la Formule non-neutralisée.  
  
Nadeshiko ( en pensée ) : Kirjala a contribué à la capture des formules ? Je ne le savais pas... Donc, il y a six membres humains et un animal... C'est vraiment étrange... Mais pourquoi on m'a dit qu'il y avait quatres hommes et trois femmes ? Je ne vois que trois hommes pourtant.  
  
Malwalosce : Après la capture de la Formule des Voyageurs, le magicien Tulindo Undomérel, fils d'Isilya Undomérel et du Guerrier Lingolas a été appelé à s'allier à la quête de la magicienne Nadeshiko. Il a sauvé la jeune fille d'une attaque de la Formule, sous la forme de Nera la Gardienne du Monde Paradoxal et lui a révélé son identité d'allié. La mère de Nadeshiko a été interpellée par la Licorne au début de la quête de sa fille. La vérité commence à se faire sentir et les pouvoirs de Nadeshiko sont presque entièrement développés.  
  
Sanjiro : Merci Malwalosce-Chan. Continuez Kyla-Chan.  
  
Kyla : Merci Grand Sanjiro. Les étoiles m'ont révélé une terrible nouvelle...  
  
Sanjiro : Laquelle, Kyla ?  
  
Kyla : Akira la Démoniaque est revenue.  
  
Il y eut un murmure de consternation. Nadeshiko tendit l'oreille plus attentivement. Sanjiro fit signe à Kyla de continuer.  
  
Kyla : L'incarnation de Clow Reed dans le futur et la prêtresse de la lune se sont fiancés. Ils ont une fille.  
  
Clow : Cette fille est l'incarnation d'Akira ?  
  
Kyla : Oui. Son âme est en elle. Elle a le même destin de destruction. Elle veut récupérer l'entier pouvoir sur ses formules et détruire la magicienne.  
  
Clow : Mais comment mon sang... enfin celui de mon incarnation... peut être lié à celui de la Démoniaque ?  
  
Kyla : Ce n'est pas celui de votre incarnation qui est en cause, Clow-Kun. C'est celui de la prêtresse de la lune. Son arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière Grande Tante était une Mestamagi. Avec le temps, l'un de ses arrière- arrière-arrière petits enfants est devenu la fiancée d'un certain Jengo, puis leur enfant s'est marié avec un Moreau. Leur enfant est la femme qui mit au monde l'incarnation d'Akira Mestamagi. L'allié d'Akira, Shendo, est également revenu.  
  
Sheyo Itamaki, le spécialiste des arts martiaux frappa la table de son poing. Malwalosce mit une main sur son épaule.  
  
Sheyo : Décidément, la mode est aux incarnations et aux mauvaises nouvelles !  
  
Malwalosce : Calmez vous, Sheyo-Kun.  
  
Kyla : La fille est âgée de 12 ans. Elle vit comme une adolescente normale mais se souvient trait pour trait de son passé. L'héritier de Shendo a également les mêmes souvenirs. Il éprouve les même sentiments que dans le passé. Il est entièrement dévoué à Akira.  
  
Kirjala : Une voyante a également révélé des choses à Nadeshiko. Elle est une Lozako, comme vous, Malika-Chan. Esméralda Lozako. L'héritier de Shendo l'a menacée pour qu'elle lui révèle tout sur le Graal. Il a presque toutes les informations qu'il veut...  
  
Sheyo : Le Graal est toujours où nous savons ?  
  
Malika : Il n'a pas quitté l'endroit où il est enterré.  
  
Sheyo : Tant qu'Akira ne le trouvera pas... ça sera mieux pour tous.  
  
Sanjiro leva une main pour imposer le silence. Nadeshiko commençait à mieux comprendre la grande histoire de sa quête. Elle était néanmoins soulagée que les fantômes ne l'avaient pas vue, contrairement à ce que Manji lui avait dit. Elle remercia son petit-cousin en pensée.  
  
Sanjiro : Merci pour vos commentaires. Kirjala-Chan, Gardienne du Livre des Sortilèges, continue de veiller sur ta protégée et épaule-la dans sa quête. Tu fais du très bon travail.  
  
Kirjala : Merci Sanjiro-Kun.  
  
Sanjiro : Malwalosce, continue de veiller sur Tulindo Undomérel.  
  
Malwalosce : Bien, Grand Sanjiro.  
  
Sanjiro : Malika, Kyla et Sheyo, maintenez votre barrière autour du Graal.  
  
Malika, Kyla et Sheyo : D'accord, Grand Sanjiro.  
  
Sanjiro : Je vous remercie d'être venus. Que le ciel vous bénisse.  
  
Kirjala redevint chatonne et Malwalosce la serra dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, la table et les chaises avaient disparu et tous les membres du conseil étaient debout en cercle, Kirjala allant au centre. Ils se prirent tous par la main, ou la patte, fermèrent les yeux et levèrent la tête vers le ciel. Il y eut un grand flash de lumière, tous les piliers illuminés à l'unisson, puis tout s'éteignit et la lune revint dans le ciel. Nadeshiko courut vers Kirjala et la prit dans ses bras.  
  
Nadeshiko : Tout va bien Kirjala ?  
  
Kirjala : Tout va bien. J'ai eu l'appel du conseil.  
  
Nadeshiko : J'ai tout vu de là-bas. Je ne savais pas que tu étais la septième recrue...  
  
Kirjala : Ouais... ( rire nerveux ) Je pense que les avions ont une drôle d'influence sur ma tête... J'ai dû oublier de t'en parler.  
  
Nadeshiko : Et tu t'est trompée au sujet de l'emplacement des pilliers. Ils étaient chez grand-mère Li !  
  
Kirjala : On n'est plus chez ta grand-mère depuis qu'on a traversé ce mur.  
  
Nadeshiko se retourna. Un vieux temple en ruines était à quelques mètres d'eux.  
  
Kirjala : Tu vois.  
  
Nadeshiko : Oui... Rentrons maintenant... (Elles s'en vont vers le manoir ) Au fait, Manji m'a donné cette amulette pour rien, ils ne m'ont pas parlé... Et Tomoe a dû avoir des hallucinations... Les fantômes n'avaient pas l'air menaçant.  
  
Kirjala : Ce n'était peut-être pas eux dont ils avaient peur.  
  
Nadeshiko : Quoi ?  
  
Kirjala : Je te raconterai ça demain... Allons dormir...  
  
Nadeshiko : J'ai encore une question... Tu m'as bien dit que les membres du conseil étaient quatre hommes et trois femmes ?  
  
Kirjala : Oui...  
  
Nadeshiko : Je n'ai vu que trois hommes.  
  
Kirjala : Pourtant, les membres humains sont bel et bien Malwalosce, Sheyo, Kyla, Malika, Sanjiro et Clow. Je suis la septième recrue. Il n'y en a pas d'autre.  
  
Nadeshiko : C'est peut-être le pilier brisé !  
  
Kirjala : Le pilier brisé ? Tu penses ?  
  
Nadeshiko : J'ai une hypothèse... Clow a parlé d'un double dans le futur... C'est peut-être ça... Le pilier de Clow s'est dédoublé mais s'est brisé en deux, il n'a pas dû supporter la séparation.  
  
Kirjala : C'est très ingénieux. Les membres du conseil sont tous, à mon exception, des fantômes... Vu que l'incarnation de Clow est toujours vivante, ça explique pourquoi elle n'était pas là... Quand le conseil a été mis sur pied, le chef a prononcé une formule pour qu'ils soient tous unis par un lien qui leur permettrait de se retrouver même si ils étaient morts. Lorsque Clow s'est réincarné, la formule n'a pas dû avoir d'effet...  
  
Nadeshiko : C'est une histoire bien étrange que celle de ma mission sur cette terre !  
  
À Suivre...  
  
Hello Everybody ! Je voudrais saluer Meiko qui écrit la super histoire " Sorceress of Lost Souls " !! Tu es fantastique ! Également, un petit coucou à Elendil, de qui j'attends impatiemment les nouveaux chapitres d'Alcarinque. Merci aux quelques personnes qui daignent encore m'écrire ! lol J'attends vos commentaires de toutes sortes ! Écrivez-moi en grand nombre !  
  
!  
  
Opaline  
  
Kinomoto.sakura5caramail.com ----- mon e-mail ------- mon site ! 


	14. Attaque au Musée

La Nouvelle Génération  
  
Chapitre 13 : Attaque au musée  
  
Après avoir fait la grasse matinée, Nadeshiko se sentit pleine d'énergie. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et il pleuvait abondamment. Les gouttelettes tambourinaient légèrement sur le verre et le ciel était d'un gris monotone. Enveloppée dans sa robe de chambre, Nadeshiko descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Pendant qu'elle mangeait ses crêpes préparées par une des servantes de sa grand-mère, la vieille femme vint la rejoindre. Ses cheveux qui n'étaient pas coiffés en chignon compliqué comme s'y attendait Nadeshiko, étaient étonnement longs, lui arrivant à la taille. Elle vit sa petite-fille et lui sourit.  
  
Yelan : Bonjour, Nadeshiko.  
  
Nadeshiko : Bonjour Grand-mère.  
  
Yelan : Tu aimes les crêpes, on dirait.  
  
Nadeshiko : Oui. Sophia en fait d'excellentes.  
  
Yelan : Cette chère Sophia... ( Sourit )  
  
Nadeshiko : Tu as vu papa et maman ?  
  
Yelan : Ils sont encore endormis... Ils ont fait un tour hier dans la ville et ils sont fatigués. ( Elle s'assoit et fait signe à une de ses servantes d'aller aux cuisines ) Tu as vu l'éclipse de lune hier ? C'était très beau.  
  
Nadeshiko : Oui... je suis allée dans le jardin pour mieux la voir.  
  
Yelan : Tu aimerais rencontrer tes autres tantes ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Bien sûr !  
  
Yelan : J'ai prévu d'inviter toute la famille ce soir... Vu que vous repartez très bientôt, je voudrais que tu puisses voir toute ta parenté...  
  
Nadeshiko : Je suis d'accord.  
  
Yelan : Tu aimes les musées ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Oui, beaucoup.  
  
Yelan : Il y a le fameux livre de 5000 ans qui est exposé exceptionnellement à Hong-Kong aujourd'hui. Tu voudrais aller le voir avec moi ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Ouais, ça serait génial !  
  
Yelan : Alors, termine ton déjeuner, vas te préparer et nous allons partir dans 20 minutes.  
  
Nadeshiko : D'accord ! Merci Grand-mère !  
  
Nadeshiko engloutit son repas et monta en trombe dans sa chambre au moment où Yelan se faisait servir. La jeune fille revêtit des pantalons noirs brodés de perles et un chandail à une seule manche courte rouge avec un dessin de papillon blanc. Elle se fit deux chignons dans ses cheveux bruns et mit deux boucles d'oreilles ornées d'une simple perle. La jeune fille mit ses baskets et alla rejoindre sa grand-mère qui était déjà prête. Seulement vêtue d'une robe chinoise rouge et coiffée d'un chignon simple, la vieille femme tenait son sac à main blanc en souriant à sa petite-fille au bas de l'escalier. Elles embarquèrent dans la limousine des Li, conduite par le majordome Yhuji qui s'ébranla sur le chemin de gravier en soulevant des nappes de poussière. La voiture quitta la route silencieuse pour s'engager dans les rues d'un petit village qui débouchait sur un immense boulevard achalandé, en plein centre-ville, à cinq minutes des habitations. Après avoir encore une fois subi les klaxons des chauffeurs impatients, la limousine roula jusque dans des rues un peu plus calmes et s'arrêta finalement devant un immense immeuble au toit de verre. Nadeshiko et sa grand-mère sortirent du véhicule. Elles ouvrirent leurs parapluies et grimpèrent les escaliers de granit qui menaient aux portes d'entrée. Une fois à l'intérieur, Nadeshiko fut stupéfaite par la grandeur de l'endroit. Il y avait cinq grands escaliers qui menaient chacun à un palier et à des salles d'exposition. Suivie de sa petite-fille, Yelan alla acheter les laissez-passer au guichet d'information. Soudain, Nadeshiko sentit une étrange sensation glacée dans son corps. Elle ne dura qu'un instant et la jeune fille ne s'en soucia pas, suivant sa grand-mère jusqu'à l'escalier qui menait à la salle d'exposition A3.  
  
Au manoir des Li, Lionel et Hueimei prenaient un café sur la terrasse, à l'abri de la pluie qui tombait.  
  
Lionel : Tu restes encore chez Mère ?  
  
Hueimei : Oui. Elle devient de plus en plus âgée et je veux rester auprès d'elle.  
  
Lionel : Mais pourtant, vous avez plein de domestiques... Elle pourrait très bien avoir une vieillesse paisible sans que tu ne te fasses de tracas...  
  
Hueimei : Je crois qu'elle devient folle, Lionel.  
  
Lionel : Quoi ?  
  
Hueimei : Je n'ai pas menti l'autre jour en disant qu'elle est bizarre depuis ton départ. Elle n'a pas pris le fait que tu sois allé terminer tes études à Tomoeda. Dès que tu as quitté la maison, elle s'est enfermée dans sa chambre et n'a pas presque mangé durant deux jours... Elle a jeûné également longtemps avant ton mariage... Elle s'en voulait, elle s'en voulait de t'avoir laissé épouser la femme qui a tout fichu en l'air ton destin !  
  
Lionel : Ne blâme pas Sakura !!  
  
Hueimei : Elle est à blâmer, que tu ne le veuilles ou non. Maman a pleuré ton départ, Lionel. Tu as refusé la destinée des Li qui s'offrait à toi, l'héritage de papa... Tu l'as démoli.  
  
Lionel : Je suis la honte de la famille c'est ça ?  
  
Hueimei : Oui, tu l'es. Le jour de ton mariage, elle est partie dès que les alliances ont été échangées. Elle s'est enfermée dans le sanctuaire des ancêtres et elle prie là tous les jours durant de longues heures. Elle se laisse mourir, Lionel. J'entends Mère parler toute seule dans le jardin, elle converse avec les ancêtres... Elle parle à Père... Elle lui raconte la déception qu'elle a à ton égard...  
  
Lionel : Maman parle aux ancêtres ?  
  
Hueimei : Elle leur a tout dit. Je sais qu'ils l'entendent et qu'ils lui répondent. Elle a pleuré jusqu'au jour de la naissance de Chang. Mère est restée presque une semaine avec Shiehua à s'occuper du bébé qu'elle adore. Mère a refusé de retourner à la maison, elle voulait à tout prix passer le plus de temps possible avec Chang, car elle savait qu'elle avait un espoir pour la famille. Elle avait enfin trouvé son bonheur dans la petite héritière des Li... Mais ta lettre est arrivée et a gâché son bonheur.  
  
Lionel : Donc, ma visite ne vous plaît pas !  
  
Hueimei : La seule raison pour laquelle elle t'a invité, c'est Nadeshiko. Chang est trop jeune encore pour l'héritage. Mère m'a confié après ton mariage, qu'elle ne t'avait laissé épouser Sakura que pour avoir un héritier ou une héritière. Maman tient aux traditions et tu le sais. Depuis la mort de Papa, elle veut mordicus que ses dernières volontés soient exaucées.  
  
Lionel : Tu es en train de me dire... Que maman est déçue parce-que j'ai épousé la femme de ma vie et que j'ai refusé de continuer mon apprentissage en magie ? Elle est déçue parce-que je n'ai pas épousé cette Xiao-Fen Zakuba ? Tu as raison, maman est devenue une folle !  
  
Hueimei : Xiao est de bonne famille, son père est riche et tu aurais eu une belle vie ! À cause de l'erreur de maman de t'envoyer à Tomoeda pour cette stupide chasse aux cartes de Clow, tu es tombé amoureux de la fille qui a détruit ta vie !! Cette japonaise campagnarde de pacotille !  
  
Lionel (Se lève, furieux, en regardant Hueimei dans les yeux) : Tu reparles de Sakura en mal et je jure de te le faire regretter, Hueimei ! Je me suis marié, j'ai un bon travail, je suis heureux et j'ai une fille magnifique qui a une bonne éducation ! Où est le mal Hueimei ? Où est le mal ?  
  
Hueimei : Tu oublies la magie.  
  
Lionel : On s'en balance de la magie !  
  
Hueimei ( se lève et hurle ) : C'est l'héritage de la famille !!! Tu es en train de renier tes racines, Lionel ! Tu as souillé la dynastie des Li en te mariant avec cette garce de Kinomoto ! Nadeshiko n'est pas en cause... Le problème, c'est toi et Sakura !  
  
Lionel gifla Hueimei violemment et elle tomba par terre, la joue rouge et les yeux plein de larmes. Elle se releva, toisant Lionel avec toute la rage du monde. Deux larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, mais la fureur ne disparaissait pas de ton regard.  
  
Lionel : Retraites la de garce et je te balance en bas, Hueimei Li !  
  
Hueimei ( en pleurant de rage ) : La magie c'est toute la vie de la famille ! Tu ne la pratiques même plus ! Père voulait que tu sois un grand magicien, que tu aies de grands pouvoirs...  
  
Hueimei massa sa joue endolorie, croisa les bras comme si elle avait froid et détourna le regard. Une larme coula de ses yeux au mascara défait. Lionel se sentit soudain coupable d'avoir giflé Hueimei. Il n'avait jamais vu sa grande sœur aussi fragile.  
  
Lionel : Je m'excuse Hueimei.  
  
Hueimei ( s'essuie les yeux ) : Ça va aller... ( Sarcastique ) De toute façon, ça ne vaut pas la peine que tu t'apitoies sur mon sort, Lionel ! Tu as bien mieux à faire !  
  
Hueimei lança un dernier regard noir à son petit frère et entra dans la maison en coup de vent, bousculant une servante qui manqua d'échapper le café qu'elle voulait apporter à Hueimei et Lionel. Elle hésita un peu et alla finalement voir Lionel qui regardait la pluie tomber, honteux.  
  
Servante : Encore un peu de café monsieur Li ?  
  
Lionel : Non merci. Laissez moi seul.  
  
Servante : Bien, monsieur Li.  
  
La servante rentra dans la maison, portant la carafe de café fumante par l'anse dans une main. Elle se retourna une dernière fois, regarda Lionel, de dos, qui était appuyé sur la rambarde de la terrasse et se dirigea vers les cuisines.  
  
Comme Nadeshiko s'y attendait, la salle du musée où se trouvait le livre était bondée. Des centaines de gens écoutaient la guide du musée raconter la fabuleuse histoire du recueil de poèmes qui aurait supposément été écrit par le Grand-Prêtre du temple où il avait été trouvé. Le livre était étonnamment bien conservé, d'où sa valeur. Dans une boîte de verre, Nadeshiko aperçut le livre ouvert, à la couverture rouge, aux pages jaunies et un peu brûlées. Quand la foule se dispersa un peu, Nadeshiko s'approcha de l'ouvrage et examina les écritures. Elles ne ressemblaient en rien à du chinois. Yelan s'approcha de la boîte.  
  
Nadeshiko : Grand-mère, c'est quoi ces symboles bizarres ?  
  
Yelan : Que racontes-tu ? C'est du chinois, ma chérie.  
  
Nadeshiko : Du chinois, tu es sûre ? Moi je ne trouve pas que ça en a l'air.  
  
Yelan : C'est sûrement parce-que tu es japonaise. Les langues étrangères à la nôtre sont toujours étranges à nos yeux. Je vais faire le tour, tu n'as qu'a me rejoindre.  
  
Nadeshiko : D'accord grand-mère.  
  
Approchant le plus près que lui permettait la corde de sécurité, Nadeshiko plissa les yeux et se concentra sur les symboles. Elle les comprit en un éclair, comme si elle avait su toute sa vie lire cette étrange langue. Nadeshiko lut la première phrase.  
  
Nadeshiko ( dans sa tête ) : Dans l'enceinte de béton, la terre tremblera, pour que face à toi, magicienne, je sois.  
  
Soudain, la terre se mit à trembler violemment ; un tremblement de terre. Les gens, pris de panique, sortirent en hurlant de terreur de la salle. Yelan fut emportée dans le flot de personnes et ne vit plus Nadeshiko. Les agents de sécurité ne remarquèrent pas la jeune fille qui était la seule à ne pas avoir quitté l'exposition pour aller s'abriter, paralysée sur place. Le livre se mit à briller d'une intense lueur blanche et dégagea des vapeurs dorées. Le verre qui le protégeait se fracassa. Les vapeurs dorées montèrent dans les airs pour former un corps de femme. Nadeshiko se retrouva face à une dame dans la vingtaine vêtue d'une grande robe blanche moulante et décolletée à longues manches bordées de dentelle, aux cheveux bruns légèrement frisés et aux yeux bleus clair, qui flottait dans les airs. La femme fit un geste vers l'horloge de la salle dont la trotteuse s'arrêta. Elle venait de figer le temps. Lorsqu'elle prit la parole, Nadeshiko devina qu'elle lisait la suite de la page.  
  
Femme : Moi Atsukané tu as appelé, en ce lieu, je t'apparaîtrai. De mes pouvoirs je te détruirai, mais si avant que je ne t'extermine, tu m'as capturée, de toi je serai l'esclave dévouée. Alors, cours vite si tu ne veux pas finir carbonisée !  
  
Atsukané fit un geste vers Nadeshiko et elle manqua une décharge électrique de quelques centimètres. Courant le plus vite possible, la magicienne tenta d'esquiver les attaques d'Atsukané. Elle réussit son coup assez bien car les vitres des autres reliques exposées en prirent un coup et s'écroulèrent en morceaux. Pendant qu'elle courait, Nadeshiko prononça une formule pour faire apparaître sa clé.  
  
Nadeshiko : Clé qui détient le pouvoir des anciens, révèle toi à moi ! Moi, Nadeshiko, l'élue de l'Ordre du Soleil Rouge, je t'ordonne de m'apparaître ! Libération !  
  
Le long sceptre à étoile rouge apparut dans sa main droite. Elle se cacha derrière l'arche qui menait à l'autre moitié de l'exposition.  
  
Atsukané : Satanée magicienne, tu ne m'échapperas pas ! De mes filets électriques, exterminée tu seras !  
  
Nadeshiko : Je hais les gens qui font des rimes en parlant !  
  
Atsukané : Insolente tu es, mais bientôt ta parole sera éteinte à jamais !  
  
L'une des décharges électriques d'Atsukané heurta Nadeshiko qui fut projetée contre une vitre encore intacte qui se fracassa. Les précieuses reliques qu'elle contenait furent un peu ébranlées, le verre ayant pris tout le choc. Haletant de douleur, Nadeshiko empoigna son sceptre.  
  
Nadeshiko : On va combattre la foudre par la foudre, Atsukané ! J'en appelle à la formule des Quatres Éléments ! Freya, fille du vent, appelle les esprits des cieux, provoque la foudre en ce lieu !!  
  
Freya, sous sa forme de fille aux cheveux blonds, apparut et se mit entre Atsukané et Nadeshiko. Ses yeux devirent blancs, ses cheveux semblèrent se survolter, parcourus de petits éclairs. Une aura blanche l'entoura et elle tendit une main, paume face à son adversaire.  
  
Freya : Shamalayan !!!!!!!! Flèche de foudre !!!  
  
Une puissante décharge électrique atteignit Atsukané en pleine poitrine. Sans bouger d'un poil, elle répliqua avec le même geste qui terrassa la pauvre Freya qui s'évanouit en vapeur pour reprendre sa place dans le sceptre.  
  
Nadeshiko ( pour elle-même ) : Zut !! Freya... Non... Je vais essayer autre chose... ( À voix haute ) J'en appelle à la formule des combattants, transmets moi ta force physique en ce lieu ! Je te l'ordonne !!  
  
Une vapeur violette sortit de l'étoile de Nadeshiko sous le regard ironique d'Atsukané. La fumée prit la forme du guerrier ninja vêtu de noir qui s'inclina et redevint fumée pour entrer dans le corps de Nadeshiko. Elle fonça droit sur Atsukané et lui décrocha un coup de pied volant à la figure. Un peu étourdie et furieuse, l'esprit de la connaissance barra le crochet du droit de Nadeshiko, lui tordit le bras et l'envoya fracasser une des dernières vitres de verre qui n'avaient pas subi ses attaques. Un des morceaux de verre coupa légèrement Nadeshiko au front qui se releva avec un petit filet de sang qui coulait le long de sa joue droite. Elle essuya sa blessure d'un revers de manche.  
  
Nadeshiko : Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot !! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
La jeune fille courra de toutes ses forces vers Atsukané qui n'était nullement ébranlée par les tentatives d'affaiblissement de la magicienne. Espérant lui donner un bon coup à la mâchoire, Nadeshiko serra les dents et brandit le poing. Atsukané barra de nouveau son attaque, lui donna un coup de genou dans le ventre, ce qui fit plier Nadeshiko en deux, lui assimila un violent coup de poing au visage et la prit par les épaules pour la lancer de nouveau contre une vitre. Épuisée et meurtrie, Nadeshiko regarda furieusement son opposante en haletant.  
  
Atsukané : Pathétique tu es, même avec la magie, me battre tu ne saurais. Le coup de grâce, je vais t'assimiler, pour qu'en enfer tu sois expédiée !  
  
La formule des combattants perdit son effet. Sans défense et blessée, Nadeshiko sentit sa vue se brouiller de fatigue. Mais elle entendit soudain une voix dans sa tête...  
  
Voix : Utilise le feu, belle magicienne. Elle ne résiste pas aux flammes.  
  
Nadeshiko ( faiblement ) : Tulindo ?  
  
Voix : Oui. Dépêches toi avant qu'elle ne te tue électrocutée !  
  
Atsukané lança une boule d'électricité sur Nadeshiko qui prit son sceptre et invoqua de nouveau les quatres éléments.  
  
Nadeshiko : Formule des Quatres Éléments, j'en appelle à Reyko, la fille de feu ! Que tes flammes consument mon ennemie !!  
  
Comme prévu, Reyko, la fille aux cheveux rouges apparut. Elle croisa ses mains sur son cœur, bloquant la boule d'électricité qui dévia et frappa une vitre déjà brisée qui perdit les quelques morceaux qui tenaient encore.  
  
Reyko : Outchamalayan ! Torrent de feu !!  
  
De son corps sortit une déflagration de feu qui alla heurter Atsukané qui se mit à hurler de terreur. Les flammes la firent disparaître sous le feu durant un moment puis la prison enflammée s'évanouit, laissant Atsukané qui s'effondra par terre. Reyko reprit sa place initiale. Nadeshiko, voyant la pauvre Atsukané dont la robe brûlait encore un peu, décida d'éteindre les dernières flammes.  
  
Nadeshiko : J'en appelle aux quatres éléments ! Kiori, fille des Océans, déverse de l'eau sur mon opposante et enferme-la dans une bulle ! Je te l'ordonne !  
  
Kiori, la fille aux cheveux bleus bouclés, apparut et mit ses mains en coupe. De l'eau en sortit et alla couler sur Atsukané qui recommença lentement à bouger. Puis, Kiori croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et une bulle se matérialisa autour d'Atsukané qui devint prisonnière. Elle tenta rageusement de la percer, mais elle était épuisée et ses pouvoirs devenaient insuffisants.  
  
Atsukané : Intelligente et persévérante tu es, donc à tes ordres je me plierai. Formule de la Connaissance je suis, avec moi tu pourras résoudre tous les écrits. Toutes les langues de la terre je connais, écrites comme parlées, de mon mieux je t'aiderai. Fais bon usage de mes poèmes, maîtresse magicienne.  
  
Nadeshiko : Formule de la Connaissance, retrouves ta forme originelle ! Obéis moi comme à ta nouvelle maîtresse ! Je te l'ordonne !!  
  
Atsukané disparut en vapeur et entra dans le sceptre de Nadeshiko. Kiori en fit de même. Au moment où tout redevenait normal, Nadeshiko vit les vitres brisées reprendre leur place comme par magie. La trotteuse de l'horloge recommença à fonctionner, après s'être figée à 10h 35 douze secondes. Les reliques reprirent leurs places sur les étagères réparées. Rien ne semblait dire qu'il y avait eu une bataille furieuse dans cette salle de musée. Tous les visiteurs revirent, Yelan retrouvant par la même occasion Nadeshiko. Elle la serra dans ses bras.  
  
Yelan : Te voilà... J'ai eu peur... Comment vas-tu ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Très bien, seulement une bonne frousse. Je me suis cachée sous le banc là... Et je n'ai pas eu de débris.  
  
Yelan : Une chance !  
  
Nadeshiko : Et si on allait voir autre chose ?  
  
Yelan : Mais bien sûr ! Allons voir l'exposition sur les Mayas, ça m'a l'air passionnant !  
  
Nadeshiko : Super !  
  
Prenant sa grand-mère par la main, Nadeshiko et Yelan sortirent de la salle d'exposition au moment où un vieil homme regardait la boîte de verre où était exposé le livre. Il mit ses lunettes, les enleva pour se frotter les yeux, les remit et cligna des paupières.  
  
Femme Guide : Je peux vous aider monsieur ?  
  
Homme : Euh... Pourquoi il n'a rien d'écrit dans ce livre ?  
  
Femme Guide : Voyons, ce sont des poèmes sur la nature, votre vue vous joue des tours... !  
  
Homme : Je vous dis qu'il n'a rien d'écrit, regardez !!  
  
La guide regarda et en effet, les pages étaient d'une blancheur frappante. Elle devint livide et regarda le vieil homme.  
  
Femme Guide : Comment est-ce possible ? Il y avait des écritures tout à l'heure... Seigneur, je deviens folle !  
  
La guide s'éloigna, ne semblant toujours pas le croire, sous le regard intrigué du vieillard qui commença à scruter de plus près le livre dont les pages restaient d'un blanc de neige. Dehors, Tulindo était assis sur le toit et souriait.  
  
Tulindo : Tu t'es encore tirée d'affaire, belle magicienne... Mais pour encore combien de temps... ?  
  
À suivre...  
  
Coucou tout le monde, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre ! Au fait, ceux qui lisent mon fanfic... Un commentaire par e-mail est toujours apprécié. Vous pouvez également visiter mon site si vous le désirez !  
  
Voilà... Au prochain chapitre et merci à ceux qui m'inspirent...  
  
!  
  
Opaline  
  
Mon site : http:groups.msn.com/LeMondeFantastiquedOpalineetdOlivia 


	15. Mauvais présage

La Nouvelle Génération  
  
Chapitre 14 : Mauvais Présage  
  
Cette nuit là, Sakura tourna et retourna pour l'énième fois le collier de Linìel Omaliké entre ses doigts. La nostalgie de l'aventure avec Isilya et Lingolas lui était revenu en pleine figure comme un boomerang. Dehors, la pluie continuait de marteler les grandes fenêtres de la chambre. Lionel dormait profondément.  
  
Sakura ( en pensée ) : Comme j'aimerais tant te revoir, Isilya... Et toi, Lingolas... Je veux vous retrouver, dans la Cité... Vous me manquez tant mes amis...  
  
Soudain, il se produisit quelque chose que Sakura n'avait jamais vu après toutes ces années séparées de ses amis elfiques. Le collier de Linìel se mit à scintiller plus fort qu'à l'habitude. Elle sursauta. La lumière s'amplifia et en un éclair, Sakura sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, ce qui lui décrocha un long cri de terreur. Tout ne devint plus que pluie d'étoiles filantes. Sa robe de chambre bleue se transforma en une superbe robe blanche. La robe avait d'étranges bretelles ressemblant à des cerceaux de métal qui laissaient les épaules de Sakura libres. La chasseuse de cartes heurta un sol recouvert d'herbe. Elle entendit le bruit d'une chute d'eau. Sakura ouvrit les yeux et elle sursauta. Son vœu de retrouver ses amis avait été exaucé ! Sakura se leva et observa la cité, toujours aussi belle qu'avant, rayonnante dans le clair de lune, car c'était la nuit. La jeune femme marcha en direction des habitations splendides, espérant retrouver le manoir de la Dame Rynaëarwen, la mère d'Isilya. Les rues de pierres plates étaient vides, éclairées par l'astre de la nuit.  
  
Sakura : Ça ne ressemble pas à ce que j'ai vu il y a 16 ans...  
  
Voix ( en elfique ) : Qui êtes vous ???  
  
Sakura se retourna. Une fille aux cheveux châtains presque frisés lui arrivant aux cheville, vêtue d'une robe similaire à celle de Sakura tenant un panier d'osier contenant un gros pain doré et rond enveloppé dans un linge à carreaux la regardait d'un air farouche. Ses bras étaient ornés d'une vingtaine de bracelets à billes de bois et son cou arborait un collier dans le même genre. Sans comprendre le charabia qu'elle devinait être de l'elfique, Sakura bredouilla une réponse.  
  
Sakura : Je suis une amie, je ne te veux pas de mal, elfe.  
  
La fille regarda Sakura de ses beaux yeux bleus, scintillant sous la lune, qui étaient soulignés de noir, lui donnant un regard charbonneux. Elle resta méfiante mais sembla baisser sa garde d'un cran.  
  
Fille ( en elfique ) : Tu es une mortelle ?  
  
Sakura : Quoi ? Que dis-tu ?  
  
Fille ( à elle-même ) : C'est bien ce que je pensais, c'est une mortelle. Et elle ne vient pas d'ici. ( Vers Sakura ) Que fais-tu ici ? Que cherches- tu ?  
  
Sakura : Quoi ????  
  
Exaspérée, la fille soupira bruyamment. Elle décida de communiquer par signes. Elle fixa la chasseuse de cartes, montrant Sakura du doigt, puis le paysage et haussant les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Sakura comprit, mais ne sut quoi répondre. Elle haussa les épaules. L'elfe lui prit le bras et lui fit signe de l'autre main de la suivre. Sakura obéit. La jeune femme se fit conduire dans les rues, un peu anxieuse. Leurs pieds portant des sandales faisaient claquer leur semelles sur les grosses pierres plates qui formaient les rues. Contrairement à ce que Sakura croyait, la fille ne la mena pas dans un grand manoir mais bien devant une sorte de petite maison avec une terrasse. Une grande enseigne en bois, en forme d'ovale couché sur sa longueur, décoré de fleurs peintes, affichait une écriture elfique gravée sur sa surface et peinte en noir. Elle pendait à quelques mètres dans les airs, attachée à deux chaînes qui étaient à leur tour accrochées à de petits anneaux plantés au bout d'une poutre clouée au-dessus de la porte. ( Vous me suivez ?? lol ) La fille elfe tira Sakura vers la porte, l'ouvrit dans un tintement de clochettes et la referma.  
  
Sakura ( pense ) : Où suis-je ?  
  
L'intérieur était sombre et peu éclairé, à l'exception du comptoir qui l'était un peu plus que le reste de la pièce. Ça ressemblait à un bar. Des tables rondes étaient entourées de chaises en bois où prenaient place des hommes pour la plupart, tous des elfes sans âge, certains arborant de longues barbes blanches ou brunes. Ils buvaient de la boisson tranquillement, jouaient aux cartes ou aux dames, fumaient une étrange herbe bleue dans leur pipe et discutaient à voix basse en elfique. En voyant arriver la fille elfe, ils lui sourirent discrètement. Derrière le bar, il y avait un elfe à l'air sympathique, aux cheveux courts et bouclés, d'un beau châtain clair, portant une veste brune aux boutons en forme de feuille et des pantalons rouges. Le serveur était en train de brasser une petite jarre cylindrique comme celles que l'on utilise pour faire des cocktails, ce que Sakura crut qu'il faisait. La fille elfique emmena Sakura jusqu'au comptoir et elles s'assirent en face de lui pendant qu'il versait le contenu de son cocktail, d'un bleu vif, dans une coupe de verre où il ajouta une olive. Il servit la coupe à un homme accoudé à trois chaises de Sakura, qui la sirota après avoir remercié en elfique, le serveur qu'il paya avec des piécettes en cuivre. Le serveur revint se planter devant les deux filles.  
  
Serveur ( en elfique ) : Bien le bonsoir, Mariel. Quel bon vent t'amène ici ?  
  
Mariel : Bonsoir Limoloki. J'ai rencontré cette femme sur la route, elle semble perdue... C'est une mortelle. Tu connais le langage des humains, Lim' ?  
  
Limoloki : Bien sûr, je vais l'interroger pour toi. ( En langage humain ) Bonsoir gente dame, quel est votre prénom ? Je suis Limoloki, le barman. Bienvenue dans le " Bar du Loup Solitaire ".  
  
Sakura ( surprise qu'il parle sa langue ) : Je suis Sakura Kinomoto. Suis- je dans la Cité des Exilés ?  
  
Les clients cessèrent leurs bavardages et fixèrent Sakura avec de grands yeux ronds lorsqu'elle prononça son nom. Ils chuchotèrent entre eux un moment. Après de derniers coups d'œils furtifs à Sakura, les hommes reprirent leurs occupations.  
  
Limoloki : LA Sakura Kinomoto ? Tu es vraiment l'Élue des Kisharis ?  
  
Sakura : Oui... Mais cela s'est terminé il y a bien des années...  
  
Limoloki : Ça fait des siècles ! Je ne croyais jamais pouvoir te rencontrer de mon long vivant ! Moi qui était encore un gamin lors de la Grande Guerre. Je suis ravi de te rencontrer, Sakura. Tu n'es pas tout à fait dans la Cité des Exilés, seulement à quelques kilomètres. ( Voyant le regard déçu de Sakura ) Je rigole, gente dame ! Tu es bien dans notre belle Cité.  
  
Sakura : Génial ! Est-ce qu'Isilya Undomérel vit encore ici ?  
  
Limoloki : Lady Undomérel ? Mais oui ! Elle s'est fiancée au guerrier, Lord Lingolas de la Forêt des Murmures. Ils habitent à Minas Celeborn, la Tour de l'Arbre d'Argent, à l'extrémité Sud de la Cité. Pourquoi la cherches-tu ?  
  
Sakura : Je voudrais simplement la revoir... Elle me manque tant... Nous sommes de grandes amies.  
  
Limoloki : Je n'en doute pas ! Un rafraîchissement ? Je te l'offre.  
  
Sakura : Quelles boissons as-tu ?  
  
Limoloki se tourna vers les étagères de bouteilles de verre remplis de boissons. Certaines avaient des formes étranges, d'autres étaient rondes ou carrées. Le liquide ressemblait parfois à de l'eau, parfois à du sang en bouteille ou encore à du miel. Les bouteilles étaient toutes étiquetées et leur inscription était en elfique. Au bord du comptoir il y avait quatre leviers comme ceux qui remplissent les verres de bière dans les bars.  
  
Limoloki : Pour un petit cocktail pas trop fort, je te conseillerais le Malwatinwë numéro 12, appelée aussi l'étoile rousse, avec de l'eau de rose d'Anarmaya. Pour un peu plus corsé, je te conseille l'eau de menthe et la Bière d'Octobre. Que veux-tu ?  
  
Sakura : Je prendrais le premier, s'il te plaît.  
  
Limoloki : Le Malwatinwë à l'Anarmayienne, c'est parti !  
  
Limoloki prit une bouteille carrée contenant le liquide ressemblant à du miel et une autre légèrement rosée. Il les versa en même temps dans son cylindre à cocktail, mit une bonne dose de glace, referma le couvercle fermement et brassa énergiquement. Pendant qu'il versait le liquide qui avait pris une teinte orange-rosâtre dans une coupe, il questionna Mariel.  
  
Limoloki ( en elfique ) : Tu veux quelque chose Mariel ?  
  
Mariel : De la Bière d'Octobre, ça ira, merci.  
  
Limoloki termina le cocktail de Sakura avec une feuille de menthe qui flotta sur le dessus. Il donna la coupe à Sakura qui y trempa prudemment les lèvres. Elle trouva le mélange délicieux, qui goûtait un peu l'orange. Elle vida sa coupe d'un trait. Limoloki prit une choppe de verre, le mit sous un levier près du comptoir et l'actionna, faisant couler de la bière. Il releva le levier un peu plus tard et mit la choppe remplie à ras bord de bière mousseuse pétillante et jaune dorée tirant sur l'orange, comme un paysage d'automne. Mariel prit une longue gorgée du liquide et soupira d'aise. Elle sortit une poignée de piécettes dorées et les donna à Limoloki.  
  
Mariel : Merci, Lim'. Ça vous reqrinque les sens !  
  
Limoloki : Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Mariel.  
  
Sakura : Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?  
  
Limoloki : Elle me remercie pour la Bière. Elle m'en commande souvent. C'est pas fort en teneur d'alcool, juste parfait pour vous requinquer ! ! Les fermiers de Saurkhalia en boivent souvent durant les récoltes de l'Automne. C'est un des leurs qui a inventé cette bière, au cours d'un certain mois d'Octobre, d'où le nom.  
  
Sakura : Minas Celeborn, c'est loin d'ici ?  
  
Limoloki : C'est près de Minas Armath, la Tour du Destin. À quelques minutes d'ici. Mais la nuit est avancée, l'aube est lointaine à cette heure... Mais tu peux toujours tenter ta chance... J'ai entendu dire que Lady Undomérel ne dort plus beaucoup depuis quelques temps.  
  
Sakura : Que devient Linìel Omaliké ??  
  
Limoloki : Elle habite à Minas Armath... Lady Linìel est notre magicienne protectrice. On raconte beaucoup de bien comme d'étranges rumeurs sur elle, mais ces rumeurs ont toutes été démenties il y a une semaine.  
  
Sakura : Ah... D'accord. Je ferais mieux de me mettre en route pour Minas Celeborn... Tu pourrais m'indiquer le chemin, Limoloki ?  
  
Limoloki : Mariel va t'accompagner, ça t'évitera de te perdre. ( En elfique ) Mariel, tu peux accompagner Sakura à Minas Celeborn tout de suite ? Elle veut voir Isilya Undomérel.  
  
Mariel : D'accord, Lim'. Je vais revenir tout à l'heure pour t'aider.  
  
Limoloki : Pas de problème. Tu n'as qu'à suivre Mariel, Sakura. Minas Celeborn est à quelques minutes d'ici, Mariel connaît le chemin. Je te souhaite une bonne route, je suis ravi de t'avoir rencontré.  
  
Sakura : Moi aussi, Limoloki. Merci pour ton accueil, tu es très sympathique.  
  
Limoloki : Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Au revoir !  
  
Au moment où Mariel quittait le petit bar enfumé en compagnie de Sakura, Limoloki venait de saisir un chiffon et nettoyait le comptoir du bar. La nuit était douce, un peu fraîche après la chaleur du bar dégagée par les pipes des fumeurs. Sakura aimait bien Limoloki, qu'elle trouvait très gentil. Mariel marchait rapidement, Sakura ayant peu de difficulté à la suivre. Elles traversèrent un chemin qui plongeait dans une sorte de petite forêt sombre. Le clair de lune éclairait leur passage. Mariel leva les yeux au ciel un court instant pour admirer les étoiles et reporta son attention sur le chemin de terre. Le bois devint moins dense et elles commencèrent à voir une prairie, plus loin. Une fois sorties de la végétation, elles virent deux immenses tours aussi grandes que des gratte-ciels, faites de pierres blanches. La première ressemblait à un arbre la seconde avait d'étranges pics de fer noir courbés en une sculpture belle et mystérieuse. Au creux de cette sculpture était posé une boule de pierre géante avec une étoile dessus. La préférée de Sakura était celle à la boule de pierre qu'elle devina être Minas Armath, la demeure de Linìel. Tirant Sakura par le bras, Mariel alla cogner à la large porte de bois de Minas Celeborn. Un garde elfe en armure, portant une large épée effilée répondit, le regard menaçant. En voyant Mariel, il rangea son épée dans son fourreau.  
  
Garde ( en elfique ) : Bonsoir. Que désirez vous, Lady Mariel ?  
  
Mariel : Sakura Kinomoto ici présente veut voir Lady Isilya Undomérel.  
  
Garde : Bien, entrez, Mlle Kinomoto. Elle viendra vous voir dans un instant.  
  
Sakura comprit au moment où le garde lui cédait le passage. Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête, entra dans le grand hall de Minas Celeborn qui était décoré avec un style victorien. Des portraits des grands dirigeants d'Ilmen-Anor étaient affichés en rangées le long des murs. Sakura vit leurs noms sous les portraits et réussit à les lire car ils étaient à la fois en elfique et dans une langue qui était facile à comprendre. Le portrait qui paraissait le plus vieux était celui d'une femme aux cheveux bruns bouclés qui portait une robe victorienne beige, de superbes longues boucles d'oreilles, un collier orné de pierres d'ambre et qui tenait un éventail dans sa main blanche. " Dorwenn Yamakanàr, la Glorieuse " était son nom. Elle remarqua ensuite à côté de Dorwenn, un homme elfe aux longs cheveux gris portant une tunique verte et un pendentif étrange en argent qui s'appelait " Bregolas Undomari, le Juste ". Sakura remarqua également une seconde femme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus comme un lac sous un ciel d'été qui portait une robe rouge ancienne dont le nom était " Laurealosce Rendomanar, la Généreuse ".  
  
Sakura ( pense ) : Comme elle est belle...  
  
Sakura ne vit parmi les portrais plus que des hommes qui se ressemblaient presque tous jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit une rangée de portraits où il y avait quatre femmes en ligne. La première, rousse, parée de bijoux en diamants et d'une robe verte comme ses yeux s'appelait " Runyà Yamakasha, la Rousse ". La seconde avait des cheveux châtain, portant des bijoux d'améthyste et une robe noire et s'appelait " Nenlòtë Wandamalo, la Délicate ". La troisième avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux couleur pervenche s'agençant à sa robe bleue. Sakura lut " Rynaëarwen Undomérel, la Persévérante " et reconnut le nom de la mère d'Isilya. Le dernier portrait représentait nul autre qu'" Isilya Undomérel, la Libératrice ". Sakura reconnut son amie qui avait une ressemblance frappante avec sa mère, à l'exception de ses yeux couleur ambre et de sa superbe robe blanche. Le garde fit soudain signe à Sakura de le suivre. Sakura monta les escaliers à la suite de l'elfe en armure. Dans des crevasses dans les murs près de l'escalier en colimaçon, il y avait des bougies qui brûlaient doucement. Arrivés à une porte de chêne gravée de motifs de fleurs et de vignes portant des grappes de raisin, le Garde frappa trois coups.  
  
Garde ( en elfique ) : Princesse, vous avez une visiteuse.  
  
Voix de femme en elfique derrière la porte : Faites la entrer.  
  
Étourdie d'entendre tant d'elfique, Sakura soupira intérieurement. Le Garde ouvrit la porte. Dans la superbe chambre, toujours décorée en style victorien, Isilya, vêtue d'une robe de nuit blanche vaporeuse, était assise sur un repose-pieds devant un miroir. Ses longs cheveux noirs ondulés, qui lui arrivaient jusque dans le milieu du dos, étaient en train de se faire tresser par une servante elfique. Elle regarda vers la porte et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Elle sourit puis éclata de rire. Isilya se leva, faisant rater la tresse que la servante lui faisait et alla donner l'accolade à Sakura qui riait elle aussi.  
  
Isilya : Sakura !! Oh mon dieu !! Comme je suis heureuse de te revoir !!  
  
Sakura : Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te revoir Isilya ! Ça fait tellement longtemps...  
  
Isilya : Tes cheveux ont changé ! Tu es encore plus jolie !  
  
Sakura : Et toi donc ! Tu vis comme une princesse ! Tu es même dans les portraits du hall !  
  
Isilya : Ce sont les dirigeants d'Ilmen-Anor. Ma mère est partie en retraite dans la Vallée de la Sérénité. Elle m'a légué le pouvoir. Je suis la Princesse de ce pays. Je suis très honorée de reprendre le travail de personnes comme Dorwenn la Glorieuse, Bregolas le Juste et Laurealosce la Généreuse. Ils ont été de grands dirigeants. Attends une seconde...  
  
Isilya tapa des mains et la servante termina la dernière tresse dans les cheveux de la princesse. Après l'avoir remerciée en elfique, Isilya fit sortir la servante et invita Sakura à s'asseoir.  
  
Isilya : Alors, toi et Lionel ? Vous vous êtes mariés ?  
  
Sakura : Oui... Nous avons une fille, Nadeshiko. Et toi et Lingolas ?  
  
Isilya : On s'est mariés trois ans après votre départ. J'ai eu un fils. Lingolas est allé visiter les fermiers de Saurkhalia, ils ont eu de récents feux de forêt et il est allé les aider à réparer les dégâts. Il devrait revenir bientôt. Comment es-tu arrivée ici, dis moi ???  
  
Sakura : Je ne sais pas... J'étais en Chine, chez la mère de Lionel et je regardais le collier de Linìel... Il y a eu une lumière et je suis tombée par hasard ici. J'ai rencontré une certaine Mariel et un barman très gentil nous a indiqué la voie. Mariel m'a conduite ici, j'avais l'intention de te voir.  
  
Isilya : Ta présence me fait le plus grand bien, Sakura. Vu que Lingolas est en mission, je me sens très seule...  
  
Sakura : Et Linìel, comment elle va ?  
  
Isilya eut un regard triste et fixa le plancher. Elle se leva, enfila un manteau long de couleur vert forêt avec un motif d'arbre argenté brodé dans le dos. Elle ceignit sa taille d'une ceinture dorée et ceignit son front de trois diamants.  
  
Isilya : Suis moi, il vaut mieux que tu ailles la voir pour en juger toi- même... Prends ceci pour ne pas avoir froid.  
  
Isilya tendit un manteau identique au sien, la couleur étant bleu marin au lieu de vert. Elle lui donna une ceinture couleur argentée que Sakura enfila autour de sa taille mince. Les deux femmes descendirent les escaliers en colimaçon. Rendues dans le hall, les Gardes s'inclinèrent. Deux elfes leur ouvrirent les portes de l'entrée et les deux amies sortirent dans la fraîcheur de la nuit et la rosée débutante. En marchant, la parure de front d'Isilya scintillait dans le clair de lune. Sans prononcer un mot, elles marchèrent un court moment avant d'apercevoir, en haut d'une colline, la mystérieuse tour de Minas Armath. Isilya ferma les yeux et mit les mains sur ses tempes.  
  
Isilya (en elfique ) : Linìel La Lumineuse, fille d'Elenarwen, entends mon appel ! Je suis Isilya Undomérel, fille de Rynaëarwen, je t'en prie... fais moi entrer dans la Tour du Destin !!  
  
Le bijou sur le front d'Isilya étincela d'un éclat surnaturel. Lorsque l'effet se dissipa, Isilya fit signe qu'elles pouvaient entrer. Sakura sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Suivant Isilya, elles entrèrent dans la tour qui était peu éclairée par les lustres de chandelles mourantes. Sakura se fit guider jusqu'à deux portes donnant sur une grande salle qui éclatait de lumière. Les murs étaient faits d'un revêtement doré, le toit en alcôve était plus imposant encore que celui d'une cathédrale. Sur un immense trône dont l'unique accès était au moins deux centaines de marches en marbre blanc, était assise une femme sans âge, qui ne paraissait ni jeune ni vieille. Ses cheveux blonds ondulés descendaient le long du trône qu'un soleil en or géant décorait sur le haut du dossier faisant comme une auréole surplombant les cascades de cheveux dorés de la femme. Ses yeux étaient fermés, ses mains chacune sur un bras de son trône. Elle portait une robe en velours lui découvrant les épaules. La femme semblait en état de méditation. Sakura s'avança, presque hypnotisée. Isilya cria.  
  
Isilya : Attention Sakura !!  
  
Mais elle ne l'entendait plus. Sakura s'approcha à trois mètres du trône et une décharge électrique se produisit entre elle et le vide. Des éclairs bleutés envoyèrent paître Sakura quatre mètres plus loin, la jeune femme ayant repris ses esprits. Isilya l'aida à se relever, inquiète.  
  
Isilya : Tu vas bien ? Je t'avais prévenue pourtant...  
  
Sakura : Je n'ai rien entendu... Je ne me contrôlais plus... Quelqu'un me possédait... C'est Linìel ? Cette femme est Linìel ?  
  
Isilya : Oui... Depuis presque deux mois elle est ainsi. Elle ne parle plus, elle n'ouvre les yeux qu'en de rares moments où elle parle une langue étrange... Elle ne bouge plus. Ses cheveux ont poussé magiquement. Certains croient à un mauvais présage. Les voyantes d'Ilmen-Anor sont affolées. Si la magicienne protectrice va mal, c'est signe qu'un malheur plane.  
  
Sakura : Personne ne comprend ce qu'elle dit ?  
  
Isilya : Non. Même les grands linguistes de Plorlachan, une ville près de Saurkhalia réputée pour les écoles et les universités prestigieuses qu'elle a, ne savent ce qu'elle raconte. Ils croient que c'est une langue secrète seulement connue des magiciens et des esprits magiques.  
  
Sakura : Isilya... La magie elfique est encore en moi ?  
  
Isilya : La magie elfique ne meurt jamais, Sakura.  
  
Sakura : Je vais essayer de communiquer avec elle.  
  
Isilya : Quoi ??? Si tu essaies d'entrer dans son esprit, tu ne résisteras pas longtemps... Seuls ceux qui possèdent un don mental très fort pourraient y arriver ! Tente ta chance si tu le veux, mais moi je ne crois pas que ça va marcher...  
  
Sakura : Ça va marcher ! Je le sais !  
  
Sakura s'avança un peu et ferma les yeux. Imaginant que des liens invisibles sortaient de sa tête pour aller se connecter à celle de Linìel. Tout en avançant vers elle, Sakura sentait des décharges électriques saccadées dans son cerveau qui entrecoupaient des visions du passé de Linìel. Elle vit Elenarwen qui la confiait à des paysans pour accomplir sa mission de protection, la mort des parents adoptifs de Linìel, sa tristesse et sa colère, son désir de les venger. Elle se vit plus jeune avec Lionel, lorsque Linìel lui avait remis le collier qui lui avait porté chance. Sakura revit des moments de rires avec Kéro qui faisait le bouffon, l'arrivée de Mariel qui était devenue en quelque sorte sa sœur, le couronnement d'Isilya et le sien en tant que Magicienne protectrice d'Ilmen- Anor. Sakura vit l'aide qu'elle apportait aux malades et aux gens dans le besoin, la volonté et l'amour qu'elle mettait à protéger les elfes de sa race. Puis, elle vit du noir et sentit la tension monter dans sa tête. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que des éclairs jaillissaient littéralement de sa tête pour faire comme une couronne électrique, dans la grande salle sous le regard presque terrifié d'Isilya. La connexion se fit enfin. Une immense sensation de puissance émana en Sakura. Elle vit Linìel face à elle, par télépathie.  
  
Linìel : Sakura ! Je suis si heureuse de te revoir !  
  
Sakura : Moi aussi, Linìel ! Que t'arrive-t-il ?  
  
Linìel : Le mal est de retour Sakura, mais ce n'est pas toi qui devra le vaincre...  
  
Sakura : Qui alors ?  
  
Linìel : Je ne peux pas te le dire. Elle le découvrira en temps dû. Mais tu vas jouer un rôle important. Tu viens de te découvrir le pouvoir de créer des liens mentaux, celle qui vaincra le mal naissant aura le même don. Aides-la de toute ta force, Sakura.  
  
Sakura : Je te le promets. Qui que ce soit, je l'aiderai.  
  
Linìel : N'oublie pas la vraie raison pour laquelle tu te bats, Sakura. Sois forte. N'oublie pas la lumière au fond de ton cœur. Au revoir, Sakura...  
  
Sakura : Au revoir...  
  
La connexion se rompit violemment. Les liens se sectionnèrent et Sakura tomba évanouie sur le sol. Quand elle reprit conscience, elle était étendue sur le lit d'Isilya, un linge mouillé sur le front, aux côtés de Lingolas et de sa femme. Elle sourit à Lingolas qui lui prit la main.  
  
Lingolas : Bonjour Sakura.  
  
Sakura : Bonjour Lingolas. Heureuse de te revoir...  
  
Lingolas : Je suis arrivé un peu après qu'Isilya t'ait amenée ici. Comment te sens-tu, mon amie ?  
  
Sakura : Bien... Ça va mieux en tout cas.  
  
Isilya : Ta tentative a marché ?  
  
Sakura : Oui.  
  
Isilya : Que t'a dit Linìel ?  
  
Sakura : Que je devrais faire équipe avec quelqu'un qui va se battre contre le mal... Et il faudra que je l'aide avec le pouvoir de créer des liens mentaux que j'ai maintenant...  
  
Isilya : C'est un don prestigieux, Sakura. Tu as de la chance... Le mien est presque au stade ultime, mais on dirait que toi tu l'as acquis dès le départ.  
  
Sakura : On dirait... Je suis si heureuse de vous revoir tous les deux...  
  
Isilya ( à Lingolas ) : Où est Tulindo ?  
  
Lingolas : Avec Yùla.  
  
Isilya : Dis lui de venir, je veux lui présenter Sakura.  
  
Lingolas ferma les yeux et se concentra. Soudain, une matérialisation d'étoiles forma un corps et perdit de sa luminosité. Un elfe, qui ressemblait beaucoup à Lingolas excepté pour ses cheveux bruns, apparut, portant une tunique verte comme son père. Il vit Sakura.  
  
Lingolas : Tulindo, voici Sakura, notre amie à moi et ta mère.  
  
Tulindo : Bonjour madame. Je suis Tulindo, le fils d'Isilya et Lingolas. Mes parents m'ont souvent parlé de vous. ( Va lui serrer la main )  
  
Sakura : Je suis ravie de te rencontrer. Quel âge as-tu ?  
  
Tulindo : 1124 ans. ( Voyant l'air surpris de Sakura ) Les siècles passent plus vite ici. Dans votre monde, j'ai environ 12 ans.  
  
Sakura : J'ai une fille qui a 12 ans. ( Sourit )  
  
Soudain, il y eut une autre matérialisation à côté de Tulindo. Une elfe aux cheveux fushia fonçé apparut, vêtue d'un manteau long rouge, de pantalons noirs et d'une ceinture couleur bronze. Elle regarda Tulindo puis les autres et rougit.  
  
Fille : Oups... J'arrive au mauvais moment, pardonnez moi...  
  
Isilya : Non ce n'est pas grave.  
  
Sakura ( En pensée ) : Tiens, elle parle la langue des humains, celle là ! ( À Malen ) Qui es-tu ?  
  
Fille : Une amie de Tulindo, mon nom est Malen.  
  
Sakura : Je suis Sakura.  
  
Malen : Enchantée, Sakura. Désolés de vous interrompre mais... Tulindo, Yùla nous attend. C'est très important, elle veut nous voir tout de suite.  
  
Tulindo : J'arrive.  
  
Malen sourit, s'excusa de son impolitesse à nouveau et mit un poing sur son cœur en regardant au plafond. Sa bague en cristal translucide scintilla et elle disparut de la même façon qu'elle était arrivée. Tulindo embrassa sa mère, puis la main de Sakura et disparut comme Malen. Sakura trouvait l'amie de Tulindo très jolie, aussi, interrogea-t-elle Isilya.  
  
Sakura : Ils allaient voir Yùla ? Yùla Remanir ?  
  
Isilya : Oui. Malen et Tulindo sont ses élèves. Yùla enseigne maintenant aux apprentis-magiciens. Malen est la fille d'une de mes servantes, Mayleena. Elle a élevé sa fille seule. Je l'ai trouvée quand elle cherchait du travail. Elle habite dans la tour à titre de domestique comme Malen. Mais Malen a un talent pour la magie, alors elle va à la même école que Tulindo. Ils se sont liés d'amitié.  
  
Sakura : D'accord. Je pense que je devrais rentrer chez la mère de Lionel... Peut-être qu'ils sont à ma recherche...  
  
Isilya : Déjà ? Bien. Je vais accomplir le sortilège de la porte de Macadamwei. Tu t'en souviens, Sakura ?  
  
Sakura : Oui... Ça fait déjà longtemps !  
  
Isilya : Si tu veux revenir me voir, essaies de refaire ce que tu as fait avec le collier. Je serais toujours très heureuse de te revoir, Sakura.  
  
Lingolas : Moi aussi.  
  
Sakura se leva de son lit et suivit Isilya et Lingolas dehors. L'aube se levait sur le pays elfique qui sembla plus beau que tous les joyaux du monde selon Sakura. Isilya dessina un grand rectangle invisible avec sa main dans le vide et cette ligne invisible se mit à briller pour former une porte de lumière qui donnait sur une aveuglante lueur blanche. Sakura étreignit Lingolas et Isilya et leur promit de venir les revoir. Sakura marcha droit devant elle et tomba dans le vide lumineux qui devint un tourbillon d'étoiles peu à peu, la faisant sombrer dans l'inconscience. Deux secondes plus tard, à ce qui lui parut, Sakura s'éveilla sur son lit. Le matin était levé et les oiseaux chantaient. Le soleil éclairait ce qui allait être le dernier jour de vacances chez les Li.  
  
À suivre...  
  
Salut à tous ! Comment ça va ? Moi super bien ! C'était le 14e chapitre de mon histoire. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. N'hésitez pas à m'écrire à kinomoto.sakura5caramail.com !! Petits ou longs commentaires, positifs ou négatifs, peu importe, si vous avez lu mes textes, envoyez moi un petit mot ! Réponse assurée --------- Si voulez le visiter, voici l'URL de mon site ! 


	16. Souper de famille

La Nouvelle Génération  
  
Chapitre 15 : Souper de famille  
  
Sakura descendit le grand escalier de la maison et se rendit dans la salle à manger. Lionel, Nadeshiko, Yelan et Hueimei étaient attablés devant des crêpes chaudes. Sakura resserra le cordon de sa robe de chambre et s'assit devant l'assiette qu'on lui avait réservée. Le silence pesait lourd, surtout entre Lionel et Hueimei qui ne se regardaient presque pas pour cacher la haine qu'ils éprouvaient encore après leur violente dispute. Sakura se risqua à briser la glace.  
  
Sakura : Bonjour.  
  
Les autres : Bonjour.  
  
Yelan : J'ai pris une décision. Vu que demain Lionel, Sakura et Nadeshiko repartent pour Tomoeda, je vais organiser un souper avec les autres membres de la famille. Je vais inviter Shiehua, Futeie, Huanren et ta cousine Chang, Nadeshiko. J'avais prévu de le faire hier, mais tes tantes ont eu un empêchement. Elles peuvent ce soir.  
  
Nadeshiko : Youppi !  
  
Lionel ( morne, en pensée ) : Chouette. Maintenant, elle va vouloir m'humilier devant toute la famille.  
  
Sakura : Je serais très ravie de rencontrer mes belles-sœurs. Vous avez eu une bonne idée, Madame Li.  
  
Yelan : Donc, aujourd'hui, je vais emmener Nadeshiko au Centre Commercial pour lui acheter une robe.  
  
Nadeshiko : C'est vrai ? Oh, grand-mère, n'en faites pas trop !  
  
Yelan : Rien n'est trop beau pour ma petite-fille.  
  
Nadeshiko : Merci grand-mère !!  
  
Yelan : Vas te préparer.  
  
Nadeshiko : Tout de suite !  
  
Enjouée, Nadeshiko se leva et courut à sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle sursauta, entra et referma la porte derrière elle. Kirjala flottait dans les airs, sur le dos, ses yeux bleus devenus violets, marmonnait dans une langue bizarre. Elle semblait parler avec quelqu'un. Les formules des Quatres Éléments, des Combattants, des Voyageurs et de la Connaissance étaient sorties du livre et tournaient lentement autour d'elle.  
  
Kirjala : Machida ! Oumba lazo kaia ! Machida ! Machida ! Oumbla yézé doumda ! Lamariko Zenda Yoko Yomi Dawnlacha ! Iza ! Izamicha ! Trembleza fuyei katak la !  
  
Nadeshiko sursauta de nouveau quand il y eut une lueur blanche qui émana de Kirjala pour se transférer aux quatres formules. La chatonne s'écrasa sur le sol, les formules retournèrent dans le livre qui s'ouvrit à la page de la Formule de la Connaissance, ornée d'une image d'Atsukané tenant un livre ouvert dans ses mains.  
  
" Pour comprendre le langage devant toi,  
  
Prononce ces mots en traçant une Triquetra  
  
Que la lumière soit dans mon esprit  
  
Que le savoir entre en moi  
  
Qu'à mon vouloir je comprenne  
  
Pour une brève durée les écritures anciennes  
  
Formule de la Connaissance, je t'appelle ! "  
  
Nadeshiko ( se précipite sur Kirjala et la secoue ) : Kirjala ! Kirjala !! Que se passe-t-il ??? Dis quelque chose !  
  
Kirjala ( ouvre ses yeux redevenus bleus ) : Qu'est-ce que... ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu parlais une drôle de langue et il y avait les formules autour de toi !  
  
Kirjala : Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé... Je me suis sentie mal et ensuite, c'est le noir total jusqu'à ce que tu m'aies réveillée... Te rappelles tu ce que j'ai dit ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Pas vraiment. Au fait, j'ai une question.  
  
Kirjala : Oui ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Quelles formules il me reste à trouver ?  
  
Kirjala : Il te reste la formule du Temps, de la Création et de la Guérison. La rumeur dit qu'Akira a créé une huitième formule... Mais je n'en sais pas plus.  
  
Nadeshiko alla dans la penderie et choisit un gilet rouge sans motif et un pantalon noir à broderies de fleurs. Elle s'habilla pendant que Kirjala feuilletait le livre des Sortilèges, dos à elle.  
  
Nadeshiko : Bon, je file au centre commercial avec Grand-Mère ! À plus tard !  
  
Kirjala : Au revoir !  
  
Nadeshiko quitta la chambre, joyeuse tandis que Kirjala recommençait à feuilleter le Livre.  
  
Ce soir là, l'heure du repas familial approchait. Sakura avait mis une robe rouge à manches longues, très classique. Lionel était habillé d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir. Des effluves délicieuses montaient jusque à l'étage. Sakura renifla avec délice.  
  
Sakura : Ça sent drôlement bon, n'est-ce pas Lionel ?  
  
Lionel : M'ouais...  
  
Sakura : Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu n'es pas content de revoir tes autres sœurs ?  
  
Lionel : Ce n'est pas ça... J'ai eu une prise de bec avec Hueimei...  
  
Sakura : Pourquoi ?  
  
Lionel : C'est sans importance.  
  
Sakura : Non, quand tu dis ça, ce n'est pas un bon signe. C'est à cause de quoi ?  
  
Lionel ( respire un bon coup ) : Toi.  
  
Sakura : Quoi ?  
  
Lionel : On s'est chicanés à propos de toi. Avant que je revienne à Tomoeda, mère m'avait trouvé une prétendante, elle s'appelait Xiao-Fen Zakuba. Elle voulait que je l'épouse. Xiao-Fen était très amoureuse de moi, je le sentais, mais je l'ai repoussée. On a eu une violente dispute ce jour là, moi et mère. Mon père voulait que je me marie en terre chinoise et que je continue de prôner la magie de la Dynastie Li, mais j'étais amoureux de toi... Et j'ai décider de renier mon héritage et de te marier.  
  
Sakura : Tu as fais ça pour moi ?  
  
Lionel : Oui... Mère était très en colère... J'ai pris le premier avion pour Tomoeda et je suis arrivé le jour de la rentrée, comme tu le sais. Je suis reparti avec Pierre, même si j'hésitais à le faire. Mère m'en veut toujours... Puis, douze ans plus tard, après la lettre que je lui avais envoyée à la naissance de Nadeshiko elle m'a écrit et m'a invité à venir ici pour la voir. Un an plus tôt, Shiehua a eu sa fille Chang en terre chinoise mais mère croit que Chang est trop jeune pour avoir l'héritage de son grand-père... Donc, avant que Chang ne sera en âge de prendre la relève, Mère sera sûrement décédée. Elle n'en a pas vraiment l'air... mais elle a déjà presque 70 ans...  
  
Sakura : Donc, il n'y aura pas d'héritier ?  
  
Lionel : Mon père voulait surtout que ce soit un garçon qui soit de son sang qui reçoive ce qui lui est dû. Mais vu que j'ai refusé... La magie des Li ne gardera pas la même puissance si Chang s'en charge quand elle aura 18 ans... C'est déjà loin, elle n'a même pas un an... Ce n'est qu'un bébé... Mais c'est la seule solution, que ça plaise à ma mère ou non.  
  
Sakura : Mais pourquoi Chang au lieu de Shiehua ? Après tout, c'est une fille de ton père.  
  
Lionel : Elle s'est mariée en terre chinoise mais elle n'a pas eu les pouvoirs qui auraient dû m'être destinés. Alors, vu qu'elle a eu un enfant, c'est lui qui prendra la relève. Ma mère a été déçue que ce soit une fille mais elle a l'espoir que Chang prenne bien son rôle au sérieux quand elle sera adulte. C'est une histoire compliquée... Seul mon père aurait pu donner de vraies informations précises.  
  
Sakura : Allons... Oublie un peu cette histoire et viens en bas, tes sœurs vont arriver et en plus, je voudrais bien voir la robe que ta mère a acheté à Nadeshiko.  
  
Sakura prit la main de Lionel et lui sourit tendrement. L'amertume de Lionel fut un peu allégé et il suivit sa femme qui descendait les escaliers, à son bras, comme lors de leur mariage, quand ils étaient arrivés à la réception. Déjà, Yelan, vêtue d'une robe de velours bleue marine à longues manches, sans ornements, était affairée à donner des ordres aux domestiques qui allaient préparer les couverts pour le repas. Ses cheveux étaient à nouveau relevés en chignon compliqué où des fleurs de tissu étaient piquées. Bientôt, la sonnette retentit et Yelan alla répondre elle-même. Sakura vit dans l'entrebâillement un couple composé d'une femme aux cheveux roux, vêtue d'une robe chinoise noire, tenant dans ses bras un bébé portant une petite robe fleurie et d'un homme aux cheveux bruns foncés, aux yeux d'un bleu perçant, à l'air très aimable.  
  
Yelan : Shiehua ! Ma fille !  
  
Shiehua : Mère ! Bonsoir. ( Elles s'embrassent sur la joue )  
  
Mari de Shiehua : Bonsoir madame Li.  
  
Yelan : Bonsoir Djenio-Kun. Entrez donc !  
  
Lorsque Shiehua remarqua Lionel, elle poussa un cri de surprise et éclata de rire avant d'aller embrasser son frère. Shiehua était la plus vieille des enfants Li, à sa suite Huanren, Hueimei, Futeie et Lionel qui avaient tous un an de différence, à l'exception de Lionel, trois ans plus jeune que Futeie. Elle embrassa sur la joue Sakura également.  
  
Sakura : Bonsoir Shiehua !  
  
Shiehua : Bonsoir Sakura ! Comme tu es belle !! Aussi radieuse que le jour de votre mariage !  
  
Sakura : Et cette adorable petite fille c'est Chang ?  
  
Sheihua : Eh oui ! Regarde Chang, voici Oncle Lionel et Tante Sakura !  
  
Chang, une adorable fillette d'à peine un an aux petits cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus perçants comme ceux de son père, tendit sa petite main comme pour toucher Lionel et Sakura. Elle gazouilla et se blottit dans les bras de sa mère. Sakura rit en se rappelant Nadeshiko enfant. Elle alla serrer la main de Djenio, le mari de Shiehua. Tout de suite après, la sonnette retentit et une autre fille rousse, aux yeux couleur noisette, entra dans la maison, vêtue d'une robe verte, avec un homme bien bâti, aux épais cheveux bruns qui était son mari.  
  
Huanren : Lionel ! Et Sakura ! Comme je suis contente de vous revoir ! Voici mon mari San'Yun.  
  
Sakura ( lui serre la main ) : Enchantée.  
  
San'Yun : Bonsoir. Vous êtes ?  
  
Sakura : Sakura, la fiancée de votre beau-frère, Lionel.  
  
San'Yun : Enchanté, Sakura-Chan.  
  
Puis, Futeie arriva, seule, portant une robe rose assez courte et décolletée qui attira les regards d'un homme domestique qui passait par là, à qui elle sourit. Yelan Li se planta au milieu du hall et capta l'attention en tapant des mains.  
  
Yelan : Bonsoir à tous, mes enfants et gendres. Je vous remercie d'être venus. Je vous prierais de me suivre dans la salle à manger pour le repas...  
  
Sakura ( chuchote à Lionel pendant que la famille suit Yelan ) : Où est Nadeshiko ?  
  
Lionel : Je pense que ma mère va nous faire une surprise...  
  
Yelan arrêta soudain le cortège, devant l'escalier. Nadeshiko descendit les marches, souriante, portant une superbe robe noire scintillante à bretelles et des sandales noires très belles. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en queue de cheval, son cou, ses oreilles et ses poignets ornés de diamants. Sakura fit un grand sourire, suivit des exclamations étonnées des autres membres de la famille.  
  
Yelan : Voici la fille de Lionel et Sakura, Nadeshiko.  
  
Nadeshiko : Bonsoir !  
  
Les autres : Bonsoir !  
  
Futeie : Tu casses la baraque dis donc !  
  
Yelan : Futeie ! Un peu de tenue.  
  
Futeie : Désolée mère. ( Pendant que tout le monde marche, à Nadeshiko ) Tu as une allure d'enfer ! Où elle t'a acheté cette robe ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Au centre Jyuban, dans la boutique Yendako.  
  
Futeie : Yendako ! C'est la boutique de vêtements la plus chère ! Elle est toujours aussi accro au chic...  
  
Sakura : Tu es magnifique.  
  
Nadeshiko : Merci maman.  
  
Marchant devant Futeie, à côté de sa mère et de son père, Nadeshiko découvrit la salle à manger, illuminée du grand lustre de chandelles. Yelan prit la place au bout de la table, à sa gauche s'assit Hueimei qui était venue les rejoindre, à sa droite, Futeie. Huanren prit place à côté d'Hueimei, en face de son mari. Sakura s'assit à côté d'elle, Lionel à côté du mari d'Huanren, Nadeshiko à la gauche de sa mère, en face du mari de Shiehua. Shiehua s'assit finalement à côté de Nadeshiko, près de Chang au bout de la table, assise dans une chaise haute. Les domestiques apportèrent du saumon grillé accompagné de purée de pommes de terre et de légumes cuits. Les bavardages allaient bon train entre Huanren, Shiehua et Hueimei. Lionel et Djenio parlaient de sport, les autres femmes de leur vie. Seules Nadeshiko et Yelan gardaient le silence. Chang échappa sa purée de fruits par terre sur le carrelage et se mit à rire. Nadeshiko prit une serviette de papier et nettoya le dégât de sa cousine. Elle prit une autre serviette et essuya le visage rondelet de la petite fille qui lui souriait. Lorsque finalement le bébé recommença à manger maladroitement son repas, Nadeshiko remarqua que Lionel et Hueimei se lançaient des regards noirs à l'occasion.  
  
Shiehua : Alors, Nadeshiko ! Tu as quel âge ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Douze ans, Tante Shiehua.  
  
Shiehua : Mon dieu ! Tu en parais seize ! Tu vas au collège ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Oui. J'aime bien l'école et j'ai de bons amis.  
  
Huanren : Ça me rappelle mon adolescence ! Ah, les journées au collège ! Je m'en ennuie tant !  
  
Shiehua : Depuis combien de temps es-tu en Chine ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Deux semaines. Je repars demain.  
  
Huanren : Déjà ? Seigneur ! J'espère qu'on gardera le contact !  
  
Nadeshiko : Bien sûr Tante Huanren.  
  
Lionel : Quelqu'un veut de la purée ?  
  
Sakura : Moi s'il te plaît Lionel.  
  
Lionel tendit le plat de purée de pommes de terre à Sakura en face de lui. Elle s'en servit une ration et le replaça à son endroit initial. Hueimei gardait les yeux fixés sur son saumon grillé, sans dire un mot. Yelan était silencieuse, observant ses invités attentivement. Chang jouait avec sa purée en tapant dedans avec sa cuillère et semblait avoir un plaisir fou. Les deux hommes continuaient de parler entre eux du travail et de l'actualité.  
  
Huanren : Sakura ! Et alors, depuis votre mariage ? Que fais-tu de bien ?  
  
Sakura : Je suis mannequin.  
  
Huanren : Fantastique ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'être mannequin mais je n'ai pas la taille qu'il faut ! ( Rit )  
  
Sakura : Lionel , lui, est professeur d'arts martiaux.  
  
Huanren : San'Yun est représentant en publicité. Moi je suis une professeure de maternelle ! J'adore travailler avec les enfants ! Ils sont si amusants !  
  
Shiehua : Djenio est cuisinier lui. Et moi je travaille comme vétérinaire.  
  
Nadeshiko : Avec des animaux ! Super !  
  
Shiehua : Tu aimes les animaux ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Oui beaucoup. Mais dans la vie je veux être photographe.  
  
Sakura : Moi je travaille avec ma meilleure amie, Tiffany Daidouji. C'est elle qui prend mes photos pour Tokyo Woman Magazine.  
  
Huanren : Décidément, tout va pour le mieux ! Je suis sûre que tu auras un bel avenir Nadeshiko ! Enfin, je te le souhaite !  
  
Nadeshiko : Merci Tante Huanren, c'est très gentil.  
  
Shiehua : Et toi Futeie ? Ton cabinet d'avocats ?  
  
Futeie : L'enfer ! On a de nouveaux cas tous les jours ! Heureusement, j'ai une bonne formation et j'ai du tact ! J'ai rarement perdu mes causes. Le cabinet où je travaille est vraiment fort sur les récompenses ! Ils m'ont donné mon chauffeur privé pour quelques temps. Justement, Sakura, ça va me faire plaisir de vous ramener à l'aéroport demain si tu le désires.  
  
Sakura : Vraiment ? Merci de ton offre Futeie, c'est très aimable de ta part.  
  
Les domestiques reprirent les assiettes sales des convives et apportèrent un gâteau au chocolat comme dessert. Nadeshiko en dissimula une part pour ramener à Kirjala. Après, du thé fut servi. Yelan parla alors pour la première fois depuis le début du repas.  
  
Yelan : Chers invités... Merci d'être venus à ce souper. Je suis heureuse de savoir que vous allez tous bien et que vous avez une vie bien remplie ! J'ai une chose très importante à vous dire... En rapport à mon testament.  
  
Futeie : Quoi ? Vous y pensez déjà mère ?  
  
Yelan : Il faut penser à tout, ma chère Futeie. Donc, Nadeshiko recevra également une part d'héritage au même titre que Futeie, Hueimei, Huanren et Shiehua. Chang héritera de l'entière responsabilité de Xiao-Lang Li, mon mari, à ses 18 ans.  
  
Lionel : Et moi ?  
  
Yelan : Toi ? Il n'y a rien en particulier dans mon testament qui te désigne.  
  
Lionel : Pourquoi ?  
  
Hueimei : Parce que tu ne t'es pas marié en terre chinoise et que tu as renié l'héritage de notre père pauvre avorton !  
  
Yelan : Hueimei... ce n'est...  
  
Hueimei : Mère, Lionel ne mérite pas cet héritage, vous l'avez dit vous même ! N'essayez pas de cacher votre haine en plates excuses.  
  
Lionel : Non mais de quoi tu te mêles, Hueimei ??  
  
Hueimei ( se lève brusquement ) : Tu as sali l'honneur des Li, sale morveux !  
  
Yelan : Hueimei !!  
  
Hueimei : Laissez moi parler mère !!  
  
Sakura ( chuchote à Nadeshiko ) : Vas jouer avec Chang.  
  
Nadeshiko : Tante Shiehua ? Je peux aller surveiller Chang ?  
  
Shiehua : Bien sûr.  
  
Nadeshiko, consciente de la gravité de la dispute qui ne la concernait pas se leva, s'excusa poliment à sa grand-mère et prit Chang dans ses bras qui ne broncha pas, surprise qu'on la soulève au milieu de son repas. Elle s'éloigna avec l'enfant alors que les hurlements reprenaient.  
  
Hueimei : Tu n'es qu'une pauvre tache, Lionel !  
  
Lionel : Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu es malade ???  
  
Hueimei : Tu ne mérites pas l'héritage ! Tu mérites de crever comme un traître avec ta maudite femme !  
  
Sakura ( outrée ) : Pardon ?  
  
Hueimei : Oui, c'est de ta faute, Kinomoto ! Tu nous a enlevé notre frère ! Si tu ne l'aurais pas rencontré, il aurait épousé sa VRAIE promise ! Tu n'es qu'une vipère !  
  
Sakura : Je te défends de me parler ainsi !  
  
Hueimei : Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, Kinomoto ! ( À Lionel ) Père le savait, il le savait quand tu es né que tu trahirais la famille ! Tu as refusé de devenir celui qu'il voulait que tu sois ! J'ai honte d'être ta sœur ! J'en aurai honte toute ma vie !!  
  
Hueimei partit en renversant sa chaise. On entendit des pas rapides courir à l'étage puis une porte claqua violemment. Un silence pesant s'en suivit. San'Yun et Djenio ne disaient pas un mot, mangeant timidement leur dessert. Yelan prit doucement la parole pour rassurer ses hôtes.  
  
Yelan : Pardon pour l'attitude de ma fille. Je vous prie de m'excuser.  
  
San'Yun : Ne vous en faites pas Mme Li.  
  
Djenio : Ce n'était pas de votre faute.  
  
Yelan : Je voulais simplement te dire, Lionel, que tu n'es pas inclus dans mon testament mais que tu vas recevoir l'héritage de ton père qui t'es dû à ma mort. Hueimei a été profondément ébranlée par ton choix d'épouser Sakura... Elle tient mordicus aux traditions à cause de moi. Je suis désolée.  
  
Yelan baissa la tête, elle prit une grande inspiration et appela ses domestiques qui débarassèrent la table. Nadeshiko revint bientôt avec une Chang endormie dans les bras. À l'air étrange de ses parents, de ses oncles, de ses tantes et de sa grand-mère, elle ne posa pas de questions et donna le bébé à Shiehua qui la remercia d'un murmure. Quand les invités furent partis, Nadeshiko monta à sa chambre. Kirjala mangea avec appétit le gâteau, les pommes de terre et le saumon gardés par son amie pour elle.  
  
Kirjala : Tu en fais une drôle de tête !  
  
Nadeshiko : Tante Hueimei s'est fâchée au souper. Ça m'a fait bizarre.  
  
Kirjala : Pourquoi elle s'est emportée ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Une histoire d'héritage. ( Fais ses valises pour le lendemain ) Dors bien ce soir, on part tôt demain matin, on repart à Tomoeda.  
  
Après avoir finalisé ses bagages, Nadeshiko mit son pyjama et se glissa sous les couvertures, le petit corps de chatonne de Kirjala enfoui au creux de son épaule. Dans le ciel de Hong-Kong, les étoiles scintillaient sur la dernière soirée mouvementée que passait Nadeshiko chez sa grand-mère.  
  
À suivre...  
  
Coucou Ici Opaline !! Comment ça va ? Moi super ! J'ai finalement terminé le 15e chapitre de ma saga " La Nouvelle Génération " ! J'espère que vous aimez ! Envoyez moi vos impressions par e-mail et visitez mon site si ça vous chante ! Merci d'avance pour vos commentaires, je les attends avec impatience !! J  
  
Amicalement, à mon site !  
  
Mon e-mail : kinomoto.sakura5caramail.com 


	17. Les Horloges détraquées

La Nouvelle Génération  
Chapitre 16 : Les horloges détraquées  
  
Le lendemain de son arrivée au Japon, Nadeshiko fut accueillie par une Jade enthousiaste. Assises dans la cour du collège, Nadeshiko lui montra ses photos de voyage. Jade poussa de nombreux murmures d'extase devant les photos du manoir Li. La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs sourit à sa meilleure amie.  
  
Jade : Ta grand-mère habite dans un palace dis donc ! Comme tu as de la chance !  
  
Nadeshiko : Elle a un jardin magnifique !  
  
Voix : Tiens la voyageuse est de retour !  
  
Nadeshiko se retourna et son cœur fit un bond. Yuïchi était là, souriant. La magicienne lui rendit sa salutation avec son plus beau sourire, effleurant discrètement le bracelet d'amitié qui ne l'avait pas quittée de tout son voyage.  
  
Yuïchi : Alors, la Chine, c'était bien ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Super ! J'ai rencontré de la famille, c'était sympa.  
  
Yuïchi : Je suis content que tu te sois bien amusée.  
  
Nadeshiko : Merci... ( rougit )  
  
Quand Yuïchi s'éloigna, Jade remarqua les doigts de Nadeshiko qui effleuraient les breloques d'argent de son bracelet avec tendresse. Elle donna un petit coup de coude à son amie et se mit à rire.  
  
Jade : Il t'a fait un petit cadeau à ce que je vois.  
  
Nadeshiko : Oui... Avant de partir pour la Chine, il me l'a donné. C'est un bracelet d'amitié.  
  
Jade : J'aimerais bien qu'un garçon aussi craquant me donne un cadeau ! Veinarde !  
  
Tandis que les deux amies se rendaient en cours, Nadeshiko bouscula Miaka Hino accidentellement dans un couloir. Miaka lui lança un regard noir et Nadeshiko remarqua qu'elle avait un bras dans le plâtre.  
  
Miaka : Hé, regardes où tu vas !  
  
Nadeshiko : Désolée... ( Chuchote à Jade ) Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Miaka ?  
  
Jade : Elle s'est cassé le bras en vélo. Apparemment, elle voulait séduire Yuïchi avec ses tours de passe-passe sur deux roues mais elle a manqué son coup et voilà le résultat. Pas prudente, la Miaka. Parlant de vélo, tu voudrais venir faire un tour avec moi après les cours ? On ira manger une glace chez Thornebee's !  
  
Nadeshiko : D'accord !  
  
La joie dans le cœur, Nadeshiko se rendit à son casier. Après avoir refermé la porte de métal, elle crut sentir une présence dehors. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers la fenêtre, tout était calme à l'extérieur. Nadeshiko secoua la tête et alla rejoindre Jade.  
  
Le soleil de fin d'après-midi éclaboussait les arbres du Parc du Pingouin de sa lumière bienfaisante. Des enfants jouaient dans le toboggan et des lycéens disputaient une partie de football plus loin. Tout en savourant sa glace au chocolat de chez Thornebee's, le marchand de sucreries le plus populaire de la ville, Nadeshiko promena son regard autour d'elle où fusaient les rires d'enfants. Soudain, à la limite du parc, elle crut voir une petite roulotte. Intriguée, elle donna un petit coup de coude à Jade qui savourait sa glace à la pistache.  
  
Nadeshiko : C'est quoi cette roulotte là-bas ?  
  
Jade : Quelle roulotte ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Ce truc là-bas !  
  
Jade : Je te dis que je ne vois rien !  
  
Nadeshiko : Attends moi ici.  
  
Nadeshiko passa à côté du terrain où les lycéens jouaient au football et les contours d'une petite roulotte se découpèrent lentement. Cachée sous le couvert des arbres, elle semblait minuscule et sombre. Nadeshiko s'approcha des fenêtres voilées de tissu blanc et plissa les yeux pour tenter de voir à l'intérieur. Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule, mais ce n'était pas la main de Jade, c'était une main noueuse aux ongles crochus. Nadeshiko sursauta et découvrit un vieil homme vêtu d'une tunique comme un moine. Son crâne arborait de longues plaques de cheveux blancs sur les côtés mais il était chauve sur le dessus de la tête. Sa barbe blanche était longue, lui arrivant à la taille. Nadeshiko se mit sur la défensive. L'homme la fixa de ses yeux bleus derrière ses lunettes rondes. Il esquissa un petit sourire.  
  
Vieillard : N'aies pas peur, jeune fille. Je ne te veux pas te mal.  
  
Nadeshiko : C'est... votre maison ?  
  
Vieillard : Oui. Je suis un horloger à la retraite mais je continue d'en faire pour mon plaisir. Voudrais-tu en voir ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Euh... D'accord.  
  
Le vieillard ouvrit la petite porte de sa roulotte et interdit l'entrée à Nadeshiko. L'adolescente ne broncha pas. Quelques secondes plus tard, le vieillard fit signe à Nadeshiko d'entrer. L'intérieur était minuscule, comportait un gros fauteuil rouge usé et trois grandes étagères remplies à exploser d'horloge de toutes sortes. Autre la pendule grand-père qui trônait fièrement à côté du fauteuil, la pièce était remplie d'horloges en bois de toutes les teintes possibles, parfois sculptées ou serties de pierres précieuses. Les aiguilles et les tics tacs dominaient. Nadeshiko regarda toutes les œuvres du vieillard, s'attardant plus sur une superbe horloge en cristal. Lorsqu'elle avança sa main pour y toucher, le vieil homme l'en empêcha.  
  
Vieillard : N'y touchez pas jeune fille... Elle m'est précieuse.  
  
Nadeshiko : L'avez vous faite pour quelqu'un ?  
  
Vieillard : C'est un souvenir de ma défunte femme... Je lui avais offert en cadeau de mariage.  
  
Nadeshiko : Désolée.  
  
Vieillard : Ce n'est rien.  
  
Nadeshiko : Vous avez beaucoup de talent, elle est magnifique. Votre femme devait être heureuse... Je dois vous laisser maintenant... On m'attend. Au revoir monsieur.  
  
Vieillard : Au revoir.  
  
Nadeshiko sortit de la roulotte et alla rejoindre Jade qui l'attendait patiemment.  
  
Jade : Alors ?  
  
Nadeshiko : C'est un vieux monsieur qui vit là. Un ex-horloger. Il en a même fait une en cristal, elle est superbe !  
  
Jade aquiesca et les deux amies prirent le chemin du retour en se racontant les derniers potins entendus. Dans la petite roulotte, le vieil homme tira les rideaux et se dirigea vers l'horloge de cristal. Il mit sa main dessus et les aiguilles devirent folles. Une lueur blanche éclaira l'objet et le visage malicieux de l'horloger.  
  
Nadeshiko fit un cauchemar. Elle rêvait qu'elle était prisonnière d'un labyrinthe où des horloges aux aiguilles en folie la poursuivaient. Elles menaçaient de l'écraser comme une crêpe et lui courraient après en lançant des tics tacs en accéléré. La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut, le visage tourné contre son réveil matin qui indiquait quatre heures trente du matin. Le cœur trop affolé pour se rendormir, Nadeshiko décida de continuer la lecture de son roman de chevet, « La Rose de Glace », mais le cœur n'y était pas et son signet resta figé à la page 122. Elle se dirigea plutôt vers le dessous de son lit où elle saisit le Livre des Sortilèges habilement dissimulé. Nadeshiko en effleura la surface de cuir et le mandala ornant sa surface puis l'ouvrit et tourna délicatement les quatres premières pages en admirant les gravures des Quatres Sœurs des Éléments, de l'Esprit des Combattants, de Nera la Gardienne du Monde Paradoxal et d'Atsukané l'Esprit de la Connaissance. Elle remarqua ensuite qu'il comportait plusieurs centaines de pages blanches à sa suite, ce qui intrigua la jeune fille.  
  
Nadeshiko ( pense ) : Il y a bien au moins 100 pages de plus après les formules... Pourquoi ?  
  
Sur cette pensée, Kirjala s'éveilla en baillant et fut surprise de voir sa maîtresse réveillée.  
  
Kirjala : Tu ne dors pas ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Je viens de me réveiller. Un cauchemar. Je voulais justement te poser une question...  
  
Kirjala : D'accord.  
  
Nadeshiko : Pourquoi il y a tant de pages blanches après un livre qui devrait en prendre sept seulement ?  
  
Kirjala : Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être que Le Livre des Sortilèges est protégé par le sceau de l'Invisible.  
  
Nadeshiko : Le sceau de l'Invisible ?  
  
Kirjala : C'est un sceau magique qui scelle le livre. On ne peut lire certaines pages qu'en ayant un niveau de pouvoirs très élevé. Peut-être qu'Akira avait prévu cette éventualité... et que le Conseil l'ait oublié.  
  
Nadeshiko : Peux-tu lire les pages blanches ?  
  
Kirjala : Je ne suis qu'une Gardienne. Je n'ai pas le niveau magique qu'il faut, même si j'ai quand même quelques compétences utiles.  
  
Nadeshiko : Connais tu certains détails sur ces formules invisibles ?  
  
Kirjala : Tu es curieuse, dis donc ! Je sais qu'il y en a en Shaïentus mais j'ignore de quoi elles parlent. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire.  
  
Nadeshiko : Et Atsukané ? Elle ne pourrait pas nous donner plus de détails ?  
  
Kirjala : Atsukané n'est qu'un esprit qui peut insuffler la connaissance des langues. Elle n'a pas d'autre utilité. Non, la seule qui aurait pu t'en parler... C'est ma maîtresse, Malwalosce. Ma créatrice. Elle en savait long sur Akira.  
  
Voyant que la chatonne vivait un moment nostalgique, ses yeux en amande se remplissant de larmes, Nadeshiko préféra la laisser seule avec ses pensées. L'adolescente revêtit plus tôt que prévu son uniforme du Collège et souhaita bonne journée à Kirjala qui lui répondit distraitement. Lorsque sa maîtresse fut partie déjeuner, les souvenirs de Kirjala l'assaillirent. Elle se revit dans le passé, endormie dans la chambre de Malwalosce. Soudain, des cris l'avaient réveillée. Le palais où le Conseil siégeait était en flammes. Malwalosce, ses cheveux roux en bataille avait ordonné à Kirjala de la suivre.  
  
Kirjala : Malwalosce-Chan ! Pourquoi la Demeure est en feu ?  
  
Malwalosce : Je pense que c'est un coup d'Akira ! Suis moi vite, Kirjala  
  
Suivant sa maîtresse en volant à ses côtés, Kirjala revit les flammes qui dévoraient les murs, les cris des domestiques. Elles rencontrèrent toutes deux Malika Lozako sur leur chemin, complètement paniquée. En voyant Malwalosce, elle lui empoigna le bras et lui jeta un regard suppliant. Son habituel chignon de cheveux noirs était défait, ses yeux humides des larmes qui traçaient des sillons sur ses joues.  
  
Malika : Malwalosce-Chan !! Sanjiro est introuvable !!  
  
Malwalosce : Où sont les autres ?!  
  
Malika : Kyla, Sheyo et Clow sont à l'abri. Mais je ne trouve pas Sanjiro !! Le sceau de protection a été brisé et Akira a mit le palais en flamme ! Les formules d'eau n'ont aucun effet !  
  
Malwalosce : Quand as-tu vu Sanjiro-Kun pour la dernière fois ?  
  
Une partie du plafond s'écrasa au bout du couloir en flammes. Il ne restait que peu de temps.  
  
Malika : Je ne sais plus !! Malwalosce-Chan, je ne veux pas qu'il meure !  
  
Malwalosce : Je m'en occupe ! Sauve-toi Malika-Chan !  
  
Malika se sauva en retroussant sa robe de nuit en satin blanc. Malwalosce ordonna à Kirjala de la suivre jusqu'à la bibliothèque qui était en flammes elle aussi. Sous une coupole de verre se trouvait le Livre des Sortilèges. Sur le verre, Malwalosce traça un symbole avec son index et la coupole disparut.  
  
Malwalosce : Ta mission est arrivée Kirjala ! Tu dois aller rencontrer l'Élue qu'a prédit Kyla.  
  
Kirjala : Mais... Il est trop tôt ! Je n'y arriverai pas sans vous, maîtresse !  
  
Malwalosce : Il le faut, Kirjala ! ( Ferme les yeux ) Toi, Kirjala, représentante de l'Espoir, qui a été élue pour devenir la gardienne du Livre des Sortilèges, endors toi dans les pages. Réveille toi au son de la voix de l'Élue. Puisse-tu voyager à travers le temps et la protéger du mal, ainsi soit-il !  
  
Kirjala se sentit soulevée dans les airs et auréolée de lumière. Les pages du livre s'ouvrirent et des filets dorés l'attrapèrent.  
  
Malwalosce : Que le Ciel te protège ma Kirjala !  
  
Au moment où Malwalosce lui souriait pour la dernière fois, la chatonne fut aveuglée par l'éclat doré qui la fit sombrer dans l'inconscience. Après avoir revécu tous ces événements, Kirjala ouvrit ses yeux en amande d'où coula une larme. Mais sa tristesse fut interrompue par une sensation de froideur. Une Formule était en plein action !  
  
Dès que Nadeshiko entra dans l'école, elle vit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Dehors, malgré le soleil éclatant, il faisait aussi noir que si la nuit y serait tombée. Dans les couloirs, les élèves étaient endormis sur le sol, certains empilés les uns sur les autres et d'autres ronflaient sur les bureaux dans les classes. Même les professeurs dormaient sur leurs pupitres. Nadeshiko repéra la silhouette endormie de Jade et alla la secouer.  
  
Nadeshiko : Jade !! Jade !! Réveille-toi Jade !!  
  
Jade ( marmonne dans son sommeil ) : Non maman... Plus de pouding...  
  
Pas très loin, Nadeshiko repéra Yuïchi qui dormait paisiblement, la tête sur son livre de géographie ouvert.  
  
Nadeshiko ( le secoue ) : Yuïchi !! Yuïchi !!  
  
Yuïchi ( se réveille à moitié ) : Hein... ?? Nadeshiko... Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? Il est minuit... Je suis trop fatigué... ( Se rendort )  
  
Nadeshiko regarda avec stupeur l'horloge. Elle indiquait bien minuit. C'était impossible ! Il faisait soleil dehors ! Affolée, Nadeshiko se rua à la fenêtre. Il faisait un noir d'encre et seules de timides étoiles éclairaient le ciel. La magicienne sortit de la classe en courant et vit que le couloir était désert. Plus d'élèves évachés par terre, plus de ronflements. En fait, maintenant, c'était un soleil de plomb qui éclairait l'extérieur. Dehors, des enfants jouaient. Mais pas n'importe lesquels, c'était le même petit groupe de gamins que Nadeshiko avait côtoyé au Jardin d'enfants ! Elle se reconnut avec incrédulité, à peine âgée de 5 ans jouant à la marelle avec une Jade rieuse aux cheveux très longs, qu'elle avait coupé courts dès le collège. Magaki et Julien jouaient au ballon avec un groupe de garçons. Nadeshiko reconnut aussi les amies de Miaka Hino qui se coiffaient devant de petits miroirs jouets. Malgré le magnétisme qui attachait les yeux de Nadeshiko à la scène, elle se força à détourner les yeux et à courir comme une perdue dans le couloir, complètement désorientée. Elle regarda par la fenêtre de la première porte de classe qu'elle vit et reconnut Katia Moreau, l'amie de sa mère, plus jeune, qui faisait la classe à nul autre que... Ses parents ! Sakura et Lionel ! Elle vit aussi sa marraine, Tiffany. C'était une belle journée d'été et la professeure donnait son cours de mathématiques. Nadeshiko vit aussi Anthony, qui allait devenir le père de Dawn et le fiancé de Katia.  
  
Nadeshiko ( dans sa tête ) : Mais... C'est impossible !! D'abord la nuit, ensuite le jardin d'enfants et maintenant mes parents au collège !! Ça n'est pas normal... C'est une formule d'Akira je le sens.  
  
Détournant ses yeux de la classe, Nadeshiko se retourna et sortit dehors sous un soleil de printemps. Le groupe d'enfants n'y était plus. Elle entendit soudain des bruits de voix et vit une jeune fille en ancien uniforme de l'école qui, les mains en porte voix, criait en direction de la cime d'un arbre. Une autre jeune fille, aux cheveux coupés court avançait prudemment vers un nid.  
  
Fille en bas : Nathalie ! C'est dangereux !! Tu m'entends, redescends !  
  
Nathalie : T'en fais pas j'y suis presque !  
  
Au même moment, un homme portant des lunettes habillé d'un veston par dessus une chemise blanche et de pantalons bruns passa sous l'arbre, une mallette sous le bras. Il avait l'air d'un professeur. Soudain, il y eut un grand « Crac ! » et un cri de fille. Nathalie venait de tomber de l'arbre et elle atterrit... Sur l'homme au veston ! Un peu sale mais saine et sauve, Nathalie releva la tête.  
  
Nathalie : Oh mon dieu ! Je suis désolée...  
  
Homme : Ce n'est rien... ( L'aide à se relever et la regarde dans les yeux ) J'ai cru qu'un ange m'était tombé dessus.  
  
Nadeshiko ( Dans sa tête ) : Nathalie ? Un ange tombé du ciel ? Serait-ce...  
  
Homme : Je m'appelle Kinomoto Dominique. Et vous mademoiselle ?  
  
Nathalie : Amamiya Nathalie.  
  
La fille en bas de l'arbre s'interposa entre Nathalie et Dominique qui échangeaient un regard de fascination et prit Nathalie dans ses bras.  
  
Fille : Nathalie !!!! Oh mon dieu ! Tu vas bien ??? Tu n'as rien de cassé ??  
  
Nathalie : Oui... Oui, ça va Suzanne !!  
  
Suzanne ( à Dominique ) : Merci. Je suis Amamiya Suzanne, la cousine d'Amamiya Nathalie.  
  
Dominique : Enchanté. Êtes vous élèves au Lycée Seijyo ?  
  
Nathalie : Oui.  
  
Dominique : Je suis un nouveau professeur là-bas. Peut-être nous croiserons nous à nouveau...  
  
Nathalie : Oui... Au revoir... et encore merci M. Kinomoto...  
  
Nathalie le regarda partir, rougissante et souriante tandis que Suzanne enlevait les feuilles de ses cheveux.  
  
Suzanne : Pauvre Nathalie, tu as fait une sacrée chute !  
  
Nathalie : Une chance que le professeur Kinomoto était là...  
  
Le déclic se fit dans l'esprit de Nadeshiko qui comprit immédiatement. C'était la première rencontre de ses grands-parents, Nathalie et Dominique, les parents de sa mère Sakura. Malgré l'émotion du moment, Nadeshiko s'empressa de revenir à la réalité. Lorsqu'elle fut sûre que plus personne n'était là, elle sortit sa clé et prononça l'incantation pour faire apparaître son sceptre.  
  
Nadeshiko : Clé Mystique crée par les Anciens, dévoile-moi ta véritable apparence ! Par le pouvoir du Soleil Rouge, je te commande de m'obéir !! Apparais !  
  
Le sceptre à étoile rouge apparut dans la main de Nadeshiko qui se concentra pour trouver la source du pouvoir de la formule. Des fils mentaux invisibles sortirent de sa tête dans toutes les directions et errèrent à la recherche de magie. Finalement, Nadeshiko repéra une impression plus forte près de la Grande horloge du collège Tomoeda. Elle ouvrit les yeux et les fils mentaux se rompirent. La magicienne leva son sceptre dans les airs et le cercle de magie apparut sous ses pieds.  
  
Nadeshiko : Formule des Combattants, envoie moi ta force, je te l'ordonne !  
  
Des lambeaux de fumée violette sortirent de l'étoile rouge du sceptre et entourèrent Nadeshiko qui se sentit gonflée d'énergie. Elle repéra d'un coup d'œil la Grande Horloge et sauta dans les airs pour atterrir sur le toit du collège. Le vent secoua ses cheveux de bond en bond jusqu'à ce qu'elle atterrisse finalement dans une sorte de clocher. Mais au lieu d'apercevoir le mécanisme du cadran géant, Nadeshiko se retrouva dans une immensité noire. Mais elle n'était pas seule. Auréolé de lumière, habillé d'une longue tunique grise, se tenait l'étrange vieil horloger que Nadeshiko avait vu dans la roulotte le jour où elle était allée chez Thornebee's. Ses yeux bleus se plissèrent de malice et il esquissa un sourire méchant.  
  
Vieillard : Tiens, tu m'as enfin trouvée, petite élue misérable !  
  
Nadeshiko : Vous êtes une formule d'Akira !  
  
Vieillard : On est perspicace ! Je suis la formule du Temps ! Je savais bien qu'en déréglant le temps tu me retrouverais et que nous pourrions enfin nous affronter ! Tout cela n'était qu'un petit jeu, un apéritif avant le plat principal ! Maintenant, on va pouvoir s'amuser !  
  
Le vieillard ouvrit sa main et une boule de lumière bleue apparut. Instinctivement, Nadeshiko se pencha sur le côté et la boule alla s'écraser dans le vide en libérant de la fumée blanche. Nadeshiko ne perdit pas de temps et appela une formule.  
  
Nadeshiko : Kiori, fille de l'Eau, viens à mon aide !  
  
Kiori se matérialisa hors du sceptre. Ses cheveux bleus s'hérissèrent et ses yeux devirent d'un blanc fantomatique alors qu'elle s'entourait d'une aura turquoise.  
  
Kiori : Atmalayan ! Océan de bulles meurtrières !  
  
Les bulles sortirent de son sceptre orné d'une goutte d'eau et allèrent s'écraser sur un écran invisible qui protégeait le vieillard qui esquissa un sourire démoniaque. Soudain, Kiori sembla pâlir, son aura faiblit et ses paupières se fermèrent lentement. Elle s'écrasa sur le sol et se matérialisa en fumée dans l'étoile du sceptre de Nadeshiko qui avait assisté à la scène, horrifiée.  
  
Vieillard ( rit méchamment ) : Tu croyais que ta stupide fille de l'eau allait me faire faiblir ? En réalité, elle m'a régénéré bien gentiment !  
  
Nadeshiko : Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre ! Formule des Combattants, viens à mon aide !  
  
La bruine violette entoura de nouveau Nadeshiko qui se sentit habitée d'une rage destructrice. Elle fonça sur la formule d'Akira, sauta et tenta de lui décrocher un coup de pied circulaire au visage mais il arrêta la cheville de Nadeshiko et la lança dans les airs. La jeune fille alla s'écraser par terre en gémissant de douleur et se releva avec l'impression d'avoir pris 100 ans de vieillesse. Lorsqu'elle regarda vers le vieillard, il semblait nettement moins ridé et riait.  
  
Vieillard : Merci pour la cure de jeunesse ! Ah ce que j'aime te faire souffrir stupide magicienne !  
  
Nadeshiko : Je ne suis pas stupide !!!!  
  
Nadeshiko se releva et sentit une douleur affreuse brûler son dos. Elle vit que ses mains étaient devenues flétries et sentit des rides qui commençaient à crevasser son visage. Ses cheveux commençaient à grisonner lentement. La formule d'Akira elle, avait passé d'une apparence de 80 ans à celle de quelqu'un de 40 ans. Il lança une boule d'énergie qui frappa Nadeshiko au visage. La formule des Combattants retourna dans le sceptre. Toute force semblait abandonner Nadeshiko et elle put à peine réagir lorsque la formule du Temps vint la plaquer au sol et l'étrangler. Elle sentait ses os devenir de plus en plus douloureux et le visage de la formule devenait de plus en plus jeune, passant de 40 à 16 ans. Sa calvitie et sa barbe avaient disparu et il n'était pas plus accueillant même jeune. Soudain, quelque chose vint frapper la formule d'Akira qui lâcha brusquement le cou maintenant flétri de Nadeshiko. La magicienne qui avait maintenant brusquement passé de 12 à 80 ans se leva et plissa ses yeux à demi-aveugles. Elle vit quelqu'un qui lançait des sortilèges sur son agresseur. Les oreilles pointues de son sauveur lui confirmèrent que c'était Tulindo.  
  
Vieille Nadeshiko ( voix de femme âgée ) : Tulindo ???  
  
Tulindo ( en elfique ) : Que les murs se referment autour de toi !  
  
Le corps de la formule du Temps se retrouva prisonnier d'une sorte de barrière invisible qui l'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement. Il cognait rageusement sur les parois de sa prison qui menaçait de céder. Tulindo courut vers la vieille Nadeshiko et prit ses mains ridées dans les siennes, sans âge.  
  
Tulindo : Nadeshiko ! C'est toi ?  
  
Vieille Nadeshiko : Mais bien sûr, qui voudrais-tu que ce soit d'autre ??  
  
Tulindo : Ma barrière ne tiendra pas longtemps et l'énergie que j'ai prise pour venir ici s'épuisera bientôt. Malen m'a averti de ton impasse. Dès qu'il se libère, fais le se regarder dans tes miroirs.  
  
Vieille Nadeshiko : Miroirs ? Quels miroirs ?  
  
Tulindo : Les miroirs de sa mort.  
  
Vieille Nadeshiko : Les miroirs de sa mort ??? Mais de quoi tu parles à la fin ??? Tulindo !!! Tulindo !!!  
  
Mais le prince elfe avait disparu, évanoui dans l'air. Nadeshiko commençait à paniquer. Son allié ne lui avait donné qu'un maigre conseil pour vaincre un esprit magique des plus puissants. En même temps, elle ne voulait pas se fâcher car elle savait que Tulindo avait des ressources limités en dehors d'Ilmen-Anor. Un bruit de verre cassé retentit et l'affreuse formule du Temps sortit de sa prison invisible, peu affaibli, toujours aussi sarcastique.  
  
Formule du Temps : Tiens tiens, on a des petits amis elfes ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas me sortir encore ? De la fumée ? Une armée de peluches ?  
  
Vieille Nadeshiko ( sérieuse ) : Les miroirs de ta mort.  
  
Lorsqu'elle prononça ces mots, elle se sentit gonflée d'énergie comme lorsqu'elle appelait la formule des Combattants. Elle sentit un courant électrique passer en elle et une aura de lumière l'entoura, effrayant la Formule du Temps. Il y eut un flash puis Nadeshiko se retrouva côte à côte entourée de deux de ses sosies. Son apparence d'enfant, exactement comme lorsqu'elle s'était revue au jardin d'enfant et elle, adulte, les cheveux au milieu du dos, vêtue d'une longue robe blanche. Elles copiaient le moindre mouvement de la vieille Nadeshiko et avaient toutes le même sceptre. La Formule du Temps avait terminé de rire et affichait un air paniqué.  
  
Formule du Temps : Un sortilège elfique... La duplication de l'âme... La jeunesse de l'enfance, la sagesse de la vieillesse et l'intelligence de l'âge adulte. Comment as-tu...  
  
Les trois Nadeshiko : Europania, fille de la terre ! J'en appelle à toi !  
  
Des trois sceptres sortirent trois Europania qui tendirent la main, paume face à l'ennemi.  
  
Les trois Europania : Nyakamalan ! Fureur de la Terre !  
  
L'immensité noire commença à se fissurer autour de la Formule du Temps et elle se retrouva brûlée par des rayons de lumière dorée. Elle devenait de plus en plus vieille et reprenait son apparence de vieillard de 80 ans au crâne quasi-chauve et à la barbe longue. Nadeshiko redevenait peu à peu une adolescente de 12 ans, heureuse de ne plus avoir de rides et de cheveux blancs. Recroquevillé sur lui même, la Formule du Temps tremblait de tous ses membres. Les représentations enfant et adulte de Nadeshiko se fondirent à l'adolescente et les trois Europania firent de même avant de retourner dans le sceptre de leur maîtresse.  
  
Nadeshiko : Formule du Temps, retourne à ta forme originelle ! Par le pouvoir du Soleil Rouge, je te l'ordonne !  
  
La Formule du Temps poussa un grand hurlement lorsque son corps se matérialisa en fumée et reprit sa place dans l'étoile rouge du sceptre de Nadeshiko. L'immensité noire s'éteignit, le soleil inonda les mécanismes de l'horloge du collège et Nadeshiko utilisa une dernière fois la Formule des Combattants pour redescendre en bas. Elle remercia Tulindo en pensée lorsqu'elle rangea son sceptre redevenu clé, bien à l'abri au bout de sa chaînette. L'adolescente alla rejoindre Jade qui l'attendait comme à l'habitude, dans la cour.  
  
Jade : Salut Nadeshiko ! Pile à l'heure !  
  
Nadeshiko : Eh oui ! Faut dire que le temps passe si vite !  
  
Jade : Tu l'as dit !  
  
Tout en riant et en bavardant, les deux amies entrèrent dans le collège pour se rendre à leurs cours. Seï Yanasomi avait assisté à la scène, de loin, le vent jouant dans ses cheveux noirs. Il sourit et serra une pierre noire de la taille d'un œuf au fond de sa poche.  
  
Seï : Plus que deux, Akira... Plus que deux...  
  
À Suivre...  
  
Salut à tous ! Eh oui j'ai enfin terminé ce 16e chapitre de ma série « La  
Nouvelle Génération ». J'y ai travaillé très fort et j'espère que vous  
aimez toujours... Il reste environ cinq ou six chapitres à écrire mais rassurez vous ! Je vais sûrement faire un autre fanfiction après celui-ci  
!! J'attends vos suggestions avec impatience à  
kinomoto.sakura5caramail.com ! En terminant, je voudrais dire un merci  
spécial à Pulsar-San pour ses bons conseils !  
  
!  
Opaline 


	18. La Formule de la Création

La Nouvelle Génération  
Chapitre 17 : La formule de la Création  
  
Londres, samedi matin pluvieux. Dawn Hiiragissawa est couchée sur le dos, sa chevelure rouge se déversant comme une cascade écarlate au pied de son lit. Elle porte une camisole noire, une jupe à carreaux, de longs bas rayés noir et blancs. Ses bras sont couverts de filets, son cou est ceint d'une croix, son nez percé est orné d'un diamant et ses oreilles portent de petits anneaux argentés. Ses yeux sont soulignés de khôl noir, l'un des doigts de sa main droite est orné sur toute sa longueur d'une étrange bague qui ressemble à une armure et ses poignets portent des bracelets de cuir à pics de métal. Bref, un vrai style gothique. Elle écoute à plein volume de la musique heavy métal dans ses écouteurs. Soudain, la porte de sa chambre rouge s'ouvre et Katia, sa mère y entre. Dawn qui l'aperçoit, éteint son lecteur de disque en soupirant et enlève ses écouteurs.  
  
Dawn : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
Katia : Téléphone pour toi.  
  
Katia lui tend le combiné et entend un bref merci de la part de sa fille qui le prend sa main à la bague-armure. Elle quitte la chambre à reculons et la referme doucement. Dawn porte le combiné à son oreille gauche.  
  
Dawn : Allô ?  
  
Voix à l'autre bout du fil : Dawn. C'est Seï.  
  
Dawn : Encore toi ! Et alors, comment ça se passe ?  
  
Seï : Très bien. Il n'en manque plus que deux. Diego pense que ça ne sera plus très long.  
  
Dawn : Parfait. Seï : Et de ton côté ?  
  
Dawn ( roule sur le ventre ) : Mes parents se posent des questions.  
  
Seï : Tu n'endureras plus cette vie très longtemps ma princesse des ténèbres.  
  
Dawn : Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Seï.  
  
Seï : Très bien. Tu préfères que je t'appelle...  
  
Dawn : Ne dis plus rien et ne m'appelle plus tant que les deux ne seront pas capturées.  
  
Dawn éteignit la conversation en raccrochant d'un coup sec. À l'autre bout du fil, Seï entendait la tonalité qui avait suivi la rupture de la ligne. Il raccrocha à son tour et empoigna le vase qui décorait la table du salon. Seï le lança de toutes ses forces et il se fracassa en répandant du verre, de la terre, de l'eau et des fleurs fanées. Diego qui lisait un gros livre écrit en Shaïentus leva brusquement la tête et feula.  
  
Diego : Héééé ! Du calme, Seï ! Pas la peine de briser des trucs !  
  
Seï : Cette sorcière va me rendre dingue !  
  
Diego : Ah, les femmes !  
  
Diego leva sa patte noire et le vase se reconstitua. Les morceaux se reconstituèrent, l'eau retourna dedans et pour égayer un peu la pièce, Diego transforma les fleurs fanées en de nouvelles plus colorées. Le chaton reprit sa lecture tandis que Seï allait à la fenêtre où la pluie tombait dru. Il soupira et son front alla s'écraser lentement dans la fenêtre froide.  
  
Après une leçon de karaté essoufflante, Nadeshiko se rendit au café Izbaki, son sac de sport en bandoulière. Bien à l'abri sous son parapluie vert, la jeune fille marchait en écoutant la pluie tomber sur Tomoeda. Il n'y avait pratiquement personne. Nadeshiko ne croisa que quelques mignons petits chats errants qui se terraient dans une boîte en carton abandonnée sous un escalier de fer. Les seules autres choses qu'elle vit furent quelques automobiles qui roulaient dans la rue détrempée. Arrivée au coin de la rue Tokoyo, Nadeshiko aperçut finalement le café Izbaki où moins d'une dizaine de personnes prenaient un café ou lisaient le journal. Nadeshiko poussa la porte vitrée qui arborait un joli écriteau « Ouvert » et qui accrocha au passage une clochette qui tinta. À l'exception de la radio du café, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de conversations. Nadeshiko secoua un peu son parapluie qu'elle avait refermé en entrant. Le café Izbaki était très beau à l'intérieur. C'était un petit établissement coquet aux murs rouge-orangés. Chaque banquette moelleuse recouverte de tissu rouge était surplombée d'un lustre en vitrail représentant des fleurs. Derrière le long comptoir où l'on pouvait venir s'asseoir sur les hauts tabourets se déroulait un grand présentoir à beignes et à pâtisseries toutes plus appétissantes les unes que les autres. Près de la caisse, on pouvait admirer le menu du jour. Nadeshiko enleva son imperméable, le posa sur le tabouret à sa gauche à côté de son sac de sport et s'accouda au comptoir. Une jeune femme aux courts cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus-verts portant le tablier du café Izbaki se présenta devant Nadeshiko.  
  
Serveuse : Bonjour Nadeshiko !  
  
Nadeshiko : Salut Quing Lan !  
  
Quing Lan Takemoto était serveuse au café Izbaki. Nadeshiko et elle se connaissaient bien étant donné que la plus jeune des deux venait souvent au café. Quing Lan avait terminé sa dernière année au Lycée Seïjyo l'année précédente et occupait depuis un an son poste de serveuse.  
  
Quing Lan : Comme d'habitude ? Un cappuccino ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Volontiers ! Et rajoute moi un croissant aussi, s'il te plaît.  
  
Quing Lan ( prend une tasse et verse du café ) : Quel bon vent t'amène ici ? Il pleut à verse dehors !  
  
Nadeshiko : Je reviens d'une leçon de karaté avec mon père. Je lui ai dit que j'allais au café Izbaki avant de revenir à la maison.  
  
Quing Lan ( dépose le croissant et le cappuccino devant Nadeshiko ) : Et l'école ? Ça me manque tellement à moi... Comment ça va au collège ?  
  
Nadeshiko ( lui donne la monnaie ) : Bien.  
  
Quing Lan : Et le garçon du mois dernier ? Lui qui était avec toi à la terrasse ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Yanasomi Seï ? Ah, je ne l'ai pas revu personnellement. Il n'est pas dans la même classe que moi, il est avec Mlle Tamara et donc, on se voit presque pas, sauf en arts avec M. Atamoto. Et même là, on ne se parle pas vraiment.  
  
Quing Lan : Je le trouvais bien mystérieux. Il est gentil ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Assez oui. Il est très silencieux. ( Mord dans son croissant )  
  
Quing Lan : Et ton voyage à Hong-Kong ?  
  
Elle avala sa bouchée de croissant avec difficulté et toussota un peu avant de prendre une gorgée de cappuccino. Nadeshiko frissonna en repensant à la terrible dispute de Lionel et sa tante Hueimei au souper d'adieu de sa grand-mère Yelan.  
  
Nadeshiko : C'était bien. Mais une de mes tantes a remué un vieux détail du passé en rapport à un certain héritage de mon grand-père Li et ça a créé de la bisbille avec mon père. Mais dans l'ensemble, je me suis très bien amusée. J'ai rencontré mes autres tantes, ma grand-mère et même mes petits- cousins.  
  
Quing Lan : Eh bien, ça a été plutôt mouvementé !  
  
Nadeshiko : Oui. Mais faut pas que tu t'en fasses, Quing Lan, c'est entre mon père et ma tante Hueimei. Bon, je dois filer, je vais à la bibliothèque mais avant je passe par chez moi pour déposer mes choses.  
  
Quing Lan : Très bien. J'ai été ravie de causer un peu avec toi !  
  
Nadeshiko ( met son imperméable et prend son sac d'équipement ) : Moi aussi. Dis bonjour à Nehiko pour moi !  
  
Quing Lan : D'accord ! Sois prudente sur le chemin du retour !  
  
Nadeshiko : À la prochaine !  
  
Nadeshiko sortit du café après avoir fait un signe de la main à Quing Lan qui nettoyait le comptoir avec un linge. Elle sourit et lui rendit son signe avant que Nadeshiko ne disparaisse sous son parapluie et sous la pluie qui tombait toujours aussi fort à l'extérieur.  
  
Kirjala et Kéro Béro étaient assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre dans la chambre de Sakura et Lionel. Sakura étant au travail et Lionel devant la télévision, ils ne risquaient pas de se faire remarquer. Car ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait que Kéro était ressorti du livre et ne connaissait l'existence de Kirjala. La souris volante poussa un soupir en regardant les gouttes de pluie marteler la vitre.  
  
Kéro : Je hais les jours de pluie. Et pourtant, ils me rappellent tant de souvenirs.  
  
Kirjala : On dirait que depuis que tu es ressorti du Livre de Clow tu es tout le temps nostalgique.  
  
Kéro : Ça doit être le temps qui passe... et moi qui vieillit. ( Rit doucement ) Comment ça se passe avec les formules ?  
  
Kirjala : Il n'en manque plus que deux à capturer. Et ensuite, qui sait ce qui se passera ?  
  
Kéro : Tu vas retourner dans le Livre des Sortilèges ?  
  
Kirjala : Je crois que oui. Et... je n'en ai pas envie. Je me suis attachée à Nadeshiko. J'aime la conseiller et voir éclore ses pouvoirs. Elle commence à me poser des questions sur le Sceau de l'Invisible et la langue Shaïentus... Elle est déjà puissante pour son âge..  
  
Kéro : Même plus que Sakura à 12 ans.  
  
Kirjala : En même temps, je m'inquiète pour elle. Au Conseil, j'ai su qu'Akira s'était réincarnée. Et il y a cet étrange Ninja que l'on a vu la nuit où nous sommes allées toutes les deux chercher les fleurs de lune dans le parc... J'ai l'impression qu'il est relié à cette histoire.  
  
Kéro : Tu ne lui a pas tout dit, hein ?  
  
Kirjala : Toi non plus, tu n'as pas tout dit à Sakura.  
  
Kéro : On est coupables tous les deux, ma vieille.  
  
Kirjala sourit à Kéro qui lui rendit son sourire. Leurs regards se posèrent de nouveau sur les gouttes de pluie qui traçaient des sillons sur la fenêtre.  
  
Nadeshiko était revenue à la maison le temps d'un sandwich et avait pris le chemin de la bibliothèque municipale de Tomoeda. Les jours de pluie, la foule était quand même assez modérée dans l'établissement. Quelques chuchotements résonnaient de temps à autre. Nadeshiko déposa ses choses au vestiaire et tomba face à Jade et son frère, ce dernier devenant écarlate. Sa meilleure amie portait ce jour là une robe à bretelles en jean rouge par dessus un chandail blanc tandis que son frère portait une chemise bleue ornée de dragons et des pantalons noirs.  
  
Jade ( sourit ) : Salut Nadeshiko !  
  
Nadeshiko : Salut Jade ! Toi aussi tu es venue à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui ?  
  
Jade : Eh oui. Ma mère ne veut plus qu'on soit devant la télé alors elle nous a dit « Allez donc à la bibliothèque au lieu de regarder ces émissions bêtes ! Vous en sortirez plus intelligents et vous me remercierez ! ». C'est bien ma mère ça ! Du Erykah Satsumi tout craché !  
  
Julien ( en rougissant ) : Je vais lire les journaux... à plus !  
  
Et Julien détala vers les étalages de périodiques sans un mot de plus. Nadeshiko haussa les sourcils de surprise. Jade replaça une mèche de ses courts cheveux noirs derrière son oreille et suivit Nadeshiko vers les rayons de livres.  
  
Jade : Au moins on ne l'aura pas dans les pattes ! C'est drôle, quand je suis avec lui c'est un vrai diable et avec toi, il ne dit plus rien et il devient gentil ! Ah, ces garçons !  
  
Nadeshiko : T'en fais pas. Il changera bien un jour et deviendra plus aimable avec toi.  
  
Jade : Ce jour là, les poules auront des dents et des appareils dentaires !  
  
Les deux amies se mirent à rire tout en gravissant l'escalier qui menait au 1er étage. Elles aperçurent des tables où lisaient et travaillaient des lycéens, pour la plupart. On pouvait voir les bureaux des employés de la bibliothèque qui pianotaient sur leurs ordinateurs et qui répondaient aux questions des gens. Les deux amies se rendirent vers les ordinateurs de recherche libre.  
  
Nadeshiko ( à voix basse ) : Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?  
  
Jade : Un roman de chevet. J'ai fini les Chevaliers de la Table Ronde hier et là je n'ai plus rien à lire ! Et toi ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Un livre pour la recherche en géographie.  
  
Jade : T'as choisi quel pays ?  
  
Nadeshiko : L'Irlande. Ça a l'air intéressant, toutes ces légendes et tout ça...  
  
Jade : Ouais. C'est vrai que c'est beau là bas. Tu as fais un bon choix.  
  
Nadeshiko prit la notice du livre qui lui semblait le plus complet en note. Elle se sépara de Jade qui prit la direction opposée en directions des rayons à romans. Nadeshiko marchait lentement dans l'allée des livres de géographie en surveillant les notices attentivement. Lorsqu'elle trouva finalement le livre #567.78i, intitulé «L'Irlande, histoire et géographie du pays » écrit par l'auteure Kaede Matsukao, elle tendit les doigts pour saisir la reliure noire au titre écrit en lettres dorées. Mais elle ressentit une violente impression glacée, comme si on venait de lui lancer de la neige, ce qui stoppa son geste. Elle reconnut l'intuition qui lui annonçait qu'une formule d'Akira n'était pas loin. Nadeshiko sonda la bibliothèque mais ne trouva pas l'emplacement de la formule. Nadeshiko tendit de nouveau les doigts vers le livre de géographie mais il y eut une sorte d'apparition de lumière bleue, comme les ondes qui apparaissent sur l'eau après y avoir jeté une pierre. Une force invisible projeta Nadeshiko contre l'autre étagère derrière elle et la fit tomber par terre. Elle se releva en se frottant la tête. Une lumière entoura le livre de géographie et s'intensifia, puis elle sortit du livre et se matérialisa sur le dessus de l'étagère en forme humaine. Nadeshiko leva les yeux vers elle.  
  
C'était une petite fille assez étrange. Elle avait un œil bleu et un œil vert qui toisaient Nadeshiko avec moquerie. Elle portait une camisole turquoise lacée à l'avant dans un style médiéval et des pantalons trois- quarts de la même couleur décorés de la même manière. Ses bras et ses chevilles étaient agrémentés de rubans croisés de la même couleur que ses vêtements. Ses cheveux bruns coupés à la hauteur du menton retroussaient joliment vers l'extérieur. Elle ne portait pas de souliers.  
  
Nadeshiko : Qui es-tu ?  
  
La petite fille fit apparaître un sceptre d'or ressemblant étrangement à un pinceau de peintre beaucoup plus épais dont l'extrémité était une grosse pierre bleue taillée en forme de pointe, comme pour imiter les poils d'un pinceau. Elle le fit tournoyer entre ses petits doigts fins et se mit à rire. Elle se leva debout et sauta sur le dessus de l'étagère derrière Nadeshiko, ses rubans voletant au passage. Elle leva son pinceau dans les airs.  
  
Fillette : Que la couleur soit ! Kalizmacolori !  
  
Le sceptre-pinceau se mit à briller intensément. Une sorte de grande volute de fumée aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel en sortit et s'agrandit. Elle éclaboussa les murs, les étagères, le plancher, le plafond et les gens qui ne se rendaient bizarrement compte de rien. On aurait dit qu'un peintre venait d'échapper de la peinture sur une toile géante. Le plafond disparut et devint un ciel d'un bleu exceptionnellement beau. Les étagères se couvrirent de lierre, le plancher devint une pelouse. L'îlot d'ordinateurs de recherche qui faisaient le tour d'un grand pilier dans le coin de la bibliothèque devint une chute d'eau qui coulait le long de l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée. Tous les gens présents à l'exception de Nadeshiko se transformèrent en arbres noueux à l'écorce imprégnée de l'empreinte de leur visage. L'endroit où étaient auparavant les employés du coin d'information se transforma en une sorte de gros château de pierres roses. La fillette éclata de rire et dirigea son sceptre vers l'étage inférieur. D'autres arbres firent leur apparition. Un lierre épineux gagna bientôt les fenêtres et scella la porte d'entrée dans une barrière de pointes acérées. Nadeshiko était maintenant piégée.  
  
Fillette ( rit ) : C'est beaucoup mieux maintenant ! Tu ne trouves pas ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Inverse le sortilège tout de suite, Formule d'Akira !  
  
Fillette : Ah, ça non ! J'ai envie de m'amuser un peu !!  
  
La fillette sauta d'étagère en étagère jusqu'à sa citadelle. Elle poussa un grand rire et fit apparaître un immense oiseau turquoise aux ailes rouges. Son bec jaune acéré était de la même couleur que ses serres pointues. Ses yeux mordorés fixèrent Nadeshiko avec agressivité. La magicienne ne perdit pas de temps et fit apparaître son sceptre.  
  
Nadeshiko : Clé Mystique crée par les Anciens, dévoile-moi ta véritable apparence ! Par le pouvoir du Soleil Rouge, je te commande de m'obéir !! Apparais !  
  
Fillette : Allez mon oiseau ! Attaque la méchante fille qui veut empêcher Lee Ling de s'amuser !  
  
L'oiseau turquoise déploya ses ailes et prit de l'altitude. Le volatile ouvrit son bec et des anneaux de lumière rouge frappèrent Nadeshiko qui alla tomber plus loin. Les os endoloris, la magicienne invoqua une formule.  
  
Nadeshiko : Reyko, fille de feu, apparais-moi !!  
  
L'étoile du sceptre de Nadeshiko scintilla et Reyko apparut. Elle avait apporté avec elle son sceptre rose orné d'une flamme. Reyko le pointa sur l'oiseau géant.  
  
Reyko : Destinaflameo ! Flammes du destin !  
  
Une déflagration de feu sortit du sceptre et frappa l'oiseau qui poussa un cri strident. Piqué au vif, l'oiseau fonça sur Reyko et lui balança un coup de serre en plein visage. Reyko tomba douloureusement sur le sol et alors qu'elle se relevait, l'oiseau l'emprisonna dans sa patte et prit de l'altitude avant de la projeter violemment au sol.  
  
Nadeshiko : Reyko !!  
  
Lee Ling : Vas y, achève la !  
  
À la grande surprise de Nadeshiko, Reyko se leva et tout son corps s'entoura de feu. L'oiseau fonça droit sur elle mais fut frappé par l'aura enflammée de Reyko qui avait gonflé dans sa direction. L'attaque fut trop puissante pour le rapace qui disparut dans une explosion de plumes turquoises. Lee Ling ne sembla pas perturbée par la défaite de son oiseau. L'aura enflammée disparut et Nadeshiko gratifia d'un regard reconnaissant que la fille de feu avant qu'elle ne lui sourie et reprenne sa place dans le sceptre de la magicienne.  
  
Lee Ling : Tu as battu mon oiseau ! Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot ! Et si je te montrais mon autre ami ?  
  
Lee Ling pointa son sceptre vers la chute d'eau qui se mit à bouillonner. Un grand dragon aux écailles violettes et aux grands yeux mordorés à la pupille dilatée comme celle des chats émergea lentement au milieu de vapeurs brûlantes. Il déploya ses ailes de chauve-souris et poussa un cri sauvage.  
  
Lee Ling : Voici mon dragon Weelo ! Et il a très faim... Je pense qu'il aime les magiciennes comme plat principal ! ( À Weelo ) Bakachei Makalau réanlei !  
  
En un coup d'aile, Weelo se jeta sur Nadeshiko qui eut à peine le temps de l'esquiver avant que le dragon ne détruise complètement une étagère couverte de lierre avec ses griffes jaunâtres. Soufflant de la fumée par ses naseaux, Weelo se lança à la poursuite de Nadeshiko qui passa devant la forteresse de Lee Ling et se mit à courir le long de l'escalier transformé en chute d'eau. Le dragon la poursuivit jusqu'à la porte épineuse où Nadeshiko se retrouva piégée de nouveau.  
  
Nadeshiko : Ah zut !  
  
Nadeshiko se retourna pour faire face au monstre affamé et elle eut une idée. Elle évita quelques coups de griffe mais l'un d'eux alla entailler profondément son bras qui commença à saigner. Sans perdre une seconde, la magicienne se mit à courir vers la chute d'eau et s'arrêta devant. Alors que Weelo fonçait sur elle, la gueule grande ouverte, il y eut un grand fracas de verre. Une fenêtre barricadée d'épines s'était cassée. Un fauve roux cendré aux yeux d'un bleu profond s'était introduit dans la bibliothèque. Nadeshiko reconnut immédiatement l'animal.  
  
Nadeshiko : Kirjala !!  
  
Weelo s'arrêta en pleine course et tourna son long cou vers l'arrière. Il aperçut Kirjala et ouvrit sa gueule hérissée de crocs avant de pousser un grand cri bestial. Il déploya ses ailes de chauve-souris géante et entra en collision avec la tigresse enragée. Kirjala sauta au cou de Weelo et enfonça ses crocs acérés dans la peau écailleuse du dragon qui hurla sauvagement avant de saisir Kirjala par la peau du dos avec sa gueule et de la projeter au loin. Le dos couvert des marques ensanglantées des dents du dragon, Kirjala se releva et déploya également ses ailes roses pour se donner de la prestance. Elle prit son envol et alla griffer Weelo au visage qui hurla et tenta de saisir la tigresse malgré le sang qui lui coulait dans les yeux. Ses longs bras aux griffes pointues fouillaient dans le vide dans l'espoir de l'attraper. Kirjala profita de sa confusion pour aller planter ses griffes dans le dos de Weelo qui poussa un cri final avant de s'effondrer sur la pelouse et de se désintégrer en fumée violette.  
  
Nadeshiko ( court vers Kirjala ) : Kirjala !!! Ça va ??  
  
Kirjala : Oui, tout va bien. Dieu bénisse Malwalosce. Si elle ne m'avait pas fait cette attaque de griffes empoisonnées je me serais fait manger toute ronde par cette abomination !  
  
Nadeshiko : Tu vas pouvoir te soigner ?  
  
Kirjala : Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas.  
  
Lee Ling avait assisté à la scène et contrairement lors de la défaite de son oiseau, elle bouillait maintenant de rage. Alors que Kirjala finissait de panser magiquement ses plaies, Lee Ling brandit son sceptre-pinceau et prit sa voix la plus forte.  
  
Lee Ling : Tu as gagné cette bataille mais tu n'as pas gagné la guerre, Magicienne !  
  
Kirjala : Lee Ling... La formule de la Création !  
  
Nadeshiko : C'est elle ?  
  
Kirjala : Oui. Cette formule a le pouvoir de concrétiser ses rêves et ses désirs. Elle peut faire apparaître tout ce qu'elle pense. Je ne me souvenais pas qu'elle avait une forme d'enfant. C'est ce qui explique ce drôle de paysage.  
  
Nadeshiko : Comment je peux la battre ?  
  
Kirjala : Tu dois essayer de la vaincre à son propre jeu. Provoque la en duel d'imagination. Si elle perd, elle s'affaiblira et tu pourras la capturer.  
  
Nadeshiko : C'est quoi un duel d'imagination ?  
  
Lee Ling fit apparaître deux petites ailes blanches sur son dos et alla se planter au dessus de la chute d'eau de l'escalier, à quelques mètres de Nadeshiko et Kirjala.  
  
Lee Ling : Tu dois essayer d'être plus créative que moi ! Il faut que tu crées tes propres attaques pour tenter de me vaincre ! ( Rire enfantin ) Et on ne m'a encore jamais battue à ce jeu ! Si on corsait un peu la partie ?  
  
Sans attendre de réponse, Lee Ling leva son sceptre-pinceau dans les airs et il rayonna d'une lumière bleutée. Tout ce qui était au rez de chaussée se transforma en sucreries. Dans les arbres poussaient maintenant des jujubes et des guimauves, certains avaient des feuilles en chocolat et des troncs aux couleurs des cannes de sucre de noël. La chute d'eau se transformait en son milieu en une chute de lait au chocolat. La pelouse était maintenant du sucre en poudre blanc. Les étagères de périodiques étaient maintenant en bonbons durs. Tout semblait délicieux à manger. L'étage supérieur, avait toujours la même apparence de forêt enchantée.  
  
Nadeshiko : C'est joli tout ça !  
  
Kirjala : Attention, n'importe laquelle de ces sucreries peut être une arme redoutable pour toi.  
  
Lee Ling : Voici mon défi ! Si tu réussis à me vaincre en te servant de ce qui est autour de toi, tu gagnes le jeu ! Trois... Deux... Un... C'est parti !  
  
Lee Ling détacha les feuilles en chocolat d'un arbre qui foncèrent droit sur Nadeshiko. La magicienne en reçut quelques unes au visage et des coupures apparurent. Kirjala avait raison ; Lee Ling transformait les sucreries en armes redoutables.  
  
Kirjala : Utilise la force d'Europania !  
  
Nadeshiko : Europania, Fille de la Terre, confère moi ton pouvoir de déplacer des objets !  
  
Europania apparut un bref instant et se matérialisa en poussière dorée autour du sceptre de Nadeshiko. La magicienne pointa l'étoile rouge de son bâton vers la chute de lait au chocolat qui gonfla et envoya Lee Ling au plancher. La fillette en habits turquoise détrempée sur le sol poudreux grogna et déracina un arbre qui envoya Nadeshiko au tapis. Le dos endolori et la tête meurtrie, l'adolescente furieuse se releva et pointa son sceptre vers l'étagère de périodiques en bonbons durs. Elle se souleva dans les airs et changea de forme pour former une sorte de prison ronde qui emprisonna Lee Ling.  
  
Lee Ling : C'est pas du jeu !  
  
La fillette fit exploser sa prison en bonbons et fit se soulever un nuage de sucre en poudre blanc qui aveugla Nadeshiko. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit un arbre arriver sur elle à pleine vitesse et ce fut Kirjala qui la sauva au dernier moment.  
  
Nadeshiko ( en pensée ) : Comment faire pour la battre ? Elle est bien plus rusée. C'est un enfant... Un enfant ! Voilà la réponse ! ( À Kirjala ) J'ai une idée ! Repose moi à terre !  
  
Kirjala se posa près de la porte épineuse. Nadeshiko descendit de son dos et se concentra.  
  
Nadeshiko : Regarde toi dans les miroirs de ta mort ! La jeunesse insouciante de l'enfance est ma force !  
  
L'apparence d'enfant de Nadeshiko se matérialisa au centre du hall. Lee Ling la regarda avec une expression de parfaite stupéfaction. La Nadeshiko enfant et la formule d'Akira semblaient avoir le même âge.  
  
Lee Ling : La Duplication de l'Âme ! Un sortilège elfique ! Je... C'est de la triche ! Je ne suis pas d'accord !  
  
La Nadeshiko enfant tendit la main, paume vers son opposante et un grand rayon de lumière frappa Lee Ling qui s'envola dans les airs et retomba lourdement sur le sol. Elle ne pouvait plus se relever car la Nadeshiko enfant la clouait au sol avec sa force mentale.  
  
Lee Ling ( faiblement ) : Ce n'est pas juste... Tu es plus forte que je le croyais... C'est bon, t'as gagné Magicienne de l'Ordre du Soleil Rouge !  
  
Nadeshiko : Formule de la Création, je t'ordonne de retourner à ta forme originelle ! Obéis moi comme à ta nouvelle maîtresse ! Que ton pouvoir soit mien !  
  
Lee Ling ferma les yeux et se transforma en fumée turquoise. Elle entra dans le sceptre et le paysage féerique disparut. Les étagères redevinrent normales, le plancher redevint de marbre et le plafond réapparut. Les arbres redevinrent des gens et la chute disparut. Kirjala redevint une chatonne toute simple et fit signe à Nadeshiko qu'elle l'attendrait à la maison. La Gardienne sortit précipitamment par la porte qui n'était plus barricadée d'épines cruelles avant que tous les humains ne soient redevenus normaux. Tout reprit son cours habituel dans la bibliothèque de Tomoeda. Nadeshiko se précipita vers la rangée de livres qu'elle avait quitté et prit triomphalement son livre de géographie. Après l'avoir emprunté au comptoir réservé à cet effet au rez-de-chaussée et salué Jade qui passait par là, Nadeshiko quitta la bibliothèque soulagée et heureuse d'avoir pu capturer une autre formule. Alors qu'elle venait tout juste de faire quelques pas, une voix de femme retentit dans sa tête.  
  
Voix ( chuchotement ) : La Source d'Argent t'es ouverte... Le sang en est le prix.  
  
Nadeshiko : Quoi ?? Qui a parlé ?  
  
Mais Nadeshiko n'eut aucune réponse. À part la pluie, il n'y avait personne autour d'elle.  
  
À SUIVRE !  
  
Salut tout le monde !! Ici Opaline ! Déjà le 17e chapitre de « La Nouvelle Génération» qui est terminé. Comme ça va vite ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, après ce fanfiction – ci je vais continuer d'en écrire d'autres ! N'hésitez pas à m'écrire vos commentaires à kinomoto.sakura5caramail.com ou à visiter mon site ce, !  
Opaline 


	19. Un Mal Mystérieux

La Nouvelle Génération  
  
Chapitre 18 : Un mal mystérieux  
  
Nadeshiko fit un cauchemar durant la nuit suivant la capture de Lee Ling. Elle s'avançait dans un grand couloir blanc nimbé de lumière. Il empestait l'éther. Des corps étaient enchevêtrés un peu partout. Des corps de personnes agonisantes. Nadeshiko mit une main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier. Leurs yeux étaient blancs. Leur peau presque transparente était constellée de petits points bleus. Leurs os étaient bien visibles et ils semblaient si fragiles. On prendrait la main de l'un d'eux et elle se casserait en mille morceaux. Des râles s'échappaient de leurs poitrines. Puis, Nadeshiko entendit des pas et releva la tête vers le fond du couloir.  
  
Une grande forme noire s'avançait vers elle, encapuchonnée, le visage dans les ténèbres. Nadeshiko sentit son cœur se glacer et se compresser dans sa poitrine. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer normalement. Nadeshiko vit à sa silhouette que c'était une femme qui portait des talons. Ses pas résonnaient dangereusement. Nadeshiko voulut s'enfuir mais elle était paralysée sur place. La forme avança une main aux ongles crochus et enserra le cou de Nadeshiko qui se mit à étouffer. La vie quittait son corps peu à peu et sa vue s'embrouillaient. Dans son lit, Nadeshiko se réveilla. Sans sursaut, mais couverte de sueur, le cœur affolé.  
  
Nadeshiko ( en pensée ) : Un rêve... Ce n'était qu'un rêve... Était-ce bien un rêve ?  
  
Massant nerveusement sa gorge comme si elle avait craint que la femme en noir ait vraiment voulu l'étrangler dans son sommeil, Nadeshiko s'extirpa de ses couvertures. C'était encore la nuit. L'adolescente sortit de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers sans bruit. Rendue à la cuisine, elle ouvrit la lumière et fit un si énorme sursaut qu'elle manqua de tomber par terre. Tulindo était assis sur la table, tranquille, ses cheveux bruns en bataille. Une main sur le cœur, Nadeshiko le regarda, affolée.  
  
Nadeshiko : Pour l'amour du ciel, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?????  
  
Tulindo : Je dois te faire une mise en garde.  
  
Nadeshiko : T'aurais pas pu attendre au lever du jour ? Là je viens de me réveiller d'un cauchemar affreux et tout ce que je veux c'est être tranquille pour un moment, s'il te plaît !  
  
Nadeshiko se dirigea vers l'armoire au dessus du lavabo, prit un verre et le remplit d'eau du robinet bien froide. Elle en but un long trait et soupira. Tulindo sauta en bas de la table.  
  
Tulindo : Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur... Je sais que c'est un moment inopportun mais c'est une mise en garde très importante... Et je dois faire vite, tu le sais, je ne peux pas me matérialiser longtemps ici...  
  
Nadeshiko : Je t'écoute.  
  
Tulindo : La prochaine formule... Que tu vas capturer... Ce n'est pas la dernière.  
  
Nadeshiko : Quoi ? C'est impossible ! J'ai déjà capturé Les Quatres Éléments, Les Voyageurs, Les Combattants, Le Temps, La Création et La Connaissance. Il ne me reste que la Guérison !  
  
Tulindo : Tu as oublié ce que tu as entendu au Conseil des Sept Piliers. Il y a une formule non-neutralisée.  
  
Nadeshiko : Une formule non-neutralisée ?  
  
Tulindo : Le Conseil a capturé les sept formules les plus puissantes mais une seule n'a pas été neutralisée... Dès que tu auras capturé La Guérison, elle sera relâchée. Et tu ne pourras la capturer que lorsque tu seras face à Akira...  
  
Nadeshiko : Je vais devoir affronter Akira ?? Sa réincarnation ? La fille qui a tous ses souvenirs ?  
  
Tulindo : Akira veut retrouver le Graal pour retrouver son ancienne puissance et celle de ces formules. Son allié Shendo qui s'est réincarné lui aussi a déjà réuni des informations importantes. Les esprits de Kyla, Sheyo et Malika le protègent mais ça ne sera pas suffisant. La réincarnation d'Akira possède tous les pouvoirs qu'elle avait dans sa vie antérieure, elle pourra briser leur mur de protection...  
  
Nadeshiko : Quand devrai-je l'affronter ?  
  
Tulindo : Quand le dira la prophétie...  
  
Nadeshiko : Quelle prophétie ?  
  
Tulindo se plia soudain en deux et Nadeshiko se précipita pour le soutenir. Cette fois-ci il ne la repoussa pas. Comme une mère, Nadeshiko le serra contre elle et lui appuya la tête sous son cou. L'elfe poussa un petit cri de douleur. Ses forces l'abandonnaient.  
  
Tulindo : Je ne suis pas un enfant...  
  
Nadeshiko : Calme toi... Économise tes forces.  
  
Tulindo : Prends garde... à toi...  
  
Tulindo ferma les yeux et s'évapora d'un coup dans l'air. La barrière entre les deux mondes s'était refermée.  
  
Tulindo reprit ses esprits dans son lit, allongé sur les couvertures. Étourdi, l'elfe tenta de se redresser sur ses coudes mais une présence le fit se recoucher. Tulindo aperçut Malen, à ses côtés, passant un linge glacé sur son front. Ses cheveux fushia tombaient en mèches bouclées autour de son visage. Elle portait un corset bourgogne lacé par dessus une robe blanche. Sa main caressa la joue de Tulindo qui ferma les yeux, laissant le froid engourdir son mal de tête.  
  
Tulindo : Malen...  
  
Malen : Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là. Tu as encore traversé les mondes... Sois prudent, ça pourrait te tuer un jour...  
  
Tulindo : Je devais le lui dire... Pour la prophétie... Et je n'ai même pas eu le temps...  
  
Malen : Repose toi.  
  
Malen s'allongea à côté de Tulindo et l'enlaça, appuyant sa tête contre son cou, comme l'avait fait Nadeshiko. Tulindo resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes puis il ouvrit les yeux. Il se retrouva face aux cheveux fushia de Malen qui tombaient sur ses épaules et qui exhalaient une douce odeur de menthe. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se vêtir et de se parfumer ainsi. Malen était un garçon manqué, elle adorait les combats d'épée, la cavalerie et la magie. Se salir dans la boue pendant une lutte ne lui faisait pas peur.  
  
Tulindo : Tu t'es changée. En quel honneur ?  
  
Malen : Pour faire nouveau. Tu aimes ?  
  
Tulindo : Tu es belle même quand tu es pleine de crasse dans les combats.  
  
Surpris par ses propres paroles, Tulindo rougit violemment. Malen sourit et eut un petit rire. Elle lui ébouriffa amicalement les cheveux.  
  
Malen : Je ne l'avais jamais entendue celle-là.  
  
Tulindo : C'était spontané...  
  
Malen : Toi aussi tu es mignon quand tu es plein de boue. Ça te donne un petit air plus âgé.  
  
Tulindo : Parce que je suis trop jeune ? J'ai 1126 ans, maintenant, tu sauras, Malen Farandra Galedhwen Rendomanar.  
  
Malen : Moi j'en ai 1127, Tulindo Barathorn Fingolas Undomérel !  
  
Tulindo se mit à rire et commença à chatouiller les côtes de Malen qui éclata d'un fou rire. Ils se bataillèrent ainsi pendant un moment, riant aux éclats et se tortillant, froissant les couvertures sur le lit. Finalement, ils tombèrent par terre, Malen clouant les épaules de Tulindo au sol.  
  
Malen : J'ai gagné.  
  
Tulindo : T'en es sûre ?  
  
Malen ( se rapproche ) : Oui.  
  
Tulindo : Vraiment ?  
  
Malen ( se rapproche encore plus ) : Oui.  
  
Tulindo : Vraiment, vraiment sûre ?  
  
Malen se pencha à quelques centimètres seulement du visage de Tulindo. Son souffle chaud et son odeur de menthe firent monter une bouffée de chaleur en lui. C'était la première fois que Tulindo la voyait aussi féminine, habitué à ses habitudes masculines. Sa féminité, sa lueur dévorante dans les yeux qui semblait dire « essaie pour voir ! » et sa nouvelle sensualité l'avaient ensorcelé.  
  
Malen : Plus sûre que ça, tu meurs.  
  
Malen effleura doucement les lèvres de Tulindo avec les siennes puis elle lui donna un vrai baiser. L'elfe mit ses bras autour de la taille de Malen et la serra contre lui. Son odeur l'enivrait et le poids de sa taille quasi- parfaite contre lui le rendaient fou. Il se sépara de ses lèvres puis commença à embrasser son cou à la peau blanche. Malen eut un soupir amoureux qui le déstabilisa complètement. Puis, soudain, elle l'écarta de lui avec un mouvement de bras.  
  
Malen : Je ne suis pas aussi facile que ça, Tulindo Undomérel. Faudra me combattre en duel au sabre Ishtakri.  
  
Tulindo : Comme tu voudras, mais je peux attendre.  
  
Malen donna un dernier baiser fougueux sur les lèvres de Tulindo puis elle se décolla de son corps, ses cheveux un peu décoiffés. Malen quitta la chambre, sa robe volant derrière elle. Tulindo venait tout juste de vieillir d'un an, dans le monde des mortels, il en aurait treize. Avait- elle attendu qu'il ait vieilli pour lui dévoiler son affection ? Déboussolé, Tulindo se leva, encore imprégné de l'odeur de Malen et sortit de sa chambre. Son mal de tête avait passé et il se dépêcha de sortir dans le jardin de Minas Celeborn où il respira l'air frais à plein poumons. En levant les yeux au ciel, il repéra la constellation de l'Oiselle Bleue. Sa mère lui avait appris une chanson en rapport à cet amas d'étoiles et pour apaiser ses questions insolentes, il commença à la fredonner.  
  
Tulindo ( en Quenya ) : « En des temps très anciens Sur la colline d'or vivait une oiselle nommé Luinil  
  
Envoyé par la Déesse Yanri pour veiller sur la terre  
  
Son plumage était d'un bleu si beau Qu'on le comparait à mille ciels  
  
Les êtres purs adoraient écouter son chant Les êtres malsains le détestaient Ils concoctèrent un plan Pour éliminer la belle oiselle chanteuse Au chant de lumière et de bonté  
  
À tous les matins, à l'aube Luinil se réveillait Lissait ses plumes, déployait ses ailes Et entonnait sa mélopée Lorsque ce jour funeste se pointa Les êtres malsains étaient prêts Armés de flèches meurtrières Ils transpercèrent le cœur de la pauvre oiselle Qui s'écroula dans son sang azuré  
  
Yanri se mit en colère Et exila les malsains au loin Pour que jamais ils ne reviennent Et en mémoire de sa belle oiselle chanteuse Porta son corps dans le ciel Et le transforma en étoiles bleues »  
  
Voix : Tu chantes très bien, Tulindo.  
  
Tulindo se retourna et aperçut sa mère, vêtue de rouge, qui lui souriait à l'entrée du jardin. Isilya s'approcha de son fils et le serra dans ses bras.  
  
Isilya : Tu te rappelles de cette chanson... Je te la chantais avant que tu t'endormes.  
  
Tulindo : Oui, maman.  
  
Isilya : La pureté ravit les bons et dégoûte les mauvais. Ils cherchent alors à s'en débarrasser. C'est ce que cette chanson veut dire.  
  
Isilya se détourna de son fils et alla s'asseoir au bord de la fontaine qui représentait la Déesse de l'eau, Nen. Le jardin de Minas Celeborn était en forme de cercle et huit allées de pierres passaient au travers des massifs de rosiers, de lys et de fleurs d'Ilmen-Anor, formant une sorte d'étoile qui convergeait vers la fontaine. La Déesse Nen ouvrait sa main gauche et la droite était dans les airs. Ses cheveux aux pointes bouclées semblaient êtres figés dans le vent, sa tête était tournée vers la droite, un sourire sur les lèvres. Vêtue d'une robe à bretelles, de l'eau jaillissait des mains de Nen, un dragon de plâtre était à ses pieds, sa gueule ouverte faisait couler des jets comme les bouches des poissons en cercle autour de la Déesse.  
  
Isilya : La beauté du monde est fragile, mon fils... Il y aura toujours des âmes noires pour la détruire... Mais bon, assez parlé de cela, j'ai entendu du bruit dans ta chambre tout à l'heure.  
  
Tulindo ( rougit ) : Ah... euh, je faisais une petite sieste après l'entraînement et je suis tombé de mon lit pendant mon sommeil.  
  
Isilya : Ah oui ? Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que je lis dans tes pensées.  
  
Tulindo se mordit la lèvre en signe de nervosité. Isilya Undomérel n'était pas naïve, c'était une elfe à la magie puissante. Elle avait un grand pouvoir mental et pouvait lire les pensées à sa guise, sauf si la personne visée savait pratiquer l'Occlumancie, la faculté de repousser les intrusions dans son esprit. Yùla Remanir n'avait pas encore abordé le sujet dans sa classe de magie, donc Tulindo ne pouvait pas encore fermer son esprit. Le prince rougit jusqu'aux oreilles pendant que sa mère esquissait un doux sourire.  
  
Isilya : Je vois que Malen te plaît beaucoup.  
  
Tulindo : Disons que... elle n'est pas si laide...  
  
Isilya : Malen est une bonne jeune femme.  
  
Isilya n'en rajouta pas plus, voyant qu'aborder ce sujet avec Tulindo le gênait. La mère embrassa son fils sur la joue et sortit du jardin, laissant Tulindo à ses pensées. Isilya rentra dans la tour de Minas Celeborn et se rendit jusqu'à sa chambre. Lingolas y lisait un livre, couché sur le lit à baldaquin du couple.  
  
Lingolas : Bonsoir chérie.  
  
Isilya : Bonsoir. ( Se rend vers sa commode ) Dure journée ?  
  
Lingolas : J'ai été visiter les habitants de Saurkhalia. Ils ont déjà rebâti quelques maisons et ça va mieux pour eux.  
  
Isilya ( prend sa robe de nuit et va derrière le paravent ) : Moi, les conseils de Plorlachan m'ont épuisée... Parler avec tous ces dignitaires, ce n'est franchement pas amusant... Toutes ces questions d'import et d'export de marchandises, de politique... Parfois je me demande si je suis vraiment faite pour être reine et si ma mère n'aurait pas dû rester ici...  
  
Lingolas : Rynaëarwen a cru que tu étais mûre pour la remplacer. Ne pense pas de telles choses, tu y arriveras. Ça fait déjà 1127 ans que tu es au pouvoir et en toutes ces années tu en as fait des choses ! Le traité de paix entre Saurkhalia et Tyrlane, la construction de la tour de Plorlachan, les écoles de magie et plus encore...  
  
Isilya sortit de derrière le paravent, vêtue de sa robe de nuit en lin blanc, lacée sur les côtés et décolletée à l'avant. Elle s'installa devant son miroir et se brossa les cheveux avec sa brosse en crin de licorne de Tyrlane pendant que Lingolas la dévorait des yeux.  
  
Isilya ( sourit en le voyant derrière elle dans le miroir ) : Quoi ?  
  
Lingolas : Tu es tellement belle.  
  
Isilya : Grand fou. ( rit ) J'ai découvert des choses aujourd'hui. Tulindo commence à s'intéresser à Malen.  
  
Lingolas : Malen Rendomanar ? La fille de Mayleena ?  
  
Isilya : Oui. Et apparemment, elle l'aime beaucoup aussi.  
  
Lingolas : Malen, c'est la championne du sabre Ishtakri ? Très douée, cette fille.  
  
Isilya : Notre fils grandit tellement vite. Ma mère avait quelques années de plus lorsqu'elle a rencontré mon père, 1134 ans.  
  
Lingolas : Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé de ton père.  
  
Isilya marqua une pause et baissa les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les releva, elle regarda le doux visage de Lingolas et eut la force de continuer son récit. La mort de son père était un sujet rarement abordé avec Isilya.  
  
Isilya : Il est mort lorsque je n'avais que 948 ans. Il s'appelait Barathorn Undomérel. J'ai donné son nom à Tulindo en sa mémoire. C'était un soldat qui se battait aux côtés de Goronwei de Tyrlane. Un jour, ma mère est allée discuter de politique avec le roi Goronwei. En arrivant, elle a vu mon père et ils sont tombés amoureux. Peu après la mort de Nenlotë Wendamalo, ma mère a été élue Grande Reine d'Ilmen-Anor et Barathorn a demandé sa main. Il est mort au combat pendant la guerre contre Huorgorn.  
  
Lingolas : C'est pour cela que ta mère est aussi silencieuse à son sujet. Elle est encore triste de l'avoir perdu.  
  
Isilya : Rynaëarwen Undomérel est une femme forte. Elle m'a tout enseigné comme mon père l'aurait souhaité.  
  
Lingolas : Tu es vraiment trop belle... Je devrais me pincer et me réveiller... Je ne peux pas avoir épousé une femme aussi belle que toi...  
  
Lingolas se leva et alla embrasser doucement le cou d'Isilya qui frissonna. Lingolas l'enlaça par derrière et continua de consteller sa peau de baisers qui firent bouillir sa femme de désir. Lingolas la porta jusqu'au lit où il continua d'embrasser son cou et son décolleté. Isilya l'entoura de ses bras et lui mordit affectueusement l'oreille.  
  
Isilya : Est-ce qu'on est au printemps ? Je ne t'ai pas vu aussi brûlant depuis des mois...  
  
Lingolas : Quand je te vois le soir en train de te brosser les cheveux devant ton miroir, je me sens devenir tout chose, comme lors de nos premières années... J'ai envie de t'embrasser... Embrasser ton cou et sentir ta chaleur sur mon corps...  
  
Isilya : Je t'aime tellement...  
  
Lingolas : Pas autant que moi...  
  
Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent en un langoureux baiser. Isilya pressa le corps de Lingolas contre le sien pendant qu'il commençait à délacer les cordons de sa robe sans cesser d'embrasser les moindres morceaux de peau qu'il voyait. Isilya arrachait presque les boutons de la tunique de Lingolas pendant qu'elle la déboutonnait en léchant sa gorge. Leurs baisers se firent de plus en plus ardents, leurs soupirs sensuels remplis de désir se succédaient et puis, la passion les emporta.  
  
Pendant que le plaisir enchaînait Isilya à Lingolas et vice-versa, c'était le jour à Tomoeda. Nadeshiko était en classe, tapotant son cahier de son crayon avant la leçon de géographie de Mlle Nameko. La prof venait d'arriver en classe. Mlle Nameko, de son prénom Su-Ling, était une femme aux cheveux bruns très longs portant de grosses lunettes rondes qui lui donnaient un air sympathique. Elle déposa son attaché-case et sortit la liste de présences.  
  
Mlle Nameko : Bonjour la classe !  
  
Élèves : Bonjour Mlle Nameko !  
  
Mlle Nameko : Si vous le voulez bien, je vais prendre vos présences... Azbaka, Chii.  
  
Chii : Présente, mademoiselle.  
  
Mlle Nameko : Bakedowa, Li-Wei.  
  
La chaise de Li-Wei était déserte. La professeure nota son absence et poursuivit.  
  
Mlle Nameko : Dibaki, Go-Go ?  
  
La chaise de Go-Go était aussi déserte. Celles de Hamatuzka Jengo, Irachimi Tonga, Konewaka Chen-Chen et même les deux sœurs Manchigami ; Akane et Kiyuki, l'une des amies de Miaka, restaient obstinément vides elles aussi. Tous les autres élèves étaient présents. Jade se pencha vers Nadeshiko.  
  
Jade : Tu as déjà vu autant de monde absent le jour de la gym ? C'est pourtant la matière préférée de la majorité d'entre nous, Dibaki la première.  
  
Nadeshiko : Et Hamatuzka et Irachimi ! Ces deux gars là feraient n'importe quoi pour faire du sport un jour d'école !  
  
Jade : Tu crois qu'ils couvent une maladie ?  
  
Nadeshiko : J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave...  
  
Après le dîner, en classe de gym, trois autres élèves manquaient à l'appel, ne laissant que 19 élèves de présents. Pendant que le professeur, M. Tanakeba, montrait quelques figures à faire sur le cheval d'assaut, Nadeshiko commença à se sentir mal. Elle voyait un peu embrouillé et sa tête lui était douloureuse. Voyant l'air maladif de Nadeshiko, Jade s'approcha d'elle et pris son bras.  
  
Jade : Nadeshiko... Est-ce que ça va ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Je ne me sens pas bien... J'ai de la misère à voir et... j'ai mal à la tête... Ça passera.  
  
Jade : Je reste près de toi si jamais ça empire, d'accord ?  
  
Nadeshiko : D'accord... merci Jade.  
  
La sensation de malaise passa pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que ce fut au tour de Nadeshiko de montrer ses prouesses. Confiante, elle prit son élan, courut jusqu'au cheval d'assaut, sauta parfaitement mais fut prise de son étrange malaise et lorsqu'elle atterrit sur le sol, ses jambes la lâchèrent et elle tomba. Miaka Hino, qui observait la scène sur un banc car son bras était encore dans le plâtre, esquissa un sourire méchant. Jade se précipita sur Nadeshiko, suivie de près par M. Tanakeba. Les autres élèves s'attroupèrent autour du corps.  
  
Jade : Nadeshiko ! Nadeshiko !  
  
M.Tanakeba ( touche son front ) : Kinomoto-Li a de la fièvre..., Mumichi, allez cherchez l'infirmière !  
  
Mumichi : Tout de suite, Monsieur !  
  
Takeo Mumichi, un brave gaillard qui s'entendait bien avec Yuïchi, accourut vers l'école. Nadeshiko voyait tout embrouillé et les sons autour d'elle lui paraissaient de plus en plus lointains. Sa vue s'assombrit et elle s'évanouit.  
  
Dans la chambre d'hôpital, Sakura et Lionel tenaient chacun une main de Nadeshiko de chaque côté de son lit. Pâle, les yeux fermés, Nadeshiko respirait doucement, avec difficulté. Sakura était bouleversée. La docteure, une femme aux cheveux noirs vêtue de blanc, un stéthoscope autour du cou, entra dans la pièce.  
  
Docteure : Bonjour... Vous devez être Monsieur Li et Madame Kinomoto ?  
  
Lionel : Oui, c'est nous.  
  
Docteure : Bonjour, je suis la Dr. Maomachi Yoko.  
  
Sakura : Docteure, dites nous ce qu'elle a !  
  
Dr. Maomachi : Nadeshiko... A eu un malaise qui s'apparente à celui répertorié chez tous les patients des derniers jours, environ 25, surtout des enfants de son âge. Les tests que nous avons faits révèlent qu'elle souffre d'un mal nullement répertorié...  
  
Lionel : Pouvez vous la sauver ? Ira-t-elle mieux ?  
  
Dr. Maomachi : D'après ce que j'ai entendu, elle aurait eu un malaise en cours de gym. Un mal de tête, la vue embrouillée et de la fièvre. Ensuite, elle aurait chuté. D'après les constatations... elle est dans une sorte de demi-coma.  
  
Sakura : Oh mon dieu !  
  
Sakura fondit en larmes. Lionel la prit dans ses bras pendant que la Dr Maomachi observait le visage endormi de Nadeshiko, en robe d'hôpital.  
  
Dr. Maomachi : Nous allons la garder en observation. Il se peut que ce ne soit qu'un demi-coma temporaire, après tout, son choc crânien dû à sa chute dans son évanouissement est très léger. ( Se tourne vers les parents ) Elle n'aura probablement aucune séquelle. D'après les tests, elle ne devrait pas rester plus de quelques heures inconsciente. Je suis confiante qu'elle ira mieux.  
  
Sakura ( renifle ) : En êtes vous sûre Dr. Maomachi ?  
  
Dr. Maomachi : J'en suis sûre, Mme Kinomoto. Pour le moment, je vous conseillerais de vous reposer.  
  
Lionel : Merci, docteure.  
  
La docteure Maomachi sortit de la chambre, laissant Sakura et Lionel seuls avec leur fille. Sakura se précipita à son chevet et prit la main de Nadeshiko.  
  
Sakura : Ma petite fille chérie...  
  
Lionel : Ne te fais pas de souci, Sakura, Nadeshiko ira mieux dans quelques heures.  
  
Sakura : Je l'espère... Tout ce qu'on peut faire pour le moment c'est attendre...  
  
Essuyant ses dernières larmes, Sakura caressa la joue droite de sa fille et l'embrassa sur le front, imitée par Lionel. Pendant ce temps, dans les couloirs, une étrange brume noire se promenait furtivement dans les couloirs...  
  
À SUIVRE...  
  
Salut à tous, vous venez de lire le 18e chapitre de La Nouvelle Génération ! Ouf, j'en ai fait du travail jusqu'à maintenant ! Je voudrais remercier la très aimable Nessa pour son soutien et ses conseils qui m'ont appuyée dans mon écriture. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et j'attends vos  
commentaires avec impatience à kinomoto.sakura5caramail.com !  
  
u prochain chapitre !  
Opaline 


	20. Dans le Couloir Blanc

La Nouvelle Génération  
Chapitre 19 : Dans le couloir blanc  
  
La première chose que vit Nadeshiko en reprenant conscience fut les murs de la chambre de l'hôpital dans laquelle elle reposait. Elle sentit ensuite, piqué dans son bras, l'aiguille la menant à l'intraveineuse. Puis, elle vit ses parents, Lionel lisait un magazine et sa mère était à ses côtés, somnolente dans sa chaise. Nadeshiko eut la force de se redresser et de prononcer quelques paroles, rouillées par sa gorge sèche.  
  
Nadeshiko : Papa...  
  
En entendant la voix de sa fille, Lionel bondit de sa chaise et se précipita sur Nadeshiko, lui prenant la main et lui embrassant le front. Sakura s'était éveillée en entendant la voix de sa fille et elle lui enserra doucement la tête en embrassant ses cheveux.  
  
Sakura : Merci mon dieu...  
  
Lionel : Comment te sens-tu ?  
  
Nadeshiko : J'ai soif... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi je suis à l'hôpital ?  
  
Sakura : Tu as eu un malaise en classe de gym... Mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre. La Dr. Maomachi a dit que tu devrais rester ici pour encore un jour ou deux, le temps de faire des tests pour savoir ce que tu as eu.  
  
Lionel : Tu as passé six heures dans une sorte de demi-coma. Il est 19h, tu as été transportée ici à 13h. Tu n'as pas mal à la tête ou mal au cœur ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Je me sens faible... Et l'aiguille me fait mal.  
  
Sakura : Je vais aller voir la Dr. Maomachi pour savoir si l'on peut te donner à manger, as-tu faim ? Nadeshiko : Non, seulement soif.  
  
Sakura : Je vais lui demander si tu peux avoir de l'eau et peut-être quelque chose de léger à manger... Merci mon dieu, tu vas bien...  
  
L'embrassant une dernière fois sur la joue, Sakura se leva et marcha vers la porte, laissant Nadeshiko seule avec son père qui lui caressait les cheveux avec une lueur paternelle dans les yeux. Nadeshiko esquissa un petit sourire pour le rassurer.  
  
Nadeshiko : Je peux téléphoner à Jade ? Elle a doit tellement s'inquiéter !  
  
Lionel : D'accord. Je vais aller chercher d'autres magazines en attendant, je reviens tout de suite.  
  
Lorsque Lionel quitta la pièce, Nadeshiko prit le combiné du téléphone tout près de son lit et composa le numéro de chez Jade. Succéda à la sonnerie la voix d'une femme adulte qu'elle devina être sa mère, Erykah.  
  
Voix : Bonjour vous êtes bien chez les Satsumi, qui est à l'appareil ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Mme Satsumi ? Est-ce que Jade est là ?  
  
Erykah : Oui bien sûr, qui la demande ?  
  
Nadeshiko : C'est Nadeshiko.  
  
Erykah : Un instant.  
  
Quelques secondes plus tard, la voix de Jade succéda à celle de sa mère.  
  
Jade : Nadeshiko !! Oh mon dieu, comment vas-tu ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Mieux... Je viens juste de me réveiller... J'étais dans une sorte de coma...  
  
Jade : Je vais venir te visiter demain, ça te convient ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Bien sûr ! Ça me fera plaisir de te voir. ( Regarde sur la porte ) Demande la chambre 607, c'est là où je suis.  
  
Jade : Très bien. J'ai hâte de voir, en attendant, repose-toi bien !  
  
Nadeshiko : D'accord. À demain alors !  
  
Jade : À demain !  
  
Nadeshiko raccrocha au moment où sa mère revenait dans la pièce, suivie de la Dr. Maomachi. Sakura portait dans ses mains un plateau où était posé un verre d'eau et un petit bol de purée de pomme. Nadeshiko serra la main de la docteure lorsqu'elle la lui présenta.  
  
Dr. Maomachi : Bonjour Nadeshiko, je suis la Dr. Maomachi. Je viens t'examiner pour savoir si tout va bien. Après, si tu en as la force, tu peux manger un peu mais je te conseille de ne pas t'affoler sur la nourriture, ton estomac peut être fragile.  
  
Nadeshiko : Docteure... Vais-je rester longtemps ici ?  
  
Dr. Maomachi : Environ une journée ou deux, cela dépendra de ton état.  
  
La docteure écouta son cœur avec le stéthoscope et scruta ses yeux avec une petite lumière.  
  
Dr. Maomachi : Tu sembles en bonne condition... Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir eu de genre de malaise, déjà six enfants ont eu le même cette semaine. Enfin, s'il y a quelque problème que ce soit, je suis en service jusqu'à minuit et le Dr. Yokomoto prendra la relève. Demain, on refera des tests et des radiographies et puis, si tu te portes bien, tu devrais quitter. Tes parents ont des calmants si tu es trop agitée et des médicaments si ton état devait empirer. Sois donc sans crainte. Si tu as envie d'aller te promener, tu devras emmener ton intraveineuse avec toi, c'est par précaution.  
  
Nadeshiko : D'accord, merci docteure.  
  
Lionel revint dans la pièce avec une pile de magazines et Sakura demanda à Nadeshiko d'énumérer la liste des objets qu'elle voudrait auprès d'elle. La magicienne pensa immédiatement à Kirjala mais n'osa pas mentionner son existence. Se contentant de demander son pyjama, ses pantoufles, deux ou trois peluches et son roman préféré, Nadeshiko tut tout ce qui avait trait à la magie. Lionel se porta volontaire pour aller chercher ces items, embrassa une dernière fois sa fille et son épouse puis sortit de la chambre.  
  
Nadeshiko : Je peux aller me promener ?  
  
Sakura : Bien sûr, veux-tu que je t'accompagne ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Oui, d'accord.  
  
Nadeshiko se leva sans aide après avoir mangé un peu de purée et avalé son verre d'eau pour prendre des forces. Toujours un peu chancelante, l'adolescente en robe d'hôpital commença à marcher aux côtés de sa mère. Les couloirs étaient calmes, parfois quelqu'un toussotait ou on entendait des gens parler, des téléphones sonner. Nadeshiko marchait doucement et s'arrêta soudainement près de l'aile des enfants. Ses pensées effleurèrent l'idée de voir ceux qui avaient eu le même malaise qu'elle.  
  
Sakura : Tu veux aller voir les enfants ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Euh... oui.  
  
Sakura : Tu sais où est ta chambre ? Je vais retourner voir ton père, ne restes pas trop longtemps, ils ont besoin de calme.  
  
Après avoir obtenu la permission, Nadeshiko entra seule dans la grande chambre commune où étaient hospitalisés les enfants. Certains jouaient aux cartes ou aux dames. Ils avaient entre 7 et 9 ans. Dans le fond de la salle, assis autour d'une table, étaient regroupés six enfants qui observaient un garçon et une fillette d'environ 8 ans chacun jouer au jeu de Go. La petite fille avait les cheveux noirs aux épaules et son adversaire les avait bruns très courts. La fillette déplaça une pièce blanche en diagonale et leva soudainement les yeux vers Nadeshiko qui observait la partie. Elle avait un œil bleu et un œil vert, comme Lee-Ling, la formule de la Création. À son cou pendait plusieurs pendentifs et une petite croix en argent.  
  
Fillette : Bonjour.  
  
Tous les enfants présents se tournèrent vers Nadeshiko qui leur sourit. La fillette aux cheveux noirs était quasiment une cheftaine pour eux, constata l'adolescente.  
  
Fillette : Je m'appelle Zhen.  
  
Nadeshiko : Tu as un très joli nom. Ça veut dire « précieuse »... Moi je m'appelle Nadeshiko, ça signifie « œillet ».  
  
Zhen : Pourquoi es-tu ici Nadeshiko ?  
  
Nadeshiko : J'ai eu un malaise. Je suis tombée inconsciente pendant plusieurs heures.  
  
Zhen : Moi aussi ça m'est arrivé. Avec des crampes, un mal de tête et la vue toute brouillée. Vous aussi c'est arrivé les copains ?  
  
Les autres enfants appuyèrent en hochant la tête. Zhen était très calme, un esprit d'adulte dans un corps d'enfant.  
  
Zhen : Tu aimes le jeu de Go ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Je ne suis pas très douée, malheureusement.  
  
Zhen : C'est simple. Ça se joue en déplaçant les jetons en diagonale, un peu comme les dames. Il faut que tu encercles un pion de l'adversaire avec quatre des tiens pour le lui enlever. En fait, le jeu de Go c'est un peu comme la vie, parfois on est encerclé de toutes parts et on ne sait plus quoi faire.  
  
Nadeshiko : C'est vrai.  
  
Impressionnée par les pensées de Zhen, Nadeshiko la regarda finir sa partie de Go qu'elle remporta haut la main. Après le match, elle serra la main respectueusement de son adversaire. Un seul regard de ses yeux vairons fit se déplacer tous les enfants derrière elle, laissant le siège d'en face vide.  
  
Zhen : Je vais t'apprendre si tu le désires.  
  
Nadeshiko accepta l'invitation et joua une partie de Go contre Zhen qui lui prodigua quelques trucs. Si la fillette continuait de pratiquer ainsi, elle pourrait sûrement, lorsqu'elle serait plus âgée, devenir une grande championne. Nadeshiko venait tout juste de retirer un des pions de Zhen lorsqu'une infirmière fit irruption dans la pièce.  
  
Infirmière : Allez les enfants, il est 20h, c'est le temps de dormir !  
  
Les enfants se dispersèrent en protestant, d'autres en silence. Nadeshiko serra la petite main que lui présentait Zhen. Lorsqu'elle se leva, la fillette vint près d'elle et lui tira le bras pour qu'elle se penche à son oreille.  
  
Zhen : Parfois, c'est quand on est encerclés qu'on est le plus faible, mais il faut puiser en soi pour devenir aussi fort qu'eux.  
  
Nadeshiko sentit que ces paroles réveillaient un drôle de sentiment inquiet en elle. Elle remercia Zhen pour ses conseils et pour la partie de Go puis quitta la chambre des enfants en tenant le poteau de l'intraveineuse qui roulait en faisant un petit grincement. Nadeshiko sentait que cette intelligence surprenante devait cacher des pouvoirs secrets. Peut-être que Zhen avait du sang de magicienne ? Lorsque Nadeshiko revint dans la chambre, son père et sa mère l'attendaient, discutant de tout et de rien.  
  
Lionel : Bonsoir. Tu étais avec les enfants ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Oui. J'ai rencontré une petite fille qui jouait très bien au jeu de Go, elle s'appelle Zhen.  
  
Lionel : Je t'ai amené tes choses comme tu me l'as demandé.  
  
Nadeshiko : Merci papa.  
  
Sakura : Tu ferais mieux de dormir. On va rester avec toi cette nuit.  
  
Lionel ( l'embrasse ) : Bonne nuit ma chérie.  
  
Sakura : Bonne nuit.  
  
Nadeshiko : Bonne nuit, je vous aime.  
  
Nadeshiko se coucha dans son lit, supportant l'insupportable aiguille de l'intraveineuse qui l'horripilait au plus haut point et s'entoura de ses trois peluches en pensant à Kirjala. L'adolescente alluma une petite lampe pour lire, prit son roman « La Rose de Glace » et lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, une note tomba sur ses genoux. S'assurant que ses parents avaient les yeux bien fermés, blottis l'un contre l'autre dans chacun une chaise berçante, Nadeshiko la prit dans ses doigts tremblants.  
  
« Nadeshiko,  
  
j'ai ressenti ton malaise cet après-midi et j'ai tout suivi en me connectant à toi de manière mentale. L'Ordre du Soleil Rouge m'a pourvue de cette faculté pour que je te prête assistance en cas de danger. J'ai bien vu que ton père allait venir et je t'ai glissé cette note en douce. Ce soir, à minuit, je viendrai tout t'expliquer.  
  
À bientôt, Kirjala »  
  
Nadeshiko, surprise que Kirjala savait tenir un crayon dans ses pattes de chat, relut quelques fois la note. Elle la cacha dans les dernières pages du roman et poursuivit sa lecture. Elle s'endormit au bout de quelques pages et son rêve du couloir blanc revint la tourmenter.  
  
À minuit tapantes, Nadeshiko sentit quelque chose la secouer. Elle se réveilla et aperçut, dans la nuit claire qu'éclairait la lune, Kirjala qui la réveillait en la secouant de ses pattes. La chatonne ailée voleta à reculons jusqu'au bout du lit. Nadeshiko se redressa.  
  
Nadeshiko : Kirjala !  
  
Kirjala : Je suis venue comme promis. J'ai des choses à te raconter.  
  
Nadeshiko : Il y a une formule dans les parages ?  
  
Kirjala : Oui. Elle ne s'est pas manifestée de la même manière que les autres, cette fois elle t'a attaquée. J'ai ressenti sa présence bien avant toi car c'est moi qui l'ait capturée.  
  
Nadeshiko : C'est la Guérison ?  
  
Kirjala : Oui.  
  
Nadeshiko : Mais pourquoi elle rend tout le monde malade ?  
  
Kirjala : C'est l'une de ses facettes. Elle peut guérir tous les maux physiques mais elle peut aussi rendre malade si elle est en liberté. Lève toi, il faut aller la traquer !  
  
Nadeshiko : Mais, il y a des infirmières... Et des docteurs... et des patients ! Ils vont tous nous voir !  
  
Kirjala : Utilise la formule du temps pour les stopper.  
  
Nadeshiko : Mais je ne peux pas, j'ai cette stupide aiguille dans le bras !  
  
Kirjala : On va faire avec ! Allez, vite lèves toi !  
  
Nadeshiko se leva d'un bond. Elle tapota son cou et vit avec soulagement que sa clé ne lui avait pas été enlevée.  
  
Nadeshiko : Clé qui a été créée par l'Ordre du Soleil Rouge, je te somme de m'apparaître ! Moi Nadeshiko, élue des anciens, je te l'ordonne ! Libère ta puissance !  
  
La clé se transforma en sceptre orné de l'étoile de rubis. Nadeshiko le fit tournoyer avec son bras valide, faisant virevolter les rubans. Dans le noir, le sceptre luisait d'une douce lueur dorée.  
  
Nadeshiko : Formule du Temps, stoppe les activités dans cet hôpital !  
  
De la fumée violette sortit de la grosse étoile et prit la forme du vieillard à la longue barbe vêtu comme un moine. La formule du temps leva un doigt vers l'horloge de la chambre qui s'arrêta. Les derniers bruits de téléphone, de pas et de paroles qui étaient encore audibles même avec la porte de la chambre fermée s'évanouirent. Le vieillard s'inclina en esquissant un sourire et s'évapora dans la même fumée violette.  
  
Kirjala : Vite, allez ! Il faut retrouver la Formule de la Guérison !  
  
Nadeshiko : Où est-elle ?  
  
Kirjala : Sonde l'hôpital avec tes pouvoirs.  
  
Nadeshiko obéit, imaginant que son esprit s'étirait en lianes qui traversaient les murs, les plafonds et les planchers. L'adolescente rouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup.  
  
Nadeshiko : Elle est à l'étage au dessus !  
  
Nadeshiko traînant l'intraveineuse qui faisait un grincement d'enfer lorsque la patiente courait, Kirjala sur les talons, s'engouffra dans les couloirs où tout le monde était figé comme des statues. Les docteurs, les infirmières, les patients dans les civières, rien ne bougeait. Pour se rendre au 3e étage, Nadeshiko voulut d'abord utiliser l'ascenseur mais Kirjala lui conseilla de prendre les escaliers pour aller plus vite. Soupirant, traînant l'intraveineuse dans les airs, Nadeshiko monta les escaliers en courant et arriva en haut, essoufflée, les bras meurtris malgré l'aide que lui avait apporté Kirjala en soutenant l'appareil et son sceptre à la fois.  
  
Nadeshiko : Stupide machine ! Vite, à gauche !  
  
La présence glacée qui caractérisait les formules se précisait dans l'esprit de Nadeshiko. Au tournant d'un couloir, la magicienne aperçut la silhouette qui avait hanté ses deux derniers rêves. La femme encapuchonnée et toute en noir observait avec intérêt la vitre où les poupons nouveaux- nés dormaient. Elle sentit la présence de Nadeshiko et se tourna vers elle, une aura menaçante la nimbant. Nadeshiko brandit son sceptre pour la défier. La Formule de la Guérison tendit la main en direction de Nadeshiko et un rayon de lumière la frappa en plein fouet, la faisant tomber lourdement sur le sol tout comme l'intraveineuse dont l'aiguille s'enleva de son bras durant la chute. Hurlant de douleur, Nadeshiko porta la main à son bras mais un second rayon la frappa.  
  
Kirjala : Nadeshiko !  
  
Kirjala se métamorphosa en tigresse et déploya ses ailes en montrant ses crocs à la femme encapuchonnée. Elle lui expédia une sphère de lumière mais la femme l'arrêta grâce à un écran invisible, ce qui provoqua une bourrasque de vent. Le capuchon de la femme tomba, révélant un beau visage encadré de boucles noires aux yeux marrons clairs, comme lumineux de l'intérieur. Ses cheveux se déroulèrent sur ses épaules en un gracieux mouvement. Le regard de la Formule se posa sur Nadeshiko et une sorte de lueur de rage y apparut. Elle leva de nouveau la main et la magicienne vit des formes indécises se matérialiser autour d'elle. Les ombres fondirent sur elle et l'engluèrent au sol, Nadeshiko se débattant avec fureur, son sceptre roula aux pieds de la Formule. Kirjala subissait aussi le même sort et poussait des rugissements de colère. La femme fit un mouvement de poignet et Nadeshiko sentit la pression autour de sa gorge s'accentuer.  
  
Formule de la Guérison ( voix rauque ) : Matash Ka, Auro Chloma Izu Mokolan !  
  
Nadeshiko : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ???  
  
Kirjala : C'est une incantation !  
  
Nadeshiko : Trouve une façon de nous sortir de là !!  
  
Kirjala : Je ne peux pas !! Je ne peux plus bouger !!  
  
La formule esquissa un sourire méchant tandis que ses victimes avaient de la difficulté à respirer. Cette effrayante situation rappela à Nadeshiko son cauchemar. Le couloir blanc qui empestait l'éther était le même que celui dans lequel elle était engluée. Elle se rappela Zhen, la petite joueuse de Go et ses paroles il y avait à peine quelques heures.  
  
Nadeshiko ( pense ) : Parfois, c'est quand on est encerclés qu'on est le plus faible, mais il faut puiser en soi pour devenir aussi fort qu'eux.  
  
Nadeshiko ferma les yeux et s'imagina briser sa prison gluante de toutes ses forces. La Formule commença à la regarder bizarrement et fit un autre mouvement de poignet. Nadeshiko sentit sa prison ramollir, ce qui décrocha un grognement de rage à la Formule. Finalement, elle s'en libéra et commanda mentalement à son sceptre de lui revenir dans la main, ce qui se produisit à sa grande surprise. Kirjala qui avait compris, fit la même chose et se libéra. La Formule regarda ses mains puis ses deux adversaires.  
  
Formule de la Guérison : Shaon lei ? Maka lorei cho wen !  
  
Nadeshiko : Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça hein ?  
  
Formule de la Guérison ( furieuse ) : Naka balern !  
  
La formule lança deux sphères lumineuses simultanément et Nadeshiko les fit dévier en faisant tournoyer son sceptre dans un grand arc.  
  
Nadeshiko : Freya, fille de la Foudre, viens à mon aide ! Enferme mon attaquante dans tes filets de tonnerre !  
  
L'étoile rouge du sceptre s'illumina et des sphères de lumière en sortirent pour former le corps de la blonde Freya, vêtue de violet.  
  
Freya : Hanzelana ! Filets de tonnerre !!  
  
Ses cheveux dorés se dressèrent en pointes électrifiées, ses yeux pâlirent et une aura foudroyante sortit de son corps pour frapper la Formule de la Guérison. Une sorte de filet d'étincelles l'entoura et la fit prisonnière. La Formule tomba sur le sol en se débattant et en criant des mots en Shaïentus. Nadeshiko ne perdit pas une seconde.  
  
Nadeshiko : Formule de la Guérison, je te somme de retourner à ta forme originelle ! Obéis moi comme à ta nouvelle maîtresse ! Je te l'ordonne !  
  
La Formule de la Guérison poussa un terrible cri et son corps se transforma en une colonne de nuée. La terre trembla sous les pieds de Nadeshiko pendant que la fumée entrait dans le sceptre. Lorsque tout se calma, Nadeshiko tomba à genoux par terre, épuisée. Kirjala avait repris sa forme de petite chatonne et se précipita sur elle.  
  
Kirjala : Tu as réussi ! Tu as réussi !!  
  
Nadeshiko : Merci... Ouf ! C'était pas de la tarte, cette formule de la Guérison !  
  
Kirjala : Maintenant, tout va redevenir normal. Filons avant que le temps reprenne son cours !  
  
Le bâton de Nadeshiko se retransforma en clé attachée à son cou et le tandem redescendit les escaliers en courant jusqu'à la chambre 607 où l'adolescente se glissa illico dans son lit. Kirjala se cacha derrière les grosses peluches en forme de lapin, de panda et de pingouin de Nadeshiko qui étaient heureusement assez énormes pour la cacher. La jeune fille replaça l'aiguille de l'intraveineuse à l'endroit où elle était auparavant, réprimant un gémissement de douleur et ferma les yeux. Le bruit de l'aiguille qui change de minute sur l'horloge retentit et la seconde d'après, les bruits étouffés par la porte close reprirent.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Nadeshiko eut droit à un déjeuner plus consistant et c'est avec plaisir qu'elle dévora ses crêpes. Après son repas, Nadeshiko eut la visite de la Dr. Maomachi.  
  
Dr. Maomachi : Bonjour Nadeshiko. Comment te sens-tu ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Très bien, Docteure. Beaucoup mieux qu'hier.  
  
La docteure fit un examen en règle et ouvrit de grands yeux.  
  
Dr. Maomachi : Tu t'es rétablie bien vite ! Les enfants qui avaient le même syndrome ont miraculeusement guéri cette nuit ! J'en suis abasourdie ! Bien, tu pourras partir dès cet après-midi, vers 13h. Aucun besoin de faire des tests ou des radiographies !  
  
La femme lui enleva l'aiguille de l'intraveineuse et frotta doucement le bras de Nadeshiko qui la remercia.  
  
Dr. Maomachi : Je te souhaite une bonne journée.  
  
Nadeshiko : Merci madame.  
  
Sakura : Merci infiniment à vous docteure.  
  
Dr. Maomachi : Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Allez, portes toi bien, Nadeshiko.  
  
Lionel : Merci, au revoir !  
  
La docteure serra la main de Nadeshiko et de ses parents puis elle sortit de la chambre. Maintenant libérée de l'aiguille, Nadeshiko n'avait qu'une pensée à l'esprit : revoir les enfants qui étaient malade comme elle. Après avoir obtenu la permission de ses parents, Nadeshiko se leva de son lit en prenant soin de ne pas faire bouger les peluches derrière lesquelles Kirjala dormait et se dirigea vers l'aile des enfants. Lorsqu'elle entra, Zhen était encore assise avec ses comparses à jouer au jeu de Go contre une fillette blonde cette fois.  
  
Zhen : Bonjour Nadeshiko ! Tu vas mieux on dirait.  
  
Nadeshiko : Oui. Merci pour tes conseils, Zhen.  
  
Zhen : J'espère qu'on se reverra un jour !  
  
Nadeshiko : Moi aussi. Bonne chance pour le jeu de Go ! Je suis sûre que tu deviendras une championne !  
  
Zhen sourit à Nadeshiko qui le lui rendit avant de partir. Quelques heures plus tard, Jade vint visiter son amie et lui donna un gros bouquet de fleurs.  
  
Jade : Je suis contente que tu ailles mieux, Nadeshiko.  
  
Nadeshiko : Merci pour les fleurs, c'est très gentil.  
  
Jade : C'est pas de ma part. C'est de tout le monde dans la classe.  
  
Nadeshiko : Non ?!  
  
Jade : Mais si ! Regarde la carte !  
  
L'adolescente regarda la carte et eut un sourire. Tout le monde avait signé, même Yuïchi et cette peste de Miaka.  
  
Nadeshiko : As-tu eu des nouvelles de Dibaki et des autres ?  
  
Jade : Oui, ils vont tous mieux. C'est plutôt étrange qu'une maladie ait frappé tant de gens en même temps et puis ait disparu le jour d'après !  
  
Nadeshiko : Oui, c'est très bizarre !  
  
Nadeshiko feint la surprise pour ne pas révéler que tout ça était la cause de la magie. L'affrontement contre la Formule de la Guérison n'était pas le dernier. Le pire restait à venir...  
  
À Suivre...  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Salut à tous, ici Opaline ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et j'attends vos commentaires à kinomoto.sakura5caramail.com ! Finalement, merci à la gentille Nessa qui apprécie autant mes histoires. On se revoit  
au 20e chapitre !  
  
Opaline 


	21. La Prophétie Oubliée

La Nouvelle Génération  
Chapitre 20 : La Prophétie oubliée  
  
En revenant de l'hôpital, Sakura prit une douche, revêtit sa robe de chambre et entra dans cette dernière. L'ancienne chasseuse de cartes fut très surprise d'apercevoir Kéro assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, dos à elle. Depuis la naissance de Nadeshiko, ils n'était apparu que pour cet événement, ensuite, plus de nouvelles ni de lui, ni de Yué. Et soudainement, il était là. Sakura fit un pas, inquiète.  
  
Sakura : Kéro ? Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir... Que fais-tu ici ?  
  
Kéro se retourna, l'air triste. La souris volante baissa la tête, ses ailes se replièrent sur son dos. Sakura s'approcha de lui.  
  
Kéro : Sakura...  
  
Sakura : Kéro, que se passe-t-il ?  
  
Kéro : Je ne t'ai jamais tout révélé au sujet de Clow Reed.  
  
Sakura regarda Kéro en silence pendant un long moment. Le poids de ces paroles lui pesaient étrangement sur le cœur. Kéro lui avait caché quelque chose. La souris volante regarda par la fenêtre en soupirant.  
  
Kéro : Il faut que je te le dise, car le temps joue contre nous. Clow a fait partie d'un Ordre de Magiciens, l'Ordre du Soleil Rouge. Sheyo Itamaki, Malika Lozako, Kyla Hidoshi, Sanjiro Hemukawa, Malwalosce d'Anarmaya et Clow Reed formaient ce groupe. Ils avaient pour mission de capturer sept formules magiques créés par la maléfique Akira Mestamagi, une sorcière aux desseins noirs.  
  
Sakura : Sept formules ? Un peu comme les cartes de Clow ?  
  
Kéro : Oui. Akira avait une plus grande connaissance magique que Clow, ses formules magiques étaient donc supérieures en force.  
  
Sakura : Oui... mais qu'est-ce qui est si important ?  
  
Kéro : L'Ordre du Soleil Rouge a réussi à capturer les sept formules d'Akira, à les rendre pacifiques et à éliminer leur créatrice. Mais Kyla Hidoshi a fait une prophétie... Une jeune fille aux pouvoirs magiques devrait libérer les formules accidentellement et les capturer de nouveau.  
  
Sakura : Comme moi et les cartes ?  
  
Kéro : Oui.  
  
Sakura : Cette prophétie s'est réalisée ?  
  
Kéro : Oui. Et la jeune fille vient de capturer la dernière formule.  
  
Sakura : Et alors ?  
  
Kéro : Il existe une rumeur... Que Kyla aurait fait une seconde prophétie, beaucoup plus noire... Et elle te concerne, toi et l'élue de l'Ordre.  
  
Sakura : Quoi ? Quelle est cette prophétie ? Dis-la moi, je t'en prie Kéro !  
  
Kéro : Ce n'est pas moi qui la connaît. C'est la Gardienne du Livre des Sortilèges qui a enfermé les Sept Formules d'Akira... Kirjala.  
  
Dans sa chambre, Nadeshiko lisait une revue de mode. Kirjala méditait en flottant au dessus du livre des sortilèges, nimbée d'une aura dorée. La chatonne se posa lentement sur le sol et Nadeshiko, qui venait de lever les yeux, remarqua son air inquiet.  
  
Nadeshiko : Qu'y a-t-il Kirjala ?  
  
Kirjala : Shiko... Tulindo l'elfe t'a dit des choses, n'est-ce pas ? Sur une prophétie.  
  
Nadeshiko : Il n'a pas eu le temps de me la dévoiler.  
  
Kirjala : Je sais de quoi il parle.  
  
Nadeshiko : Elle est inquiétante ?  
  
Kirjala : Oui... ( Vole jusqu'au lit, devant Nadeshiko ) Tu sais que Kyla Hidoshi était la femme possédant le plus fort pouvoir de voyance au sein de l'Ordre du Soleil Rouge, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Bien sûr.  
  
Kirjala : Elle a fait la prophétie prédisant la libération des formules par l'élue née de parents magiciens, toi en l'occurrence. ( Ferme les yeux )  
  
«Tu ne troubleras point la tranquillité des sept formules d'Akira  
  
Enfermées dans leur grimoire sacré  
  
Mais un jour, l'inévitable se produira  
  
Par une nuit étoilée  
  
L'élue désignée par les anciens  
  
Née de parents magiciens  
  
Découvrira les incantations  
  
Qui s'envoleront  
  
Portées par un fort vent  
  
Elle devra récupérer  
  
Les 7 formules échappées  
  
Aidée par la Tigresse au pelage roux cendré  
  
Mais au bout de la quête attend  
  
L'ultime épreuve de son vivant  
  
Si elle réussit à la traverser  
  
Le monde vivra en paix  
  
Pour une longue durée  
  
La petite licorne qu'elle est  
  
Au sang particulier  
  
Cache un secret  
  
Qu'elle devra toute seule, trouver »  
  
Nadeshiko ( pense ) : Une licorne ? Elle parlait de moi ? J'ai un sang particulier qui cache un secret ?  
  
Nadeshiko se rappela Mme Esméralda à la fête du printemps, la carte du cristal synonyme de mystère. Le message sur la source d'Argent qui l'avait prévenue de trouver la faille dans le cristal. En se rappelant de ce détail, Nadeshiko posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.  
  
Nadeshiko : C'est quoi la Source d'Argent ?  
  
Kirjala : La Source d'Argent ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Mais oui ! Le e-mail de Tulindo, tu te rappelles ? « La Source d'Argent t'es ouverte, le sang en est le prix ».  
  
Kirjala : Il me semble que ça me dit quelque chose... Mais c'est tellement lointain... Si nous utilisions la formule du Temps, on pourrait remonter le cours des événements et aller vérifier.  
  
Nadeshiko : Remonter le temps ?  
  
Kirjala : Vas chercher le livre.  
  
Nadeshiko descendit du lit et prit le livre qui était par terre. Elle le feuilleta, admirant les gravures représentant les esprits des formules. Le dessin du vieillard au crâne dégarni et à la longue barbe vêtu comme un moine s'appuyant sur un bâton apparut sous ses yeux.  
  
Kirjala : Bien, fais apparaître ta clé et fais ce que je te dirai. Nadeshiko ( prend sa clé ) : Clé qui a été créée par l'Ordre du Soleil Rouge, je te somme de m'apparaître ! Moi Nadeshiko, élue des anciens, je te l'ordonne ! Libère ta puissance !  
  
Le sceptre orné de l'étoile rouge apparut dans les mains de Nadeshiko après que le cercle aux trois étoiles enchevêtrées ait apparut sous ses pieds. La magicienne le fit tourner un peu comme un bâton de majorette pendant un moment. Kirjala déploya ses ailes roses et s'éleva un peu, l'aura dorée la nimbant de nouveau. Elle posa ses yeux en amande sur Nadeshiko.  
  
Kirjala : Pour utiliser une formule, tu dois la réciter en tenant ton bâton bien droit dans les airs. Lis-la à voix haute en te concentrant et je vais t'aider à finir.  
  
Nadeshiko ( obéit et lit la formule ) : « Toi qui a vu passer les siècles et les saisons, Maître des minutes, des secondes et des heures Transporte moi où je le désires Vers le passé ou vers l'avenir ! »  
  
Kirjala : À l'époque de l'Ordre du Soleil Rouge !  
  
Le cercle apparut de nouveau et un fort vent se mit à souffler. Du livre sortirent des rubans de lumière dorée comme l'aura qui nimbait Kirjala. Ils entourèrent la magicienne et la gardienne qui virent la pièce autour d'eux se transformer en tourbillon d'étoiles pendant un court moment. Puis, la chambre n'exista plus pour laisser place à un jardin où poussaient de grands cerisiers. Il y avait des murs de pierres couverts de lierre, une fontaine et quelques variétés de fleurs exotiques. Une femme était assise sur un banc en fer forgé, dos à Kirjala et Nadeshiko. Elle portait une robe blanche qui traînait par terre. Ses longs cheveux noirs flottaient dans le vent, décorés de plumes de corbeaux.  
  
Kirjala : Ça a marché !  
  
Nadeshiko : Qui est-ce ?  
  
La femme en blanc se leva et alla près de la fontaine où elle prit une rose entre ses doigts. Pendant qu'elle en humait le parfum, le vent dégagea les mèches qui tombaient autour de son visage ce qui la fit reconnaître aux yeux de Nadeshiko.  
  
Nadeshiko : C'est Kyla ! Kyla Hidoshi !  
  
Kirjala : Kyla... On doit être revenus le jour où elle a fait la seconde prophétie. Viens vite te cacher ! Il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle voie notre présence !  
  
Kirjala entraîna Nadeshiko derrière un bosquet près d'un cerisier. Sanjiro Hemukawa, le Grand Chef de l'Ordre, venait d'entrer dans le jardin. C'était un homme de taille moyenne, les cheveux noirs courts, vêtu d'une grande toge décorée par un soleil rouge dans le dos.  
  
Sanjiro : Kyla. Je m'attendais à vous voir ici.  
  
Kyla : Vous vous attendez toujours à tout, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Kyla leva ses yeux de biche vers lui. Un imperceptible changement de couleur que seule Nadeshiko remarqua rosit les joues de Sanjiro. Le vent agitait doucement les plumes de corbeaux dans les cheveux de Kyla.  
  
Sanjiro : Je vois que vous n'avez pas renoncé à votre coiffure habituelle.  
  
Kyla : J'aime les corbeaux. Ils représentent bien ma vie. Crier sur les toits et annoncer la mort. Sanjiro : Ne soyez pas ridicule, Kyla. Vous êtes bien plus que cela. Vous n'annoncez pas que la mort, vous annoncez aussi les bons changements et les événements heureux à venir.  
  
Kyla : Nommez moi une seule chose que j'ai prédite qui ne soit pas malheureuse ? Qui ne soit pas guerre ou méfait d'un quelconque mage noir ?  
  
Sanjiro : Vous avez prédit qu'un homme vous aimerait, sûrement.  
  
Kyla le regarda en ouvrant les yeux de surprise. Sanjiro lui souriait doucement. Kyla battit des paupières rapidement en regardant le sol et autour d'elle, visiblement gênée. Sanjiro s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son bras. Le regard de biche de Kyla rencontra celui de Sanjiro de nouveau.  
  
Sanjiro : Je l'ai toujours caché, Kyla. Un grand mage ne doit pas montrer ses émotions.  
  
Kyla : Mais Sheyo-Kun et Malika-Chan s'aiment bien ouvertement eux !  
  
Sanjiro : On ne doit pas laisser ses sentiments emporter son pouvoir. La magie est fragile, Kyla. Surtout quand on est le chef d'un Ordre comprenant les plus grands magiciens. Sheyo et Malika savent discerner leur jugement en fonction de leur esprit et de leur cœur.  
  
Sanjiro leva une main vers le visage de Kyla et effleura l'une des plumes de corbeau qui décoraient ses cheveux. Puis sa main descendit jusqu'à la joue de la jeune femme qu'il caressa lentement du dos de la main. Il commença à se rapprocher d'elle. Kyla fit de même et elle inclina la tête vers la droite. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Sanjiro noua brusquement ses bras autour de la taille de Kyla qu'il pressa contre son corps.  
  
Nadeshiko : Sanjiro et Kyla s'aimaient...  
  
Kirjala : Ils ne l'ont jamais dit à personne. Pourtant avant le Grand Incendie j'avais entendu qu'elle était enceinte.  
  
Nadeshiko : C'est bien joli mais ça nous éclaire pas sur la seconde prophétie. Ni sur la Source d'Argent !  
  
Kirjala : Ça va venir.  
  
Kyla et Sanjiro s'embrassaient maintenant passionnément. Les lèvres de Sanjiro allèrent courir sur le cou de Kyla qui eut un râlement d'amour et enserra la tête de l'homme dans ses bras. Elle se redressa pour enserrer la taille de Sanjiro de ses jambes pendant qu'il embrassait maintenant son décolleté. Kyla renversa la tête en poussant un gémissement et une plume de corbeau tomba par terre dans une jolie arabesque. Soudain, Kyla ouvrit les yeux et fixa le vide comme si elle y voyait un fantôme. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit et ses pupilles se rétrécirent. Ses beaux yeux devinrent blanc et un râle qui n'en était pas un de plaisir déchira sa poitrine pendant que Sanjiro était sur le point de retrousser sa robe pour caresser sa cuisse. Étonné par la raideur de Kyla, il la regarda et vit ses yeux blancs.  
  
Sanjiro : Oh mon dieu...  
  
Kyla quitta l'étreinte de Sanjiro en lévitant et écarta les bras. Le ciel se couvrit et des éclairs se mirent à déchirer le ciel. Un vent menaçant se mit à souffler pendant que Kyla ouvrait les bras en croix.  
  
Kyla : Celle que l'on croyait morte ressucitera Les Deux Élues elle affrontera Dans un affreux combat Où la lumière faillira  
  
Le désespoir les gagnera tous Soumis à son sombre dessein Avide de pouvoir et de vengeance Elle les fera souffrir  
  
Les Sept à la paix troublées Dans les mains de leur mère retourneront Avant que le sang n'ouvre la porte Trouver la faille dans le cristal  
  
Les ténèbres les plus noires Cachent une étincelle Le sang le plus pur Cache un secret Mère et fille retrouvées La servante du diable éliminée »  
  
Le tonnerre cessa, les yeux de Kyla se fermèrent et le ciel redevint bleu. Le corps de la belle jeune femme tomba mollement vers le sol, rattrapée à temps par Sanjiro. Elle ouvrit les yeux et tomba face au visage inquiet du magicien.  
  
Kyla : J'ai fait... une prophétie... J'ai vu tant de malheur, Sanjiro... Une si grande noirceur... Le mal est à nos portes...  
  
Sanjiro serra Kyla contre lui pour la réconforter. À ce moment, Nadeshiko et Kirjala virent le paysage devenir flou et elles se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans la chambre de l'adolescente.  
  
Kirjala : Je me rappelle maintenant... C'était ça la prophétie oubliée... Peu de temps après j'entendais la rumeur de la grossesse de Kyla et il y avait le Grand Incendie. Akira avait mis un feu magique au manoir où siégeait l'ordre. Malwalosce m'enfermait dans le Livre des Sortilèges et m'envoyait ici où tu me trouvais. La première prophétie sur ta découverte des formules se réalisait.  
  
Nadeshiko : Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de cette prophétie. « Celle que l'on croyait morte ressucitera », c'est Akira n'est-ce pas ? Donc c'est une prophétie comme quoi je vais affronter la réincarnation d'Akira... Ça ne m'a toujours pas dit ce qu'est la Source d'Argent.  
  
Kirjala : C'est un endroit magique, ça c'est sûr. Attends... La Source d'Argent en Shaïentus se dit « Ill Kaëlna ». Ill Kaëlna... Je crois que je me rappelle !  
  
Nadeshiko : Ah bon, est qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
  
Kirjala : La Source d'Argent est une sorte de lac, un miroir du passé, du présent et de l'avenir. Il répond aux questions que l'on se pose. Personne ne l'a encore trouvé.  
  
Nadeshiko : Mais pourquoi Tulindo m'a dit « Le sang en est le prix » ?  
  
Kirjala : Je pense que pour voir dans la Source, il faut y déverser un peu de son sang.  
  
Nadeshiko : Quelle horreur !  
  
Kirjala : Le sang est une sorte de clé pour l'ouvrir. Ce ne sont pas tous les magiciens qui peuvent voir dans la Source.  
  
Nadeshiko : Et si nous trouvons cet endroit, qu'est-ce que ça va nous apporter ?  
  
Kirjala : Je ne sais pas. Mais ce Tulindo n'a pas dû nous en parler pour rien. Cette Source peut révéler des choses à de mauvaises personnes qui pourraient utiliser le pouvoir de la Source de façon malveillante.  
  
Nadeshiko : Peut-être que la Source nous dirait où est la réincarnation d'Akira et comment la vaincre pour qu'elle ne revienne plus ?  
  
Kirjala : La Source d'Argent a beau être un bassin de connaissance, elle ne connaît pas toutes les réponses. Il se peut que nous soyons déçues.  
  
Nadeshiko : On ne verra rien si on n'essaie pas !  
  
Nadeshiko s'empara du Livre des Sortilèges et se mit à le feuilleter, comme dans l'espoir de trouver une formule qui l'emmènerait directement à la Source. Kirjala voleta jusqu'à l'adolescente et lui décrocha un regard triste.  
  
Kirjala : Nadeshiko... Même une étendue d'eau qui parle ne saurait dire comment battre Akira. Elle est déjà revenue une fois ! L'Ordre des mages les plus puissants et même une magicienne elfe n'ont pu en venir à bout ! Ils n'ont fait que l'éliminer pour qu'elle revienne encore plus forte, et ce, même s'ils ne le voulaient pas ! Je sais que je suis pessimiste, Shiko, mais c'est la vérité.  
  
Nadeshiko déposa le livre. Kirjala avait fermé ses ailes contre son petit corps de chatonne et ses oreilles étaient pliées. Depuis qu'elles se connaissaient, Nadeshiko ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi. Kirjala avait peur pour elle. Peur parce qu'Akira était maintenant toute proche et qu'elle voulait retrouver ses formules. Sa réincarnation était probablement en train d'échafauder un plan pour venir les reprendre. Nadeshiko était une adolescente aux pouvoirs magiques impressionnants, mais jamais pour égaler la démoniaque Akira. Elle venait de le dire : même l'Ordre du Soleil Rouge n'avait pu l'éliminer complètement. Nadeshiko donna une caresse sur la tête de Kirjala pour la réconforter.  
  
Nadeshiko : Kirjala... Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu me donnes de bons conseils. Tu es une amie formidable. Je suis persuadée qu'on va envoyer cette Akira de malheur aux oubliettes une bonne fois pour toutes ! La Source d'Argent va nous y aider.  
  
Kirjala : Je voudrais te croire mais en même temps... Tu ne peux pas savoir combien j'ai peur pour toi. J'ai déjà vu Akira, c'est une femme à la méchanceté incroyable. Elle ne voulait que la puissance. Tous l'ont bafouée alors elle s'est tournée vers la magie pour se venger d'eux. C'est la vengeance qui anime Akira.  
  
Nadeshiko : On va réussir, Kirjala. On va la mettre hors d'état de nuire pour de bon. Elle ne se réincarnera plus et personne ne subira sa méchanceté à l'avenir.  
  
Kirjala : Si seulement c'était aussi simple...  
  
À Suivre...  
  
Salut à tous ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce 20e chapitre de La Nouvelle Génération ! Je remercie comme à l'habitude la très gentille Nessa qui suit si ardemment mes histoires. Je vous invite à m'envoyer vos commentaires Ils seront très appréciés.  
  
Voilà !  
  
Opaline 


	22. Les Réponses de Kéro

La Nouvelle Génération  
Chapitre 21 : Les réponses de Kéro  
  
À Ilmen-Anor, Isilya se réveilla après avoir fait un cauchemar. Elle rêvait qu'elle courrait après une personne portant une longue cape blanche à capuchon. Le sol se décomposait sous ses pieds ce qui la fit tomber dans un trou profond au fond tapissé de pointes acérées. Avant qu'elle ne touche les pics, Isilya se réveilla. La chaleur de Lingolas contre son corps la rassura aussitôt. Elle embrassa son torse et respira son odeur poivrée. Puis, Isilya se redressa et quitta les couvertures moelleuses du lit conjugal. Elle mit une robe de chambre en molleton blanc qui moulait ses formes et lui laissait un petit décolleté à l'avant. Souriant, Isilya se retourna et observa Lingolas qui dormait toujours. Ses cheveux blonds, agrémentés de deux petites tresses sur les côtés de sa tête, lui arrivaient un peu plus bas que les épaules à présent et son corps était musclé. Même endormi, Isilya le trouvait séduisant. La jeune femme elfe quitta la chambre et commença à se promener dans les couloirs de Minas Celeborn, éclairés par des torches enflammées. Pour briser le silence, elle commença à chantonner une courte et ancienne mélopée en elfique.  
  
Isilya ( en Quenya ) : « Regarde au Nord Là où tombent les neiges éternelles Regarde au Sud Là où s'envolent les oiseaux Regarde à l'Est Où l'aube se lève Regarde à l'Ouest Où sa lumière meurt  
  
Peut-être trouveras tu  
  
La direction qui te mène à mon cœur »  
  
Lorsqu'elle eut terminé sa chanson, Isilya soupira. La chambre de Tulindo était juste à sa gauche. Elle allait en tourner la poignée pour aller jeter un œil sur le sommeil de son fils lorsque des bras lui saisirent la taille. Isilya étouffa un cri à la dernière seconde et reconnut le parfum de Lingolas.  
  
Lingolas : On se promène le soir dans les couloirs toute seule ?  
  
Isilya : Lingolas Thralad Elriol de la Forêt des Murmures ! J'ai juste fait un cauchemar... Ça m'aide de me promener un peu pour me changer les idées.  
  
Lingolas : Et si on retournait dormir... ?  
  
Lingolas déposa un chaud baiser dans le cou d'Isilya qui frémit. Elle adorait lorsqu'il l'embrassait à cet endroit.  
  
Isilya : Je vais à la bibliothèque.  
  
Lingolas : À cette heure ? Dis donc, quand tu as quelque chose dans la tête...  
  
Isilya : Toi aussi tu es une tête de mule !  
  
Lingolas : Ça doit être pour ça qu'on s'est mariés.  
  
Isilya : Très drôle.  
  
Isilya se dématérialisa en particules lumineuses pour apparaître dans la bibliothèque vide, comme le faisait Tulindo. Elle alluma les braises du foyer d'un geste de la main et bientôt un feu ronflait dans la cheminée. Quelques instants plus tard, Lingolas apparaissait, vêtu d'un pagne, les cheveux détachés.  
  
Lingolas : Qu'est-ce que tu cherches exactement ?  
  
Isilya : Rien du tout. J'aime le calme de cet endroit. Ah...Tulindo a laissé traîner ses livres encore une fois !  
  
Lingolas : Ce n'est peut-être pas Tulindo.  
  
Isilya : Malen range toujours après être passée ici.  
  
Lingolas : Alors c'est Tulindo.  
  
Isilya s'avança vers la table de travail et fit une pile avec quelques ouvrages. Mais un à la couverture mauve reliée d'or attira son attention. Il portait l'inscription « Livre des endroits perdus d'Ilmen-Anor ». Elle le feuilleta et presque aussitôt, l'image d'un grand lac à cinq petites chutes apparut sous ses yeux.  
  
Isilya : La Source d'Argent...  
  
Lingolas : Tu sais ce que c'est ?  
  
Isilya : Non... ( Lit ) « La Source d'Argent est un endroit magique situé quelque part dans les régions du Nord, au delà des montagnes derrière la cité de Plorlachan, probablement entre la jungle d'Ankomar et les Royaumes d'Éternalie. C'est un immense réservoir d'images condensées dans de l'eau animée du sortilège éternel de Kalenda. Miroir du passé, du présent et de l'avenir qui répond aux questions de celui ou celle qui y verse quelques gouttes de son sang, la Source d'Argent reste néanmoins dangereuse. Il faut une incroyable énergie pour ne voir ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'une réponse. La Source d'Argent peut devenir un effroyable gouffre qui pompe l'énergie de son consultant à une vitesse alarmante si celui-ci n'est pas bien préparé. Elle peut même tuer celui qui y regarde si il n'arrive pas à maîtriser son énergie correctement. Nombreux sont ceux qui on voulu trouver ce qu'on appelle «Les Yeux de la Déesse Nen» et qui ne sont jamais revenus. »  
  
Lingolas : Pourquoi Tulindo s'intéresse-t-il à cet endroit ?  
  
Isilya : Je l'ignore. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de la Source d'Argent avant... N'était-ce pas un mythe ?  
  
Lingolas : Je vais l'interroger demain.  
  
Isilya : Ne te donne pas du mal, je vais le faire. Je peux percer son esprit plus facilement.  
  
Lingolas ( s'approche d'elle en souriant ) : Ce n'est pas parce que Madame la Reine maîtrise mieux que moi les pouvoirs mentaux que je ne suis pas doué !  
  
Isilya : Je n'ai jamais douté de cela, Lingolas.  
  
Lingolas enlaça puis embrassa de nouveau Isilya. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Lingolas garda ses bras autour de la taille de sa femme. Les beaux yeux ambrés d'Isilya virent le sourire que lui offrait Lingolas sur son visage, encadré de ses mèches blondes éclairées par la lumière du feu.  
  
Lingolas : Te souviens-tu de notre première rencontre ?  
  
Isilya : Oui. C'était au pont, dans la Lande Brumeuse. Tu nous as sauvés, moi, Sakura, Kérobéros et Lionel, en tuant la Nadralorez de tes flèches.  
  
Lingolas : Non... Pas celle-là... Notre vraie première rencontre...  
  
Isilya : Tu parles du jardin dans la Cité des Exilés ?  
  
Lingolas : Durant la nuit, tu t'es réveillée pour aller voir les constellations. Moi, je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil et je suis descendu jusqu'au jardin. Je t'y ai vue. Belle comme le clair de lune. Je t'ai rejoint. Et nous avons parlé durant au moins deux heures. En quelques mots, je te connaissais aussi bien que si j'aurais passé des siècles de ma vie à te parler. Je t'ai tout de suite aimée... Tu étais si belle et si intelligente...  
  
Isilya : Et la fois où nous nous sommes embrassés pour la première fois...  
  
Lingolas : Dans une bibliothèque, comme ici. Tu lisais « La Forêt de Sirkalen ». J'ai dit que je ne croyais pas que tu lisais une telle brique ! Tu as fermé ton livre et a commencé à me réciter le passage de Valuva qui retrouve Olomir. Par cœur. Là, j'ai été sidéré. Tu m'impressionneras toujours.  
  
Lingolas donna un langoureux baiser à sa bien-aimée. Sa main glissa jusqu'au cordon de satin et commença à le défaire. Isilya l'arrêta doucement dans son geste.  
  
Isilya : Il est tard, il faut dormir. Le temps de l'amour est passé.  
  
Lingolas : Ne dit-on pas que l'amour est éternel ?  
  
Isilya : Arrête avec tes belles phrases, tu sais que ça...  
  
Mais il ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase et l'embrassa de nouveau plus langoureusement encore. Ses lèvres parcoururent le cou d'Isilya et ses mains défaisaient avec douceur le cordon de satin. Bientôt, la robe de chambre n'exista plus, tout comme le pagne, et il ne resta que deux corps brûlants qui s'échouèrent mollement sur le plancher à la lueur du feu ronflant dans le foyer.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, Tulindo entra dans la bibliothèque à son tour. Elle était déserte. Seule les livres qui la peuplaient restaient irrémédiablement là. Dès qu'il s'approcha de la table de travail pour prendre le « Livre des Endroits Perdus d'Ilmen-Anor », le parfum fruité de sa mère lui parvint aux narines. Il se retourna et la vit, portant une de ses robes de cérémonie, car ce jour là, elle retournait à Plorlachan pour le conseil politique.  
  
Isilya ( en Quenya ) : Tu as fais des recherches sur La Source d'Argent ?  
  
Tulindo ( en Quenya ) : Oui.  
  
Isilya : Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu subitement aux endroits qui n'apparaissent que dans les légendes ? Ton père et moi nous nous posons des questions.  
  
Tulindo : C'est pour un travail avec Yùla Remanir.  
  
Isilya : Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Je te préviens, Tulindo Barathorn Fingolas Undomérel, si jamais... Tu pars pour essayer de la retrouver... Je veillerai personnellement à ce que tu ne vois plus Malen jusqu'à ce que tu aies compris.  
  
Tulindo : Maman ! Je ne veux pas retrouver ce lac ! Crois-tu que je serais assez fou pour partir à l'autre bout du monde ? Pour regarder dans un lac où je pourrais mourir ?  
  
Isilya : Tu as l'esprit têtu de ton père. Je sais que si tu le voulais, tu le ferais.  
  
Tulindo : Ce n'était pas pour moi, je te l'ai dit, c'était pour un travail avec Yùla !  
  
Isilya : N'essaie pas de me mentir. Je le lis en toi. Tu veux aider quelqu'un dans le monde des mortels.  
  
Tulindo : Maman !  
  
Isilya ( en Quenya ) : Qui est-ce ? Pourquoi sais-tu voyager entre les mondes ? Yùla t'a pourtant prévenu que c'était dangereux !  
  
Tulindo : C'est... la fille de Sakura.  
  
Isilya : La fille de Sakura ?  
  
Tulindo : C'est l'Élue de l'Ordre du Soleil Rouge. Elle va devoir vaincre Akira, la Démoniaque.  
  
Isilya : Par le Versant de Lumière !  
  
Isilya tira une chaise et y prit place les mains croisées comme si elle faisait une prière. Son regard ambré transperça les yeux de Tulindo qui ne cilla pas.  
  
Isilya : Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?  
  
Tulindo ( en Quenya ) : Je savais que tu serais fâchée.  
  
Isilya ( en Quenya ) : Te doutes tu une seconde de ce que tu viens de me raconter ? Akira Mestamagi ! La Démoniaque ! Elle n'a pas seulement fait le mal dans le monde des mortels, mais aussi ici, à Ilmen-Anor ! Akira avait le pouvoir de créer des portes entre les univers et elle s'en est servie pour vouloir agrandir son pouvoir. Ses sbires ont tué des milliers d'hommes et d'elfes ici ! Et elle est revenue...  
  
Isilya se leva et marcha jusqu'au foyer éteint où l'on voyait des braises froides et noires. Sa robe en velours rouge brodée de fins motifs en fils d'or traînait jusque par terre, ses cheveux noirs étaient ceints d'un cercle d'argent dont la parure joliment forgée et ornée de diamants tombait sur son front. Elle se tourna, regardant Tulindo par dessus son épaule.  
  
Isilya : Je vais devoir en avertir le Grand Conseil de Plorlachan.  
  
Tulindo ( en Quenya ) : Non maman. Nadeshiko est la seule qui peut arrêter Akira. Même nos forces ne pourraient en venir à bout. Nadeshiko a été élue pour l'éliminer une bonne fois pour toutes. Personne d'autre ne le pourra. N'as tu pas dit toi-même que les affaires des mortels resteraient aux mortels ? Et que les affaires des elfes resteraient aux elfes ?  
  
Isilya ( allant prendre Tulindo dans ses bras ) : C'est une sage décision, mon fils. Mais je vais tout de même leur dire de se tenir en alerte. Si elle le veut, Akira pourrait ouvrir la Porte de Macadamwei et essayer de trouver la Source d'Argent pour en utiliser la puissance. Et ensuite... Qui pourrait dire ce qu'elle ferait à ce moment ?  
  
Isilya embrassa Tulindo sur le front et quitta la bibliothèque. Le soleil d'Ilmen-Anor brillait par la fenêtre par laquelle s'étendait les vastes forêts du pays. Tulindo prit quelques livres sous son bras et sortit en courant pour se rendre à son cours de magie avec Yùla Remanir, là où l'attendait Malen.  
  
Dans le monde de Sakura, après avoir écouté Kéro, elle sentait que des centaines de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il venait de lui révéler qu'elle était mêlée à une prophétie annonçant la réincarnation d'Akira, la sorcière démoniaque. Qu'elle devrait l'éliminer en compagnie d'une certaine Élue d'un Ordre magique formé de certains des plus grands sorciers du monde.  
  
Sakura : Cette sorcière qui s'est réincarnée... Akira. Quand est-ce qu'elle va se manifester ?  
  
Kéro : Je n'en sais rien. Quand elle trouvera une piste plausible pour retrouver ses formules... Elle essaiera de les reprendre.  
  
Sakura : Si elle est si puissante que cela, Akira doit être sur le point de trouver quelque chose.  
  
Kéro : Sûrement.  
  
Sakura : Et que se passera-t-il si elle réussit ? À reprendre ses formules ?  
  
Kéro : Si elle réussit... à vaincre l'Élue... Elle voudra s'approprier le Graal. C'est la coupe sacrée qui lui a servi à avoir toute sa puissance et à créer ses formules. Alors, elle voudra probablement récupérer son règne de terreur de jadis. Ses formules qui ont été modifiées de façon à être pacifiques retrouveront leur apparence maléfique d'antan. Akira essaiera de retrouver tous ses acolytes d'autrefois et de régner en maîtresse cruelle sur un monde qui ne sera plus que feu et sang.  
  
Sakura : Tu avais déjà vu cela ? Tout ce malheur ?  
  
Kéro : Oui... J'en ai été malheureusement témoin. Quand l'Ordre est venu à bout d'Akira, ils ont cru que tout irait maintenant pour le mieux. Mais... elle avait tout prévu. Elle savait qu'on voudrait la tuer, alors elle a séparé son âme pour qu'elle se réincarne dans un autre corps de sa descendance, beaucoup plus tard après sa mort.  
  
Sakura : Et cette prophétie... Qui me concerne... Qui est l'Élue de cet Ordre ?  
  
Kéro marqua un long moment de silence, hésitant à dévoiler le nom de l'élue à Sakura. La souris volante ferma les yeux et inspira un grand coup.  
  
Kéro : C'est... Nadeshiko.  
  
Le cœur de Sakura manqua de flancher. Sa fille était elle aussi une magicienne ? Cette idée ne lui avait pourtant que rarement effleuré l'esprit au cours des 12 ans de vie de sa fille. Elle sortit de la chambre en courant.  
  
Kéro : Sakura !!!  
  
La mère courut vers la chambre de Nadeshiko et ne pensa même pas à frapper. Elle ouvrit la porte et trouva sa fille en conversation avec une chatonne ailée parlante ! Nadeshiko sursauta mais il était trop tard.  
  
Nadeshiko ( gênée ) : Maman... Je vais tout t'expliquer...  
  
Kéro arriva bientôt en volant et alla se poser sur le bureau où le rejoignit Kirjala. Sakura resta un long moment à regarder successivement Kirjala et sa fille.  
  
Sakura ( à la chatonne ) : Tu es Kirjala ?  
  
Kirjala : Oui, madame. Je suis la Gardienne du Livre des Sortilèges. Votre fille a été élue par une ancienne prophétie qui disait qu'une fille née de parents magiciens libérerait accidentellement sept formules créées par une sorcière démoniaque. L'Ordre du Soleil Rouge m'a désignée pour protéger Nadeshiko durant sa quête pour retrouver ces formules.  
  
Sakura ( à Nadeshiko ) : Et tu m'avais caché cela, chérie ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Il ne fallait pas que je le dise... Kirjala m'avait dit de garder le silence sur mes pouvoirs. Je savais que toi et papa étiez magiciens. Elle me l'avait révélé.  
  
Sakura : Kéro vient de me parler d'une prophétie où nous allons devoir affronter la sorcière Akira ensemble.  
  
Kéro : Le processus est déjà enclenché depuis que Nadeshiko a capturé la dernière formule. Celle de la Guérison. Akira est sûrement à votre recherche.  
  
Sakura : Et que devrons-nous faire en attendant ?  
  
Kirjala : Restez sur vos gardes. Lorsque la prophétie devra s'accomplir, vous devrez rester unies quoi qu'il arrive. C'est votre pouvoir, à vous, maîtresse des cartes de Clow et à toi, Élue de l'Ordre du Soleil Rouge, qui vaincra Akira.  
  
Sakura s'approcha de Nadeshiko et la serra dans ses bras. Puis, elle prit la main de sa fille et la regarda droit dans les yeux.  
  
Sakura : Je te promets de ne jamais te laisser tomber.  
  
Nadeshiko : Je te le promets moi aussi maman.  
  
Sakura : Si une sorcière démoniaque veut retrouver ses formules, elle devra d'abord avoir affaire à nous deux !  
  
La mère et la fille se serrèrent de nouveau dans leurs bras. Kirjala se tourna vers Kéro.  
  
Kirjala : Je ne savais pas que tu te déciderais à le lui annoncer.  
  
Kéro : Je sens que quelque chose se prépare. Tout est entre les mains de Nadeshiko et de Sakura.  
  
Kirjala regarda la fenêtre où la lune était presque pleine. Ils ne devaient pas perdre espoir... car les événements qui allaient suivre allaient être décisifs dans le combat final contre Akira.  
  
À SUIVRE !  
  
Salut à tous !!! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce 21e chapitre ! L'histoire tire à sa fin... Mais rassurez vous ! J'ai d'autres projets après La Nouvelle Génération ! Si vous avez des suggestions ou des commentaires, n'hésitez  
pas à m'écrire à ! Je serai ravie de vous  
répondre.  
!  
Opaline 


	23. Éternalie, la Cité Abandonnée

La Nouvelle Génération  
Chapitre 22 : Éternalie, la cité abandonnée  
  
Le soir où Sakura apprit que sa fille était douée de pouvoirs magiques, la fébrilité régnait chez le couple Kinomoto-Li. Sakura parla longuement de sa découverte à Lionel et de ses inquiétudes quant à la prophétie que lui avait finalement récitée Kirjala. Sakura, assise sur le lit dans la chambre conjugale aux côtés de Lionel lui lisait la prophétie qu'elle avait retranscrite sur une feuille de papier.  
  
Sakura : «Celle que l'on croyait morte ressuscitera Les Deux Élues elle affrontera Dans un affreux combat Où la lumière faillira  
  
Le désespoir les gagnera tous Soumis à son sombre dessein Avide de pouvoir et de vengeance Elle les fera souffrir  
  
Les Sept à la paix troublées Dans les mains de leur mère retourneront Avant que le sang n'ouvre la porte Trouver la faille dans le cristal  
  
Les ténèbres les plus noires Cachent une étincelle Le sang le plus pur Cache un secret Mère et fille retrouvées La servante du diable éliminée »  
  
Lionel : C'est plutôt sombre comme prophétie... Elle annonce de la souffrance.  
  
Sakura : Mais elle finit plutôt bien... « Mère et fille retrouvées, la servante du diable éliminée ».  
  
Lionel : Ça ne se fera sûrement pas facilement. Alors si j'ai bien compris, tu devras t'unir à Nadeshiko dans un grand combat contre Akira la Démoniaque... Mais tout repose sur notre fille...  
  
Sakura : Kirjala la Gardienne m'a dit qu'elle a été élue par un Ordre de magiciens pour justement la détruire parce qu'ils n'ont pas pu le faire la première fois. Elle les a surpris à la dernière minute en donnant la moitié de son âme pour qu'elle se réincarne et retrouve ses formules que l'Ordre avait rendues pacifiques. Ils ont bien vu que c'était hors de leurs moyens et une voyante de l'Ordre a prophétisé qu'une jeune fille réussirait à la vaincre et ce fut Nadeshiko qui fut choisie.  
  
Lionel : Ce n'est tout de même pas un hasard ! Tu as été élue par Clow pour capturer ses cartes lorsque tu étais plus jeune.  
  
Sakura : C'est sûr que c'est plutôt bizarre. Kéro ne m'avait jamais dit qu'en dehors des Cartes de Clow, il faisait partie d'un tel Ordre.  
  
Lionel : Quand est-ce que vous devrez affronter celle qui est devenue Akira ?  
  
Sakura : Les Gardiens n'en savent rien. Ils nous ont bien mis en garde de surveiller nos arrières. Selon eux, si la fille qui a l'esprit d'Akira a toute la puissance qu'elle avait autrefois, elle est donc aussi imprévisible qu'elle l'était.  
  
Nadeshiko était dans la salle de bain, seule dans son bain de mousse, à réfléchir à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis cette soirée fatidique où elle avait ouvert Le Livre des Sortilèges, un bouquin qui traînait dans le grenier. Elle se rappela toutes les formules qu'elle avait affronté, les prophéties que lui avait dites Kirjala. Elle pensait à sa rencontre avec Tulindo lorsqu'elle entendit un bruissement d'étoffe. Nadeshiko tourna le regard vers la porte et poussa un grand « Oh » en tirant le rideau de douche de façon à cacher son corps encore plein de mousse. Tulindo était là, vêtu d'une grande tunique grise, ses courts cheveux aux pointes retroussées et ses yeux animés d'une lueur pacifique. Il rougit instantanément, embarrassé.  
  
Nadeshiko : Non mais t'es pas gêné pauvre idiot ?????  
  
Tulindo : Désolé... erreur d'atterrissage.  
  
Nadeshiko : La prochaine fois, préviens moi avant d'arriver pendant que...  
  
Tulindo : Tu prends ton bain.  
  
Nadeshiko ( grogne de rage ) : Retourne-toi immédiatement !!  
  
Tulindo obéit sans protester. Il avait fait une réelle erreur qui l'avait profondément ébranlé. Il entendit l'eau s'écouler par le drain, le frottement des serviettes et les froissement d'étoffe.  
  
Nadeshiko : Là c'est bon !  
  
Tulindo ( voit le pyjama à motifs de pingouins rigolos ) : Joli...  
  
Nadeshiko : Très drôle. Non, mais j'en reviens pas ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'arriver à l'improviste comme ça, non mais quelles manières !  
  
Tulindo : Il fallait que je te voie, c'est urgent. Tu sais...  
  
Nadeshiko : Oui, oui, Akira est revenue, blablabla... Elle échafaude un plan pour m'éliminer, blablabla...  
  
Tulindo : Tu voulais savoir ce qu'est La Source d'Argent ?  
  
Nadeshiko arrêta ses sarcasmes et regarda cet elfe qu'elle considérait comme un frère, quoiqu'il ne l'avait jamais complètement laissée indifférente. Tulindo croisa les bras en toisant la magicienne en pyjama.  
  
Nadeshiko : Euh... Je sais que c'est un genre de lac, un miroir magique. Kirjala m'en a parlé.  
  
Tulindo : La Gardienne...  
  
Nadeshiko : Oui, c'est ça. Tulindo : Mais tu voudrais la voir, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Nadeshiko : C'est trop dangereux, Kirjala m'a prévenue.  
  
Tulindo : Ma mère aussi m'a dit ça. Alors, t'es partante ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Et comment tu comptes t'y rendre, monsieur l'elfe-qui-entre-à- l'improviste-pendant-que-les-jeunes-filles-prennent-leur-bain ?  
  
Tulindo : Comme ça.  
  
Il prit le bras de Nadeshiko qui sentit aussitôt le sol quitter ses pieds. Elle vit une traînée de milliers de points lumineux filant à toute vitesse autour d'elle puis, tout redevint calme. Nadeshiko était dans une grande prairie où couraient des écheveaux de brume. Il ne faisait ni trop froid, ni trop chaud. Tulindo, tout près d'elle, regardait l'horizon. Le ciel était gris et l'herbe était douce.  
  
Nadeshiko : Où sommes nous ?  
  
Tulindo : Bienvenue à Ilmen-Anor, Nadeshiko. C'est là où je vis.  
  
Nadeshiko : Génial.  
  
Tulindo : T'as déjà fait du cheval ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Euh... non pas vraiment.  
  
Tulindo : Alors, je vais t'apprendre. Suis moi.  
  
Il reprit le bras de la jeune fille et l'entraîna à travers la plaine. Nadeshiko se demanda comme il pouvait voir à travers cette brume. Ses pas ne produisaient presque aucun son et il semblait plus voler que marcher.  
  
Tulindo : Je vais te montrer comment capturer un cheval sauvage d'Ilmen- Anor !  
  
Nadeshiko : Mais t'es complètement cinglé aujourd'hui !  
  
Tulindo : Non, je suis juste dans mon élément.  
  
Nadeshiko : Tu es vraiment cinglé.  
  
Tulindo amena Nadeshiko jusqu'au bord d'une clairière donnant sur la plaine où, à travers les branches, il lui montra un groupe de chevaux qui s'abreuvaient à une rivière.  
  
Tulindo ( chuchote ) : À mon signal, tu te jettes sur l'un d'eux, tu montes sur son dos et tu t'accroches. Murmure lui des mots d'apaisement et ça va marcher.  
  
Nadeshiko : Mais non, le cheval va se cabrer et m'envoyer à terre !  
  
Tulindo : Pas ceux là. Ils sont facilement apprivoisables.  
  
Nadeshiko : Pour un elfe !  
  
Tulindo : Fais moi confiance. Approche toi lentement et regarde les dans les yeux. Prends la formule de la Connaissance et ordonne lui de te faire parler en elfique, ça les calmera.  
  
Nadeshiko : D'accord.  
  
Nadeshiko sortit sa clé qui ne la quittait jamais même pour dormir et la brandit dans les airs. Le cercle aux trois étoiles enchevêtrées apparut sous ses pieds.  
  
Nadeshiko : Clé Mystique crée par les Anciens, dévoile-moi ta véritable apparence ! Par le pouvoir du Soleil Rouge, je te commande de m'obéir !! Apparais !  
  
Le bâton orné de la grande étoile rouge apparut dans la main de Nadeshiko qui le fit tourner un peu comme un bâton de majorette.  
  
Nadeshiko : Atsukané, Formule de la Connaissance ! Confères moi temporairement la faculté de parler elfique et de comprendre la langue ! Je te l'ordonne !  
  
Il y eut une fumée violette qui sortit de l'étoile pour se matérialiser en Atsukané, une jeune femme vêtue d'une grande robe blanche décolletée. Atsukané leva une main et prononça des paroles en une langue que Nadeshiko devina être du Shaïentus puis elle disparut. Nadeshiko tenta de parler avec Tulindo dans sa langue maternelle.  
  
Nadeshiko ( en Quenya ) : Tulindo ? Est-ce que tu me comprends ?  
  
Tulindo ( en Quenya ) : Bien sûr. Tu as même un petit accent, c'est très mignon.  
  
Nadeshiko ( rougit ) : Oh... arrête tes bêtises.  
  
Tulindo : Allez, dépêchons-nous avant que les chevaux partent !  
  
Tulindo commença à s'approcher du groupe de chevaux qui relevèrent la tête dans sa direction. Il murmurait des paroles presque chantantes que Nadeshiko comprenait. Elle décida de l'imiter.  
  
Tulindo ( en Quenya ) : N'ayez pas peur, enfants de Nemsha... Enfants du vent et de la terre... Approchez, venez à moi...  
  
Nadeshiko ( en Quenya ) : N'ayez crainte... Je ne vous veux pas de mal... Je suis une amie...  
  
Certains chevaux s'avancèrent vers le duo, baissant la tête pour se faire caresser. Les animaux avaient de belles robes variant du blanc crème au noir, du brun acajou à auburn. Tulindo s'approcha d'un étalon brun foncé et Nadeshiko choisit une jument noire aux reflets auburn. Subjuguée par la douceur des animaux, Nadeshiko n'avait jamais assez de temps pour caresser leurs museaux et leur crinières.  
  
Tulindo ( en Quenya ) : À Trois... Un... Deux... TROIS !  
  
L'elfe sauta sur l'étalon brun qui poussa un hennissement sauvage. Nadeshiko, de son côté, réussit à grimper sur le dos de la jument qui commença aussitôt à se cabrer. Tulindo réussit à calmer son étalon assez rapidement mais la jument de Nadeshiko ne se calma pas pour autant. Pendant qu'elle se faisait ballotter en tous sens, tentant de s'accrocher à la crinière noire du cheval, Nadeshiko se rendit compte que la Formule de la Connaissance avait cessé son effet temporaire.  
  
Nadeshiko ( normalement ) : Tulindooooooooooooo !  
  
Tulindo : Accroche-toi !  
  
Nadeshiko : Calme-toi ma jument, Calme-toi !!!!  
  
La jument continua de se cabrer en hennissant pendant un moment. Nadeshiko souhaita très fort qu'elle se calme puis, instantanément, le cheval obéit. La jument noire retomba sur ses sabots en expirant bruyamment des naseaux.  
  
Tulindo : Bravo, Nadeshiko. On dirait que tu as un don avec les animaux.  
  
Nadeshiko ( encore ébranlée ) : Euh...  
  
Tulindo : Très bien. Quand on capture un cheval, il faut absolument lui donner un prénom. Sinon, il ne nous obéira jamais.  
  
Nadeshiko : As-tu une idée ? Tulindo : Roheryn veut dire « le cheval de la dame », c'est un nom distingué pour une jument.  
  
Nadeshiko ( à sa jument ) : Alors, tu t'appelleras Roheryn.  
  
Tulindo ( à son cheval ) : Et toi... Thalion. «Sans Peur » ! ( À Nadeshiko ) Allez, maintenant, en selle ! Il faut aller jusqu'à Éternalie.  
  
Nadeshiko : Où c'est, Éternalie ? C'est une ville ?  
  
Tulindo : Oui. Je te raconterai en chemin.  
  
Tulindo aida Nadeshiko à monter sur le dos de Roheryn et il grimpa avec aisance sur celui de Thalion. Il lui montra comment diriger sa monture sans bride puis, ils s'élancèrent au galop, Nadeshiko, effrayée, s'accrochant à la crinière ébène de Roheryn. À un moment, ils ralentirent tous deux le pas de leurs montures. La brume régnait encore en reine autour d'eux, ce qui faisait peur à Nadeshiko. Parfois, des sortes de cris sauvages lointains déchiraient le silence et lui glaçaient le sang.  
  
Nadeshiko : C'est quoi ces cris ?  
  
Tulindo : Les créatures de la jungle d'Ankomar. On est tout près d'eux. J'ai préféré ne pas nous y faire entrer. Il y a des animaux qui pourraient facilement nous tuer là-bas. De vrais mutants sanguinaires ! Mais rassure- toi, ils ont beau être féroces, ils ont absolument besoin de la chaleur et de l'environnement d'Ankomar pour survivre. Ici, même à l'air tiède, ils ne survivraient pas longtemps. À l'exception peut-être des Morlindë...  
  
Nadeshiko : Les Morlindë ?  
  
Tulindo : Ce sont de grands oiseaux, des aigles. Ils ont des serres pointues et des ailes immenses. Leur nom signifie « Chant noir » Faut dire que les Morlindë se nourrissent de chair... Humaine ou animale...  
  
Nadeshiko : Arrête avec tes histoires d'horreur !  
  
Tulindo lui souria de toutes ses dents blanches et eut un petit rire. Roheryn s'ébroua et agita sa crinière couleur ébène.  
  
Nadeshiko : Parle moi d'Éternalie...  
  
Tulindo : Éternalie est une ville du Nord, au delà des montagnes de Plorlachan et plus loin que la jungle d'Ankomar. Elle a jadis été glorieuse et prospère, mais un jour, il y a eu une grande tempête destructrice qui en a détruit une partie. Beaucoup de ses habitants ont du déménager ailleurs et ont fondé une colonie qui est devenue le village d'Ophalera, dans la forêt des Murmures, là d'où vient mon père Lingolas. Ceux qui sont restés ont perpétué la tradition d'Éternalie mais elle n'a jamais retrouvé sa gloire d'antan et a fini par être totalement abandonnée.  
  
Nadeshiko : C'est là où se trouve La Source d'Argent ?  
  
Tulindo : Il se pourrait que oui. Les légendes d'Éternalie en parlent.  
  
Les cris des Morlindë, sortes de chants sauvages, retentissaient en écho dans la plaine. Nadeshiko crut même voir la silhouette d'un gracieux oiseau dans le ciel brumeux. Les chants alternaient entre les cris aigus et les courtes mélodies, toutes différentes.  
  
Nadeshiko : Les Morlindë ont tous des chants différents !  
  
Tulindo : L'espèce a été créée ainsi. Les chants permettent aux Morlindë de se distinguer en tant que chaque individu. Comme les empreintes digitales des humains. Il n'y a pas de Morlindë qui ait un chant pareil à celui d'un autre. Si tu écoutes bien deux chants qui semblent être identiques, tu verras qu'il y a des différences dans les fréquences.  
  
Nadeshiko : C'est fascinant !  
  
Tulindo : Surveille bien la route, nous sommes presque à Éternalie.  
  
Nadeshiko se tourna vers la plaine et vit les minces contours de ce qui semblait être une ville en ruines. Elle grossissait à mesure que le duo s'approchait. Il ne restait plus que des bâtiments couverts de lierre à moitié démolis. Les habitations étaient en pierre décorée de motifs. Des balcons suspendus qui devaient autrefois être magnifiques s'étaient fracassés sur le sol, laissant des trous dans les bâtiments. Des morceaux de pierre et de céramique jonchaient le sol tout comme de vieilles charrettes oubliées. Une fontaine qui ne coulait plus représentant une femme qui tenait des fleurs dans ses bras trônait au milieu de la place. Un oiseau au cou gracieux était couché à ses pieds, les ailes à demi- déployées. Dans les rues, c'était le silence total. Diverses statues étaient brisées et des portes pendaient mollement sur leur gonds. Nadeshiko essaya de s'imaginer la cité comme elle devait être auparavant, belle et fleurie.  
  
Nadeshiko : Quel désastre... Ce devait être si beau quand il y avait encore des gens qui y vivaient.  
  
Tulindo descendit de Thalion, s'avança vers la fontaine, s'agenouilla devant elle et murmura quelques mots en elfique. Lorsqu'il se releva, il resta un long moment, les mains jointes, à regarder la femme de pierre. Nadeshiko mit pied à terre et s'avança vers Tulindo.  
  
Nadeshiko : Qui est-ce ?  
  
Tulindo : C'est Lia, la déesse de l'Éternel et de la Gloire. La protectrice d'Éternalie. Elle est très importante pour les Kisharis.  
  
Nadeshiko : La cité d'Éternalie, elle n'a pas l'air éternelle... Regarde... Ça tombe en ruines partout où l'on va...  
  
Tulindo : C'est si dommage. Éternalie était une cité très importante à Ilmen-Anor. Plus que Plorlachan. Mais maintenant, c'est cette dernière qui a prit le flambeau. Bon, c'est bien joli qu'on s'apitoie sur Éternalie mais il faudrait arriver à la Source d'Argent un peu plus vite. Allez, suis moi.  
  
Nadeshiko suivit son ami à travers les rues pavées d'Éternalie. Elle continua d'observer les alentours : bâtiments dévastés, statues brisées. Malgré la désolation, Nadeshiko sentit que les fantômes du passé glorieux d'Éternalie flottaient dans la ville. Quelques rares vestiges avaient survécu. Des angelots de pierre sur les bords des toits surtout, ou des pierres incrustées d'or encore brillant. Tulindo la conduisit à travers le dédale jusqu'à ce qui semblait être un temple.  
  
Tulindo : C'est là ! Au sous-sol du Temple d'Éternalie.  
  
Le temple ressemblait à ceux du temps des Incas. De grosses pierres carrées étaient empilées dans une sorte de pyramide inégale. De gracieux motifs étaient dessinés et couverts de feuilles d'or. Les grandes portes étaient faits de pierre blanche presque translucide où étaient gravées des écritures elfiques et des dessins divers. Nadeshiko distingua un arbre à douze branches entouré de sept étoiles qui était presque caché par le lierre envahissant qui avait pris d'assaut la porte d'entrée. Tulindo la poussa d'un grand geste et, faisant son galant, fit un signe vers l'intérieur pour inviter Nadeshiko à y entrer. L'intérieur était aussi beau que l'extérieur. On y voyait, comme dans les rues de la cité, de nombreuses statues mais beaucoup plus belles. La salle était séparée par des arcs et le toit était en alcôves. Un grand lustre de cristal avait chuté ; éparpillant des morceaux du luminaire et des chandelles cassées en deux, laissant un trou béant au plafond par lequel entrait le soleil.  
  
Tulindo : Le Grand Temple d'Éternalie... J'ai toujours voulu venir ici. On y trouve les statues de tous les dieux et déesses de la religion Kemsha. Il y a Elenarwen la Déesse du Versant de Lumière, Yahdi le Dieu de la Confiance, Yanri la Déesse de la Terre, Orlan le Dieu des Marins, Lakar la Déesse des Combattants, Nen la Déesse de l'eau, Lia la Déesse de l'Éternel... Il y en a des dizaines !  
  
Nadeshiko : C'est drôlement compliqué ! Nous, on ne vénère qu'une seule personne.  
  
Tulindo ( rit ) : Ce n'est pas si compliqué que cela, Nadeshiko ! Les Keshla, ou les fidèles de la religion Kemsha que je pratique moi-même, n'ont pas beaucoup de contraintes. Chaque dieu ou déesse se prie différemment et nous sommes obligés de célébrer les grandes fêtes de chacun d'eux. Il n'existe pas que la religion Keshla ici, tout comme dans ton monde, il y en a quelques unes. Mais les guerres religieuses n'ont jamais existé ici. Ça a toujours été des conflits de territoire. Ilmen-Anor est un monde magnifique et chaque civilisation voudrait en prendre le pouvoir.  
  
Nadeshiko passa à côté d'une statue représentant un homme vêtu d'une toge à la manière des grecs, sur ses courts cheveux bouclés reposait une couronne d'algues. À ses pieds étaient représentés des poissons.  
  
Nadeshiko : C'est le Dieu des Marins ?  
  
Tulindo : Oui. Le Dieu Orlan, le frère de la Déesse Nen, celle qui gouverne l'eau. Les deux divinités sont toujours représentés avec des poissons, ou même un dragon dans le cas de Nen. Et là, à côté, tu as leur père Shakor, le Dieu des Tempêtes.  
  
Shakor était un homme habillé de la même manière qu'Orlan mais à l'exception de son fils, il avait une longue barbe et de longs cheveux où s'entremêlaient des branches d'algues. Sa main droite avait le pouce, l'index et le majeur levé à la hauteur de son cœur. Tulindo prit les devants, marchant de son pas léger qui résonnait à peine dans l'enceinte calme. Il mena une Nadeshiko fascinée par les statues vers le fond du temple, derrière une représentation de la Déesse Yanri, une femme vêtue d'une longue robe et d'un voile, aux longs cheveux qui lui arrivaient à la taille piquetés de fleurs, des oiseaux perchés sur ses épaules et l'un d'eux au creux de sa main. L'elfe promena son regard perçant sur les murs et ses yeux s'illuminèrent.  
  
Tulindo : C'est là. Nadeshiko Kinomoto-Li, prépares-toi à voir la mythique Source d'Argent d'Éternalie...  
  
Tulindo pressa une pierre sur laquelle était dessiné un symbole bizarre si petit que Nadeshiko ne le voyait pas, sauf en se rapprochant à moins de quelques millimètres. La pierre s'enfonça dans le mur et il y eut un drôle de bruit, comme si des milliers de mécanismes s'enclenchaient les uns à la suite des autres. Nadeshiko regarda tout autour d'elle, un peu effrayée. Certaines pierres commencèrent à trembler et la terre aussi se mit à bouger. La jeune magicienne prit le bras de Tulindo pour se rassurer. Puis, soudain, une ligne de lumière dorée se dessina sur le mur, pour former un grand rectangle. La secousse cessa, un peu de poussière du plafond tomba par terre un peu partout dans le temple. Les pierres dans le périmètre du rectangle lumineux devirent lisses, comme pour ne former qu'une seule grande porte qui s'ouvrit dans un craquement...  
  
À SUIVRE !  
  
Salut à tous ! Déjà le 22e chapitre d'écrit ! J'ai beaucoup aimé imaginer Éternalie et les divinités de la religion Kemsha. Le prochain sera l'un des  
derniers de la saga de La Nouvelle Génération qui s'achève ( sniff ! )... Mais ne vous faites pas de mauvais sang, j'ai beaucoup de projets à venir !  
  
J'espère que ça vous a plu. On se revoit au prochain chapitre !  
!  
  
Opaline 


	24. La Source d'Argent

La Nouvelle Génération  
Chapitre 23 : La Source d'Argent  
  
La porte s'ouvrit dans un craquement, libérant un fort courant d'air qui provenait de l'intérieur. Nadeshiko vit que derrière la porte, c'était noir mais un escalier fait de verre en spirale descendante qui y était construit brillait d'une forte lumière. Dans le noir d'encre, la lueur des marches rendait l'escalier étrange. Nadeshiko recula.  
  
Nadeshiko : Ah non ! J'entre pas là-dedans !  
  
Tulindo : Tu veux voir la Source oui ou non ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Mais... Kirjala m'a dit que si l'on n'est pas expérimenté, la Source peut nous tuer !  
  
Tulindo : Tu as confiance en moi ?  
  
Nadeshiko baissa le regard vers le sol, incertaine. Puis, elle releva la tête et regarda Tulindo droit dans ses yeux bleus.  
  
Nadeshiko : On dirait que je n'ai pas le choix.  
  
Tulindo : Bon, alors si tu as confiance en moi, tu vas revenir ici vivante.  
  
Tulindo tendit la main à Nadeshiko qui la prit, rassurée quoique toujours nerveuse. La jeune fille esquissa un petit sourire à l'elfe qui le lui rendit. Tulindo descendit le premier, suivi de Nadeshiko qui sentait son cœur paniqué cogner dans sa poitrine. Le duo descendit l'escalier sans rampe qui s'enfonçait en une spirale vers un fond si sombre que l'on n'en distinguait pas la limite. Nadeshiko serrait la main de Tulindo avec une telle poigne qu'elle crut pendant un instant lui faire mal. À mesure qu'ils descendaient dans le gouffre, Nadeshiko retourna sa tête vers l'arrière et vit que la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés n'était plus qu'un petit carré de lumière.  
  
Nadeshiko : Je n'aime pas ça du tout !  
  
Tulindo : Je pense que l'on n'est plus très loin.  
  
Dans le gouffre, leurs voix résonnaient en écho dans un silence de mort. Nadeshiko, en tendant l'oreille, crut entendre un léger sifflement de vent.  
  
Nadeshiko : Tu as entendu ?  
  
Tulindo : Oui... Et ça ne me rassure pas du tout.  
  
Soudain, Tulindo se raidit et arrêta de descendre. Nadeshiko regarda l'elfe scruter l'obscurité. Soudain, un léger cri se fit entendre. Un cri qui ressemblait plus à une note de musique. Nadeshiko sursauta.  
  
Tulindo : Sauvons-nous !!  
  
Tulindo avait à peine commencé à courir que Nadeshiko sentit les marches de l'escalier devenir soudainement chaudes sous ses pieds nus. Un grand hurlement à la fois mélodieux et discordant retentit au dessus d'eux et un rayon de lumière frappa les escaliers qui éclatèrent comme du verre, à l'endroit où Nadeshiko était une fraction de seconde auparavant. Nadeshiko tomba vers l'avant en poussant un cri de peur, dans les bras de Tulindo.  
  
Tulindo : Je te tiens !  
  
Nadeshiko : Mon dieu... Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
  
Tulindo : C'est un Morlindë ! Courons !!  
  
Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'aller bien loin car un immense oiseau se posa sur l'escalier, leur barrant la route. L'animal déploya ses grandes ailes et ouvrit son bec crochu pour lancer un nouveau cri. Le Morlindë avait de grands yeux en amande jaune doré sans pupilles et des serres aux griffes noires acérées. Il était très imposant et les articulations de ses ailes étaient musclées. L'oiseau noir tapa d'une serre sur l'escalier qui trembla et cria de nouveau, son chant écorchant les oreilles de Nadeshiko qui s'empressa de sortir sa clé.  
  
Nadeshiko : Clé Mystique crée par les Anciens, dévoile-moi ta véritable apparence ! Par le pouvoir du Soleil Rouge, je te commande de m'obéir !! Apparais !  
  
Le sceptre apparut dans les mains de Nadeshiko. Le Morlindë hurla et frappa Nadeshiko de l'une de ses ailes. La jeune fille poussa un grand cri alors qu'elle filait dans le vide. Tulindo cria son nom et voulut aller la sauver mais le Morlindë lui barra la route. C'est alors qu'elle eut une idée.  
  
Nadeshiko : Formule de la Création, fais apparaître des ailes sur mon dos !!  
  
Deux grandes ailes blanches apparurent sur le dos de Nadeshiko qui s'empressa de remonter en flèche vers Tulindo qui se battait contre le Morlindë avec des rayons de lumière qui jaillissaient de ses paumes. Il psalmodiait des paroles qui mêlaient elfique et Shaïentus.  
  
Nadeshiko : Formule des Combattants, viens à mon aide et confère moi des armes !  
  
Une fumée violette sortit de l'étoile du sceptre pour former deux épées à la garde en forme de tête de dragon serties de pierres précieuses.  
  
Nadeshiko : Tulindo !  
  
Nadeshiko lui lança l'épée qu'il attrapa adroitement par la garde et ils se jetèrent à l'unisson vers le Morlindë qui reçut quelques coups en hurlant de douleur puis frappa ses assaillants. Nadeshiko, un peu sonnée, battit des ailes à toute vitesse pour foncer droit sur la tête du Morlindë qui eut une longue coupure en travers de son œil droit. Du sang noir gicla et l'animal poussa une longue note aiguë et discordante. Piqué au vif, il s'attaqua à Nadeshiko qui reçut un coup de griffe au bras. Elle tomba par terre en hurlant et mit sa main sur la plaie ensanglantée qui lui brûlait atrocement la peau. Tulindo continua de frapper, des coupures de sang noir continuèrent d'apparaître alors que l'oiseau se défendait sauvagement, bec et griffes dehors. Nadeshiko leva son sceptre bien haut avec la main de son bras encore valide.  
  
Nadeshiko : Freya fille de la Foudre et Reyko fille de feu, unissez vous pour détruire mon attaquant, je vous l'ordonne !  
  
Il y eut une grande lumière puis les deux sœurs des éléments sortirent du sceptre dans une fumée blanche. La belle Freya aux cheveux blonds et la jolie Reyko aux cheveux rouges comme une flamme se postèrent dans les airs face au Morlindë qui détourna son attention de Tulindo. Les deux sœurs se prirent par la main et montrèrent l'autre, paume vers l'animal. Leurs cheveux se soulevèrent comme portés par un vent imaginaire et il y eut un flash. Une traînée de foudre mêlée à du feu apparut et frappa le Morlindë de plein fouet. L'oiseau poussa un hurlement de douleur tout en tombant dans le vide et disparut. Les deux sœurs des éléments fermèrent les yeux et redevinrent de la fumée, tout comme les ailes de Nadeshiko et les épées des combattants. Les vapeurs entrèrent dans l'étoile rouge du sceptre et la jeune magicienne tomba à terre. Tulindo se précipita vers elle et apposa une main sur sa coupure en sang.  
  
Tulindo : Ça va ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Oui... Merci.  
  
Tulindo : Je me demande comment cet oiseau de malheur a pu atterrir ici. C'était sûrement un obstacle posté là pour ne pas que l'on aille jusqu'à la Source.  
  
Tulindo auréola la blessure de Nadeshiko de lumière et la plaie se referma. Il aida la jeune fille à se relever.  
  
Tulindo : Ne traînons pas plus longtemps. Il faut arriver à la Source avant que d'autres créatures dans le genre ne viennent nous attaquer.  
  
Nadeshiko : J'aime de moins en moins ça, Tulindo...  
  
Tulindo : On ne peut plus retourner en arrière. Autant aller jusqu'au bout.  
  
Tulindo tendit de nouveau la main à Nadeshiko qui la prit en se disant que tout irait bien. La présence de l'elfe la rassurait. Le duo continua donc sa folle descente dans le noir seulement éclairé par l'éclat lumineux et fantomatique des marches. Finalement, ils mirent pied à terre après ce qui leur avait paru une éternité.  
  
Nadeshiko : Wow... !  
  
Tulindo : Voilà la Source d'Argent... Les Yeux de la Déesse Nen !  
  
Tulindo s'agenouilla, les mains jointes et murmura quelques paroles en Quenya. Nadeshiko était subjuguée par l'étrangeté du lieu. La Source d'Argent était un immense lac au cœur d'une sorte de caverne dont l'eau claire aux reflets argentés semblait aussi lisse qu'un miroir. Les murs de pierre qui, au delà de la base de l'escalier n'étaient plus visibles, étaient constellés de pierres lumineuses, aussi grosses que des oranges. Au dessus, de petites sphères bleues formaient une sorte de gracieux enlacement qui tournait lentement, un peu comme un mobile. Nadeshiko se sentit tout de suite étrangement attirée vers l'eau miroitante. Tulindo se leva brusquement et lui prit le bras.  
  
Tulindo : Attention... L'eau est animée d'un sortilège puissant.  
  
Nadeshiko : Désolée...  
  
Tulindo : Bon. Si tu veux vraiment voir, tu dois mettre trois gouttes de ton sang et poser ta question.  
  
Tulindo sortit un court poignard au manche translucide d'une poche de sa tunique. Nadeshiko sursauta et recula d'un pas.  
  
Nadeshiko : Non... Non non non non non !! C'est hors de question que je me coupe avec cette chose !  
  
Tulindo : Je te signale que si nous sommes là, c'est que nous sommes très chanceux. Tu es une magicienne puissante. J'ai confiance en toi, Nadeshiko.  
  
Nadeshiko : Mais si j'échoue et que je meurs ?  
  
Tulindo : Alors je ferai tout en mon possible pour te sauver.  
  
Deux voix s'affrontaient dans la tête de Nadeshiko. L'une lui disait de prendre le poignard et de regarder dans le miroir, l'autre lui disait que c'était de la pure folie et qu'elle allait y rester. Nadeshiko tendit timidement la main et prit le manche lisse de l'arme. Elle serra Tulindo dans ses bras.  
  
Tulindo : Bonne chance.  
  
Nadeshiko : J'en aurai besoin... Heureuse de t'avoir connu, Tulindo.  
  
Nadeshiko se défit de l'étreinte et tourna son regard vers le lac. Elle prit une grande inspiration et s'avança lentement, un pas à la fois, vers l'étendue d'eau. Rendue au bord, elle releva la manche de son pyjama pour découvrir son poignet et serra les dents. Elle fit une entaille qui lui arracha un petit gémissement de douleur. Du sang commença à couler et elle mit son poignet au-dessus de l'eau. L'adolescente ferma les yeux et improvisa une incantation.  
  
Nadeshiko : Source d'Argent, je suis Nadeshiko Kinomoto-Li. Montre moi qui est Akira...  
  
Dans la chambre de Nadeshiko, Kirjala sentait bien que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Elle avait entendu des voix dans la salle de bain. La chatonne y entra mais elle ne vit rien. Plus aucune trace de Nadeshiko. La gardienne se concentra et son corps de chatte fut auréolé de lumière dorée.  
  
Kirjala : Par les pouvoirs de l'Ordre du Soleil Rouge, par la magie des anciens... Amenez moi à l'endroit où est Nadeshiko...  
  
Un vent mystérieux se mit à souffler et le cercle des trois étoiles enchevêtrées apparut sous les pattes de Kirjala qui se métamorphosa en tigresse. L'instant d'après, elle apparaissait dans le noir, devant ce qu'elle crut être un lac. Une forme humaine vêtue d'une longue tunique grise et aux courts cheveux bruns se tenait à quelques mètres d'une autre, en bleu poudre. Kirjala la reconnut aussitôt.  
  
Kirjala : Nadeshiko !  
  
L'autre personne en gris se retourna et Kirjala vit Tulindo pour la première fois. La tigresse vola jusque vers Nadeshiko mais elle heurta un écran invisible qui la fit reculer en grognant.  
  
Tulindo : Kirjala, la Gardienne du Livre des Sortilèges ?  
  
Kirjala : Par l'âme de Malwalosce ! C'est... C'est... la Source d'Argent ! Que fait Nadeshiko ici ?! Nadeshiko, reviens immédiatement !!  
  
Mais Nadeshiko n'entendait plus rien. Son sang avait coulé dans l'eau et à présent, elle était dans une sorte de transe qui la faisait avancer dans le lac. Elle marchait sur les eaux, hypnotisée. Kirjala tenta de nouveau de percer l'écran avec sa force physique et ses sphères de lumière mais rien n'y fit. Tulindo suivait la progression de Nadeshiko en priant toutes les divinités Kemsha qu'il connaissait.  
  
Kirjala : Mais dans quelle folie, l'as-tu entraînée, Tulindo Undomérel ?!?! Tu veux la tuer ou quoi ??  
  
Tulindo : Je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire de mal. C'est une magicienne puissante et la Source est le seul moyen pour elle de découvrir comment vaincre Akira.  
  
Kirjala : Sais-tu combien de personnes sont mortes en regardant ce lac ?? Pauvre fou, ce n'est qu'une enfant !!  
  
Tulindo : Nadeshiko est peut-être une enfant mais elle a un grand pouvoir ! Il faut avoir confiance, Kirjala d'Anarmaya. Ton symbole n'est-il pas l'espoir ?  
  
Kirjala : Oui mais un espoir raisonnable ! La Source d'Argent c'est de la pure démence !!  
  
Tulindo : Tout ira bien...  
  
Kirjala tourna ses yeux bleus vers le lac où Nadeshiko avançait toujours. Un étrange chant sans paroles avait commencé à résonner. Le corps de l'adolescente rayonnait faiblement. Rendue au centre du lac, elle commença à s'élever dans les airs. Il y eut un éclair de lumière qui éblouit la gardienne et l'elfe restés sur la berge. Le corps de Nadeshiko continuait de briller comme une étoile dans l'obscurité, ses cheveux flottaient et ses yeux étaient grands ouverts. Le mobile de sphères qui flottait autour du lac s'était défait et à présent, deux grands ovales tournaient en se croisant autour du corps en leur centre. L'esprit de Nadeshiko était rendu dans une pièce toute blanche. La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit que du blanc. Ses vêtements avaient changé, c'était maintenant une légère et superbe robe couleur de neige à la manière grecque.  
  
Nadeshiko : Où suis-je ?  
  
Alors que l'esprit prononçait ces mots, deux grandes gerbes d'eau sortirent du lac et entourèrent le corps au centre des deux cerceaux. Kirjala hurla le prénom de sa maîtresse qui n'était plus qu'une frêle forme lumineuse au centre d'un mur circulaire d'eau. Dans son monde insolite, Nadeshiko commença à marcher, sans trop savoir pourquoi on l'avait conduite là. Soudain, elle vit des escaliers qui menaient au sommet d'une sorte de grande pierre composée de pointes acérées en forme de triangle renversé. Nadeshiko monta et se trouva face à un second lac. Là, elle s'était à peine penchée que des images l'assaillirent. Elle vit des combats d'épée, une grande bataille. Une forteresse en feu. Une femme aux longs cheveux, dos à Nadeshiko, levait les bras et renversait la tête en arrière. Un éclair blanc sortait en ligne droite de sa poitrine pour se diriger vers le ciel. La lumière se sépara en deux sphères qui explosèrent en taches blanches. La femme tomba par terre, inerte.  
  
Sur le champ de bataille, les soldats du bien qui combattaient contre d'hideuses créatures s'arrêtèrent de combattre pour regarder l'impressionnante colonne de lumière qui était sortie de la forteresse et avait donné lieu à une explosion. Il y eut une onde de choc et tous tombèrent à terre. Toutes les créatures volèrent en poussière. Nadeshiko, qui regardait la scène dans le miroir sentait tout son corps qui luttait contre une énergie inouïe qui sortait du lac et voulait l'y aspirer. Kirjala et Tulindo, eux, virent que la lumière du corps de Nadeshiko se faisait plus chancelante.  
  
Kirjala : Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond !!  
  
L'esprit de Nadeshiko était maintenant à genoux, forçant sur ses bras pour ne pas tomber dans l'eau profonde irisée d'images. Le mur d'eau qui entourait son corps commença à se cristalliser, provoquant la panique chez Kirjala et Tulindo. La jeune fille ne pouvait plus détacher son regard du lac. Elle vit le temps et les saisons s'écouler, certaines images de naissances et de morts s'imposaient à elle. L'adolescente vit une femme aux cheveux roux vêtue d'un kimono et un garçon en tunique de sorcier orné d'un soleil dans le dos qui portait un chapeau à larges bords. Ils se donnaient la main. Puis, Nadeshiko vit un temple de style japonais. Les dalles du sol étaient rosées sous le soleil couchant. Une jeune fille s'avança, vêtue d'une longue robe noire, ses cheveux dans le vent cachant son visage. Elle tenait dans sa main un œillet ensanglanté.  
  
Fille : L'aube se lèvera, le crépuscule mourra...  
  
Nadeshiko tomba à plat ventre, la force quittant ses membres. Elle parvint à se lever à moitié, les dents serrées. L'image de la fille laissa tomber l'œillet par terre puis elle releva la tête. Nadeshiko la reconnut. L'enchantement du lac prit fin, l'esprit de Nadeshiko fut projeté au loin, en bas des escaliers du monde blanc. Son corps dans le monde réel s'illumina tant que la prison qui s'était cristallisée éclata. Les disques formés par les sphères reprirent leur forme de mobile, Nadeshiko ne rayonna plus et son corps fit une chute dans le lac.  
  
Kirjala et Tulindo : NADESHIKO !!!!!!  
  
Kirjala courut vers l'étendue d'eau mais heurta encore la barrière invisible. Elle poussa de grands rugissements de rage et tenta par tous les moyens possibles de passer, imitée par Tulindo.  
  
Kirjala : NADESHIKO !!!!!!  
  
Soudain, le lac rayonna. Le corps de l'adolescente émergea lentement, tel un ange sortit des eaux. Auréolé de lumière, elle semblait endormie. Son corps voyagea jusqu'au duo resté sur la berge et s'échoua au bord de l'eau, faisant cesser l'éclat fantomatique. La barrière n'exista plus car Kirjala put s'élancer jusqu'à elle, suivie de l'elfe. Tulindo prit son corps mou dans ses bras.  
  
Kirjala : Nadeshiko... ! Tulindo, sauves-la !  
  
Tulindo se concentra, serra le corps endormi de la jeune fille contre lui et entonna un chant en Quenya. Nadeshiko ouvrit les yeux pendant qu'il chantait.  
  
Nadeshiko : Tulindo... Kirjala...  
  
Kirjala : Merci mon dieu... Tu es vivante ! Nadeshiko !!  
  
Tulindo : Heureux de te revoir. On a eu la frousse pour toi.  
  
Nadeshiko : J'ai vu... Akira...  
  
Les cris de joie de Kirjala cessèrent. La gardienne et Tulindo regardèrent Nadeshiko, pendus à ses lèvres. L'elfe l'aida à se relever. La tigresse rousse replia ses ailes puis fixa ses yeux en forme d'amande sur sa maîtresse.  
  
Kirjala : Qui est-ce ?  
  
Voix : Moi.  
  
Le trio se retourna, Kirjala montra les crocs. Une silhouette de fille sortit de l'ombre, vêtue d'une longue robe noire. La croix à son cou rayonnait dans la lumière des marches. Nadeshiko ouvrit de grands yeux effarés, Tulindo s'avança pour la protéger, prêt à utiliser sa magie.  
  
Fille : Ainsi donc, nous nous rencontrons... Nadeshiko Kinomoto-Li...  
  
À SUIVRE !!!  
  
Salut à tous !!! Waow, quel suspense pour la fin de ce 23e chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'avez aimé. L'idée de la Source comme elle est décrite  
dans le texte m'est venue un soir, peu après que j'aie terminé le 22e chapitre. D'ailleurs, je trouve que je l'ai écrit bien vite ! lol En tout cas, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ! N'hésitez pas à m'écrire  
!  
  
!!  
  
Opaline 


	25. Le Retour d'Akira

La Nouvelle Génération  
Chapitre 24 : Le Retour d'Akira  
  
La silhouette d'une jeune fille vêtue d'une robe noire sortit de l'ombre. Ses cheveux rouges couvraient ses épaules d'un voile écarlate. Dès que la lumière que diffusait les escaliers et la Source d'Argent dévoila son visage, Nadeshiko n'en crut pas ses yeux. C'était Dawn. La fille de Katia et d'Anthony, les amis de sa mère. Kirjala grogna et continua de montrer ses crocs acérés, la rage allumant ses yeux d'une flamme.  
  
Nadeshiko : Dawn ??  
  
Dawn : Tiens, on me reconnaît. Voilà pourtant plus de six mois que l'on s'est vues toi et moi.  
  
Nadeshiko : Tu es... Akira ?  
  
Dawn : C'est comme cela que l'on m'appelait autrefois. Les temps ont changé.  
  
Kirjala : Sale sorcière !  
  
Dawn : Quel compliment, gardienne du Livre qui recèle mes si précieuses formules souillées par un ordre de magiciens de pacotille !  
  
Garçon #1 : Ne t'inquiètes pas ma belle... Nous allons leur redonner leur vrai visage.  
  
Garçon #2 : Je suis partant pour la bataille moi !  
  
De l'ombre sortit une panthère noire mâle. L'animal avait un épais collier en or de style égyptien, des bracelets du même genre à ses pattes et une pierre verte en forme de losange était apposée sur son front. Ses yeux émeraude brillaient d'une lueur sarcastique. La panthère avait des ailes mais elles étaient d'un bleu-vert pâle.  
  
Kirjala : Diego de la Korcha !  
  
Diego : Tiens, Kirjala ! Les grands esprits se rencontrent !  
  
Nadeshiko : Tu le connais ?  
  
Kirjala : Tu te souviens de la nuit où le conseil s'est réuni ? Je t'ai dit que Tomoe et Manji ne craignaient peut-être pas l'ordre mais quelqu'un d'autre... C'était le Conseil de la Lune Noire... Les sept représentants des débiles qui servaient sous son abominable règne ! L'Ordre dégoûtant qu'a créé Akira la traîtresse !  
  
Dawn : Je préfère « La Démoniaque », Gardienne.  
  
Nadeshiko : La traîtresse ?  
  
Kirjala : Avant, Akira était dans un ordre qui regroupait les mêmes magiciens que dans le Soleil Rouge. C'est pour ça qu'il y avait la légende du Pilier Brisé. Akira a voulu devenir plus puissante et faire ses propres formules. On l'a bannie. Son pilier a été brisé et L'Ordre s'est donné pour mission de l'éliminer quand elle a commencé à faire son règne de terreur. C'est une affreuse traîtresse qui ne mérite que la mort pour avoir fait souffrir tous ces gens avec sa sale magie noire !  
  
Voix d'un garçon : Je ne supporterai pas que l'on parle de ma beauté ténébreuse ainsi !  
  
La lumière dévoila les traits de Seï Yanasomi, vêtu d'une tunique noire. Nadeshiko mit une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer son cri de surprise terrifiée. Seï n'était donc pas ce gentil garçon avec qui elle s'était bien entendue. Il paraissait beaucoup plus vieux que son âge et cela semblait se révéler véridique sur tous les plans à présent. Il s'approcha de Dawn et prit sa main qu'il embrassa. La sorcière ne le regarda même pas.  
  
Nadeshiko : Seï ?!?!?!  
  
Kirjala : Non... Pas Seï. C'est Shendo de la Korcha. Le bras droit d'Akira Mestamagi.  
  
Seï : Au moins, quelqu'un me connaît ici ! Savante, la Tigresse.  
  
Diego : J'veux me battre, Shendo ! J'ai des fourmis dans les pattes !  
  
Kirjala : Alors viens ici que je te démolisse ta sale tronche de chat de salon !  
  
Seï : Du calme, les amis à poils !  
  
Nadeshiko posa une main sur la tête de Kirjala pour la calmer. La tigresse était décidément dans une colère noire. Nadeshiko se sentait trahie par Seï qu'elle avait crut pour un ami. Il ne quittait quasiment pas Dawn du regard, la regardant avec un air amoureux qui donnait mal au cœur. Dawn, quant à elle, semblait intéressée par Tulindo qu'elle scrutait de ses yeux perçants. La sorcière s'avança vers l'elfe qui dégaina une épée courte en s'interposant entre elle et Nadeshiko.  
  
Dawn : Du calme, fils elfe.  
  
Tulindo ( en Quenya ) : Ne t'approche pas d'elle ou je te le ferai regretter.  
  
Dawn : Takoreli Ill Mellonimae. C'est toi qui m'intéresses... Tu sais beaucoup de choses. J'en sais moi aussi beaucoup sur toi. Tu es le fils d'une enchanteresse très puissante et d'un fabuleux guerrier... Isilya Undomérel et Lingolas de la Forêt des Murmures. Je vois dans ton cœur que tu portes une grande affection envers Nadeshiko. C'est une vraie sœur pour toi... Mais ton amour va à la fille Rendomanàr. Malen...  
  
Tulindo rapprocha le bout de la lame de Dawn qui ne cligna même pas des yeux. Seï fit un pas, prêt à bondir. Nadeshiko avait la main crispée sur son collier où pendait sa clé magique.  
  
Tulindo ( en Quenya ) : Ton arme est la provocation. Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux ? Je pourrais t'achever sous les yeux de ton petit ami Shendo si je ne me retenais pas, tu sais ?  
  
Dawn : Tu n'as aucun pouvoir sur moi. La prophétie ne te donne que le titre d'Ange Gardien de cette misérable élue. La bataille sera entre elle et moi. Si jamais tu as envie de rejoindre les gagnants, n'hésite pas, fils de la race de lumière.  
  
Dawn jaugea Tulindo qui de la tête aux pieds et eut un petit sourire. Seï bouillonnait de jalousie, ce qui se voyait dans son teint qui avait passé au rouge. Nadeshiko vit bien que si Seï portait une adoration sans bornes à Dawn, celle-ci ne lui voyait pas plus d'utilité qu'une coquerelle. Diego la panthère semblait s'ennuyer. Kirjala s'était un peu détendue mais n'en restait pas moins sur ses gardes. Dawn recula, s'éloignant de la lame que le prince elfe dardait toujours sur sa gorge.  
  
Diego : C'est assez les petits jeux ? J'en ai marre moi ! J'ai envie d'un bon baston !  
  
Dawn : Assez perdu de temps. ( À Nadeshiko ) À nous deux, fillette.  
  
Dawn tendit la main et un long sceptre noir y apparut. Il représentait des dragons de pierre en cercle, formant une sorte de support avec leurs dos pour une grosse pierre rouge translucide qui semblait contenir de la fumée. Seï fit apparaître un court bâton au manche en marbre bleuté orné d'une lune en or. Diego lança un affreux sourire sadique à Kirjala qui sortit ses griffes et montra ses crocs acérés. Ce fut Diego qui ouvra le bal en se jetant férocement sur Kirjala qui commença à se battre sauvagement contre elle, du sang et des poils volant un peu partout. Ils se mordaient, se griffaient et se lançaient diverses attaques magiques.  
  
Nadeshiko : Kirjala !  
  
Seï brandit son sceptre en direction de Tulindo qui fut projeté par terre, un peu plus loin. L'elfe se leva et tendit la paume vers le serviteur d'Akira, des rayons électriques en sortirent pour se briser sur un écran protecteur que Seï avait érigé. Tulindo serra les dents. Nadeshiko fit apparaître son sceptre dans sa main droite.  
  
Nadeshiko : Europania, fille de la Terre, libère ta fureur et fends le sol !  
  
Europania, l'une des Quatre Sœurs des Éléments, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns, se matérialisa sur le champ de bataille. Elle leva les bras.  
  
Europania : Rayamanshakorlei !!!! Vengeance de la Terre !  
  
Son corps projeta une onde de choc qui alla fendre le sol en d'énormes craquelures tout autour de Seï. La prison invisible s'évapora et le garçon tomba par terre. Il se releva, furieux, détournant son attention de Tulindo pour faire un geste avec son sceptre en direction de Nadeshiko. Aussitôt, elle ressentit comme un fouet brûlant qui la frappa au ventre et l'envoya planer jusqu'au bord des eaux de la Source d'Argent. Tulindo hurla un mot en Quenya et fonça sur Seï avec son épée. L'arme devint d'un bleu électrique et s'entoura de foudre. Dans un grand cri de guerre, Tulindo alla planter son épée dans le ventre de Seï qui n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir, surpris par la vitesse à laquelle le prince elfe avait couru. Il tomba à genoux, du sang noir coulant de sa plaie. Kirjala et Diego, eux, se battaient toujours. La tigresse portait de nombreuses blessures au visage et la panthère avait quelques bijoux brisés, en plus d'une large coupure ensanglantée au travers de son œil gauche. La Gardienne profita d'un moment où Diego hurlait de douleur après qu'elle l'ait griffé de nouveau au visage pour jeter un coup d'œil sur le champ de bataille.  
  
Kirjala : Nadeshiko... ? NADESHIKO !!  
  
La jeune fille gisait, à moitié dans les eaux de la Source, encore consciente mais par tordue par des gémissements de douleur. Tulindo courut vers elle et entra dans l'eau dans une grande gerbe blanche. Il lui soutint le dos. Seï, lui, hoquetait de douleur pendant que le sang noir coulait sur le sol en une flaque sinistre. Dawn, qui avait observé la scène, s'avança, sa beauté froide semblait jeter un halo autour d'elle. Seï leva les yeux vers elle, essayant de contenir ses frissons de souffrance.  
  
Tulindo : Nadeshiko !! Est-ce que ça va ?  
  
Nadeshiko semblait flotter entre deux mondes, ses yeux à moitié fermés. Tulindo leva le bas de sa chemise et vit une sorte de longue ligne un peu courbée toute rouge sur le ventre de la jeune fille. De leur côté, Kirjala et Diego se livraient toujours une lutte sauvage. La tigresse sauta sur le dos de Diego et planta ses griffes dans son cou. La panthère hurla de douleur et se retourna dans un grand geste qui projeta Kirjala plus loin. La tigresse déploya ses grandes ailes roses qui se mirent à briller.  
  
Kirjala : Par le Pouvoir du Soleil Rouge, j'invoque les Esprits de la Protection ! Enfermez mon ennemi dans une prison !  
  
Un grand tourbillon de vent se forma autour de Diego qui se mit à paniquer, rugissant et grognant. En un éclair, le vent disparut. Diego décrocha un affreux sourire de victoire à Kirjala qui ne sourcilla pas.  
  
Diego : Ohhhhh ! C'est ça ta prison ? J'ai tellement peur ! Au secours, je ne peux plus sortir ! ( Rire démoniaque )  
  
Diego continua à rire jusqu'au moment où il s'avança. Il heurta un mur invisible. Son sourire s'effaça et il commença à rugir de colère. Kirjala n'eut aucune réaction et chercha plutôt sa maîtresse des yeux. Elle était dans les bras de Tulindo. La tigresse arriva à eux en quelques battements de ses puissantes ailes. Dawn, elle, ne bougeait pas, observant la scène de loin, aux côtés de Seï qui tentait maladroitement de se soigner mais la plaie ne se refermait pas facilement et continuait de laisser couler du sang. Elle attendait son moment pour attaquer...  
  
Kirjala : Par l'âme de Malwalosce ! Nadeshiko...  
  
Tulindo ferma les yeux, une main sur la plaie. Nadeshiko, elle, sentait tout son corps engourdir. Un seul nom lui vint alors à l'esprit pendant que Kirjala laissait une larme couler sur sa fourrure encore maculée de sang.  
  
Nadeshiko : Maman...  
  
Sakura était paniquée. Elle cherchait Nadeshiko partout dans la maison. Lorsqu'elle était allée dans la salle de bain, elle n'y avait pas trouvé sa fille. Et dans la chambre, pas de Kirjala. Sakura voulait appeler la police. C'est dans la cuisine que Lionel, qui rentrait du café où il était allé boire avec son ami Moki, la trouva. Elle regardait le téléphone en se rongeant les ongles.  
  
Lionel : Sakura ?  
  
Sakura ( se retourne ) : Lionel ! Nadeshiko a disparu !  
  
Lionel : Comment ?  
  
Sakura : Elle était dans son bain... J'ai entendu l'eau couler dans le drain mais ensuite... Et elle n'était pas dans sa chambre ! Kirjala non plus !  
  
Lionel : Va prévenir Kéro.  
  
Sakura acquiesça d'un signe de tête et embrassa doucement Lionel. Le cœur battant, elle se dirigea vers l'escalier qu'elle monta quatre à quatre. Rendue dans le couloir où se trouvaient les chambres et la salle de bain, elle fut prise d'une drôle d'impression. La voix de Nadeshiko s'éleva dans sa tête.  
  
Voix de Nadeshiko : Maman...  
  
Kéro, qui s'était métamorphosé en gros lion mordoré, sortit de la chambre des maîtres et aperçut Sakura, les yeux dans le vague, au beau milieu du couloir. Son corps se dématérialisa en particules de lumières, Kérobéros subissant le même sort peu après avoir crié le nom de la chasseuse de cartes. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une sorte d'univers noir, dont la seule véritable lumière provenait d'un escalier en spirale plus loin. Sakura vit l'étrange lac et les sphères du mobile géant. Elle aperçut un jeune garçon à genoux par terre, entouré d'une flaque noire qui semblait être du sang. Plus loin, une panthère noire aux ailes vertes tentait de se libérer d'une chose invisible qui l'empêchait d'avancer. Puis, elle aperçut sa fille, dans les bras de quelqu'un aux courts cheveux bruns et une tigresse ailée à ses côtés.  
  
Kérobéros : Kirjala !  
  
Sakura : NADESHIKO !  
  
La mère courut vers le lac. Dawn eut un petit sourire quasi imperceptible. Seï la regardait comme si elle était une déesse tout en essayant de contenir sa douleur. Seï leva une main tachée de sang vers Dawn.  
  
Seï : Ma reine... Toi qui es plus noire que les ténèbres et plus belle que mille hivers glacés...  
  
Dawn : Tais toi, avorton.  
  
Seï : Accorde moi ta grâce, Akira...  
  
Dawn : Je n'ai guère besoin de toi, Shendo de la Korcha. J'ai ce que je voulais. L'Élue... Et sa mère... Mais si tu veux te rendre utile, restes bien sagement là. J'en appellerai peut-être à toi.  
  
Seï : Merci ô ma glorieuse altesse...  
  
Seï attrapa la main de Dawn et embrassa avidement les doigts aux ongles noirs ornés de bagues décorées de rubis. Il lécha la peau comme si elle avait un goût merveilleux. Au contact de la langue avec sa main, Dawn la retira vivement et gifla Seï.  
  
Dawn : Répugnant rat des marais ! C'est dégoûtant !  
  
Seï : Pardon mon impératrice de la nuit...  
  
Dawn : Écoute, Shendo. Restes là et je vais te faire signe ! D'acc' ? Bon, maintenant fiche moi la paix.  
  
Seï : Tout ce que tu veux, ma...  
  
Dawn : Et ferme ton clapet à la fin ! J'en ai marre de tes compliments ! Si tu ouvres encore ta bouche, je t'empale !  
  
Seï ne sembla nullement offusqué des insultes et des menaces de Dawn. Au contraire, il semblait les savourer intérieurement avec un répugnant plaisir. Il était si amoureux d'elle que même les pires injures semblaient devenir une vague de chaleur qui attisait le feu brûlant de son adoration. Dawn était terriblement intelligente et imposante. Elle était aussi très belle et savait se faire obéir. La réincarnation d'Akira commença à s'avancer vers le lac, lentement, laissant chacun de ses pieds fouler le sol avec une extrême lenteur, comme si chaque pas la rendait plus puissante encore.  
  
Sakura : Ma chérie... Oh mon dieu ! Qu'a-t-elle ?  
  
Kirjala : Elle a été victime d'un puissant sortilège.  
  
Tulindo : J'essaie de la guérir depuis tout à l'heure... Au fait, je suis Tulindo Undomérel.  
  
Sakura : Ravie de te connaître... Je suis Sakura, la mère de Nadeshiko.  
  
Kérobéros : Et je suis Kérobéros, le Gardien de Sakura.  
  
Sakura : Laisse moi la voir, Tulindo...  
  
Tulindo s'écarta tout en continuant de soutenir le dos de la magicienne. Sakura prit le relais, serrant sa fille contre elle, caressant l'ovale de son visage. Elle ferma les yeux et soudain, il y eut un halo rosé qui entoura la mère et la fille. Lorsque la lumière se dissipa, Nadeshiko ouvrit les yeux.  
  
Nadeshiko : Maman !  
  
Sakura : Je suis là, ma chérie...  
  
Tulindo : Est-ce que ça va ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Je vais beaucoup mieux.  
  
L'elfe souleva le bas de la chemise de Nadeshiko et effleura son ventre de ses doigts. La marque rouge avait disparu.  
  
Tulindo : La marque a disparu... Serais-tu capable de marcher ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Sans problème.  
  
La jeune fille se releva dans aide. Kirjala s'approcha d'elle et Nadeshiko s'agenouilla pour la prendre dans ses bras. Une voix féminine s'éleva, faisant retourner tout le monde.  
  
Dawn : Sakura ! Quelle surprise.  
  
Sakura : Dawn ? Dawn Hiiragissawa ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Ce n'est pas Dawn, maman. Ce n'est pas la fille de Katia et Anthony.  
  
Kérobéros ( grogne ) : C'est Akira !  
  
Sakura : Akira ? La sorcière qui a créé les Formules que tu as capturées ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Oui.  
  
Dawn : Maintenant que les présentations sont faites...  
  
Dawn fit un geste avec son bâton et la pierre rouge se mit à scintiller. Nadeshiko et sa mère furent soulevées dans les airs et jetées plus loin sur la rive où elles atterrirent durement sur le sol. Les Gardiens et Tulindo se précipitèrent à leur rescousse mais Diego, qui s'était libéré de la prison de Kirjala, barra la route au lion et à la tigresse.  
  
Diego : Ton sortilège n'a pas marché longtemps, Kirjala d'Anarmaya ! ( Rigole )  
  
Kérobéros : On va voir ce qui ne va pas marcher encore longtemps, Diego de la Korcha !  
  
Kérobéros se jeta sur Diego et lui enfonça ses griffes dans le cou. La panthère rugit de douleur et poussa le lion de ses pattes arrières par dessus sa tête. Kérobéros atterrit sur le dos mais ne perdit pas de temps. Il se releva et fit déferler un torrent de feu sur Diego qui se protégea tant bien que mal de ses grandes ailes vertes. Pendant ce temps, Sakura et Nadeshiko se relevaient de leur dure chute en s'aidant mutuellement.  
  
Sakura : Ça va ?  
  
Nadeshiko : Oui... Cours !  
  
Prenant sa mère par la main, elles commencèrent à courir ensemble. Comme lors de l'attaque du Morlindë, Nadeshiko sentit le sol bouillir sous ses pieds. Le sol éclata autour d'elles, les projetant de nouveau à terre. Dawn leva son sceptre et sépara le duo.  
  
Nadeshiko : Maman !!!!  
  
Sakura fut emmenée loin de sa fille où elle atterrit sur un sol qui lui englua les mains et les pieds au sol par de longues bandes visqueuses. La chasseuse de cartes se débattit, hurlant le nom de sa fille. Nadeshiko se leva pour faire face à Dawn, bien armée de son sceptre, mais celui-ci lui glissa des mains et alla se planter dans la terre, non loin de sa mère. Tulindo et Seï, quant à eux, avaient engagé un combat d'armes qui s'éternisait. Lorsque l'elfe tentait de s'enfuir du duel pour venir secourir Nadeshiko, Seï lui barrait la route. Dawn s'avança vers Nadeshiko qui serra les poings.  
  
Nadeshiko : Laisse ma mère tranquille, Dawn.  
  
Dawn : Ta mère m'importe peu, magicienne. Ce sont mes formules que je veux.  
  
Dawn fit un mouvement de bâton et une gifle invisible frappa Nadeshiko au visage, la faisant heurter le sol. Elle se relevait à peine qu'une seconde claque la frappait et elle retombait. Impuissante, Sakura continuait de se débattre dans sa prison gluante. Dawn s'approcha de Nadeshiko, couchée à plat ventre et lui tira les cheveux de façon à ce que sa tête soit renversée vers l'arrière.  
  
Dawn : Espèce de garce imbécile. Donne moi mes formules !  
  
Nadeshiko : Jamais !  
  
Dawn : Très bien. On va utiliser la manière forte ! Shendo !  
  
Seï eut un sursaut et des frissons de plaisir lui parcoururent le corps. Souriant de toutes ses dents, il envoya Tulindo aux côtés de Sakura, dans la même prison gluante. L'elfe, qui avait la joue traversée d'une légère coupure en sang baissa les yeux.  
  
Tulindo : Je suis désolé... J'ai tout essayé mais cet imbécile m'empêchait d'aller vers elle...  
  
Sakura : N'aies pas de remords. Nous allons la sauver. Essayons d'abord de sortir de cet espèce de bourbier dégoûtant !  
  
Seï, dont la tunique de sorcier était tachée de sang, s'avança vers Dawn et s'agenouilla devant elle, comme un chevalier qui attend d'être adoubé. Elle avait lâché les cheveux de Nadeshiko mais elle la clouait au sol avec un sortilège qui l'empêchait de se lever, la boule rouge de son sceptre dirigée sur sa tête.  
  
Dawn : Le Graal, Shendo.  
  
Avec un sourire, Seï sortit un objet d'une poche de sa tunique de sorcier et le tendit avec ses doigts encore maculés de sang noir. Dawn le prit dans ses mains et le caressa avec tendresse. S'éloignant de Seï, Dawn leva l'objet à bout de bras. C'était une sorte de coupe en cristal et en or très belle, pourvue de deux ailes. Un fort vent se mit à souffler pendant que le Graal se mettait à luire d'une lueur aveuglante. Dawn se mit à psalmodier des paroles en Shaïentus pendant que des faisceaux de lumière sortaient du sceptre de Nadeshiko qui regardait la scène d'un air horrifié.  
  
À SUIVRE !!!!  
  
Salut à tous ! Ici Opaline. Ouf ! Terminé, ce chapitre 24 ! Bientôt la grande finale ! J'espère que vous l'avez aimé et j'attends vos commentaires ! Pour les amateurs d'Isilya, Lingolas et Tulindo, sachez que j'ai en tête un projet de fanfic les concernant... Ça s'en vient ! En terminant, un petit bonjour à la gentille Nessa qui me supporte et m'encourage. Merci à toi !  
  
Allez, !  
  
Opaline 


	26. Telle mère, telle fille

La Nouvelle Génération

Chapitre 25 : Telle mère, telle fille

Une véritable tempête se déchaînait autour de la Source d'Argent. Le vent faisait onduler avec violence les cheveux de Dawn, transfigurée, qui disait des paroles en Shaïentus. Des mots qui se répercutaient en écho, portés par la voix devenue rauque de Dawn.

Dawn : Ashak Namatuk Gurjak Kurpatul Mokanel Shanasha ! Melka Nomator Karjola !

Nadeshiko vit chacune des formules apparaître dans la forme prise lors de la capture. Sauf qu'elles se métamorphosaient. Les Quatre Sœurs des Éléments ne changèrent pas beaucoup, les couleurs de leurs vêtements ne faisant que s'inverser, leurs ailes devenant violettes et les vêtements noirs. D'étranges symboles s'inscrivirent sur les fronts de Freya, Reyko, Kiori et Europania, tous différents. La Formule des Combattants, le Ninja voilé de noir, ne changea pas du tout, à l'exception de trois nouveaux sabres et d'un fouet qui apparurent dans son arsenal.

Seï : La Formule de Pandore et la Formule de la Vengeance !

Le vieillard de la Formule du Temps devint un grand magicien encapuchonné, fort et robuste, aux longs cheveux blancs. Lee Ling, la formule de la Création, se métamorphosa en une fillette aux cheveux rouges comme ses rubans, un collier à pointes acérés apparut autour de son cou et ses vêtements se transformèrent en une robe noire.

Seï : La Formule de la Voyance et la Formule de la Destruction !

La Formule des Voyageurs, la belle Nera, vit l'étoile de son sceptre devenir une sphère hérissée de piquants et un voile rouge vint couvrir ses cheveux. Atsukané, la formule de la Connaissance, vit sa robe blanche devenir noire et ses mèches bouclées devenir lisses, rouges et peignées dans une coiffure compliquée. Ses yeux devirent blancs et un pendentif bleu entoura son cou.

Seï : La Formule des Cauchemars et la Formule de la Prédiction !

Finalement, la Formule de la Guérison, personnifiée par une jeune femme aux yeux d'un marron clair, devint une femme âgée et encapuchonnée, aux ongles crochus et aux yeux verts terrifiants. Toute la beauté de l'ancienne apparence s'était envolée.

Seï : Et finalement, la dernière mais non la moindre... La Formule de la Maladie... Les formules ont retrouvé leur vraie apparence ! ( Rire démoniaque ) Enfin, leur vraie puissance est révélée !

Nadeshiko : Oh mon dieu...

Nadeshiko contempla les Sept véritables formules, toutes affichant un air agressif ou morne. La joie de Lee Ling, la beauté de la Formule de la Guérison, la Sagesse de la Formule du Temps... Tout avait disparu. Nadeshiko sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Dawn baissa les bras, gardant le Graal lumineux bien serré dans ses mains et regarda avec un sourire ses formules. Le sourire d'une mère fière de ses enfants. Diego et Shendo jubilaient. Le désespoir gagnait tous les autres. Nadeshiko repassa une partie de la Prophétie Oubliée dans sa tête.

«_Le désespoir les gagnera tous_

_Soumis à son sombre dessein_

_Avide de pouvoir et de vengeance_

_Elle les fera souffrir_

_Les Sept à la paix troublées_

_Dans les mains de leur mère retourneront_

_Avant que le sang n'ouvre la porte_

_Trouver la faille dans le cristal »_

Nadeshiko : La faille dans le cristal...

La faille dans le cristal. C'était la solution pour vaincre Akira. Mais où était ce cristal ? C'était les pensées que ruminait sans espoir Nadeshiko tout en regardant la cruelle Dawn qui s'était révélée être la réincarnation de la sorcière Akira. Elle passait et repassait dans sa tête les derniers paragraphes de la deuxième prophétie de Kyla Hidoshi. Nadeshiko, au bord du désespoir, regarda tour à tour les gens qui étaient de son côté. Sa mère, Sakura, Tulindo, Kérobéros, Kirjala... Les deux gardiens fauves étaient bloqués par la panthère Diego. Les fourrures des trois fauves étaient maculées de coupures, dont certaines étaient encore en sang. Le prince elfe Tulindo, la joue barrée d'une blessure, était comme Sakura, enchaîné par de longues bandes gluantes qui refusaient de les libérer. Une vraie vision de cauchemar où tout était perdu. Nadeshiko poussait ses facultés mentales au maximum pour trouver une solution mais la défaite semblait imminente, prophétie ou pas.

Dawn : Mes Formules, enfants de ma magie... Aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! Aujourd'hui est un jour où la Prophétie se révélera fausse et où notre puissance dominera les faibles. Comme il y a plus de 4000 ans... J'ai échoué malencontreusement, c'est aujourd'hui notre chance de transformer le monde, comme nous le voulons ! Aujourd'hui, la Porte s'ouvrira et la Force nous reviendra ! Et alors, notre glorieux règne de jadis se rebâtira !

Seï : Vive Akira ! Balinda Komanev Akira !

Formules : Balinda Komanev Akira !

Dawn : Shendo ! Le poignard sacré.

Ravi, Seï sortit d'une poche de sa tunique un court poignard pointu au manche assorti au sceptre de Dawn, représentant une tête de Dragon aux yeux en rubis. Nadeshiko paniqua. Il fallait qu'elle trouve la faille dans le cristal avant que Dawn n'ouvre la Porte dont elle parlait. Une porte assurément maléfique. Puis, elle comprit. Le cristal n'était pas une pierre véritable. C'était le pouvoir de Dawn. La faille dans le pouvoir de Dawn. La réincarnation d'Akira prit le poignard de la main de Seï et le leva au dessus de sa tête en chantant en Shaïentus.

Nadeshiko : La faille dans son pouvoir... La faille dans son pouvoir. « Avant que le sang n'ouvre la porte, trouver la faille dans le cristal... »

Dawn leva sa main droite, qui était libre, vers le ciel également. Le temps pressait. Nadeshiko jeta un regard à Tulindo et alors, elle trouva la solution. C'était comme lors de la Duplication de l'Âme. Il fallait qu'elle regarde en elle-même. Fermant, les yeux, Nadeshiko sentit des filets invisibles sortir de sa tête et entourer Dawn sans qu'elle ne les voie. Elle sonda l'esprit de Dawn, aussi complexe qu'un cristal, en effet. Nadeshiko se concentra de toutes ses forces et alors, elle trouva une irrégularité. La faille. Triomphante, Nadeshiko voulut crier mais le sang coulait déjà sur le Graal en cristal. Une aveuglante lueur sortit de la coupe et inonda le paysage. Prenant tout son courage à deux mains, Nadeshiko tenta sa dernière chance de sauver sa mère et ses amis, par le fait même, le monde entier.

Nadeshiko : HÉ !!!

La lumière commença à faiblir. Dawn regardait Nadeshiko avec mépris. L'énergie qu'elle devait concentrer sur le Graal était détournée vers la magicienne. Soudain, Nadeshiko se leva à la grande surprise de Dawn qui croyait que le sortilège qui la clouait au sol était encore utile. Les chaînes gluantes qui retenaient Sakura et Tulindo disparurent. Dawn regarda, horrifiée, ses sortilèges perdre de son efficacité.

Nadeshiko : Tu ne me fais pas peur, Akira Mestamagi !

Dawn : Ah oui, tu crois ça ?

Dawn fit un grand geste et un tourbillon de lumière bleue arriva vers Nadeshiko. Sakura hurla mais l'attaque se brisa sur une sphère invisible qui entourait l'adolescente. La crainte disparut des traits de la mère qui s'avança vers sa fille, confiante. Dawn répéta la même attaque contre Sakura mais le même phénomène se produisit. Dawn fulminait de rage.

Dawn : C'est impossible !! Je suis Akira Mestamagi, la plus puissante magicienne qu'a connu l'univers ! Il n'y en a pas eu avant moi et il n'y en aura pas d'autre après !

Sakura : La prophétie le dit, « Les ténèbres les plus noires cachent un secret. »

Nadeshiko : Et c'est quelque chose que toi tu n'as pas, Dawn.

Dawn ( rire méchant ) : Et c'est quoi, espèce de mauviettes ?

Nadeshiko : La foi.

D'un même geste, Sakura et Nadeshiko firent apparaître leurs sceptres magiques. Celui de la première apparaissant de nulle part, celui de la seconde sortant de la terre où il s'était englué pour venir dans la main de sa maîtresse. Dawn ouvrit de grands yeux terrifiés. Le secret du sang de Nadeshiko c'était ça. Elle avait une foi à déplacer les montagnes. La foi, l'espoir. L'amour de sa mère et de ses amis. Le secret n'était pas un pouvoir magique, c'était un pouvoir du cœur. Dawn n'avait pas cela. L'amour se heurtait à son cœur glacé sans le réchauffer. Le Graal de cristal commença à se fissurer.

Sakura : Tout ira bien.

Soudain, Dawn se mit à hurler et prit sa tête à deux mains. Tout comme le Graal, elle se fissurait. Des craquelures de lumière apparaissaient sur sa peau. Une forme sortit sous forme de fumée du corps de Dawn. Elles ressemblait à la Formule de la Lumière créée par Clow Reed. Les formules d'Akira se rebellèrent contre l'apparition.

Lee Ling : Yanawei ! Fandrei del Akira !

Les sept formules lancèrent chacune une attaque. En majorité des rayons de lumière de couleurs différentes, des sphères électriques ou encore des vibrations qui faisaient dangereusement craqueler le sol. Seï et Diego tentèrent de lui jeter des sortilèges. Mais rien n'affectait la mystérieuse jeune femme aux longs cheveux blancs. À ses côtés apparut sa jumelle, toute de noire vêtue. Sakura trouvait la ressemblance avec la Carte des Ténèbres de Clow quasi frappante. Les deux esprits mirent leurs mains paume à paume. Sakura et Nadeshiko eurent mystérieusement la même réaction. La mère et la fille se sourirent et une explosion de lumière aveugla tous ceux et celles qui se trouvaient aux abords de la Source d'Argent. Les craquelures qui apparaissaient sur la peau de Dawn s'étendirent jusqu'à son visage dont la joue droite était maintenant barrée d'une balafre lumineuse.

Dawn : Noooooooon !!!!!!!

Dawn poussa un hurlement si horrible qu'il sembla à Nadeshiko que son cœur se glaçait. La lueur dorée qui sortait des craquelures s'amplifia sous les yeux incrédules de Seï et de Diego. Les formules à l'apparence maléfique redevinrent celles que Nadeshiko avait capturées. La lumière dorée qui émanait de Dawn produisit un flash dans son ultime hurlement. Cela produisit également une onde de choc qui jeta tout le monde à terre. Quand tout redevint normal, tout le monde eut le temps de voir le corps de Dawn tomber sur le dos et se fracasser comme une statue fragile en de milliers de morceaux de verre doré.

Seï : AKIRA !!!!!!

Diego, lui, qui s'était relevé pendant un court instant, tremblait sur ses pattes. La panthère s'affaissa et son corps partit en fumée et en poussière. Sakura, Tulindo, Nadeshiko et les deux gardiens fauves se réunirent, échangeant des accolades. Pendant la réunion, Nadeshiko tourna la tête vers Seï qui regardait les morceaux de verre. Il en prit un et le frotta contre sa joue avec douceur. Elle aperçut également le vent qui dispersait les cendres de Diego.

Seï : Akira... Mon unique amour ! Pourquoi le destin a-t-il été si cruel une deuxième fois ?

Nadeshiko allait s'avancer vers Seï pour lui régler son compte lorsqu'une main ferme se ferma sur son bras. C'était Tulindo.

Tulindo : Ce n'est pas la peine. Son heure approche.

Seï se mit soudain à trembler, comme l'avait fait Diego. Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel, les mains pleines de morceaux de verre, la peau ensanglantée. Il frissonna plus fort et tomba à genoux puis sur le côté, en un tourbillon de fumée et de poussière, comme son fidèle gardien.

Kirjala : Ainsi se termine donc la vie d'Akira Mestamagi. Qu'elle brûle en enfer !

Kéro : Rentrons maintenant.

Nadeshiko ( à Tulindo ) : Tu dois partir dans ton monde maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

Tulindo : Oui... J'ai été heureux de te connaître.

Nadeshiko : Moi aussi. Tu reviendras me voir ?

Tulindo : Sûrement.

Nadeshiko prit Tulindo dans ses bras et le serra très fort. La jeune fille donna un baiser sur la joue de l'elfe qui lui sourit et lui en donna un à son tour. Elle l'enlaça une seconde fois, respirant un bon coup son odeur d'herbe chauffée par le soleil.

Tulindo : Sois heureuse, Nadeshiko. _Namarië _mon amie.

Nadeshiko : Au revoir Tulindo...

Tulindo se dématérialisa en particules de lumière. Il était parti. Les esprits des Sept Formules avaient disparu. C'était maintenant le Livre des Sortilèges lui-même qui était par terre. Nadeshiko alla le ramasser et l'ouvrit.

Nadeshiko : Kirjala ! Viens voir !

Nadeshiko feuilleta le livre jusqu'à la page après la Formule de la Guérison. Les deux femmes, une en noir et une en blanc, qui étaient apparues durant le combat, y figuraient. Sakura et Kérobéros se joignirent aux autres. Mais à la page d'ensuite, il y avait une femme qui ressemblait étrangement à Nadeshiko, avec de longs cheveux blancs et des ailes d'ange.

Kirjala : La Formule de la Vie et de la Mort...

Sakura : Et la Formule de l'Espoir.

Kirjala : La Vie et la Mort étaient donc la dernière formule non-neutralisée... Mais l'Espoir ? Je ne l'ai jamais vue.

Kérobéros : Peut-être que c'est comme pour Sakura. Elle a créé la Carte de l'Espoir elle aussi...

Kirjala : Décidément, telle mère, telle fille !

Sakura : Je suis fière de toi ma chérie.

Nadeshiko : Je n'y serais pas arrivée sans toi, maman.

C'était deux jours après la victoire contre Akira. Un Lundi matin. Nadeshiko et Sakura déjeunaient en compagnie de Lionel. Après la quête achevée, il en avait su plus sur les pouvoirs de sa fille. Kirjala n'était pas retournée dans le Livre des Sortilèges comme elle l'avait cru. Apparemment, les membres du Soleil Rouge avaient vu son attachement pour la jeune magicienne et lui avaient permis de rester à ses côtés. Pendant que Nadeshiko mordait dans sa rôtie, une question qui n'avait jamais effleuré son esprit auparavant s'interposa dans ses pensées.

Nadeshiko : Maman... Crois tu que Katia et Anthony savent que Dawn est morte ?

Sakura : Quoi ?

Nadeshiko : Katia et Anthony ! Ils ont dû le savoir ? Mais encore là...

Sakura : Ils nous auraient prévenus...

Lionel : Plutôt étrange cette histoire ! Pourquoi ne pas les appeler ?

Nadeshiko : Papa ! C'est en Angleterre ! C'est drôlement loin du Japon, tu sais !

Lionel : T'en fais pas pour ça, ma Shiko. On essaiera ce soir.

Nadeshiko : Je file pour l'école ! A plus tard !

Sakura et Lionel : Bonne journée !

Nadeshiko embrassa ses parents puis sortit de la maison, attrapant son sac à dos au passage. Durant le trajet, elle pensa à Seï. Qu'était-il devenu ? Une fois à l'école, elle rencontra Jade et Julien qui marchaient côte à côte. Nadeshiko alla les rejoindre.

Nadeshiko : Salut Jade !

Jade : Salut, Shiko !

Nadeshiko : Julien, je voulais justement te voir. J'ai une question à te poser.

Julien : Ah oui ? Vas y.

Nadeshiko : Dans ta classe, il y a bien un garçon qui s'appelle Yanasomi Seï?

Julien : Euh... non. De qui parles-tu ?

Nadeshiko : Quoi ?? Tu en es sûr ?

Julien : Demande à Mlle Tamara, moi je n'ai jamais connu de Yanasomi Seï.

Nadeshiko : Jade, tu dois te rappeler de lui ! Il faisait de l'escrime comme toi ! Et il a déjà joué au soccer contre Yuïchi au début de l'année !

Jade : Pas entendu parler. C'est qui ce Yanasomi ?

Nadeshiko : Attendez moi ici, je reviens !

Nadeshiko avait aperçut Mlle Tamara du coin de l'œil. O-Ren Tamara était une femme très belle, aux longs cheveux brun-roux qui lui descendaient jusqu'au bas du dos. Elle portait un tailleur bleu foncé. Nadeshiko l'aborda poliment.

Nadeshiko : Mlle Tamara ! Excusez-moi je voudrais vous demander quelque chose !

Mlle Tamara : Mais bien sûr, jeune fille.

Nadeshiko : Avez vous un étudiant qui s'appelle Yanasomi Seï dans un de vos cours ?

Mlle Tamara : Un instant...

Mlle Tamara prit la mallette qu'elle avait sous le bras et la posa par terre. La professeure l'ouvrit et fouilla dans un dossier rempli de feuilles de présence. Elle en regarda une attentivement puis hocha négativement la tête.

Mlle Tamara : Non, désolée, mademoiselle, je n'ai aucun étudiant qui s'appelle Yanasomi Seï.

Nadeshiko : D'accord... Merci Mlle Tamara.

Nadeshiko inclina poliment le buste puis retourna auprès de Jade et Julien. Personne ne connaissait Seï. Personne n'avait jamais entendu le nom Yanasomi à l'école de Tomoeda... Nadeshiko regarda le ciel bleu et une brise alla caresser ses cheveux châtains. Un étrange sentiment la gagna. Elle avait vu quelque chose dont personne ne se rappelait...

Pendant une des pauses de sa séance de photos, Sakura se dirigea vers un téléphone. Elle portait une camisole noire qui avait une sorte de bande de tissu joliment ondulée sur le côté et un petit décolleté souligné d'une bande de tissu bleu-vert. Elle portait aussi une jupe longue avec des talons aiguille. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en deux petits chignons agrémentés de mèches synthétiques couleur turquoise. La mannequin appuya sur le bouton pour parler à l'opératrice.

Sakura : Bonjour, c'est pour un appel à Londres, Angleterre. Je voudrais avoir le numéro de Hiiragissawa, Anthony. S'il vous plaît.

Opératrice : Un instant, madame.

Sakura enroula nerveusement son doigt autour du fil du téléphone. La sonnerie retentit dans le combiné. La voix d'Anthony lui répondit.

Anthony : Ici Anthony Hiiragissawa, qui est à l'appareil ?

Sakura : Anthony ! C'est Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto.

Anthony : Sakura ! Quelle surprise ! Nous ne nous sommes pas parlés depuis si longtemps ! Comment vas-tu ?

Sakura : Très bien. Et les autres ?

Anthony : Spinel Sun, Ruby Moon et Katia se portent à merveille.

Sakura : J'espère que je ne t'appelle pas trop tard ? Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est chez toi.

Anthony : Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

Sakura : Bon, alors voilà... J'ai une question... Est-ce que tu as appris ce qui est arrivé à ta fille Dawn ?

Il y eut un court silence à l'autre bout de la ligne.

Anthony : Sakura... De quoi me parles-tu ?

Sakura : De ta fille, Dawn !

Anthony : Je n'ai pas d'enfant, Sakura.

Sakura : Quoi ?

Anthony : Je n'ai pas de fille. Ni d'enfant du tout, d'ailleurs.

Sakura : C'est impossible ! Katia m'a montré sa photo quand vous êtes venus ici !

Anthony : Sakura... C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles. Je ne suis jamais allé au Japon en vingt ans.

Sakura en resta sans voix. Pourtant, Anthony et Katia étaient bel et bien venus au Japon ! Et ils ne s'en souvenaient pas. Dawn n'avait jamais existé pour eux. Ce nom ne leur évoquait rien.

Sakura : Je... Je suis désolée. J'ai fait une erreur.

Anthony : N'aies pas de remords, Sakura. Je suis très content que tu m'aies appelé. Et toi, de ton côté, comment va la vie ?

Sakura : J'ai une fille de 13 ans, Nadeshiko. Et je suis mariée avec Lionel depuis 14 ans. Je suis mannequin et Lionel est professeur d'Arts Martiaux.

Anthony : Félicitations.

Sakura : Merci... Je dois te quitter. Au revoir, Anthony. Prends soin de toi.

Anthony : Au revoir, Sakura. N'hésites pas à me rappeler si tu en as envie.

Sakura : D'accord. Bye !

Anthony : Bye.

Sakura raccrocha et s'assit lourdement sur sa chaise. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle s'était attendue à entendre Anthony lui répondre par l'affirmative, lui dire que sa fille était disparue ou qu'il était au courant de sa vraie nature et de sa mort. Au contraire, c'était de l'ignorance que Sakura avait reçue en guise de réponse. Tiffany vint la trouver et lui fit un grand sourire.

Tiffany : Allez, Sakura. C'est l'heure de retourner au boulot.

Sakura ( dans le vague ) : D'accord...

Tiffany : Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Sakura : Non, tout va bien.

Tiffany ( sourit ) : Viens. On a du pain sur la planche.

Dans le salon des Kinomoto-Li, ce soir là...

Sakura : Shiko... J'ai appelé Anthony en Angleterre.

Nadeshiko : Dawn n'a jamais existé, c'est ça ?

Sakura : Comment sais-tu ?

Nadeshiko : J'ai demandé la même chose pour Seï. Même Julien ou Mlle Tamara ne l'ont jamais vu ni entendu son nom.

Sakura : Pire, Anthony m'a dit qu'il n'était jamais venu ici. Et il n'a pas d'enfant.

Lionel : Vraiment étrange. Pourtant, moi aussi je les ai vus tous les deux. J'ai même des photos pour le prouver.

Nadeshiko : On a effacé leur mémoire.

Sakura et Lionel : Quoi ?

Nadeshiko : Les gens qui ne savaient pas leur secret ont eu la mémoire effacée. C'est pour cela qu'il y a seulement nous qui nous nous en rappelons. Papa se rappelle que Katia et Anthony sont venus car il a pris des photos. Autrement, il aurait la même réaction que tous les gens que l'on a interrogés.

Sakura : Tu es géniale ! Je suis sûre que c'est ça. Nous deux, on se rappelle de Dawn et Seï parce qu'on savait qu'elle était Akira et lui son serviteur Shendo.

Lionel : Mais toute cette histoire était bien réelle ! Ce n'était pas un rêve.

Nadeshiko : Non... Mais l'important est qu'Akira ne revienne plus jamais. J'espère qu'on l'a vraiment vaincue.

Kirjala : Bien sûr que tu l'as vaincue, Shiko. C'était dans la Prophétie.

Kéro : J'ai rarement vu des prophéties qui mentent. Et Kyla Hidoshi était une voyante très puissante. Je ne pense pas qu'elle se soit trompée.

Nadeshiko : L'important maintenant est que la vie continue...

Sakura : Je t'appuie totalement, Nadeshiko. Justement, il faut que tu fasses la vaisselle ce soir.

Nadeshiko : Ahhhhh non !! C'est nul faire la vaisselle !

Kirjala : Je vais t'aider, Shiko. Faut bien que les Gardiennes servent à quelque chose dans cette maison !

Kéro : Je parie que je lave plus vite que vous deux réunies !

Nadeshiko : Tu veux parier ?

Kéro : Si je gagne, tu me fais un gros gâteau au chocolat !

Nadeshiko : Tope là, Kéro Béro ! ( Rigole ) Tu vas avoir de la difficulté mon bonhomme !

Kirjala : Le dernier à la cuisine est une grosse limace !

Kéro : Poussez vous !

Nadeshiko : Hééééé ! C'est de la triche !

Sakura : Ah les enfants !

Lionel : Ils ne changeront jamais...


	27. Épilogue

Épilogue

Tulindo Undomérel était dans son bureau aménagé à Minas Celeborn. C'était une pièce circulaire qui comportait une grande fenêtre donnant sur la plaine fleurie. L'endroit était rempli de livres qui dégageaient une douce odeur de papier brûlé. Tulindo avait vieilli depuis le temps. En apparence humaine, on lui donnait à présent 24 ans. Les cheveux un peu en bataille, il écrivait à la lumière du soleil filtré par un des vitraux sur les côtés de la fenêtre avec une plume blanche striée d'or.

« 25e Jour du mois de Vìressë

An de Grâce 8903 du 6e Centurie.

Minas Celeborn, Vallée d'Ordélia

Ilmen-Anor

La paix était revenue dans les deux mondes. Akira la Démoniaque avait été finalement vaincue tout comme ses sbires. Personne sauf ceux qui avaient été en contact direct avec le secret de celle qui se faisait appeler Dawn Hiiragissawa ne se rappelaient de l'avoir connue. Son souvenir s'était évaporé dans les mémoires. Mais Sakura Kinomoto et sa fille Nadeshiko ne l'avaient pas oubliée.

Nadeshiko continua de grandir en beauté. Kirjala et Kéro faisaient partie intégrante de la famille Kinomoto-Li à présent. Présentement, elle est au Lycée Seijyo. Elle a 16 ans maintenant. Après le Lycée, elle voudrait aller à l'Université pour devenir historienne. Elle est toujours amie avec Jade Satsumi et elle est devenue une bonne amie de son frère Julien également. Ce dernier a vraisemblablement trouvé une nouvelle flamme en la présence d'Akané Manchigami, mais ça c'est une autre histoire...

Sakura et Lionel sont encore mariés. Cela fait plus de 20 ans maintenant qu'ils sont ensemble. Ils ont communiqué pendant quelques temps par écrit avec Katia et Anthony Hiiragissawa. Apparemment qu'ils auraient déménagé à Oxford, une ville de l'Angleterre où il y a une grande université très prestigieuse. À présent, les lettres se raréfient.

J'ai maintenant 1256 ans et je suis marié à Malen. Nous avons une fille, Menelwyn Isilya. Elle n'a que 900 ans mais elle déborde d'énergie. Elle dégage la joie partout où elle passe. Menelwyn est notre petit trésor. Déjà, elle démontre des particularités magiques qui étaient supérieures aux miennes à son âge. Ma mère croit qu'elle pourrait très bien devenir la protégée de Yùla dans les prochaines années. Cette chère Yùla qui a passé le cap des 2000 ans sans prendre une ride. Elle nous a annoncé que lorsque son temps viendrait, ce serait Mariel Omaliké qui prendrait son rôle de professeur de magie.

Parlant de Mariel Omaliké, sa sœur adoptive, Istari Linìel, est sortie de sa sorte de transe. Ma mère Isilya en a été très soulagée. Linìel se souvenait d'avoir entré en contact avec Sakura lors de sa visite dans notre monde mais tout le reste était flou dans sa mémoire. Ses cheveux étaient si longs qu'ils arrivaient en bas de son trône lorsqu'elle est redevenue normale. Je suis heureux qu'elle aille mieux.

La Grande-Reine Isilya ma mère et mon père Lingolas ont toujours l'intérêt de notre monde à cœur. Ils sont toujours très amoureux. La venue de Menelwyn les a remplis de bonheur. Mon père fait parfois de petites promenades à cheval avec elle. Menelwyn adore ses grands-parents. Malen, notre fille et moi habitons à Minas Celeborn avec eux. La vie est redevenue paisible à Ilmen-Anor et dans le monde de Nadeshiko. J'espère la revoir un jour pour lui présenter ma fille.

Tant que le soleil brillera, que le vent soufflera dans les branches et que l'eau chantera dans les rivières, la magie ne mourra jamais, a dit un jour le sage Degolas Kartomalag. Je crois que c'est la leçon qui résume le mieux cette histoire... »

Menelwyn : Ada ! Ada !

Tulindo se retourna et vit Menelwyn sur le seuil de son bureau. La petite fille était vêtue d'une robe un peu médiévale à manches longues, blanche, faite d'un tissu vaporeux. Sur ses longs cheveux comme de la soie était posé une couronne de fleurs blanches. La couleur de ses yeux variait du bleu océan au vert émeraude avec une touche de violet. Son regard faisait sa renommée. On la comparait à Linìel étant jeune. La petite fille alla serrer son père dans ses bras en riant. Malen apparut sur le seuil elle aussi, une main sur le cadre de la porte, vêtue d'une robe blanche lacée dont le bas des manches étaient si longs qu'elle traînaient sur le sol sans la gêner pour autant. Ses cheveux fushia légèrement frisés lui tombaient sur la taille et ses yeux violets dont Menelwyn avait un peu hérité fixaient son époux avec tendresse.

Menelwyn : Ada ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Tulindo : J'écris dans mon journal.

Malen : Laisse Ada tranquille un peu, Menelwyn.

Tulindo : Non, restes ma chérie. J'aime quand tu es avec moi.

Menelwyn : Sur quoi tu écris, Ada ?

Tulindo : Sur l'aventure que j'ai vécu quand j'étais un peu plus jeune.

Menelwyn : Une aventure ! Raconte, Ada ! Raconte !

Tulindo : C'est une longue longue histoire ma jolie. Un jour je te la raconterai.

Menelwyn : Quand je serai grande, je deviendrai une grande aventurière !

Tulindo ( rit ) : J'en suis sûr. Allez, vas jouer, je te rejoins plus tard.

Menelwyn : D'accord Ada !

Menelwyn embrassa la joue de son père et le serra de toute la force de ses petits bras d'enfant. Elle sortit de la pièce, laissant sa mère et son père seuls. Malen s'approcha de Tulindo et lui donna un baiser sur les lèvres. L'elfe attira sa compagne à lui et la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Malen eut un rire et embrassa de nouveau son mari. Sa main caressa l'ovale du visage de Tulindo.

Malen : C'est bien ta fille... Toujours à rêvasser à propos d'aventures et de magie.

Tulindo : Mais elle est aussi belle que toi... Belle et intelligente.

Malen : Allez, arrête tes belles paroles un peu, chéri. Ta mère nous a demandés.

Tulindo embrassa le cou de Malen qui eut un nouveau rire et se leva. Elle se dirigea vers la porte au moment où le prince elfe refermait son journal. Il était heureux. Il avait une femme et une fille merveilleuses. Tulindo savait que Nadeshiko était heureuse elle aussi. La paix était revenue et l'elfe savait qu'elle durerait longtemps cette fois...

FIN !

C'est ainsi que se termine « La Nouvelle Génération ». Je tiens à remercier Elendil, Nessa et tous ceux et celles qui m'ont écrit et encouragée pour écrire ce fanfic. Écrire 25 chapitres a été parfois aisé, parfois dur. J'ai adoré imaginer tout l'univers d'Ilmen-Anor et celui des Formules d'Akira. J'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire autant que moi.

J'ai d'autres projets à venir, donc vous pourrez sûrement lire de nouvelles compositions de mon cru dans un avenir proche. Si vous avez des idées pour moi, écrivez moi et il me fera un plaisir de vous répondre.

Merci à tous et à la prochaine !!!

Opaline


End file.
